Reviravolta
by Sophia Bittencourt
Summary: Até onde vai a essa rivalidade SonserinaXGrifinória? É o que eles querem descobrir. As coisas parecem estar um pouco..diferentes. Novos casais são formados, novas alianças, barreiras são quebradas.
1. AVISOS

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente os personagens não me pertencem, todos pertencem a linda e maravilhosa J. K. Rowling.

**Sinopse:** Afinal, até onde vai a essa rivalidade SonserinaXGrifinória? É o que eles querem descobrir. Depois que a guerra acabou as coisas parecem estar um pouco.. diferentes. Novos casais são formados, novas alianças, barreiras são quebradas, até o Trio Maravilha parece estar em um tipo de triângulo amoroso. Festas, Firewhisky, romance e muita, muita comédia.

**Notas importantes:**

**-** Essa fic não é só Draco e Ginny, vou trabalhar com outros casais como: Ron/Pansy, Blaise/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione (eu não sou muito fã deles, mas eles não podem ficar sozinhos, ok?) e Harry/Ginny (beeeem pouquinho, prometo).

**-** Eu sei que o nome da Ginny é Ginevra, mas eu vou usar Virgínia, porque é muito mais bonito.

**-** Aceito reviews com sugestões, elogios, críticas. Quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu vou postar.

Bom.. espero que vocês gostem.

**xoxo,**  
><strong>sophia bittencourt.<strong>


	2. Prólogo: Conversa Amistosa

**Prólogo: Conversa Amistosa**

- Luna, será que você pode, por favor, parar com isso? – falou uma ruiva irritada olhando para a amiga que insistia em fazer aquele ritual de 'volta a Hogwarts'.

Todo ano era a mesma coisa, Luna acendia aquelas velas coloridas, que Ginny não tinha idéia de onde saiam, e obrigava-a a beber um litro de Hidromel. Ela nunca tinha realmente entendido o porquê daquele ritual, só sabia que já estavam 20 minutos atrasadas e que provavelmente já tinham perdido as carruagens e teriam que ir andando.

Ginny tinha pedido para Luna fazer isso quando chegassem em Hogwarts, pelo menos assim elas não se atrasariam tanto, mas a amiga dissera algo sobre não funcionar do mesmo jeito e perigosos Zonzóbulos. Ela preferia não discutir com a amiga sobre isso.

- Luna, por favor, nós já estamos atrasadas, já vamos ter que ir andando, desse jeito perderemos o jantar!

- Meu Merlin, você está parecendo o Ronald, será que você só pensa em comida? Nós acabamos de voltar pra Hogwarts, relaxa Ginny, ainda temos que passar para cumprimentar a Lula Gigante, ela deve estar se sentindo tão sozinha! – Disse Luna com um olhar realmente triste.

Cumprimentar a Lula Gigante? Se sentindo sozinha? Ginny estava pensando que a amiga tinha ficado louca de vez, ou talvez fosse o Hidromel.. ela ia expor essa ideia quando foi interrompida por alguém abrindo a porta do vagão abruptamente.

- Ora, ora .. Weasley, Lovegood, o que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Tsc Tsc, vou ter que tirar pontos das casas de vocês. Vocês deveriam sentir vergonha, começar o ano com pontos negativos! – Ginny reconheceu aquela voz e aquela risada sarcástica quase que imediatamente e fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

- Tirar postos das nossas casas? Quem você pensa que é Malfoy?

- O Monitor Chefe, você além de pobre é cega também Weasel? – disse Malfoy apontando para o distintivo de Monitor Chefe no uniforme perfeitamente passado. – Vê isso Weasley?... – Infelizmente, ou felizmente, Draco não pode terminar a frase, pois foi interrompido pelo amigo que estava.. um tanto alterado.

- Draaaaaaaaaaaaquinho, onde você es... – Blaise parou de repente quando notou as duas meninas lançando olhares mortais, no caso de Ginny, e sonhadores, no caso de Luna. – Arrumou companhia pra gente Draquinho? – Draco já ia manda-lo calar a boca, mas Blaise se adiantou. – Olá meninas, eu sou Blaise Zabini, mas é claro que isso vocês já sabem! O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? E por que estão bebendo essas porcarias? – Disse ele se referindo ao Hidromel.

Ginny pensou que ele pareceu repentinamente mais sóbrio e ela se espantou pelo fato de ele estar repreendendo-as por beberem Hidromel, afinal Zabini era conhecido por ser, alem de extremamente atraente, um galinha e um bêbado de primeira. Ainda não sabia como ele não tinha morrido com tanto álcool no sangue...

- Isso nem tem álcool, qual é.. já não somos mais crianças não é? Venham comigo, eu tenho uma coisa muito melhor aqui. – Disse ele tirando um garrafa de Firewhisky sabe se lá de onde.

_"E o espanto passou"_ pensou Ginny, dando um suspiro cansado, e então ela percebeu que a amiga estava quieta demais, olhou para Luna preocupada e ficou mais preocupada ainda de ver como a amiga olhava para Zabini, "Aaaaaah não, não, não, não... Luna acorda".

- Ora, ora .. e quantos pontos a sua maravilhosa casa de bêbados pervertidos perde por isso Malfoy ? – Disse Ginny imitando o tom sarcástico do loiro.

- Vamos fazer um acordo Weasley, eu finjo que não vi vocês aqui e você não abre essa sua boca enorme sobre .. isso. – Disse Draco parecendo extremamente infeliz por ter que fazer um acordo com a Weasley.

_"Aaaah, mas Blaise vai pagar por isso, aaah se vai!"_

- Ótimo, então controle seu amigo e o deixe bem longe de nós. – Disse Ginny vendo que Zabini as olhava com uma cara muito... Pervertida.

Malfoy deu uma risada sarcástica, mas controlou a língua. Ela poderia acabar contando sobre o... Estado de Blaise e, é claro, sobraria pra ele.

Afinal, Snape parecia achar que Draco era a babá de Blaise e tudo de errado que ele fazia acabava sobrando para o loiro. Não que Draco Malfoy fosse um santo, longe disso. Afinal, ele tinha ajudado o melhor amigo a trazer as garrafas escondidas para Hogwarts, tinha pegado do estoque importado do pai.

Só os dois sabiam quantas, mil, garrafas tinham sido diminuídas magicamente e escondidas dentro daqueles baús. Mas eles tinham que se divertir não é? Estavam no sexto ano e a guerra tinha acabado, tinham motivos de sobra para comemorar.

Sem falar que Lúcio não se importava nem um pouco do filho beber, desde que não causasse problemas para ele e que Narcisa não soubesse disso.

Draco, Blaise e Pansy eram melhores amigos desde... Sempre! Os três literalmente moravam juntos, já que os pais de Blaise tinham morrido quando ele era pequeno, então Lúcio, que era muito amigo do senhor Zabini se encarregou de cuidar do pequeno encrenqueiro.

Os pais de Pansy também faleceram, porém a perda dela era muito mais recente, seus pais se opuseram a Voldemort na batalha final e acabaram morrendo e era por isso que ela não estava ali com eles, na verdade... Eles nem sequer a viram durante a viagem, ela disse que queria ficar um tempo sozinha e desapareceu.

Ela tinha se mudado para a enorme mansão Malfoy também, logo depois dos pais falecerem, no verão, eles tinham passado as férias juntos, bebendo muito e aprontando mais ainda, só Merlin sabe as loucuras que eles fizeram, mas mesmo assim, os amigos perceberam que ela estava muito triste, apesar de não chorar de jeito nenhum na frente deles, eles sabiam que ela chorava todas as noites quando deitava na cama e pensava nos pais.

Os três eram conhecidos por serem galinhas, preconceituosos, arrogantes, lindos e ricos, muito ricos.

Mas a verdade não era bem essa... bom, exceto a parte do galinhas e preconceitos, Blaise e Pansy superaram isso na noite em que Voldemort morreu, mas Draco insistia em chamar os Weasleys de traidores de sangue e a Granger de Sangue-Ruim. Mas os amigos ainda tinham fé que ele superaria isso. Mas fora o fato de Draco ser preconceituoso, os três eram muito divertidos.

Pansy era muito sensível, por mais que não demonstrasse isso, ela amava os amigos e apesar de não gostar muito do trio maravilha, não odiava-os mortalmente como Draco.

Blaise era o palhaço, sempre fazia os outros rirem e por mais que gostasse de beber (e muito), fosse galinha (e muito, ia para cama com tudo que tivesse duas pernas, não importando seu sexo) e nunca levasse as coisas muito a sério, ele sempre fazia de tudo para ver os amigos bem.

Dos três Draco era o mais difícil de lidar, ele também tinha uma pequena queda (um penhasco) por Firewhisky e também era extremamente galinha (também, lindo desse jeito, quem não seria?), sempre tinha milhões de garotas aos seus pés, assim como Blaise, e ficava com todas, desde que fossem sangues-puros. Mas Draco era muito reservado, nunca falava sobre seus sentimentos e era raro vê-lo sorrindo de um jeito que não fosse sarcasticamente, o único momento em que ele sorria verdadeiramente era quando estava com seus amigos. Apesar de todos pensarem que já rolou algo entre ele e Pansy, os dois eram só amigos.

- MALFOY – ele foi tirado de seus devaneios por um grito estridente. – Você é surdo e se faz?

Ele olhou para a pequena menina ruiva em sua frente.

- E você é burra ou se faz? – E dessa vez ele não controlou a língua.

- Ora seu.. vamos embora logo Luna! – A amiga olhou para Ginny com os olhos sonhadores, mas ao ver o olhar mortal que a ruiva lhe lançou começou a pegar suas velas e sair dali rapidinho. Luna era desligada, mas ainda tinha noção do perigo.

- Até mais Lovegood! – gritou Zabini acenando exageradamente enquanto as duas saíam do trem.


	3. Discussão, Firewhisky e Mergulho

**Capítulo 1: Discussão, Firewhisky e Mergulho**

Ginny ficou calada o caminho todo, enquanto Luna cantava alguma coisa que ela não tinha idéia do que era. Ela ficou de cabeça baixa batendo os pés irritada.

Também, não era pra menos, Harry Potter havia lhe dado o maior fora de todos os tempos no começo das férias e para piorar ainda mais, sua mãe tinha insistido para ele passar as férias na Toca.

Foram, sem duvida, as piores férias de sua vida, o clima tinha ficado muito pesado, Ginny fingia estar bem com aquilo, mas chorava sempre que tinha certeza que ninguém estava vendo, ainda estava se recuperando. E agora, para piorar ainda mais sua depressão, Draco Malfoy resolveu importuná-la.

_"Eu devo ter colado chiclete nas vestes de Merlin, não é possível alguém tão azarada quanto eu."_ Pensou Ginny.

- Ginny, Ginny, chegamos, chegamos! – Os gritos extasiados de Luna a tiraram de seus devaneios. Nunca vira alguém tão animada em voltar para escola quanto Luna.

Mas, no momento, ela também estava bem animada, pelo menos o castelo era enorme e ela não esbarraria com Harry toda vez que descesse as escadas, não é? Era o que Ginny esperava.

- Vamos logo, estou morrendo de fome. – Falou a ruiva passando, quase correndo, pelos portões de Hogwarts.

Elas não viram nem um sinal de que Malfoy e Zabini estivessem atrás delas.

_"Melhor assim."_ Pensou a ruiva que não queria cruzar com Malfoy tão cedo.

- Uau, fica mais lindo todos os anos. Depois do jantar vamos lá falar com a Lula Gigante, ta? – Perguntou a loira olhando encantada para as paredes do castelo.

Ginny olhou para os lados tentando ver o que tinha de diferente do ano passado e achou que tudo estava exatamente igual.

- Ah, sabe de uma coisa Luna? Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, porque você não vai sozinha falar com a Lula? – Falou carinhosamente para a amiga.

Ela amava Luna, muito mesmo, mas ir cumprimentar a Lula Gigante já é demais!

As duas passaram pelas enormes portas no salão principal e viram que o jantar já estava servido, andaram calmamente até a mesa da Grifinória, que já estava muito acostumada a ver Luna por lá, mas Ginny logo se arrependeu.

_"Deveria ter ido para mesa da Corvinal."_ Pensou a ruiva ao ver que o único lugar vago era perto do Trio Maravilha.

- Ginny, aqui! Guardamos lugar pra você – Falou Ron com a boca cheia de comida.

Sem escolha as duas foram até lá e, para infelicidade de Ginny, ela teve que se sentar bem ao lado de Harry.

- Ah... Olá – Disse a garota, muito sem graça com a situação.

- Oi irmãzinha, porque se atrasaram tanto? – Perguntou Ron, com um olhar desconfiado, recebendo uma revirada de olhos de Hermione.

- Olá meninas. Estão com fome? – Falou Hermione percebendo o clima pesado que tinha se instalado na mesa.

- Ron, eu e Luna estávamos fazendo aquele maldito ritual de 'volta a Hogwarts'. Ah, claro Mione.

- Maldito? Gi.. é muito importante – Falou a amiga com os olhos chorosos.

- Claro que é Luninha – Falou a ruiva não querendo magoar a amiga - Então pessoal, quais são as novidades ?

- Novidades? Por quê? O que te contaram? – Perguntou Ron subitamente nervoso.

- RONALD WEASLEY! – Gritou Hermione dando um tapa na cabeça dele. – Não tem nenhuma novidade Gininha. – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo que não convenceu Ginny.

Os dois estavam namorando desde o começo das férias e isso estava deixando-a profundamente irritada. Não que ela não gostasse da amiga, mas Hermione tinha a péssima mania de se meter demais na vida dela, e agora que estava namorando Ron estava muito pior. Mas pior do que isso era ter que ver o dois se agarrando e brigando pela casa.

Por isso Ginny não contava nada para Hermione nem para o Trio, na verdade, sua única amiga, com quem podia realmente desabafar, era Luna.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a ruiva cansada, ela já até imaginava o que fosse, mas queria ouvir da boca deles.

- Bom... Gi, eu não contei nada, mas você sabe como as noticias correm em Hogwarts... – Começou Harry, falando pela primeira vez desde que elas chegaram.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, todo mundo já sabe o pé na bunda que você me deu – Interrompeu Ginny, irritada.

- Ginny, não foi assim, eu já te expli...

- Me poupe Potter – Ginny se levantou da mesa, muito, muito irritada – Com licença, acabei de perder a fome – E foi marchando para fora do Salão Principal com Luna atrás dela.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando ouviu seu sobrenome saindo da boca de Ginny, sabia que ela estava triste e irritada, mas ela não o tinha tratado assim as férias inteiras. Então porque agora? Ele já estava começando a achar que tinha feito uma grande, grande besteira.

* * *

><p>- Ginny, espera – Gritava Luna, correndo atrás da amiga.<p>

- Eu não agüento mais isso Luna, o que eu faço? Me diz, o que eu faço? – Falava a ruiva chorando copiosamente.

- Fica calma Gi, vai ficar tudo bem. O Potter é um idiota, ele não merece tudo isso – Luna tentava acalmar a amiga.

- Estou me arrependendo amargamente de não ter aceitado a garrafa do Zabini.

- Oras, mas não precisa ruivinha, eu ainda tenho mais aqui, se você quiser... – Falou uma voz vinda de trás dela.

- Zabini – Disse a ruiva, cética. Ela enxugou as lágrimas, não queria que eles vissem que ela estava chorando.

- O que foi Weasley? Brigou com o seu namoradinho testa-rachada? – Ironizou Malfoy, não perdendo a oportunidade de queimar o filme do Potter. Era óbvio que ele ainda não sabia.

_"Pelo menos ele."_ Pensou a ruiva.

- Draco, cala a boca, esta bem? – Uma voz fina e melodiosa ecoou as costas deles.

- Pansy! – Exclamou Draco, olhando para a garota, horrorizado. Ela estava defendendo Potter?

- Sinto muito Weasley. A Lovegood tem razão, Potter é um idiota de primeira, ele não merece nem metade disso. Sabe.. Sempre achei que ele fosse gay – Falou Pansy, pensativa.

Ginny olhou surpresa para a garota, ela estava... dando apoio emocional? Para ela, uma Weasley?

- Sim, sim, eu sei. A vaca Parkinson sendo legal? Bom.. eu decidi mudar minhas atitudes. Peço desculpa se fiz alguma coisa a vocês duas.

- Tudo bem, podemos ser amigas então. Você quer ir cumprimentar a Lula Gigante? – Falou Luna, totalmente animada – A propósito Blaise, você se importa de me dar uma garrafa? Ela adora Firewhisky!

Ginny olhou horrorizada para a amiga. Ela tinha chamado Pansy Parkinson para cumprimentar a Lula Gingante? E tinha chamado Zabini pelo primeiro nome? E ainda pedido uma garrafa de Firewhisky? Qual era o problema dela?

- Claro! – Exclamou Parkinson, para surpresa de Ginny.

- A Lula Gigante adora Firewhisky? Então temos mais coisas em comum do que eu pensei! – Disse Zabini como se estivesse realmente levando a sério o que Luna falou – Se incomoda se eu for com você querida? – Ele estendeu o braço para a loira que aceitou prontamente.

- Opa, opa, opa. Sou só eu que estou achando isso estranho? – Disse Malfoy, dando voz aos pensamentos de Ginny.

- É – Concordou a ruiva – Ir cumprimentar a Lula Gigante? Tipo.. juntos?

- Claro ruivinha. A guerra já acabou, acho que podemos esquecer os preconceitos, não? – Falou Zabini que encarava a loira encantado.

Até Draco estava ficando espantado. Blaise nunca tinha olhado assim para nenhuma garota antes.

_"É bom ele não estar apaixonado pela Di-Lua Lovegood"_ Pensou Draco.

- É, nós podíamos pelo menos tentar, não é Draco? Weasley? – Falou Pansy com a voz esperançosa.

- Ah, tudo bem – Disse Ginny, ficando da cor de seus cabelos.

Então Pansy agarrou o braço dela e de Draco e os arrastou para fora do castelo.

* * *

><p>- É, e ele disse que não conseguia me ver como uma... Garota. Só como a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo – Ginny dizia, amargurada.<p>

Os cinco estavam sentados próximos ao lago, embaixo de uma árvore. No começo as coisas ficaram um pouco.. estranhas. Mas depois de sete garrafas de Firewhisky já estavam desabafando um com o outro. Exceto Draco, claro, que apesar de estar um pouco alterado não saia falando sobre seus sentimentos por aí.

- A minha querida. Ele é uma belo dum filho da puta, isso sim – Dizia Blaise amigavelmente – Mas não se preocupe o Draquinho aqui vai te ajudar a superar essa, não é?

- Ah claro – Falou, ironicamente, Draco, fuzilando Zabini com os olhos.

Draco e Blaise tinham mais uma coisa em comum, mesmo bêbados os dois estavam conscientes, sabiam exatamente o que estavam falando e fazendo. Diferente das três meninas que estavam na frente deles.

Ginny tinha ficado vermelha com o comentário de Zabini, mas deu um sorrisinho sapeca para Draco.

- E você Pansy, esta bem? – Perguntou a ruiva, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Mais ou menos, a morte dos meus pais foi dura para mim. Mas eu estou superando.

- Ah, sinto muito, eu não sabia... – Começou a ruiva envergonhada.

- Tudo bem querida – Falou Pansy, amigavelmente.

- EEEEEEEEI – o grito de Blaise assustou todo mundo – Sabe o que ia ser muito legal? NADAR NO LAGO!

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiim, ótima idéia Blaise – Falou Luna, que já estava agarrada ao pescoço do garoto.

- Mas ta gelada – Ginny fez biquinho.

- Não se preocupe ruiva, eu te esquento – Falou Zabini, a olhando de um jeito safado.

- Ah, então ta bom.

Draco arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a resposta da garota e ficou ainda mais surpreso por ver a inocência na fala dela. Ele olhou com raiva para Zabini, não acreditava que estava realmente querendo defender a honra da Weasley.

_"Mas ela é só uma garotinha inocente, não vou deixar Blaise abusar do estado alcoólico dela!"_ Falou uma vozinha dentro da cabeça de Draco.

_"É só uma traidora de sangue, ex-namorada do Potter babaca"_ Respondeu outra voz.

_"AAAAAH, calem a boca!"_ Pensou Draco irritado.

- Weasley, que merda você esta fazendo? – Perguntou Draco quando viu a garota já sem a gravata e os sapatos, pronta para entrar no lago.

- Pensando bem ruiva... Deixa o Draco te esquentar, ele parece querer isso mais do que eu – Falou Blaise, olhando para Draco maliciosamente.

E então empurrou Ginny no colo dele.

- Aaaah, Draaaaaaaaaaco – Falou a menina manhosamente – Vamos nadar, vai ser tãaaaaaaao legal!

Draco, vendo os olhinhos dela brilhando, até se sentiu mal. Então tirou a blusa e os sapatos e puxou o braço da garota.

Blaise e Luna estavam parados na beira do lago. Draco, ignorando completamente sua consciência, entrou na brincadeira e empurrou os dois para dentro.

Só não contava em ser empurrado pela ruiva, mas, graças ao Quadribol, seus reflexos eram rápidos e ele agarrou a menina pela cintura e a puxou junto com ele.

Ela se agarrou ao pescoço do loiro, com muita força, e quando voltaram para a superfície Draco a olhou assustado. Ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele e juntou ainda mais os corpos.

- O que foi ruiva? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.

- Eu to com medo Draco – Falou Ginny parecendo uma menininha de cinco anos com medo do bicho papão.

- Não precisa. Eu te protejo.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Ta bom então

Draco puxou os dois para baixo e Ginny o olhou assustada, ele agarrou a cintura da menina e a puxou para ele, de costas, a colocando em sua frente e nadando com ela até o fundo.

E esse foi o começo de uma grande amizade.


	4. Tudo que é Bom Dura Pouco

**Capítulo 2: Tudo que é Bom Dura Pouco**

Ginny acordou com uma estranha luz incomodando seus olhos e uma dor de cabeça insuportável, ela levou alguns minutos para acordar definitivamente e perceber que estava claro demais para ser seu quarto, assustada ela abriu os olhos repentinamente, mas foi cegada pela luz, então tentou lembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, fazendo sua cabeça latejar de tanta dor.

_"Merlin, o que aconteceu comigo?"_ pensou Ginny quando as imagens começaram a aparecer lentamente em sua cabeça.. Ela rindo e bebendo com Luna, Malfoy, Parkinson e Zabini, ela contando para eles sua história com o Harry, ela e o Malfoy abraçados no lago. Ela começou a entrar em desespero quando se lembrou de tudo o que tinha acontecido, principalmente em relação a Malfoy.

Decidida a levantar e sair correndo para bem longe de onde quer que esteja, Ginny abriu os olhos, desta vez mais lentamente, e se deparou com o céu azul sobre sua cabeça. Claro, era por isso que ela não se lembrava de ter saído dos jardins.. porque ela realmente não saiu de lá.

Ginny olhou em volta e viu Malfoy deitado ao seu lado, sem a camisa e com o zíper da calça um pouco aberto. Será que.. não, ela se lembraria! Não lembraria? Claro que sim. Ela tentou respirar fundo e se acalmar, não entrar em desespero. Olhou para o outro lado e viu Zabini, completamente nu, deitado ao lado de Luna, ABRAÇANDO-A.

Certo, respirar fundo não estava mais funcionando.

- Não aconteceu absolutamente nada – disse uma voz suave que a fez se levantar em um pulo, o que fez sua cabeça quase explodir de dor.

- Aaaaaain, - ela não conseguiu conter o gemido de dor – Parkinson, o que aconteceu? Não me lembro muito bem...

- Nada de mais Ginny, e não precisa me chamar de Parkinson, depois de todos os desabafos de ontem já podemos nos considerar um pouco mais intimas não?

- Desculpe.. Pansy – E isso foi o mais inteligente que saiu da boca dela.

- Nós viemos para o jardim cumprimentar a Lula, bebemos muito, nadamos no lago, rimos, choramos e apagamos. Fim da história.

- Só isso? – Ginny tinha a leve impressão de se lembrar de uma coisinha a mais...

- Só... Aaaaaah, claro, como pude esquecer, você e Draco ficaram bem íntimos ontem a noite – Ela deu uma risada maliciosa, que fez Ginny ficar extremamente encabulada – Sim, nós todos vimos você chorando no ombro do Draco e ele te consolando e blá, blá, blá. E não, acho muito difícil alguém aqui esquecer isso, foi um acontecimento único.

Ginny ficou sem resposta, nem ela sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

_Flashback_

Eles saíram do lago encharcados e tremendo de frio. Draco, como um perfeito cavalheiro, colocou sua camisa, ainda seca, nas costas de Ginny que, devido a água gelada, estava um pouco mais sóbria e ficou levemente corada com essa ação.

Eles se sentaram embaixo de uma enorme árvore do jardim e observaram Luna, Blaise e Pansy correrem atrás uns dos outros, rindo como crianças. Até que Draco decidiu puxar assunto.

- Então, você gosta do Potter a muito tempo? –_ "Você é idiota Malfoy? Com tanta coisa e você vai perguntar logo do Potter?"_ ele se xingou mentalmente, _"É o álcool, é o álcool"_ ele justificou para si mesmo, sabendo que era um grande mentira, ele estava curioso para saber como, exatamente, foi o romance da ruiva com Potter._ "Ruiva, desde quando você a chama de Ruiva?"_ E aquela voz chata voltou a incomodar._ "Cala a boca."_ Pensou Draco cortando a voz.

- Desde o primeiro ano – e vendo o olhar surpreso do loiro completou: - Eu sei, no começo achei que fosse paixão de criança, mas os anos passaram e essa paixão nunca terminou, então eu percebi que era muito mais do que isso, era amor.

- O que é amor?

Ginny o olhou espantada, como alguém pode não saber o que é amor? Bom... Ele, aparentemente, não sabia.

- É quando uma pessoa passa a ser o centro do seu universo, quando tudo o que você faz é para aquela pessoa, para vê-la feliz, mesmo que isso te deixe infeliz – Disse Ginny em um tom triste – Foi o que aconteceu comigo, eu fiz tudo para o Harry, TUDO.. e ele me deu um pé na bunda.

- Bom... Quanto a parte do amor eu não sei como é, mas em relação ao Potter... Eu sempre disse que ele era um idiota, que tipo de cara daria um pé em alguém que fizesse tudo por ele? Sério Ginny, você merece coisa melhor do que aquilo – E quando se deu conta as palavras já tinham saído de sua boca, ele tinha, sem querer, chamado ela carinhosamente pelo apelido e consolado ela.

Draco não teve tempo para pensar nisso, pois foi interrompido por uma ruiva chorosa encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele ficou surpreso e sem ação, até que a sentiu soluçando. Ela estava chorando, estava chorando por culpa do babaca do Potter. Draco ficou com raiva dele, mais raiva ainda.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, pois não estava acostumado a consolar meninas, já que normalmente o motivo de seus choros eram ele, ele a abraçou cuidadosamente, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana prestes a quebrar.

Quando ela tirou a cabeça de seu ombro ele enxugou suas lagrimas e olhou para trás dela, por reflexo, procurando por seus amigos, quando reparou que os três o olhavam com caras extremamente maliciosas. Ele preferiu ignorar e chamou Ginny para ir dormir ali, abraçada a ele... E ela foi.

_Fim do Flashback_

- GINNY – Ginny pulou de susto ao ouvir o grito, bem pertinho do seu ouvido, e sentiu sua cabeça doer ainda mais, como se fosse possível.

- Aaaaaaaain Pansy! Minha cabeça está explodindo de tanta dor e você resolve gritar no meu ouvido? – Reclamou Ginny enquanto massageava as têmporas.

- Desculpe querida, mas eu te chamei cinco vezes, achei que tivesse dormido de novo. Estava pensando em que? Ou melhor.. em quem? – Perguntou Pansy com um sorriso totalmente malicioso, ela sabia que Ginny estava relembrando o episódio da noite passada e não podia deixar de fazer algum comentário.

- Em quem seria a alma caridosa que me daria uma poção para ressaca.

- É claro! – Falou Pansy totalmente irônica, então a menina se levantou, passou por ela e Ginny já estava se perguntando o que ela iria fazer quando a Pansy se abaixou do lado de Draco – DRAAAAAAAAAACO, DRAAAAACO, ACORDA DRAAAAAAACO.

E Ginny já sentia que estava quase desmaiando, de tanta dor, enquanto a garota gritava para acordar Draco.

- Será que você pode, por favor, calar a porra dessa sua boca? – Disse uma voz masculina rouca e sonolenta.

Ginny olhou assustada para o lado, enquanto Pansy gargalhava, Draco Malfoy estava se levantando, com os cabelos totalmente bagunçados, sem camisa e com a cara de sono mais linda que ela já tinha visto na vida – considerando que ela só tinha visto a cara de sono de seus irmãos em toda sua vida, a de Draco era, com certeza, muito mais bonita .

Ginny já estava procurando algum lugar para se esconder quando sentiu o olhar de Malfoy sobre ela.

_"Certo, fique calma Ginny, é só fingir que não se lembra de nada."_ Pensou ela, tentando, inutilmente, ficar calma. _"Ficar calma? Fala sério, como eu vou ficar calma? Eu xinguei ele no trem e uma hora depois eu estava abraçando-o e chorando em seu ombro. Ele deve me achar uma retardada total. Sem falar que... OLHA SÓ PARA ELE, lindo, sem camisa, com a voz rouca e eu aqui, morrendo de dor, com o cabelo parecendo a juba de um leão e a cara toda amassada."_

- Draco, Ginny está com dor de cabeça e o meu último vidro de poção acabou a uma hora atrás, e como nós sabemos que você tem um estoque no seu quarto... – Pansy deixou a frase no ar, dando a entender exatamente o que ela queria.

Ginny ficou da cor de seus cabelos e não conseguiu olhar para Malfoy nem por um minuto.

_"Pansy vai pagar por isso, mas vai pagar mesmo!"_

- Claro Weasley, - Malfoy respondeu como se ela tivesse falado com ele – Também preciso de uma... – Ele fez uma cara confusa e olhou em volta como se procurasse algo, então voltou seu olhar pra ela, mais especificamente para o que ela estava vestindo, então Ginny percebeu que ainda estava com a camisa dele e corou mais ainda – Vamos para o meu quarto, deixei todos os vidros lá. E, Pansy, acorde Blaise e mande ele levar Lovegood para lá também.

- Sim, chefe – Respondeu Pansy ironicamente – Vão indo na frente, Merlin sabe como é difícil acordar Blaise depois de uma noite de bebedeira.

Mas Ginny não se levantou, na verdade ela nem sequer se mexeu, ela estava congelada,_ "Ele disse quarto dele? E porque eu ainda estou com essa camisa estúpida? Eu não posso ir para o quarto dele, eu nunca entrei no quarto de um garoto, é claro que meus irmãos não contam, não sei como agir, não consigo nem olhar para cara dele, sem falar que Hermione pode me ver entrando no quarto dele."_

Hermione, esse era o menor dos problemas, mas se ela visse Ginny entrando no quarto do Malfoy e usando a camisa dele, certamente ela iria correndo contar para Ron. Sim, essa era uma vantagem – ou desvantagem no caso de Hermione que dividia o Salão com Malfoy – de ser monitor chefe, todos os monitores chefes tinham um Salão Comunal só para eles e um quarto só para eles também, o Salão ficava em uma das torres do castelo e os quatro monitores, das quatro casas, dividiam ele.

É claro que quem preferisse continuar em sua Casa podia, continuava com a cama no dormitório feminino – ou masculino - e também com o quarto no Salão dos Monitores, e isso era o que a maioria fazia, exceto Malfoy, Malfoy era o único monitor que realmente morava na torre, Hermione dormia lá quase todas as noite, mas geralmente passava o dia no Salão Comunal da Grifinória ou na biblioteca, Malfoy não, ele quase não ia para a Sonserina.

E Ginny achava que esse era um dos motivos de Hermione não ficar muito lá, Draco, Pansy e Blaise estavam sempre lá, depois que Malfoy ganhou o quarto, os três se mudaram juntos para a torre. Ginny já tinha entrado no quarto de Hermione e tinha quase certeza que o de Malfoy era do mesmo tamanho, só mudava a decoração, a cama era enorme, maior do que uma cama de casal normal, o que explicava como os três conseguiam dormir, juntos, em uma cama só.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron e Harry tinham certeza que eles faziam bem mais do que só dormir lá dentro, Ron e Harry enxergavam Parkinson como uma escrava sexual do Malfoy e do Zambini, já Ginny e Hermione não forçavam tanto, elas pensavam nela simplesmente como uma garota rodada e desesperada por atenção. Agora Ginny se sentia extremamente mal por ter pensado isso da menina que se mostrou tão legal com ela.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que os três, assim como todos os integrantes da Sonserina eram bêbados pervertidos, Draco Mafoy usou seu quarto e o Salão dos Monitores como um novo local para as festas secretas da Sonserina, Hermione nunca tinha realmente visto as festas, mas todos os finais de semana, e as vezes até dia de semana, tinham garrafas espalhadas pelo Salão e pessoas dormindo no chão. Ela gritava com Malfoy e ia contar para McGonagall. Mas nunca adiantava, Malfoy era protegido por Snape e ela sabia que nada do que ele fizesse o tiraria do cargo de Monitor Chefe.

Mas isso deixava Hermione simplesmente louca, assim como os dois monitores da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, que, depois da primeira semana, simplesmente sumiram do Salão e nunca mais entraram lá.

Mas Hermione não, ela devolvia na mesma moeda, assim como Malfoy ela levava seus melhores amigos sempre que ia para lá, o que já tinha causado várias e várias discussões entre Harry, Ron, Blaise e Draco.

Depois de um tempo Hermione se acostumou, ela ia para lá de noite e quando ia durante a tarde para ler ou fazer alguma outra coisa, simplesmente ignorava eles.

Mas a questão agora era: a essa hora Hermione deveria estar acordada no Salão, lendo algo e esperando Harry e Ron passarem lá para irem tomar café juntos. Se Ginny entrasse lá com Malfoy e encontrasse Hermione, ou pior, encontrasse Harry e Ron, não saberia o que fazer ou dizer.

- Vamos Weasley? – Disse Malfoy, com a voz rouca, ao pé de seu ouvido, o que a fez pular de susto – Granger não está lá, ouvi ela dizer para o Weasel que ia ficar na Grifinória com ele – Disse ele como se ouvisse seus pensamentos e Ginny notou um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto quando ele disse isso.

_"Será que é só nisso que esses Sonserinos pensam?"_ Pensou ela levemente irritada.

- Cl-claro – Ela tentou não gaguejar, mas foi impossível com a proximidade que os dois se encontravam.

- Ótimo, então vão logo, enquanto e acordo Blaise e tentem não serem vistos! – Exclamou Pansy enquanto corria até Blaise e Luna.

Ginny se levantou num pulo e seguiu Malfoy que já andava em direção ao castelo.

O clima que se instalou entre eles, enquanto andavam, foi horrível, nenhum dos dois falou nada, Ginny estava ocupada demais olhando seus pés, absorta em pensamentos enquanto Malfoy a ignorava fielmente.

_"Eu não entendo, ele me consola, fala daquele jeito comigo hoje e agora simplesmente me ignora? O que isso quer dizer?"_

- Glindelardians

- O que? – Perguntou Ginny olhando para ele com olhos arregalados, ela não tinha dito aquilo alto, tinha?

- É a senha Weasley – Respondeu Malfoy a olhando como se ela fosse retardada.

Então Ginny reparou que eles estavam em frente a um quadro de um homem alto e forte que montava um cavalo negro de olhos azuis profundos, o quadro se abriu e ela viu o Salão dos Monitores.

Era muito aconchegante lá, com seis sofás de cor caramelo, algumas almofadas cremes espalhadas pelo chão, tapetes fofinhos, uma lareira e uma enorme janela entre as escadas com uma vista maravilhosa.

Ginny não pode evitar achar graça da distribuição dos sofás, três estavam formando um semicírculo à direita e, afastados como se passasse um grande corredor entre eles, estavam os outros três à esquerda, também em semicírculo, o mais irônico era que logo atrás dos sofás da direita estavam duas escadas para os dormitórios da Sonserina e da Corvinal e logo atrás dos sofás da esquerda estavam os dormitórios da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa, era como se o salão fosse dividido no meio, à direita estavam os sofás, uma escada que ligava ao dormitório de Malfoy, e outra escada que ligava ao dormitório da monitora da Corvinal, depois a enorme janela. Então à esquerda estavam os sofás, a escada que ligava ao dormitório de Hermione, e a outra que ligava ao dormitório do monitor da Lufa-Lufa e depois a janela.

Tudo ali tinha sido feito para evitar brigas entre as casas, a decoração era toda em creme e caramelo, não tendo nenhuma cor de nenhuma casa a não ser no enorme símbolo da casa na porta de cada dormitório.

- Vamos logo Weasley – Disse Malfoy a tirando de seus devaneios e andando em direção à primeira escada da direita onde, na porta do dormitório, estava gravado o enorme símbolo da Sonserina.

Ginny olhou para o símbolo e hesitou por um momento, tempo suficiente para que Malfoy percebesse que ela estava com medo.

- Não se preocupe Weasley, não vou te estuprar nem nada no tipo – Disse ele, o sorriso irônico se formando em seus lábios.

Ginny o olhou sem graça e entrou no quarto. Não era como ela imaginava, não era todo preto e cinza e não tinham algemas na cama – ironias a parte – era bem parecido com o de Hermione, as paredes eram claras, assim como os móveis, a cama era do mesmo tamanho da de Hermione, enorme, a única diferença era a roupa de cama, os lençóis de Hermione eram todos amarelos e o cobertor vermelho com o símbolo da Grifinória enorme gravado, os de Malfoy não, ela reparou que os lençóis eram pretos e macios e o cobertor, também preto, tinha o símbolo da Sonserina gravado.

Fora isso, o quarto era bem... Normal, tinha uma escrivaninha ao lado da cama, um guarda roupas enorme, um armário preto que estava trancado com algum tipo de magia – Ginny ficou realmente curiosa para saber o que tinha dentro – e um banheiro, que ela só viu o tamanho quando Malfoy abriu a porta e entrou nele. Era enorme, todo branco, uma parede inteira era só de prateleiras com poções, sabonete, shampoos e coisas que normalmente se guardam em um banheiro.

Malfoy abriu uma das portas da prateleira e tirou dois vidrinhos com um liquido roxo de dentro, ele entregou um a Ginny, bebeu o outro e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Ginny bebeu o líquido sem questionar e já sentiu a cabeça mais leve, ela se sentou na cama enquanto esperava Malfoy sair do banheiro e observou o quarto novamente, era realmente lindo, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi que a parede de frente para a cama, onde estava a escrivaninha, era coberta de estantes cheias de livros,_ "Uau, quem me dera ter uma biblioteca assim, deve ter mais de cem livros aqui!"_ Pensou ela olhando, encantada, para todos os livros. Essa mais uma paixão de Ginny, livros, principalmente romances, contos de fadas e aventuras.

Ela ficou realmente surpresa, nunca iria imaginar que alguém como o Malfoy gostaria de ler, é claro, ele era o melhor aluno da Sonserina, era tão, ou até mais inteligente do que Hermione, mas daí a ficar deitado na cama lendo livros o dia inteiro era demais. Ela nunca conseguiria imaginar Malfoy lendo um livro de contos de fadas.

Então a porta do banheiro se abriu e Malfoy saiu de lá, só de toalha, com os cabelos molhados pingando em seu rosto e exalando perfume francês, ele estava lindo, nem parecia que estava de ressaca a alguns minutos atrás.

- Qual é a graça Weasley? – Perguntou ele quando viu que a menina ria sozinha.

Ela nem sequer tinha percebido, mas a ideia de que Malfoy lia contos de fadas a fez rir, quase gargalhar.

- Você – Respondeu ela, evitando a todo custo olhar para aquele peitoral forte.

- Como? – Ela estava rindo dele? Foi isso mesmo que ele ouviu? Ele a encarou com uma expressão indignada.

A tentativa de não olhar para o corpo perfeito do loiro a sua frente não estava dando certo e ela mal ouviu o que ele falou, só conseguia pensar que dormiu sendo abraçada por aqueles braços fortes.

- Nada, eu só... fiquei surpresa. Não sabia que gostava de ler – Disse ela tentando se concentrar no rosto dele. Péssima ideia, péssima ideia mesmo. Ela não tinha olhado em seus olhos desde ontem, quando estava bêbada, e agora, quando olhou pela primeira vez, se perdeu completamente naqueles lindos olhos azuis acinzentados, que eram tão desconcertantes quanto os braços fortes e o peito nu.

_"Será que nada nesse garoto é feio?"_ Ginny arregalou os olhos com o próprio pensamento_ "ELE, ELE É FEIO, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO, A GENTE ESTÁ FALANDO DO MALFOY, M-A-L-F-O-Y, ENTENDEU AGORA O QUE É FEIO?"_

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim – Disse ele em um tom irônico e superior, cortando seus pensamentos.

_"O caráter_" Foi a única coisa que Ginny conseguiu pensar depois da resposta grossa que ele deu a ela.


	5. Apesar da Desavenças

**Capítulo 3: Apesar das Desavenças...**

Pansy abriu a porta do quarto abruptamente e parou, olhando de Ginny para Malfoy com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Deixem-me adivinhar... Já se desentenderam? – Ela falou de um modo totalmente sarcástico e olhou para Malfoy com repreensão – Qual é o seu problema afinal Draco Malfoy? Você não consegue passar um minuto sem provocar ou irritar alguém? Francamente, eu achei que vocês dois iam dar uma... Como posso dizer... Trégua? Afinal, vocês pareciam bem dispostos a isso ontem a noite.

_"Certo, acho que eu realmente deveria ter me afogado no rio, pouparia tanta humilhação."_ Pensou Ginny ficando da cor de seus cabelos

- Cala a boca Pansy, você já fez coisas bem piores quando estava bêbada, não me obrigue a falar sobre isso aqui, agora – Ele olhou pra ela com um olhar sombrio que, Ginny percebeu, escondia milhares de segredos.

Ginny viu Pansy ficar ligeiramente mais branca e pensou que ela ia rebater com algo bem maldoso para Malfoy, mas não deixou a morena sequer começar a frase.

- Pior? Ora essa, cala a boca você Malfoy, eu é que deveria estar envergonhada, afinal, o ex-comensal aqui é você.

Ginny se arrependeu na mesma hora, Malfoy a olhou com uma cara que ela pensou que ele ia realmente pegar a varinha e lançar um Avada nela ali mesmo, mas não, o que ele fez foi muito, muito pior.

- Talvez o ex-comensal aqui seja eu mesmo, mas eu tenho uma coisa que você não tem ideia do que seja Weasley, amor próprio. Afinal, não fui eu que passei cinco anos correndo atrás de um idiota que nem sequer olhava na minha cara. E quer saber porque ele não olhava para você? Eu vou te falar porque...

- Chega Draco, para, acabou, você já esta indo longe demais, queria ver o que sua mãe diria se te visse falando assim com uma garota.

Então Draco olhou para Ginny e se sentiu extremamente culpado, ela estava com a cabeça abaixada, mas ainda assim ele conseguiu ver, de relance, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas da ruiva. Sua mãe surtaria se imaginasse que ele havia falado coisas tão cruéis a uma garota.

Ah sim, Draco amava e respeitava a mãe acima de tudo e sempre, sempre a tratou como uma rainha, obedecendo a todas as suas ordens e o que ela sempre falava para ele era "Nunca levante a voz para uma garota Draco, garotas são como flores e não se deve, de modo algum, trata-las com desrespeito ou magoa-las propositalmente"

Draco se sentiu envergonhado. Certo... ele usava e pisava nas garotas, mas somente nas que o deixavam faze-lo, garotas como Daphne Greengrass e Emília Bulstrode não mereciam seu respeito. Afinal, nem elas mesmas se respeitavam. Mas Ginny não, por mais que Draco não gostasse da garota ele não podia falar que ela era rodada ou que não se dava o devido respeito, Draco nunca a tinha visto se agarrando com nenhum garoto pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ela era o que sua mãe chamaria de princesa, delicada, educada, como uma verdadeira flor. Sua mãe diria que ela era a esposa perfeita.. exceto pelo sobrenome, é claro.

Mas ele sabia que sua mãe nunca aprovaria o modo como ele a tratou, ela se envergonharia dele se soubesse e Pansy sabia disso. Pansy conhecia sua mãe muito, muito bem.

- Olha Weasley... – Draco começou não sabendo como se desculpar sem ferir seu orgulho.

- Cala a boca Malfoy, eu não ligo para as merdas que você diz, você é um ser nojento e repugnante! – Ela disparou para ele com uma voz fria e magoada.

Draco a olhou, ela já tinha se recuperado, os olhos não estavam mais cheios de lagrimas, agora estavam cheios de uma raiva que, ele sabia, era direcionada para ele.

Pansy havia se sentado ao lado da garota e estava segurando sua mão, tentando acalma-la enquanto olhava para Draco de um jeito reprovador.

- Você está certa Weasley – Draco engoliu seu orgulho e continuou – Perdão eu não deveria tê-la ofendido de tal maneira.

A raiva de Ginny deu lugar à surpresa ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ela não pode evitar o pensamento de que ele parecia um príncipe britânico falando daquela maneira.

_"Príncipe? Sério Ginny? O garoto acaba de te ofender, de jogar coisas horríveis na sua cara e você ainda o compara a um príncipe? Você é uma idiota mesmo."_

- Porque? – Foi a única coisa que veio na mente de Ginny, ela se sentiu uma idiota por perguntar isso a ele, logo a ele, Draco Malfoy, e ela sabia que provavelmente iria se magoar com a resposta, mas ela queria saber, ela precisava saber.

- Como? – Draco pareceu confuso, ele esperava um ataque ou até mesmo um "Que seja" da parte dela, mas nunca um "Porque". Afinal, porque ela estava questionando suas desculpas?

- Você disse que sabia o porquê de Harry nunca ter me notado... Porque?

Ela viu o entendimento no rosto de Draco junto com algo mais.. seria arrependimento? E ela se surpreendeu novamente ao notar que ele parecia desconcertado quando respondeu.

- Porque ele é um idiota – Então ele pareceu pensar por um momento e falou rápido e sem jeito – É claro que não era isso que eu ia falar naquela hora, na verdade eu iria dizer que era porque você era feia e sem graça, mas seria mentira.

Ginny o olhou com olhos arregalados e o sorriso irônico de Pansy fez com que ele completasse.

- Não que eu te ache bonita, longe disso – Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico – Mas não é esse o motivo... Eu acho. Sei lá, isso também não me interessa, não é da minha conta, que se foda o que o Potter faz ou deixa de fazer.

As duas garotas se olharam e a cara de indiferença forçada que Draco fazia fez com que as duas gargalhassem bem alto.

Então a porta se abriu novamente e um Blaise Zabini com cabelos bagunçados e com uma Luna Lovegood desacordada nos braços entrou no quarto.

- Perdi a piada? – Ele disse ao ver as duas rindo.

Ginny o olhou, ele colocou Luna na cama cuidadosamente e então se virou para eles com uma cara de sono que o fazia parecer ainda mais bonito e com os cabelos bagunçados que o davam mais charme.

- Eu sei que sou gostoso e tals, mas feche a boca sim Weasley? – Ele a olhou com um sorrisinho de canto e só então ela percebeu que estava encarando demais o garoto – Então.. qual era a graça? – Ele continuou, andando até o banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Draco admitiu que achava Ginny linda e encantadora e depois tentou disfarçar **daquele **jeito.

Ginny teve que se controlar muito para não dar um tapa em Pansy, ela devia sentir prazer em envergonha-la, só pode.

Blaise abriu a porta do banheiro e colocou a cabeça para fora, olhando para Draco para rir logo em seguida.

- Daquele jeito? Mesmo? Ah merda, eu gostaria de ter chegado cinco minutos antes para ver isso.

- Zabini não me obrigue a expulsa-lo do meu quarto sim? E eu não me lembro, em nenhum momento de ter dito as palavras linda e encantadora, muito pelo contrario, eu disse feia e sem graça.

- Espera um pouco – Ginny disse se metendo na discussão – De que jeito?

A expressão confusa e inocente de Ginny fez Pansy e Blaise rirem.

- Ah querida, você ainda não conviveu muito tempo com o Draco, mas logo vai perceber que ele raramente fica sem graça ou deixa escapar uma coisa que não quer e que, quando o faz, sempre tenta voltar atrás **desse **jeito, como isso é raro de acontecer, e ele fica extremamente engraçado fazendo isso, nós não podemos perder a oportunidade não é? – Pansy disse olhando para Ginny como se estivesse revelando um segredo.

- E, melhor ainda, é quando Draco está levando bronca da mãe, é sério, você tem que ver isso – Disse Blaise que havia acabado de sair do banheiro e estava novinho em folha.

Ginny não conseguiu evitar a risada e olhou para Malfoy que, no momento, estava parecendo um menininho mimado sendo contrariado pelos pais.

- Ótimo, engraçado, muito engraçado, e desde quando ela virou nossa amiga pra vocês ficarem rindo com ela desse jeito? – Draco perguntou com uma cara emburrada.

- Desde que você admitiu que ela era .. como mesmo Pansy? Linda e encantadora? - Disse Blaise rindo exageradamente – Me explique essa história.

- Sim, Draco estava dizendo para Ginny que Harry não notou ela porque era um idiota, e que ele queria dizer que era porque ela era feia e sem graça, mas sabia que isso seria mentira.

Dessa vez Ginny não se controlou e deu um tapa forte no braço da garota que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- AI! Ginny! – Pansy olhou para ela horrorizada enquanto Ginny ria vitoriosa.

- Obrigada Weasley, estava querendo fazer isso desde que acordei – Resmungou Draco olhando para Pansy com uma cara bem feia.

- Certo, que seja, eu só quero ir para o meu quarto tomar um banho e trocar de roupa – Disse Ginny olhando em volta como se procurasse alguma coisa, então ela viu Luna deitada na cama, completamente apagada – Será que você pode leva-la para a Corvinal quando ela acordar? – Ginny perguntou olhando diretamente para Blaise.

- Claro, claro, não se preocupe com isso Gininha, vou cuidar muito bem da sua amiga. – E o sorriso malicioso de Blaise a fez ficar em dúvida se deveria deixar a amiga ali, desacordada, com ele.

- Relaxa Ginny, eu protejo ela – Disse Pansy com um sorriso que, para Ginny, pareceu sincero.

- Certo, vou confiar em você. Adeus e... Ãn... Valeu pela poção Malfoy.

- Não foi nada Weasley e... É melhor alguém ir ver se a Granger não está lá em baixo antes de você sair.

Ginny deveria ter beijado Malfoy por isso, pois se ele não tivesse falado isso e Pansy não tivesse saído para conferir, Hermione, Harry e Ron a veriam sair do quarto de Malfoy com o cabelo todo bagunçado, as roupas amaçadas e uma cara horrorosa.

- Maravilha, tudo o que eu queria era tomar um banho e descansar, o que eles ainda estão fazendo aqui? Já era pra estarem tomando café! – Ginny andava, resmungando, de um lado para o outro.

Ela viu Malfoy se levantar, abrir o armário e jogar uma toalha preta, macia, para ela.

- É só trancar a porta, não se preocupe que ninguém aqui tem interesse em ver o que tem debaixo desse seu uniforme enorme.

- Uau Malfoy, sua gentiliza me emociona – Ginny respondeu sarcasticamente então notou a cara maliciosa com que Zabini a olhava – Mas acho que eu passo, não me sinto segura tomando banho tão perto dele – Ela apontou com a cabeça para Zabini que lhe devolveu uma piscadela e um sorriso sedutor.

- Não se preocupe Ginny, eu garanto que Blaise não vai fazer nada – Disse Pansy pegando a varinha da mão de Draco, Blaise e também a de Luna, que estava jogada no meio dos lençóis – Pode trancar a porta que eles não terão como destrancar, enquanto isso .. – Ela segurou todas as varinhas e olhou Ginny de cima a baixo – É, acho que serve, vou buscar um dos meus uniformes para você – E olhando a expressão horrorizada de Ginny completou – Sem a gravata, é lógico.

Então Pansy saiu majestosamente do quarto deixando uma Ginny assustada para trás.

_"Certo, você está sozinha no quarto com os dois, é melhor entrar no banheiro logo e se trancar. Sim, é isso. Esse é o plano."_

- Então.. é, eu vou .. entrar.. quer dizer.. vou tomar banho, sim, é isso.. valeu Malfoy – E entrou quase correndo no banheiro trancando a porta atrás de si com um feitiço.

* * *

><p>Pansy desceu as escadas com as varinhas na mão e encontrou o Weasley conversando, ou melhor, discutindo com a Granger e o Potter.<p>

- É culpa do Harry sim Hermione, qual é o seu problema? Você viu! Porque agora você decidiu defender ele? – Perguntava o Weasley olhando para a namorada com uma expressão magoada, que Pansy achou particularmente fofa.

_"Fofa? Fala sério, vocês estão tentando acabar com esse preconceito do Draco e tudo, mas... Achar o Weasley fofo já é demais não?"_

Pansy ficou parada olhando os três discutirem enquanto pensava, Ginny era uma pessoa realmente legal e parecia uma amiga confiável, sim, era uma boa pessoa para fazer amizade, mas o Trio Maravilha? Não, de jeito nenhum, essa era uma coisa com a qual Pansy e Blaise eram obrigados a concordar com Draco, só a ideia de fazer amizade com o Trio Maravilha era repugnante. Ela não os odiava como Draco, mas realmente não sentia a mínima vontade de ser amiga deles.

- Se o Harry não tivesse falado o que ele falou para Ginny ela não estaria desaparecida agora! – A voz alta e nervosa do Weasley a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Ah, por favor Ronald, não seja tão idiota, Harry não disse nada demais, sem falar que foi você que praticamente contou tudo para Ginny! Ela deve estar no dormitório de Luna ou de alguma outra amiga, pare de fazer tanto drama e não levante a voz para mim – Replicou Granger olhando para ele com um olhar bem irritado.

Potter pigarreou apontando, com a cabeça, a direção onde Pansy estava parada olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso irônico.

- Em que posso ajuda-la Parkinson? – Disse Granger com uma voz detestável.

Merlin, Pansy já tinha mudado de ideia sobre não odiá-los como Draco, ela odiava Granger, aquela garota era insuportável, toda metida a sabe-tudo, ela irritava Pansy de um jeito inexplicável e essa irritação só aumentou quando ela se levantou do sofá e parou ao lado de Ron, segurando sua mão.

Pansy não soube porque, mas esse gesto a irritou profundamente, o suficiente para Pansy responde-la de um jeito bem mal educado.

- Ah, por favor, no que VOCÊ, sangue-ruim, poderia me ajudar?

Pansy percebeu que Harry e Ron ficaram subitamente desconfortáveis a menção da palavra "sangue-ruim", ela não queria realmente ter falando aquilo, mas a garota a provocou.

_"Provocou como? Segurando a mão do ruivinho fofo ali?"_ Disse uma vozinha irritante na cabeça de Pansy. _"CALA A BOCA, EU NÃO ACHO ELE FOFO, FOI UM MOMENTO DE CARÊNCIA PASSAGEIRA"_

_"Momento de carência passageira, isso, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu."_

Pansy ignorou as vozes em sua cabeça e olhou para o trio novamente e, percebendo que Granger estava prestes a falar algo, os ignorou completamente e saiu pela porta do salão, indo em direção ao salão comunal da Sonserina.

_"Qual será o tamanho do uniforme do Weasley?" "NÃO, NÃO, NÃO... DA WEASLEY, GINNY, SIM.. DA GINNY"_

* * *

><p>Os dois amigos ouviram a porta do banheiro bater e Ginny tranca-la com um feitiço, então Zabini se jogou na cama rindo exageradamente.<p>

- Cala a boca Zabini, vai acordar a Lovegood e a última coisa que eu quero é outra puritana no meu quarto reclamando sem parar – Resmungou Draco – Afinal, qual é a graça?

- Você! Você é a graça, você quer pegar ela! SIM! Você quer pegar a Ginny! – Disse Blaise se sentando na cama e olhando para Draco com um olhar divertido.

- Certo... DAONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA MERDA ZABINI?

- Dos seus olhos... "Não se preocupe que ninguém aqui tem interesse em ver o que tem debaixo desse seu uniforme enorme" – Disse Blaise imitando perfeitamente a voz do amigo – Fala sério, eu vi você olhando para a bunda dela e que bunda cara, que bunda!

- Primeiro: EU NÃO OLHEI PARA A BUNDA DELA! Segundo: que bunda o que otário? Não dá pra ver nada com aquele uniforme gigante! – Disse Draco com um ar inteligente, só depois percebendo a besteira que ele falou.

- Não da para ver nada é? Então você tentou? – Blaise olhou para a cara de Draco, o amigo sabia mentir bem, bem demais até, mas não para Blaise, eles se conheciam á muito tempo para Draco conseguir engana-lo tão fácil – EU SABIA!

- Eu estava bêbado certo? Eu dei uma olhadinha ontem à noite, só isso! E, convenhamos, qualquer garota que use um uniforme daquele tamanho desperta, no mínimo, curiosidade.

- Certo, sou obrigado a concordar com você, mas... Cara, vocês entraram no lago, ela estava lá, molhadinha, com a roupa grudada e você viu, eu sei que viu!

- É claro que eu vi Blaise, não é nada que valha a pena!

Era mentira, Draco sabia disso e Blaise também.

Draco tinha ficado simplesmente desconcertado com o corpo da garota, era perfeito, certo.. ela estava com uma blusa por baixo da camisa social e a saia era cumprida e tudo, mas deu pra ver suas curvas perfeitamente e, Draco sabia, que curvas.

Ela era linda e os dois amigos sabiam disso, mas Draco era orgulhoso demais para admitir. Sim, o uniforme dela era enorme, mas eles sabiam que era porque ela tinha pegado de alguma aluna mais velha, pois não tinha dinheiro para comprar um novo.

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu vou fingir que acredito nisso. Mas.. é sério Draco, ela parece ser gente boa, sei lá.. já pensou em tentar alguma coisa séria? Quer dizer, se você quisesse ficar com alguma garota por mais de dois dias, ela seria a garota certa – Disse Blaise em um tom sério que pegou Draco desprevenido, o que era raro de acontecer.

- Espera aí, você, Blaise Zabini, está falando sobre relacionamento sério? O que aconteceu com você?

- Nada, não estou falando que EU vou me envolver em um relacionamento sério – Blaise bufou e deu um sorriso sarcástico – Fala sério, isso é impossível. Eu estou falando de você, pois ando percebendo que você não parece muito.. satisfeito, sexualmente falando – Terminou Blaise com uma voz que o fez parecer um terapeuta sexual ou algo do tipo.

- Satisfeito? Sexualmente falando? Ah, por favor, a última pessoa que eu quero cuidando da minha vida sexual é você!

Uma risada melodiosa vindo da porta os assustou.

- Pansy, é sério, você tem que parar de se materializar nos lugares desse jeito, principalmente no meu quarto, ou vai acabar vendo ou ouvindo algo que não quer – Disse Draco em um tom malicioso.

- Ah, por favor Draco, eu sou bem grandinha sim? – Disse Pansy revirando os olhos para o amigo, então ela levantou a mão em que carregava uma saia e uma blusa social – O que acham? Será que serve?

- Com certeza querida, você é um anjo mesmo, eu só quero ver a reação de Draco ao ver a nossa ruivinha nesse uniforme tão pequeninho – Disse Blaise lançando um sorriso sarcástico para Draco.

- O que o Trio Maravilha fez quando viu você entrar com isso? – Perguntou Draco ignorando totalmente Blaise e apontando para o uniforme.

Afinal, Draco sabia que o Potter e o Weasley eram mais lerdos que uma lesma, mas a Granger não, se a Weasley aparecesse, misteriosamente com um uniforme três vezes menor, ela ia ligar os fatos rapidinho.

- Nada, eles não viram, eles entraram no quarto da Granger na hora em que eu abri a porta – Disse Pansy se dirigindo ao banheiro com a varinha apontada para a porta – Agora, com licença. – E ela se virou e entrou no banheiro trancando a porta arás de si novamente.

* * *

><p>Ginny tinha acabado se sair do banho, ainda pensando em como tudo aquilo aconteceu, quando a porta foi destrancada e aberta, ela se controlou para não gritar e se enrolou na toalha rapidamente.<p>

- Calma Ginny, sou só eu com o seu novo uniforme – Disse Pansy com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Ela era realmente bonita, não era de se espantar que tantos garotos se apaixonassem por ela.

- Ah, obrigada Pansy – Ginny agradeceu sem jeito.

- Imagina querida – Pansy se sentou no vaso sanitário e olhou para Ginny – Então.. como está se sentindo?

- Bem, minha cabeça passou, graças a Merlin, e eu estou limpinha e cheirosinha, é.. eu estou bem.

- Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando.

Ginny olhou para baixou evitando o olhar de Pansy, sim, ela sabia exatamente do que a nova amiga estava falando, afinal, Pansy ainda estava sóbria quando Ginny chorou e contou todo o drama de sua vida para eles.

- É, eu vou indo, sério, vou superar – Ginny parou olhando para Pansy , pensando se continuava falando ou parava por ai, ela decidiu continuar – Sabe, vai ser difícil aguentar o olhar de pena da escola inteira e tals, mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

Pansy sorriu e olhou para a menina ruiva a sua frente.

- Sabe, eu... Nós... Te consideramos uma nova amiga agora, tanto você quanto Luna, o que quer dizer que vocês podem ficar com a gente – E vendo a cara de descrença que Ginny a olhou ela continuou – É sério, vocês podem andar com a gente, vai ser divertido, você vai ver, em uma semana você vai esquecer o Potter completamente, sabe.. para o Draco vai ser meio difícil, mas ele vai se acostumar rapidinho, vocês são pessoas legais, amigas legais. Vai Ginny, eu vou me sentir ofendida se você recusar.

- Ãn... Tudo bem então, quer dizer... A gente pode tentar não é? – Ginny olhou para a parede parecendo totalmente sem graça, ela não tinha muitas amigas na Sonserina e não tinha ideia de como era ser, realmente, amiga de uma delas.

- É claro que pode!

Pansy levantou subitamente animada e foi para perto de Ginny, pegando os enormes cabelos ruivos e fazendo feitiços para seca-lo e arruma-lo, quando ela terminou Ginny notou que seu cabelo estava maravilhoso, totalmente liso com cachinhos nas pontas.

- Uau, obrigada Pansy, está... Perfeito!

- Que nada, é só um simples feitiço para arruma-lo, agora vem cá, vou te ajudar a ficar linda.

* * *

><p>Draco e Blaise já estavam imaginando o que as duas faziam naquele banheiro quando a porta se abriu. Draco ficou completamente sem fala, Ginny estava linda, o uniforme tinha servido perfeitamente. A blusa estava com os dois primeiro botões abertos, o que realçava seu busto de maneira inocente, sem parecer vulgar, a saia estava na metade das coxas, comprimento em que todas as garotas normalmente usavam, só tinha uma coisa, não eram todas as garotas que tinham aquelas pernas.<p>

- Você esta linda Gininha, maravilhosa, se continuar usando esse uniforme eu juro, largo todas e caso com você – Disse Blaise se ajoelhando aos pés da garota exageradamente, a deixando sem graça.

- Obrigado Blaise.

Enquanto Blaise e Ginny conversavam Pansy olhou para Draco e, vendo a cara completamente abobalhada dele, percebeu que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita.

- Então.. eu estava falando com a Ginny... Ela e Luna são nossas novas amigas agora e elas deviam andar com a gente. Sabe.. por aí, se divertir, beber, fazer o que a gente sempre fez - começou a garota olhando para Draco cuidadosamente – Apesar das desavenças, nós até que nos demos bem não acham garotos?

- Eu concordo, gostei das duas... bastante – Disse Blaise com um sorriso malicioso puxando Ginny para um abraço – Bem vinda ao clube.

Pansy pensou que Blaise fez aquilo parecer uma cena de algum filme trouxa sobre garotos populares e lideres de torcida, mas preferiu guardar esse comentário e se concentrou em Draco.

- Draco? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele de maneira incisiva

- Sim... Apesar das desavenças... – Disse Draco dando um meio sorriso á 'novata'.

- É... Apesar das desavenças – Ginny concordou.


	6. Transformações, Brigas e Alianças

**Capítulo 4: Transformações, Brigas e Alianças**

- Luna vamos! Vamos perder o café da manhã desse jeito! – Gritava Ginny do lado de fora da porta do banheiro do dormitório feminino da Corvinal.

As duas saíram do dormitório de Malfoy há meia hora prometendo a Pansy que se encontrariam nos jardins depois do café. Ginny foi com Luna até o dormitório e estava esperando a amiga tomar banho. Ela já estava ouvindo a barriga roncar, já tinha chamado Luna umas mil vezes e a amiga continuava trancada no banheiro.

- Nossa, nossa... isso tudo é fome ou vontade de se encontrar com o Malfoy logo? – Perguntou Luna, em um tom irônico, enquanto saia do banheiro já no uniforme da Corvinal.

- Me encontrar com o Malfoy? Fala sério Loony, eu só estou morreeeeeeendo de fome e ainda tenho que passar na Grifinória para trocar o uniforme.

- Trocar o uniforme? Você está brincando né? Pansy te deu este uniforme, que por sinal ficou muito melhor do que o outro que era gigante. Você viu as caras das pessoas Gi. Você está linda, não vou te deixar trocar o uniforme. Sem chance!

Era verdade, Ginny sabia. Quando elas deixaram o dormitório de Malfoy os corredores já estavam cheios de alunos, mesmo depois de Dumbledore ter anunciado que nessa semana as aulas começariam as 14 horas. Parece que ninguém se arriscou a só acordar para o almoço.

Os corredores estavam cheios de alunos correndo para tomar café e todos ficaram boquiabertos ao verem Ginny. Linda, ruiva e com um uniforme novinho e beeeeem menor do que o antigo.

Ginny sabia que a notícia já devia estar correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts e também sabia o que todos diriam sobre sua repentina mudança: era uma tentativa desesperada de seduzir Harry. Por isso, para evitar esses boatos ela preferia trocar o uniforme, mas Pansy e Luna sabiam que ela faria isso e a proibiram expressamente de fazer.

- Ótimo, pelo menos me deixe pegar uma gravata sim? – Resmungou Ginny mal humorada.

- Pra que? Está muito melhor sem, vaaaaamos, as aulas só começam a tarde, quando nós formos pegar os livros você pega a gravata. Vamos, vamos – Rebateu Luna já puxando Ginny pelo braço para fora do quarto.

* * *

><p>Era isso que Ginny estava tentando evitar. Ela tinha certeza que um desastre aconteceria na hora em que pisasse naquele salão. E não estava errada.<p>

Ginny e Luna andaram apressadas até o Salão Principal e passaram pelas enormes portas conversando animadamente. O salão estava cheio, mas na hora que elas entraram ficou em completo silêncio. Todos olhavam para Ginny encantados, no caso dos garotos, com inveja, no caso das garotas e, é claro, com indignação no caso do Trio Maravilha.

- VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY! – Ela ouviu o grito do irmão ecoar por todo o salão e, instintivamente, olhou para Pansy, desesperada.

Pansy simplesmente deu a ela um olhar encorajador. Ginny andou até a mesa da Grifinória com o máximo de classe que conseguiu, pois estava se sentindo totalmente humilhada.

- Sim Ronald? – Ela disse com uma voz calma e fria, que aprendera com Pansy.

O Trio olhou para ela como se ela fosse uma completa estranha e ela simplesmente ignorou eles e saiu andando até a mesa da Corvinal com Luna, ela sentiu Rony se levantar a suas costas e percebeu que ele iria fazer um escândalo, mas Pansy, também prevendo isso, se adiantou. Ela levantou do seu lugar na mesa da Sonserina e foi até Ginny e Luna como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Olá meninas, vamos sentar na Corvinal hoje? Ótimo, temos mesmo que conversar sobre .. – Pansy parou a frase no meio olhando para um ponto as costas de Ginny – Weasley. Perdeu algo aqui? Além de sua dignidade é claro, porque quem namora alguém como a Granger não tem nenhuma.

Elas ouviram risadinhas vindas da mesa da Sonserina e algumas da mesa da Corvinal.

- E quem é você para falar de dignidade Parkinson? – Granger disse com aquela mesma voz insuportável de sempre. Ela tinha se levantado e estava parada ao lado de Ron, segurando sua mão.

Ao ver aquilo Pansy quis voar no pescoço da garota, ela não soube o porquê, mas a raiva surgiu em seu peito ao olhar os dois de mãos dadas.

- Perdão? – A voz de Pansy soou tão fria, sarcástica e mortal que todos no salão prenderam a respiração, principalmente os alunos da Sonserina que já a tinham visto usar aquela voz antes, somente uma vez. Com _Emília Bulstrode_. E realmente não queriam a ver usando-a de novo – Caso você tenha esquecido Granger, quem é a sangue-ruim filha de trouxas aqui é você, não eu, quem é metida a sabe-tudo mesmo sem saber nada é você, não eu. Dói não é? Quantas horas você passa na biblioteca? Quinze? E eu, sem precisar passar nem dois minutos sou muito melhor do que você. E é claro que eu não estou falando só de notas, quantos namorados você já teve na vida? Um, dois? Claro... por que ninguém se interessa por você, eu não me admiraria se o Weasley colocasse um belo par de chifres no meio desses seus cabelos horrorosos, você mal dá atenção a ele, só livros, livros e livros. Aposto que vocês dois nem sabem o que é sexo né? Escute bem Granger, se pretende discutir comigo é bom ser melhor que eu em alguma coisa. E no momento você está longe, muito longe querida, de ser, ao menos, igual a mim em algo, quanto mais, melhor!

A risada que Pansy deu ao acabar de falar foi fria e cortante, Ginny ficou chocada ao ouvi-la falando. Era como se ela tivesse adivinhado que o motivo das brigas entre Ron e Hermione fosse esse, o tempo que ela passa na biblioteca e não com ele. Ginny mesmo já tinha ouvido, escondida, uma conversa entre Ron e Harry, durante as férias, em que Ron reclamava que Hermione mal o deixava toca-la.

Elas repararam que tanto Hermione quanto Ron ficaram chocados demais para falar algo. Pansy deu um sorrisinho vitorioso e sentou-se a mesa da Corvinal com Ginny e Luna que prontamente a seguiram.

O salão ficou em silêncio por mais uns trinta segundos até Draco Malfoy começar a gargalhar na mesa da Sonserina, os outros Sonserinos, muitos Corvinais e alguns Lufa-lufas o seguiram. Ginny reparou que Lilá Brown e suas amigas também riam discretamente.

Hermione saiu quase que correndo do salão, com lágrimas nos olhos, sendo seguida prontamente por Ron e Harry.

* * *

><p>Ginny se sentiu extremamente mal por ver Hermione sair daquele jeito, afinal, Ginny não tinha a defendido, muito pelo contrario, ela foi embora com Pansy e até riu internamente das provocações da nova amiga.<p>

- Ain, para com isso Gi, sério. Não é como se a culpa fosse sua, se alguém tem culpa aqui sou eu e sim, eu me orgulho muito de dizer isso – Pansy falou pra ela enquanto as três estavam sentadas em baixo de uma arvore no jardim.

- Eu sei Pansy... É que... aaaaaah sei lá, poxa eu nem defendi ela nem nada. Talvez a culpa seja minha também – Disse Ginny olhando para a grama.

- Certo, você é a garota mais estranha que eu já conheci. Pansy chama a garota de mal comida e você se sente culpada? – Disse Draco que vinha com Blaise na direção das três – Grifinórios... Adoram tomar as dores uns dos outros.

- É Gi, relaxa, não teve uma garota que não gostou e concordou com o que Pansy disse, inclusive as Grifinórias, fala sério... aquela garota é um saco até para as colegas de casa – Disse Blaise entrando na conversa.

- Meu irmão vai me matar, sério, ele e Harry vão me dar a bronca do século por isso... – Disse Ginny pensando alto.

- Pelo que? – Perguntou Draco ironicamente.

- Por tudo, pelo uniforme, por ter "concordado" com a Pansy... – Ginny fez aspas com os dedos – Sem falar que todo mundo está convencido de que eu fiz isso porque quero seduzir o Harry, fala sério.

- Você fez? – Perguntou Pansy séria.

- Claro que não. Fiz porque precisava de um uniforme limpo e você e Luna fizeram o favor de não me deixar trocar este.

- Então pronto, não importa o que o Trio acha ou deixa de achar, você está com a gente agora não? – Pansy perguntou olhando para Ginny atentamente, estudando sua reação.

- Isso significa que tenho que abandonar meus antigos amigos?

- Amigos? Francamente Virgínia, você vivia falando que eles nunca te incluíam nos assuntos deles, que não aguentava mais dividir a casa com Harry e blá, blá, blá.. sempre fomos só nós duas Gi e você sabe disso – Luna falou pela primeira vez desde toda a confusão, ela lançou um olhar amável a Ginny, mesmo suas palavras sendo extremamente duras.

- Sim... E isso muda algo? – Perguntou Ginny e antes que alguém tivesse tempo de responder ela completou – Não, não muda, sabe por quê? Porque agora vai ficar pior ainda conviver com eles, eu vou ter que evita-los a todo custo sendo que Harry e Ron estão a uma escada de mim e eu frequentemente os encontro na Sala Comunal – Então Ginny finalmente percebeu a gravidade da situação e começou a ficar desesperada, falando sem parar – Ai meu Merlin isso vai ser horrível, eles vão me lançar olhares raivosos e magoados, vão me ignorar na frente de todo mundo e nas férias? Minha mãe vai insistir para Harry e Hermione passarem as férias inteiras lá em casa e eu mal vou poder sair do meu quarto. E nas refeições? Ai não...

- Cala a boca Weasley!

Todos olharam para Draco surpresos pelo repentino ataque do loiro.

- O que foi? Ela não parava de falar! Isso é ridículo, francamente, a Grifinória é tão sua casa quanto é deles. E nas férias... simples, vá para casa de Luna! – Disse Draco pondo fim ao discurso desesperado da ruiva.

- Casa de Luna? Como se fosse tão fácil! É Luna quem sempre vai lá para casa!

- Gi... A gente acabou de voltar de férias ok? Ainda falta muito tempo para as próximas férias e muitas coisas podem acontecer certo? – Falou Luna tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Sim, vocês estão certos... Desculpa – Ginny pareceu sem graça ao dizer isso, mas todos concordaram, eles sabiam como ela estava se sentindo.

Os cinco continuaram conversando até a hora do almoço, quando cada um foi para sua respectiva casa se arrumar, pegar seus livros e se preparar para as aulas.

Ginny e Luna foram juntas pegar seus livros e voltaram correndo para o Salão Principal, estavam se divertindo tanto no jardim que nem perceberam, mas estavam famintas. As duas chegaram ao salão e viram que Draco, Blaise e Pansy estavam lá, sentados na mesa da Sonserina. Pansy acenou chamando-as para se sentar com eles. De inicio, Ginny achou que fosse brincadeira, mas quando viu Luna indo em direção a mesa da Sonserina ficou paralisada, ela olhou na direção da mesa da Grifinória e viu o Trio Maravilha a olhando de um jeito bem sério.

_"Certo... eu tenho duas opções,"_ Pesou Ginny vendo que Luna já se sentara ao lado de Blaise _"Sento ao lado do Malfoy ou ao lado do Harry... É, acho que fico com a primeira opção."_

E Ginny se dirigiu a mesa da Sonserina, todos os olhares voltados para ela, os Sonserinos a olharam com nojo e Bulstrode ia fazer alguma piada quando Blaise a lançou um olhar cortante. Ginny se sentou no único lugar vago, ao lado de Malfoy que a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele ia dizer algo, mas ao ver as mãos dela tremerem enquanto tentava pegar os talheres ele mudou de ideia.

- Ei calma Weasley – Disse Draco baixinho, só para a ruiva ouvir, ele colocou uma mão nas costas dela discretamente, na tentativa de acalma-la – Ninguém vai te morder sim?

Ginny ficou mais nervosa ainda quando sentiu a mão do loiro a segurando, ela sabia que não era bem vinda ali e estava com medo de fazer alguma coisa que enfurecesse mais ainda os Sonserinos.

- Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia eu estar aqui? – Perguntou Ginny, insegura, no mesmo tom baixinho.

- Não – Respondeu Draco sincero e vendo a cara apavorada da ruiva completou – Mas não é como se alguém fosse te lançar uma maldição ou algo do tipo... pelo menos não em público.

- Malfoy! – Exclamou Ginny horrorizada – Certo, eu vou voltar pra Grifinória.

Ginny estava se levantando, mas Draco a puxou de volta para o banco.

- Para com isso Weasley, você é péssima nisso não?

- Péssima em que?

- Ignorar. É por isso que você não consegue ignorar o Potter. Weasley aprenda, se alguém que você não gosta espera uma coisa de você... Faça o contrário! – Disse Malfoy em um tom sábio.

- Fazer o contrário? Mas eu GOSTO do Harry – Admitiu Ginny, sem graça.

- Sim, mas você não está falando com ele neste momento Weasley – E vendo a cara confusa de Ginny percebeu que precisaria explicar – Certo, escute... o Trio Maravilha ali espera que você vá até eles chorando e implorando por perdão, eles esperam que você se jogue, vamos dizer assim, para cima do Potter, eles esperam que você fique arrasada por estar sendo ignorada pelo amor da sua vida certo? Então você não vai ficar. Você vai ignorar ele antes que ele te ignore. Como agora, todos desta mesa e... – Malfoy olhou em volta do salão e notando os olhares direcionados a eles continuou – Acho que das outras mesas também, esperam que você fique incomodada e saia daqui. Então você tem que ficar. Entendeu?

- Sim, acho que sim... mas é tão difícil. Quer dizer, é obvio que eu não sou bem vinda aqui e acho que também já ficou claro que eu detesto ser o centro das atenções e, considerando que o salão inteiro está olhando para cá e eu não estou vendo ninguém sorrir para mim, está situação está bem desconfortável.

- É claro que está desconfortável Weasley, você esperava ser recebida de braços abertos por todos da Sonserina? – Disse Malfoy ironicamente.

- Não, eu esperava nunca me sentar aqui.

- Ei, será que dá para vocês dois pararem de cochichar? – Falou Blaise baixo também, só para quem estava perto ouvir. E abaixou ainda mais o tom quando falou para Ginny: - Relaxa Gi, eu sei que está difícil, mas eles se acostumam.

Ginny não relaxou e passou o almoço inteiro tremendo e tentando disfarçar isso, Draco não tirou a mão das costas dela um minuto e Ginny agradeceu por isso, era como um apoio para ela.

Quando o horário do almoço acabou, Ginny tentou sair naturalmente da mesa, mas não conseguir esconder a ansiedade de sair dali, ficar longe de todos os olhares.

- Tente disfarçar – Murmurou Draco ao pé do ouvido da ruiva enquanto os dois andavam até a porta, Ginny percebeu que ele ainda estava com a mão nas costas dela – Parece que você está prestes a sair correndo.

- Mas eu estou! – Exclamou Ginny soando desesperada.

- Weasley... você vai ter que dar um jeito nisso, é por isso que ninguém, inclusive o Potter levam você a sério. Você está sempre com medo de tudo e de todos.

- Não estou com medo – Rebateu Ginny irritada – Estou me sentindo mal, só isso.

- Claro, claro.

- Gi... Você está bem? Parece que vai desmaiar – Disse Pansy andando ao lado da ruiva então olhou para trás dela, para as costas de Ginny e deu um sorriso malicioso – Imagino que seja por isso que Draco esteja te abraçando não?

Draco soltou a ruiva imediatamente, fazendo todos gargalharem alto e lançarem sorrisinhos maliciosos na direção dele, todos exceto Ginny, claro.

- Eu não quero ir para o Salão Comunal, eu não posso ir para lá – Ginny disse para Pansy, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos e Pansy percebeu que ela estava realmente nervosa.

- Você não precisa querida, pode dormir comigo e com o Draco se quiser, o Blaise não se incomoda de conjurar um colchão ou um sofá. Não é meninos? – Pansy lançou um olhar severo aos dois, deixando claro que eles deviam concordar.

- Claro querida, não é trabalho nenhum – Disse Blaise amavelmente para a ruiva.

Depois do convite de Pansy, Ginny ficou levemente mais branca.

- Ei, vocês só esqueceram que perguntar ao dono do quarto não? – Exclamou Draco irritado.

- Esquece – Disse Ginny como se tivesse acordado de um transe – Eu não vou ficar no quarto do Malfoy, não mesmo. Eu sei mais ou menos o horário dos três, se eu chegar cedo ao salão e me trancar no quarto eles não vão me ver!

- Não, não, não. Você não vai se trancar no quarto por causa deles, eles mal entram no Salão do Draco, só de manhã e a gente sempre acorda mais tarde então é impossível encontra-los. Você fica lá, Draco não vai se incomodar – Insistiu Pansy olhando para Draco com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Claro que não – Disse Draco ironicamente, mas ao olhar para Ginny e vê-la ali, tão vulnerável ele mudou de ideia – É claro que você pode ir Weasley, não vou te expulsar do meu quarto.

- Não precisa Malfoy – Respondeu ela fria.

- Eu estou falando sério Weasley. Pode ficar desde que não deixe calcinhas e sutiãs jogados pelo meu quarto – Disse Draco olhando diretamente para Pansy ao falar a última parte.

Ginny soltou uma risada involuntária quando a imagem de Malfoy brigando com Pansy com seu sutiã na mão veio a sua cabeça.

- É sério Weasley – Disse Malfoy ao ver a menina rir – Se eu pegar algum sutiã espalhado pelo meu quarto... – Ele deixou a frase no ar.

- Não, não – Disse Ginny parando de rir – Eu agradeço a oferta Malfoy, mas vou ficar no meu quarto mesmo.

- Draco! O nome dele é Draco – Disse Pansy parecendo levemente irritada. E olhando para Draco continuou – E Ginny, o nome dela é Ginny, será que dá para os dois pararem com essa bobagem de se chamarem pelo sobrenome? – Então ela levantou uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente e continuou - Isso é bem cansativo e irônico considerando que os dois já dormiram abraçados...

- Pansy... – Ginny tentou interrompe-la, mas foi interrompida também.

- Não! – Continuou Pansy, olhando severamente para Ginny – Você vai aceitar, vai ir dormir lá com a gente e vocês dois – Ela apontou para Draco e Ginny – Vão parar com essas briguinhas idiotas. Entenderam?

- Sim chefe– Respondeu Draco ironicamente.

- Eu estou falando sério Draco.

- Ta bom, ta bom – Disse Draco, e olhando para Ginny ele continuou com um falso tom simpático - Ginny, você poder dormir no meu quarto o quanto quiser sim? – E olhou para Pansy com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto – Satisfeita?

- Muito – Respondeu Pansy ignorando totalmente o tom irônico dele, e olhou para Ginny como se estivesse esperando ela falar algo – E você? O que diz? – Falou ela quando percebeu que Ginny não diria nada.

- Claro Draco, eu adoraria – Respondeu a ruiva no mesmo tom de falsa simpatia.

- Maravilha! – Exclamou Pansy – Depois da aula eu e Luna te ajudamos a levar suas coisas para o quarto! – Então olhou para Luna e continuou – E você querida, a senha é Glindelardians, você é sempre bem vinda lá.

Pansy ignorou a cara indignada que Draco fez quando ela disse a senha a Luna e puxou Ginny e Luna pelo corredor.

- Fala sério, o que elas estão pensando que o meu quarto é? – Disse Draco a Blaise enquanto as três sumiam no mar de pessoas.

- Não reclama, você vai ter uma ruiva gostosa dormindo do seu lado na cama, o que mais você quer? – Disse Blaise em um tom malicioso.

- Um quarto só para mim seria bom.

- Draco... Eu estou achando que você é gay cara – Disse Blaise repentinamente sério.

- Vá se foder Zabini – E Draco saiu sem nem olhar para o amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá queridos leitores *-*

Primeiro: Me desculpem, me desculpem mesmo pela demora. A minha intenção era escrever durante as férias, mas aconteceu um probleminha e eu acabei ficando quase dois meses internada no hospital e não consegui escrever. Consegui escrever esse capítulo semana passada só. Mas vou aproveitar meus últimos dias de férias e escrever bastante ok?

Segundo: Algumas pessoas me falaram que tinham alguns erros na fic e tals. Gente, não tem erro nenhum sim? Eu mudei algumas coisas do livro. Tipo o verdadeiro nome da Ginny (e isso eu avisei no inicio da fic). Mas é bom ouvir a opinião de vocês. Então se vocês não entenderem alguma coisa, ou acharem que a fic não está legal, continuem avisando sim?

Terceiro: Resposta as Reviews...

**Rhye: **Ah querida, muito obrigado! Muito obrigado mesmo. É muito bom saber que você está gostando! Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido o possível. Prometo. Beeeeeijos!

**Bia di Angelo:** Aaaaah que bom saber que está gostando. O Draco está lindo mesmo não? Haha' Também não gosto da Hermione, mas não se preocupe, a Pansy vai dar uma boa lição nela. Haha'


	7. Mudanças

**Capítulo 5: Mudanças**

- Obrigado Malfoy, sabe que você nem é assim tão... Como posso dizer... Detestável? Insuportável? Mimado? ... – Disse Ginny se sentando na cama de Draco.

Ela tinha separado algumas roupas, não muitas, pois não pretendia ficar muito tempo lá. Pansy e Luna a ajudaram a levar tudo que ela precisaria para o quarto de Draco. As três ficaram uns dez minutos lá, quando Draco chegou. Depois de mais conversa jogada fora Pansy e Luna decidiram ir atrás de Blaise que só Merlin sabe onde estava e deixaram Ginny e Draco sozinhos.

- Certo Weasley, já entendi. Não deixe Pansy ouvir, mas acho que você até que pode ser uma... Boa colega de quarto – Draco fez uma cara confusa como se nem ele mesmo tivesse entendido o que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Ãn... Obrigada.

Ginny estava extremamente sem graça, dos três, Draco era com quem ela tinha menos afinidade, geralmente só se falavam para implicar um com o outro ou quando estavam extremamente bêbados.

- Então... Andou treinando? – Perguntou Draco com um sorriso levemente sarcástico e Ginny achou que ele sabia de alguma coisa.

- Como?

- Vi você hoje no corredor, sabe... Eu estava naquela aula também – Disse Draco a olhando como se ela fosse idiota.

Então Ginny se lembrou e subitamente um tom rosado tingiu sua face.

_Flashback_

Ginny estava caminhando com Luna até a última aula do dia quando Luna disse algo sobre precisar ir até o dormitório por causa de algum tipo de óculos que a protegia de algum tipo de bicho imaginário e saiu correndo deixando a amiga sozinha. Ginny continuou andando calmamente até chegar às masmorras. Sim, a última aula do dia era, infelizmente, com Snape. Ela adentrou um corredor das masmorras que estava abarrotado de alunos do sexto ano, Grifinórios e Sonserinos, que tinham acabado de sair da sala e tinham o último tempo livre. No começo Ginny ficou com inveja deles, eles estavam lá conversando e enrolando nos corredores enquanto ela tinha que correr para não se atrasar para aula do seboso e perder pontos para a Grifinória. Então ela reparou em uma coisa: Grifinórios... Do sexto ano. Harry, Ron e Hermione.

"_Droga, droga, droga"_ Pensou Ginny _"Eu tenho muito azar mesmo"._

Ginny já estava se preparando para virar as costas e se esconder no corredor mais próximo até Luna voltar quando ouviu uma voz conhecida chamando-a.

- Virgínia! – Hermione gritou enquanto atravessava o corredor e corria até Ginny.

"_Fodeu"_ Foi o único pensamento que veio a cabeça de Ginny quando ouviu seu nome e não seu apelido saindo da boca de sua _ex-_amiga.

- Sim? – Ginny tentou parecer fria e desinteressada.

- Nós te procuramos o dia inteiro, onde você esteve? – Disse Harry se metendo na conversa.

A intervenção de Harry a fez ficar muito, muito irritada. É claro que ele iria defender a melhor amiga. Mas a briga não era dele, ele não tinha que se meter.

- Perdão? Você é meu pai ou algo do tipo Potter? – Falou Ginny com uma voz muito parecida com a de Pansy quando brigou com Hermione.

O Trio a olhou horrorizado. Como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

- Eu sou seu irmão – Disse Ron com as orelhas vermelhas – E exijo uma explicação Virgínia, ou eu mesmo vou me encarregar de mandar uma coruja para a mamãe contando o que você fez para Mione!

Ginny riu sarcasticamente diante da ameaça e pensou em perguntar o que exatamente ela tinha feito. Afinal, ela não falou absolutamente nada. Foi Pansy. Mas lembrou do que Draco havia dito e respondeu simplesmente:

- Mande – E com um sorriso extremamente Sonserino, passou pelos três e entrou na sala.

_Fim do Flashback_

- Ah, isso... – Disse Ginny sem graça.

- É, isso. Nada mal Weasley, o Potter mereceu aquela.

- Claro, espero que minha mãe pense o mesmo quando receber a coruja do Ron.

- Francamente Weasley... – Começou Draco rindo sarcasticamente – Você acha mesmo que ele vai mandar aquela carta?

- Você não conhece meu irmão Malfoy, ele manda. Ele realmente manda.

- Duvido! – Disse ele se sentando ao lado de Ginny na cama – Porque você não negou? Porque não disse que não foi você e sim Pansy? – Perguntou Draco curioso.

- Eu até pensei em dizer... – Ginny parou pensando se contava ou não a verdade para ele. Decidiu contar – Mas então me lembrei do que você tinha dito, sobre ignorar sabe? Então eu fiz.

- Isso Weasley... Vejo que está aprendendo. Quem sabe passando um tempo aqui você aprenda mais coisas – Disse Draco com um sorriso estranho.

"_AI MEU MERLIN, DRACO MALFOY ESTÁ DANDO EM CIMA DE MIM!"_ Pensou Ginny chocada, _"Não, claro que não Ginny, ele não estava falando __**dessas **__coisas"_. Ela tentou esconder a cara surpresa e rezou para não estar da cor de seus cabelos. _"Bom... Só tem um jeito de saber..."_ E entrou na dele.

- Como o que? – Respondeu Ginny com uma voz que ela julgou ser misteriosa.

- Não sei... – Começou Draco como se estivesse decidindo o que dizer.

E ele realmente estava, Draco ficou em duvida se levava aquilo para malícia e brincava um pouco com Ginny, afinal, ele adorava vê-la vermelha. Ou se disfarçava e respondia qualquer outra coisa. Optou pela primeira.

- Sabe... Você vai dividir a cama com um homem agora... – Draco a lançou um olhar extremamente malicioso – Já fez isso antes Weasley?

Ginny arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo saindo da boca do loiro a sua frente e arregalou mais ainda quando percebeu que ele tinha apoiado um braço atrás dela na cama a encurralando e estava se aproximando. Ela tentou disfarçar e respondeu:

- Claro! – Disse Ginny para logo depois se chutar mentalmente. Ela nunca tinha dividido a cama com homem nenhum, além de seus irmãos é claro.

- Sério? – Ele pareceu realmente surpreso. Então dando um sorriso safado completou – O Potter não conta!

- Eu nunca dormi com ele! – Exclamou Ginny horrorizada, sem pensar no que tinha dito.

- Não? – E dessa vez ele pareceu mais surpresa ainda – Thomas? Ouvi falar que você namorou ele – Então ele caiu na gargalhada – Logo com o Thomas, Weasley?

- Não! Claro que não! – Agora Ginny tinha certeza que estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos – Malfoy!

- Então quem? – Perguntou Draco realmente curioso.

- Gui! – Disse Ginny sem pensar, ela já tinha feito a besteira não? Teria de consertar – Meu irmão mais velho.

- Você transou com o seu irmão? – Draco a olhou horrorizado, ele achando que ela era uma santa e ela transando com o irmão mais velho – Weasley! Caramba... Eu...

- NÃO! – Interrompeu Ginny o olhando como se ele tivesse algum problema – É claro que não Malfoy! Você me perguntou se eu já dividi a cama com um homem antes, e eu já dividi a cama com Gui, sempre ia para cama dele em dia de tempestade – E vendo a cara dele completou – Quando eu tinha uns cinco anos, é claro.

Ginny se pegou pensando porque diabos tinha dito aquilo para ele! Ah, claro... Porque tinha feito a besteira de dizer que já tinha dividido a cama com um homem. A verdade era que Ginny estava com vergonha. Quer dizer... Ela namorou Harry por quase dois anos e ele só a tocava na cintura e nas costas e olhe lá. Quanto mais transarem. Ginny sabia que Harry era daqueles caras que só admitiam intimidade depois do casamento. E Ginny concordava com isso. Mas é claro que não se sentia nada a vontade falando isso para Draco Malfoy, o rei do sexo.

- Você é... – Draco parou a olhando como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir – Virgem?

- MALFOY! – Ginny estava quase roxa de tanta vergonha.

- O que? – Perguntou Draco em um tom inocente – Nós estávamos falando de sexo até agora! Qual o problema?

- Não, você estava falando de sexo! – Mentiu Ginny.

- Certo, vamos começar de novo... – Draco a olhou com o mesmo olhar safado de antes e continuou – Sabe... Você vai dividir a cama com um homem agora... Já fez isso antes Weasley?

- Não – Respondeu Ginny sem graça – E você está errado Malfoy, eu não vou dividir a cama com homem nenhum. Pansy disse que Blaise conjuraria um sofá para mim... – Ginny parou ao ser interrompida pela risada alta de Draco – Qual é a graça?

- Francamente Weasley, você acha que somos o que? Não deixaríamos uma... – Draco a olhou de cima a baixo a deixando mais envergonhada ainda – Dama dormindo em um sofá desconfortável? E como eu sou o dono do quarto e tenho mais direito do que qualquer um de ficar na minha cama e Pansy também é uma dama... Só sobra o Blaise.

- Não, não, não – Disse Ginny quase pulando da cama parecendo apavorada – Eu fico com o sofá, sério Malfoy.

- Sem chance – Disse Draco nem se importando com o que a garota estava falando.

- Malfoy... Por favor – Ginny o olhou, desesperada, o que o fez olhar para ela realmente.

- Qual o problema Weasley? Você é virgem certo? A menos que queira o contrário... Vai permanecer assim – Draco não conseguia entender o porquê do desespero da garota, afinal era só dormir, não é como se eles fossem fazer algo realmente.

- É claro que você não entende Malfoy, eu nem esperaria que entendesse, mas eu não me sinto a vontade dividindo a cama com... Pessoas do sexo oposto.

- Nem com o Potter? Fala sério Weasley! Já deve ter rolado alguma coisa. É claro que vocês já deitaram juntos, não me chame de estúpido sim? Até acredito que vocês não tenham transado, afinal Potter é tão lerdo que não conseguiria transar nem com a Bulstrode e, francamente, quem não conseguiria transar com a Bulstrode? – Ele deu uma risada maldosa e continuou – Mas é claro que vocês já deitaram juntos, que rolou pelo menos... Você sabe. Mãos e coisas assim!

- MALFOY! Não, não, não. Nunca rolou NADA ok? Absolutamente nada com o Harry – Respondeu Ginny sem o olhar – Nem deitamos juntos. Nunca.

- NUNCA? Por quê? – Disse Draco a olhando como se ainda não acreditasse.

- Porque Harry acredita que... – Ginny parou pensando em como continuar – Que... Só devemos fazer... Qualquer coisa, depois do casamento – E ela completou rapidamente: - É fofo!

- Fala sério Weasley – Draco a olhou realmente sério agora – Eu já vi o Potter ficando com outras garotas e posso dizer, com certeza, que ele não estava pensando nisso.

- Como assim? – Ginny sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvir aquilo e o olhou com olhos arregalados.

- Bom... – Draco começou cauteloso, sabia como aquele assunto era delicado para ela – Nós sabemos que Potter ficou com a Chang algumas vezes certo? Então... Em uma dessas vezes eu vi os dois.

- Mas... – Ginny nem soube o que perguntar – Mas... O que você quis dizer com... ?

- Ah, você sabe... – Draco falou meio sem jeito – Ele não parecia disposto a esperar até o casamento. Na verdade... Ele parecia estar com bastante pressa – E vendo a cara dela completou – Mas não importa Weasley. Potter é um otário por ter preferido transar com a Chang!

- Mas, mas... – Ginny nem sequer ouviu a última frase de Draco, estava arrasada por saber que Harry tinha feito aquilo com ela – Por quê? Porque ela e não eu?

- Talvez porque você seja a irmã mais nova do Weasley... Deve ser estranho para ele ir para cama com a irmã do melhor amigo. Não é nada com você Weasley, relaxe e esqueça-o – E lá estava ele, consolando-a de novo e dessa vez não poderia usar o álcool como desculpa.

- Estou tentado... Mas não está fácil Malfoy. Nem um pouco – Ginny se viu desabafando com ele como se fossem melhores amigos.

- Então não pense. Pense em outra coisa tipo... – Draco parou olhando para o despertador ao lado da cama – O jantar! Está na hora do jantar, Pansy, Lovegood e Blaise já devem estar lá. Vamos!

Sem esperar por resposta, Draco a puxou pelo braço até a porta.

- Espera, o Trio pode... – Era tarde demais e Draco já tinha aberto a porta e estava no fim da escada quando percebeu quem estava sentado no sofá perto da porta que levava ao dormitório da Grifinória.

Harry Potter estava sentado no sofá os olhando, estupefado. Por um minuto Ginny agradeceu a Merlin por ele estar sozinho.

- Potter – Disse Draco em um falso tom de indiferença – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Esperando o Ron e a Mione – Respondeu Harry olhando para Ginny – E o que você estava fazendo no quarto DELE?

- O que você nunca teve capacidade de fazer – Respondeu Draco em uma voz fria e maliciosa enquanto passava os braços em volta dos ombros de Ginny – Vamos ou vamos perder o jantar.

E arrastou-a para fora do salão antes que ela estragasse tudo. Aquilo não tinha sido certo, não mesmo, afinal eles não estavam fazendo absolutamente nada a não ser conversando. Mas Potter tinha, obviamente, a feito de idiota e merecia uma revanche. Merecia pensar que eles tinham feito mais do que somente conversar.

Draco tinha certeza que a ruiva não pensava desse jeito e sabia que, no momento em que ela se recuperasse do choque, gritaria com ele. Mas não. Ela o surpreendeu.

- Obrigado Draco – Disse Ginny em uma voz fraca.

- Imagina, ele mereceu – Respondeu Draco simplesmente. Ele nem se importou em ouvi-la chamando-o pelo nome.

Eles andaram um pouco em silencio até que Ginny parou no meio do corredor escuro e se escorou na parede.

- Sabe... Eu não estou com muita fome, acho que vou tomar um ar – Disse ela em uma voz fraca.

Draco percebeu instantaneamente que ela ia ter uma crise de choro, já tinha visto várias garotas tendo essas crises e todas ficavam com a mesma voz fraca, os olhos tristes e cheios de lágrimas. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Por que ele não era o motivo do choro dela como normalmente acontecia. E ela não era uma garota oferecida. Não. Ela era uma garota apaixonada por um idiota como Potter.

- Ei Ginny – Disse Draco segurando os braços dela e a chamando pelo apelido propositalmente, para acalma-la – Não, para com isso, vamos jantar, esquece o que aconteceu certo? Por favor. Se Pansy aparecer aqui e te vir assim vai achar que eu te fiz algo e... Bom, Pansy brava não é uma coisa muito boa.

- Me deixa sozinha, por favor. Por favor.

- Não – Draco sempre ouvira sua mãe dizendo que quando uma garota pedia para ficar sozinha era por que ela queria companhia – Você não quer ficar sozinha. Você quer alguém com você. Alguém em quem você possa se apoiar, eu sei disso. Minha mãe sempre fala isso. Sabe... Eu posso te ajudar ruiva.

Draco se chutou mentalmente por estar sendo tão legal com ela. Ele não era assim com ninguém a não ser Pansy. Mas também... Ela estava ali. Desabando na frente dele. Ele não podia simplesmente rir da cara dela e deixa-la sozinha.

Ele a viu sentar no chão e chorar. Não fez nada, só se sentou ao lado dela. Foi o suficiente. Ginny se sentiu bem, incrivelmente bem por, finalmente, ter alguém ao seu lado.

Depois de alguns minutos ela se recompôs e se levantou sem graça.

- Me desculpe – Disse Ginny olhando para o chão.

- Imagina. Não foi sua culpa – Draco disse – Mas a gente pode ir jantar agora? Estou realmente com fome.

- Claro, claro.

Os dois seguiram até o Salão Principal. Ginny nem sequer prestou atenção no caminho, só conseguia pensar em Harry e no que tinha acabado de descobrir. Ela só percebeu onde estava quando sentou-se ao lado de Draco no banco, de frente para Blaise. Estava na mesa da Sonserina, mas Luna e Pansy não estavam lá. Ela olhou para a mesa da Corvinal procurando as duas, mas também não achou.

- Elas já saíram – Disse Blaise fazendo Draco e Ginny lhe lançarem olhares confusos – Pansy e Luna. Elas jantaram e saíram. Disseram algo sobre jogar roupas fora.

Ginny se sentiu levemente triste ao ouvir aquilo. Tinham deixado ela para trás. Nem se importaram em avisa-la. Mas a mão de Malfoy em suas costas a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Coma Weasley – Sussurrou ele fazendo Ginny perceber que mal tinha tocado na comida.

Os três ficaram conversando por um tempo e Ginny comeu um pouco. Não estava com muita vontade de comer depois de tudo que descobriu. Então anunciou que iria para o quarto.

- Vou com você – Disse Blaise – Já acabei.

- Eu também – Draco levantou seguindo-os para fora do salão.

- Então... O que vai dizer ao Potter? – Perguntou Blaise enquanto andavam pelos corredores. Draco e Ginny tinham contado tudo a ele durante a janta.

- Nada. Vou ignora-lo – Respondeu a ruiva lançando um sorriso de cumplicidade para Malfoy. O que não passou despercebido por Blaise.

- Perdi algo? – Ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não – Respondeu Draco apressado – Vamos logo – E eles passaram pelo quadro entrando no salão.

Para alivio de Ginny o Trio não estava lá, mas Pansy e Luna estavam e elas estavam com as varinhas apontadas para suas roupas, que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do salão.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo com os meus uniformes? – Perguntou ela as olhando com olhos arregalados.

- Arrumando-os querida – Respondeu Pansy enquanto levantava uma saia igual a que Ginny estava usando – Veja.

- O que é isso?

- Seu uniforme oras. Nós encolhemos ele para ficar do seu tamanho. É claro que algumas roupas suas estavam tão velhas que tivemos de joga-las fora. Mas não se preocupe, substituímos elas para você – Falou Pansy naturalmente, apontando uma pilha de roupas novinhas que Ginny nunca tinha visto – Peguei algumas roupas que eu comprei e não usei muito. Espero que não se importe. Achei que ficariam lindas em você.

- Não, Pansy você não pode fazer isso! Não, Não, Não. Eu não posso aceitar. Além do mais... – Ginny parou olhando para as roupas novas. Eram saias curtas e brilhantes, vestidos maravilhosos, blusas, até calçados novos tinham ali – Aonde eu vou usar essas roupas? Não sou convidada para muitos bailes e festas.

- Agora vai ser. Sem falar que é sempre bom estar bem vestida não é? – Pansy olhou para ela e piscou um olho.

- Concordo Gi, você vai ficar linda nessas roupas. E eu quero ver, vamos experimente – Disse Luna pegando uma saia preta de pregas, curta, e uma blusa, também preta, quase totalmente aberta nas costas, a não ser por finas faixas de tecido e com um decote generoso. Luna jogou as roupas para ela e apontou para o quarto.

- Não, não posso – Então olhou para Draco que estava sentado no sofá a olhando – Sem chance.

- Vamos lá Weasley, eu quero ver isso – Disse Draco irônico.

- Vai Ginny – Gritou Blaise como se estivesse torcendo por ela em alguma competição – Uhuuuuul. Tira, tira.

- Não – Ginny respondeu rápido colocando as roupas de volta nos braços de Luna – Não vou desfilar para vocês.

- Ah vai. Vai sim, nem que eu mesma tenha que te colocar nesta roupa! – Disse Pansy séria.

- Aaaaah qual é Pansy! Isso não é realmente necessário! – Ginny olhou para Pansy que estava a encarando como se dissesse _'Cale a boca e coloque a roupa logo'. _E como o próprio Malfoy tinha dito, Pansy brava não é uma coisa muito boa, então Ginny achou melhor concordar com ela – Ótimo!

Mal-humorada, Ginny pegou as roupas e entrou no quarto. No instante em que a porta se fechou Pansy olhou para Draco com uma cara muito séria.

- Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e eu espero, sinceramente, que não seja por sua culpa.

- Minha culpa? MINHA culpa Pansy? – Draco a olhou indignado, ele tinha consolado a garota como se fosse sua amiga de infância e Pansy ainda insinuava aquilo – Eu a ajudei, sim? Foi por causa do Potter.

Pansy o olhou com uma cara confusa e Blaise explicou por ele.

- Draco e Ginny encontraram Potter aqui quando estavam descendo para o jantar. Parece que ele implicou com Ginny – Disse Blaise em voz baixa.

- E ela chorou por isso? – Perguntou Pansy claramente não acreditando nos dois.

- O que ele disse para ela? – Perguntou Luna preocupada.

- Nada, só perguntou o que ela fazia saindo do meu quarto – Draco respondeu rapidamente, ele sabia o que viria a seguir, Pansy não era idiota, nem um pouquinho.

- E o que você respondeu? – Perguntou Pansy confirmando os pensamentos de Draco.

- Olha não foi minha culpa certo? Parece que ele enrolou ela com uma história de 'intimidades só depois do casamento' – Draco se defendeu – É ridículo, estava na cara que ele usava isso para evita-la. Então, é claro, que eu tive que provocar. Mas Ginny não ficou chateada por isso sim? Ela até me agradeceu pelo que eu disse a ele.

Pansy e Blaise o olharam com sobrancelhas arqueadas, ele tinha acabado de dizer que defendeu Ginny e a chamado pelo apelido? Não tiveram tempo de expressar seus pensamentos, pois a porta do quarto se abriu e uma ruiva vestida em uma linda minissaia preta e uma blusa decotada saiu de dentro.

- Uau! Ginny... Você está... – Blaise se perdeu no meio da frase.

- Perfeita – Exclamou Pansy, completando a frase por Blaise – Você está maravilhosa Gi, eu sabia que esta roupa ia ficar perfeita – Pansy parecia estar orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Ai que linda Gi! Que linda! – Luna parecia prestes a dar pulinhos de felicidade, tamanha era a animação dela – Espera só até você experimentar as outras roupas.

- Obrigado gente – Ginny pareceu muito envergonhada e olhou para Draco.

- Ficou ótima Weasley – Draco falou rapidamente.

- Para que a formalidade Draquinho? – Disse Pansy em uma voz maliciosa – Afinal, você acabou...

- Ficou ótima Ginny – Draco interrompeu Pansy rapidamente, sabendo o que ela falaria.

- Obrigado Draco – Respondeu Ginny, da cor de seus cabelos, já se virando para voltar ao quarto.

- Ei, espera aí – Pansy fez a ruiva parar e encara-la – E as outras roupas? Nada disso, quero ver como você fica neste – E jogou para Ginny um lindo vestido dourado brilhante, curto.

E assim eles ficaram até tarde, Pansy e Luna obrigavam Ginny a experimentar todas as roupas, que ficaram realmente bonitas nela e ela desfilava para eles, extremamente sem graça. Blaise e Draco ficaram encantados com a ruiva. Blaise não tinha o menor problema em dizer isso a ela toda vez que ela descia com uma roupa nova. Já Draco preferia olhar e tentar disfarçar o que estava sentindo.

- Pronto, finalmente – Disse Ginny, com o uniforme novamente, se jogando ao lado de Draco no sofá, ela já estava achando muito estranho que sempre que eles se reuniam o único lugar que sobrava para ela era ao lado do loiro, mas preferiu não falar nada – Não pensei que experimentar roupas fosse tão cansativo.

- Você não viu nada – Disse Pansy animada - No próximo passeio a Hogsmeade nós iremos fazer compras.

- Ah não! – Exclamaram Ginny e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo... Se vocês preferem fazer outra coisa... Sabe... A sós, nós é que não vamos atrapalhar certo? – Disse Pansy maliciosamente olhando para Blaise e Luna que concordaram prontamente.

- Cale a boca sim Pansy? – Respondeu Draco lançando um olhar irritado a garota.

Pansy ia falar algo, mas o barulho do retrato se abrindo a interrompeu. Ginny arregalou os olhos quando viu Harry e Hermione passarem pelo buraco e instintivamente agarrou o braço de Draco.

- Eu estou falando Hermione, ele está... – Harry parou imediatamente quando percebeu quem estava no sofá – O que você está fazendo aqui de novo? E porque está agarrada com ele? – Harry lançou um olhar de desprezo a Draco.

- É o meu Salão Comunal também esqueceu Potter? – Draco respondeu com desdém.

- Estou falando com a Ginny – Harry respondeu e andou em direção ao sofá onde eles estavam sentados – Olha, se acha que se vestindo assim e andando por aí agarrada com o Malfoy vai conseguir alguma coisa Virginia, está muito enganada! A única coisa que vai conseguir é envergonhar seu irmão.

- Eu não... – Ginny tentou se defender, mas ao ouvir aquilo sua garganta fechou e ela sentiu as lágrimas chegando.

Draco, percebendo isso, resolveu interferir.

- Escuta aqui Potter – Ele começou se levantando do sofá ficando frente a frente com Harry – Este salão é tão meu quanto da Sangue-ruim aí e eu convido quem eu bem entender para ficar aqui. E se acha que Ginny está aqui comigo para conseguir alguma coisa com VOCÊ... – Draco frisou bem a palavra 'você' e o olhou com desprezo – Já está se achando demais não? Pois é Potter, surpreso? O mundo não gira ao seu redor, agora faça o seguinte... Continuem o que estavam fazendo e eu juro que não conto ao Weasley o belo par de chifres que ele está levando do melhor amigo e da namorada sim? – Draco disse em um tom malicioso.

- Como você se atreve! – Exclamou Hermione revoltada parando ao lado de Harry e olhando para Malfoy com profundo nojo – Eu jamais trairia Ron com ninguém! Muito menos com Harry. Já o mesmo não se pode dizer de você Virginia – Hermione a olhou parecendo realmente magoada – Vamos, vamos para o meu quarto e nós vamos ter uma conversa muito séria.

- Não Granger, caso não tenha percebido eu estou ocupada aqui – Disse Ginny, subitamente recuperada, se levantando e parando ao lado de Draco, ela agarrou o braço dele novamente, procurando forças para continuar – E caso você também não tenha percebido Granger, você não é minha mãe, nem sequer minha amiga sim? Então não me venha dando lição de moral.

Pansy, Blaise e Luna, que até então só assistiam a discussão, olharam para Ginny surpresos. Hermione estava prestes a retrucar quando Pansy resolveu se entrar na briga.

- Você é surda Granger? Ou o que eu te disse hoje de manhã não serviu para nada? – Disse Pansy em um tom frio e sarcástico – Dê o fora!

Hermione olhou de Pansy para Malfoy e depois para Ginny boquiaberta.

- Vamos Mione – Disse Harry puxando a amiga suavemente pela mão – Não é como se fossemos perder tempo discutindo com essa daí – Harry apontou com a cabeça para Ginny – Está na cara que ela não é mais ela mesma, virou outra das escravas de Malfoy. Nem vale a pena.

E, dizendo isso, Harry puxou Hermione até o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando uma Ginny chocada para trás. Blaise, Luna, Pansy e Draco olhavam para Ginny preocupados. Ela se sentou no sofá quieta e ficou olhando para a porta fechada do quarto de Hermione com uma expressão magoada. Draco se sentou ao lado dela e sentiu a ruiva afundar no sofá, se escondendo atrás dele. Ele percebeu que ela estava desconfortável com todos a olhando e tratou de mudar logo de assunto.

- Certo, o Weasley não deve ser muito inteligente não? Só ele não percebeu o belo par de chifres que Granger vem colocando nele – Disse Draco em um tom maldoso.

- E logo com o Potter! – Exclamou Blaise entendendo rapidamente a intenção do amigo de desviar a atenção de Ginny – E nós achamos que ela era uma santa.

Luna olhou para Blaise parecendo confusa, como se não entendesse o que ele estava dizendo. Pansy concordou e fez alguma piada sobre Granger, mas não tirou os olhos de Ginny nem por um minuto. Ela viu a ruiva encostando, discretamente, a cabeça no ombro de Draco e deixando uma lágrima escapar. E viu também Draco, que colocou a mão sobre a perna da ruiva como se estivesse tentando reconforta-la. Com um sorriso sincero nos lábios ela desviou sua atenção do casal e entrou na conversa.

Ginny ficou calada depois do acontecido e Luna também, não demorou muito para eles perceberem que as duas tinham adormecido. Draco olhou para Ginny e percebeu que o rosto dela estava levemente molhado e inchado, dando a entender que ela tinha chorado antes de cair no sono.

- Certo, vamos dormir também – Disse Blaise e olhou para Draco – Vou levar Luna para a Corvinal, você pode conjurar um sofá?

- Claro – Disse Draco mal prestando atenção no que o amigo falava, também estava exausto.

Blaise pegou Luna no colo e saiu pelo retrato. Pansy olhou para Draco e Ginny e disse simplesmente:

- Leve Ginny para cima que eu mesma dou um jeito no sofá certo?

- Ok! – Draco pegou Ginny no colo sem a menor dificuldade e começou a subir as escadas.

Chagando lá ele reparou que Pansy já tinha feito as mudanças e conjurado um sofá cama, ao lado da sua. Draco colocou Ginny suavemente no meio de sua cama e ela se aninhou nos lençóis fofos. Então ele parou subitamente e encarou Pansy que, aparentemente, tinha percebido o mesmo que ele. Ela ainda estava de uniforme

- Eu troco ela. Sai – Disse Pansy abrindo a porta do quarto. Cansado demais para discutir com ela, Draco preferiu descer e esperar no sofá.

Pansy olhou para Ginny deitada no meio da cama e sorriu maliciosamente. Foi até a parte do armário onde guardava suas coisas e pegou um pijama seu para vestir Ginny, era uma camiseta regata bem colada ao corpo, preta, e um mini short que mais parecia uma calcinha, também preto. Pansy amava aquele tipo de pijama, achava super confortável e sabia que Ginny provavelmente nunca tinha usado algo parecido. Não, ela geralmente usava pijamas largos e compridos para dormir, mesmo no calor. Mas não faria mal provocar Draco um pouco não é? Pansy achou que não. Então foi até a cama que ela dividiria com Ginny e Draco e chamou a menina levemente. Ginny acordou confusa e sonolenta.

- Coloque o pijama – Pansy estendeu o conjunto para a menina que o vestiu sem nem perceber o que estava usando e caiu de volta na cama.

Depois de vestir Ginny ela colocou seu próprio pijama. Uma camisola curta, preta. Abriu a porta do quarto e fez um sinal positivo para Draco.

- Até que enfim – Disse Draco mal-humorado. Mas o mal humor do loiro não durou muito, assim que viu Ginny com aquele pijama minúsculo ele perdeu o ar – Mas o que... ?

- Emprestei meu pijama para ela – Sorriu Pansy inocentemente, se deitando entre Ginny e o sofá que acabara de conjurar. Deixando, propositalmente, Draco com um só lugar, ao lado de Ginny. Aquela noite seria bem interessante. Sem dizer mais uma palavra Draco foi até o armário e pegou uma calça de moletom. Tirou o uniforme sem se importar com as meninas e vestiu só a calça, sem camisa. E foi se deitar ao lado de Ginny. Blaise entrou no quarto neste exato momento e, ao ver Draco ao lado da ruiva com um pijama minúsculo, deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Cala a boca – Disse Draco antes que o amigo abrisse a boca.

- Como quiser – Respondeu Blaise, simplesmente tirando a camisa e se jogando no sofá – Boa noite.

* * *

><p>Ginny acordou no meio da noite e se sentou na cama, assustada com o som alto de um trovão cortando o céu. Seu movimento repentino acabou acordando Draco que estava, curiosamente, com o braço em volta da cintura da ruiva.<p>

- Ãn? – Draco se sentou na cama, sonolento – O que aconteceu?

- Nada, nada – Ginny respondeu depressa – Me desculpa Draco, eu só me assustei com o barulho da tempestade.

Draco lembrou o que ela disse sobre ir deitar com o irmão mais velho em noite de tempestade. Então ela ainda tinha medo de tempestade?

- Está tudo bem ruiva – Disse Draco se deitando de novo e puxando a ruiva consigo – Venha aqui, vai ficar tudo bem – Disse ele a aninhando em seus braços, ele não quis nem pensar no que estava fazendo, só queria voltar a dormir.

Ginny ficou completamente imóvel nos braços de Draco, mas não conseguiu voltar a dormir, o barulho da tempestade e as lembranças do que tinha acontecido entre ela e Harry ainda a atormentavam.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Draco ao pé do ouvido da ruiva quando percebeu que ela ainda não tinha dormido.

- Nada – Ginny falou em um sussurro quase inaudível – Não quero incomoda-lo, volte a dormir.

- Tarde demais, já perdi o sono – Mentiu ele. A verdade é que ele estava morrendo de sono, mas não conseguia dormir sentindo-a tão tensa em seus braços.

- Desculpe.

- Não tem problema... Então o que é? Potter ou a tempestade?

- Os dois.

- Ginny... – Draco parou parecendo surpreso por tê-la chamado pelo apelido – Eu estou aqui certo? Nós estamos aqui! Vamos te proteger do Potter e da tempestade – Ele apertou mais ainda os braços em torno da ruiva – Conversamos melhor sobre isso amanha certo?

- Certo – Disse Ginny se sentindo um pouco mais segura depois de ouvir o loiro falando que iria protege-la – Boa noite Draco.

- Boa noite Ginny.

E os dois caíram em um sono pesado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá *-*

Mais um capítulo novinho pra vocês!

Espero que gostem deste. Já estou com os capítulos 6, 7 e 8 prontinhos aqui. Só faltam revisar. Então... Mandem Reviews e eu posto rapidinho _(chantagem)._

Beijinhos...


	8. Intimidades, Ciúmes e Desculpas

**Capítulo 6: Intimidades, Ciúmes e Desculpas**

Ginny acordou no outro dia, levemente confusa. Percebeu que estava deitada em cima de algo quente e suave... E aquilo se mexia! Sentiu braços em volta de si. Abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça cuidadosamente. Não demorou muito para ela entender que estava deitada sobre o peitoral forte e macio de um loiro. E que eram os braços desse mesmo loiro que a abraçavam. Em estado de choque, Ginny se lembrou do que aconteceu durante a tempestade.

- Bom dia – Disse uma voz rouca ao pé de seu ouvido, Draco acordou quando sentiu a respiração da ruiva ficar mais rápida.

- O que... O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ginny ao loiro.

- Você e Potter discutiram. Você caiu no sono e eu te trouxe para cá – O loiro lançou um olhar divertido a Ginny antes de continuar – Você acordou no meio da noite com medo da tempestade. Lembra?

- Ah... Sim... Lembro – Ginny pareceu levemente sem graça. Se sentou na cama e olhou em volta do quarto vendo Pansy deitada ao lado dela, de costas para os dois, ela reparou que tinha um novo sofá no quarto e Blaise estava deitado nele, só com a calça do uniforme – Ninguém acordou ainda! Que horas são? – Ela olhou em volta do quarto e viu o despertador de Draco marcando dez e meia da manhã – Droga, perdemos o café da manhã.

Ginny se levantou rapidamente da cama, ainda sem perceber o pijama que usava. Draco aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada no corpo da ruiva. Ela, percebendo o olhar malicioso do loiro, olhou para si mesma e, envergonhada, se jogou na cama novamente, se cobrindo.

- Culpe Pansy, foi ela quem trocou você – Draco falou - Agora porque não dormimos até o almoço? - Disse virando de costas para Ginny e afundando na cama novamente.

- Não... – Ginny começou, envergonhada. Ela tocou levemente o ombro do loiro – Malfoy... É melhor a gente levantar! Vamos nos atrasar!

- Não Weasley, não vamos – Draco respondeu entediado – As aulas só começam as duas lembra? Acordamos um pouco antes do almoço sim? Agora deite-se e durma.

Ginny afundou novamente na cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. Ficou se mexendo tentando achar uma boa posição, mas o problema não era a posição e sim a cabeça de Ginny. Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar no que acontecera durante a madrugada. Ele a abraçou.

"_Por quê? Porque ele me abraçou? Não é como se nós fossemos... Amigos! Não é? Não... Claro que não Ginny, vai ver foi só por causa desse... Pijama." _Pensou a ruiva _"Pansy vai pagar por isso"_.

- Weasley... – Draco se sentou na cama. Não conseguia dormir com a ruiva se mexendo tanto – Qual é o problema?

- Não consigo achar uma posição – Mentiu ela.

- Weasley... Será que dá para você me deixar dormir? – Disse Draco a olhando, irritado – O que você quer? Ir dormir com seu irmão? – Ele falou ironicamente.

- Malfoy! – Ginny exclamou – Para! Não devia ter te contado isso – Ginny virou de costas para o loiro e se afundou mais no travesseiro, aproximando-se de Draco sem querer.

Draco, ignorando sua consciência, envolveu a cintura da ruiva.

- Melhor? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, divertido.

Ginny não respondeu. Ela gostou de sentir os braços do loiro a envolvendo. Em vez disso, fechou os olhos e tentou dormir.

- Weasley... – Disse Draco acordando Ginny um pouco depois.

- O que? – Respondeu ela em uma voz sonolenta.

- Seu irmão e a Granger estão se matando lá em baixo.

Ginny entendeu rapidamente o que Draco estava dizendo. Ela ouviu os gritos de Hermione.

- É CLARO QUE NÃO RON... – A voz de Hermione estava chorosa – COMO VOCÊ PODE PENSAR... COMO...

- O que está acontecendo? – Disse uma voz feminina. Draco se afastou da ruiva como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Nada Pansy – Ginny estava completamente vermelha – Só Ron e Hermione brigando de novo.

Pansy se sentou na cama e olhou para ela confusa. Ela parecia uma garotinha que fez algo errado e estava tentando esconder dos pais.

- Gi... Você está bem? – Perguntou ela realmente preocupada – O que aconteceu? – Ela olhou para Draco como se esperasse uma explicação, ele estava com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Os gritos nos acordaram – Disse ele com a voz normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah... Claro – Pansy pareceu desconfiada.

Draco viu Ginny se sentar cuidadosamente, se descobrindo até a cintura.

- Eu vou resolver isso – Resmungou Pansy parecendo irritada.

Ela se levantou arrumando a camisola curta que usava e andou até a porta a abrindo e sumindo pelas escadas.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui Granger? – Disse Pansy parando no fim da escada – Se quer discutir a relação com o seu namorado, porque não faz isso na Grifinória? Estou tentando dormir caso não tenha percebido! – Ela colocou a mão na cintura, extremamente irritada.

- Você nem deveria estar dormindo aqui Parkinson – Respondeu Hermione – Esse dormitório é do Malfoy e não seu!

Pansy estava prestes a dar uma resposta bem mal educada a Hermione quando reparou no olhar que Ron a lançava. Ele olhava hipnotizado para a micro camisola que ela usava. Pansy sorriu ao notar o efeito que causou no ruivo.

- Algum problema Weasley? – Ela disse, ignorando Granger.

- N-não-o P-p-parkinson – Ron gaguejou sem graça por ter sido pego a olhando.

- Então porque está me olhando com essa cara? – Ela provocou – Aaaaah sim, - Continuou Pansy em um falso tom de entendimento – Essa provavelmente é a roupa mais curta que você já viu uma garota usar não? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Granger que estava roxa de tanta raiva, rindo internamente ela continuou – Sabe... Eu tenho roupas muito mais curtas... Se você quiser...

- SAIA DAQUI SUA... SUA... – Hermione berrou a plenos pulmões.

- Sua o que Granger? – Pansy a olhou com uma cara de desdém – É o se namorado quem está me comendo com os olhos, não eu! Mas não se preocupe _querida_, não me envolveria com alguém como... – Pansy olhou Ron de cima a baixo – Ele.

E, ignorando completamente a expressão furiosa de Hermione e perplexa de Ron, subiu novamente as escadas batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Pronto! Garanto que eles não vão mais gritar – Ela disse para Draco e Ginny – Agora vamos. Acordem Blaise enquanto eu me arrumo. Se não vamos nos atrasar – E entrou no banheiro deixando os dois sem saber o que tinha acontecido lá em baixo.

Draco e Ginny se entreolharam confusos, mas concordaram. Os dois se levantaram e Draco foi até Blaise.

- ACORDA ZABINI! – Gritou ele no ouvido do amigo, que levantou em um pulo, quase caindo no chão.

- Seu filho da... – Começou Blaise se sentando na cama, sonolento.

- Anda logo Zabini, vamos perder o almoço – Interrompeu Draco mal ouvindo o amigo.

Blaise se levantou e olhou Ginny de cima a baixo, a deixando envergonhada, Draco, percebendo isso, parou na frente da ruiva olhando para ele com uma cara irritada. Blaise olhou para Draco com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ciúmes Draquinho? – Perguntou ele ironicamente.

Draco ia dar uma bela resposta ao moreno, mas a porta do banheiro se abriu e Pansy colocou a cabeça para fora.

- Querido – Ela disse olhando para Draco – Pode alcançar minha roupa? Eu esqueci.

Draco a olhou de um jeito estranho, mas foi até a parte de Pansy no armário e pegou uma lingerie, sob o olhar chocado de Ginny, e jogou para ela.

- Obrigado – E lançando no ar um beijo para o loiro, entrou novamente no banheiro.

Eles ouviram o chuveiro ligar e Ginny, ainda meio perplexa com o que tinha acabado de acontecer afinal, ela não deixaria um menino escolher suas roupas intimas, foi até uma parte do armário e tirou seu uniforme, magicamente encolhido por Pansy. Ela olhou para Blaise e Draco e notou que os dois a olhavam.

- O que? – Ela perguntou desconfortável, estava com um pijama minúsculo na frente dos dois garotos mais safados de Hogwarts. Mataria Pansy por isso depois.

- Gostei do pijama, deveria usar mais vezes – Disse Blaise em um tom malicioso.

Draco e Ginny o olharam perplexos, mas preferiram não comentar nada.

Alguns minutos depois eles ouviram o chuveiro desligar e Pansy sair, só com o conjunto que Draco tinha jogado para ela.

Ginny a encarou, mais chocada ainda! Ela estava só de lingerie na frente de dois garotos? Ginny mal andava de short na frente de seus irmãos.

- Não me olhe com essa cara Ginny – Disse Pansy notando a expressão da ruiva – Eu tomo banho com eles desde que me entendo por gente, não é como se eles sentissem algo.

Ginny olhou para Draco e percebeu que Pansy não mentira! Ele não tinha a olhado com aquela malícia que olhou para a ruiva um pouco mais cedo.

- Você – Começou Ginny apontando para Pansy, com raiva – Vai pagar por isso – Ela falou apontando para o próprio pijama e entrando no banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si.

* * *

><p>- Então... O que nós vamos fazer depois da aula? – Perguntou Blaise aos amigos enquanto almoçavam, na mesa da Sonserina.<p>

- Jardins? – Sugeriu Pansy.

- Aí... Porque a gente não vai dar uma volta na floresta? – Disse Draco.

- Floresta proibida? – Perguntou Ginny olhando para eles nervosamente.

- É, floresta proibida – Respondeu Draco impaciente – Você não tem medo disso também tem? – Ele a olhou ironicamente.

- Você sabe o que tem na floresta proibida? - Falou Ginny o olhando ameaçadoramente.

- Unicórnios, centauros e milhares de lindas criaturinhas mágicas! – Falou Luna, animadamente, sentando-se a mesa ao lado de Blaise – A gente bem que podia ir lá não?

- Por mim tudo bem – Respondeu Blaise, prontamente concordando com a loira.

Pansy olhou para Ginny e não respondeu nada.

- Ah qual é! – Draco disse parecendo irritado – Se a Weasley tem medo ela não vai, simples assim.

Ginny olhou para ele parecendo chocada. Desde que eles saíram do quarto ele mal olhara para ela. E agora, a respondia com tamanha grosseria. Draco a olhou e viu mágoa nos olhos da ruiva.

- É – Disse Ginny – Malfoy tem razão. Eu não me importo... Com licença, esqueci de pegar um livro na Grifinória – E se levantou rapidamente, sem mal tocar na comida.

Draco, vendo os olhares reprovadores de Pansy, Blaise e Luna, se levantou e foi atrás dela.

* * *

><p>- Weasley, espera – Disse Draco seguindo a ruiva por um corredor escuro e deserto.<p>

- O que você quer Malfoy? – Disse ela com a voz cheia de remorso.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- Além de me ignorar e falar comigo de qualquer jeito? – Falou Ginny parecendo sem graça – Nada.

- Ta bom, olha...

- Não! Olha você... – Ginny o interrompeu – Eu achei que nós já tivéssemos superado isso, mas aparentemente você não superou nada não é?

- Superado! – Exclamou Draco com raiva – Superado o que?

- ISSO – Gritou Ginny – Você... Me ajudou, achei que nós fossemos tipo...

- Amigos? – Disse Draco a olhando entediado

- Colegas – Corrigiu Ginny.

- Ok, tanto faz – Draco a olhou nos olhos – Esquece isso Weasley – Disse Draco se aproximando da garota – Mas me diz uma coisa – Continuou ele a prensando contra a parede do corredor – Você esqueceu o Potter ou não?

- Draco... – Ginny o olhou extremamente sem graça.

- O que? – Continuou ele passando a mão pela cintura de Ginny – Você dormiu tão bem nos meus braços... Tem certeza que ainda continua apaixonada por ele? – Draco implicou com ela. Se tinha uma coisa que Draco Malfoy adorava fazer era deixar as garotas sem graça.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com... – Eles ouviram uma terceira voz falar.

Harry Potter e Hermione Granger pararam subitamente no corredor ao verem Ginny e Draco.

Só então Ginny notou a proximidade dos dois e a mão de Draco em sua cintura. Ela ia afasta-lo rapidamente e começar a explicar para eles que não era nada daquilo, mas Draco foi mais rápido.

- Ora, ora – Disse ele em uma voz sarcástica, sem se afastar de Ginny – Mais uma vez sozinhos, sem o Weasley, andando pelos corredores desertos e ainda logo depois de uma briga? Você deveria sentir vergonha Granger.

- Nós não estamos fazendo absolutamente nada Malfoy – Disse Hermione em uma voz esganiçada – Diferente de vocês, é claro.

- Tem razão Granger, nós estamos muito ocupados aqui se não percebeu – Disse Draco prensando ainda mais seu corpo contra o de Ginny – Então se não se importam... Procurem uma sala para vocês, esse corredor já está ocupado – E sem a menor vergonha ele desceu a boca para o pescoço de Ginny e começou a beija-lo.

- Não estrague tudo – Disse ele ao pé do ouvido de Ginny.

Ginny simplesmente passou os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro e afundou suas mãos nos cabelos sedosos dele.

- Draco, Ginny – Eles ouviram uma voz conhecida chama-los e se afastaram rapidamente.

- Aqui – Gritou Draco.

- Ei, a gente ficou esperando vocês, o que... – Blaise parou ao ver Harry e Hermione atrás dos dois.

Pansy e Luna apareceram logo atrás de Blaise e olharam para Ginny e Draco.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Pansy parecendo entediada.

- Sua nova melhor amiga resolveu se exibir em público agora – Disse Hermione olhando para Ginny com... Nojo?

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? – Disse Pansy a olhando de cima a baixo como se ela fosse nada mais do que um verme.

- Hermione, Hermione – Chamou Ron enquanto virava o corredor quase correndo, ele estancou ao ver todos.

Ginny sentiu vontade de se esconder. E agora? O que Harry e Hermione falariam para Ron? Quando ele descobrisse o que Ginny e Draco estavam fazendo naquele corredor, ele com certeza mandaria uma coruja para Molly contando tudo. E ela provavelmente receberia um berrador de volta. Mas para surpresa de todos, não foi nem Ginny, nem Draco que ouviram os gritos de Ron.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou para Harry e Hermione com as orelhas vermelhas – A gente já não tinha resolvido isso? Você não ia ter uma reunião com Dumbledore Harry? E você não ia passar na biblioteca antes da aula Hermione? – Ele perguntou em tom acusatório.

Draco, Pansy e Blaise riram nada discretamente. Luna e Ginny olharam para o Trio parecendo surpresas.

- Eu passei – Disse Hermione cautelosamente, olhando para o namorado – Acabei de encontrar Harry saindo da sala de Dumbledore, nós estávamos procurando você Ron.

- Ah claro – Disse Draco sarcasticamente – Estavam é procurando uma sala vazia.

- Cala a boca Malfoy – Disse Harry com raiva – Diferente de vocês – Ele apontou com a cabeça para Draco e Ginny – Não precisamos ficar nos escondendo, nem fazendo nada pelas costas dos nossos amigos.

- Tem certeza Harry? – Perguntou Ron em uma voz desconfiada.

- Ora, mas é claro Ronald – Disse Hermione irritada – O que você acha que nós faríamos pelas suas costas? Oras, por favor, né? Nós não somos eles – Ela completou se referindo aos Sonserinos e Ginny – Não comece outra discussão boba sim?

- Claro – Falou Ron sério. Então se virou para Ginny – Quero conversar com você Gi – E olhando novamente para Harry e Hermione completou – A sós.

- Claro – Disse Ginny parecendo surpresa pelo fato de Ron ter excluído os dois da conversa e por tê-la chamado pelo apelido – Ainda tenho uma hora antes da primeira aula. Vamos?

- Claro – Ron passou os braços em volta dos ombros de Ginny e a arrastou dali.

- Ótimo – Disse Draco olhando Harry e Hermione – Nem mais o Weasley quer saber de vocês – Ele riu maldosamente – Nem a Weasley – Disse olhando para Harry – Nem o Weasley – Disse olhando para Hermione – É... Parece que vocês ficaram sozinhos.

Pansy riu maldosamente, concordando com Draco e deu as costas aos dois, sendo seguida prontamente pelos amigos.

- Então... O que vocês acham que o Weasley quer falar com a Ginny? – Perguntou Pansy parecendo curiosa.

- Não sei, mas acho que eles vão se acertar – Disse Luna calmamente.

- O que será que aconteceu entre o Trio Maravilha? – Perguntou Blaise – Vocês viram como o Weasley falou com eles?

- Já estava na hora não? Potter merece! – Falou Draco.

- Granger também – Disse Pansy irritada – Aquela garota é tão... Tão... Vaca! Não sei o que o Weasley fazia com ela!

Draco, Blaise e Luna a olharam com sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que? – Disse ela inocentemente.

- Porque você quer saber o que o Ron fazia com a Hermione? – Perguntou Luna.

- Eu não quero saber – Disse Pansy rispidamente.

- Tem certeza? Você pareceu bem... Nervosa – Disse Draco sarcasticamente.

- Tenho! Não estou... Nervosa – Ela se defendeu.

- Ótimo – Disse Luna em um falso tom inocente – Então não vai se interessar em saber o que Ginny me contou... – Luna parou observando a reação da amiga e vendo que tinha toda a atenção de Pansy continuou – Ela disse que os dois brigaram as férias inteiras porque ela mal ficava com ele. Hermione disse que era porque não queria excluir Harry, que estava se sentindo mal depois de ter terminado com a Ginny. Mas Ron ficou com ciúmes. Ginny ouviu uma conversa entre ele e Harry e ele reclamou que Hermione mal o deixava toca-la. Sabe, ele estava reclamando que eles estavam namorando há um tempo e ela nem deixava... Ele se divertir um pouco. Vocês entendem não?

- Sério? – Perguntou Pansy não se importando em esconder o interesse – Mas eles pareciam estar muito bem quando voltaram para Hogwarts!

- Claro – Disse Luna - Ginny me disse que Harry conversou com Hermione. Parece que ela ouviu os dois de madrugada, sozinhos, conversando. Ele disse para ela dar mais um pouco de liberdade ao Ron. Aparentemente ela deu – Ela encarou Pansy com um leve sorriso malicioso.

Draco olhou para Pansy e viu que ela fechou a cara quando ouviu a última parte. Preferiu não comentar nada e olhou para Zabini que, aparentemente, também tinha notado isso.

- Então... Potter pedindo a Granger para dar mais liberdade ao Weasley quando ele mesmo mal tocava na própria namorada – Disse Draco ironicamente – É, parece que o Trio Maravilha não é assim tão perfeito.

- Eles não são nem de longe tão perfeitos – Disse Pansy repentinamente mal-humorada.

* * *

><p>- Me desculpa Ron – Disse Ginny logo que eles se sentaram em baixo de uma arvore no jardim, nem dando chance para o irmão falar – Me desculpa mesmo, você sabe que... Não é verdade não é? – Ela o olhou, preocupada – O que todos estão falando. O que Harry e Hermione estão falando.<p>

- É por isso que eu vim conversar com você – Disse Ron sério – Gi... No inicio, quando você apareceu naquele uniforme eu realmente fiquei furioso e achei que você estivesse fazendo aquilo para chamar atenção de Harry e depois quando a Parkinson disse aquilo para a Hermione e você simplesmente concordou a seguiu. Eu não te reconheci Ginny – Ron a olhou, examinando sua reação – Mas então Harry e Hermione começaram a falar que você estava tão desesperada pela atenção do Harry que já estava até indo para o quarto de Malfoy para fazer ciúmes ao Harry...

- Ron, eu posso...

- Não Gi, me deixa terminar, por favor – Ron a interrompeu – Eu pensei... Minha irmã não faria isso. Ela não se venderia desse jeito. Eu estou errado Gi?

- Não! É caro que não Ron! – Exclamou Ginny e ela ia continuar, mas Ron a interrompeu de novo.

- Ótimo. Harry ficou insistindo que você e Malfoy estavam dormindo juntos para fazer ciúmes nele e Hermione concordava com ele em tudo que ele dizia. Eu comecei a ficar realmente chateado. Poxa, você é minha irmã, eu não quero ver eles falando de você desse jeito entende? E... Bom... Eu estava tendo uns problemas com a Mione porque ela não desgruda do Harry e nosso namoro não vai muito bem, então eu juntei tudo isso e discuti com os dois – Ron parou por um minuto e olhou para Ginny antes de continuar – Então ontem a noite eles vieram me procurar e me contaram a discussão de vocês e o seu... Novo relacionamento com o Malfoy. Eu disse que não iria mais discutir com ninguém, que conversaria com você antes de tomar qualquer decisão – Terminou Ron, olhando para a irmã, esperando uma explicação.

- Obrigado Ron – Disse Ginny, os olhos cheios de lágrima – Obrigado mesmo, você é um dos meus irmãos mais próximos e eu detesto brigar com você! Eu vou te contar tudo – Disse Ginny enxugando uma lágrima – Depois daquela minha pequena discussão com o Harry eu saí irritada do salão e encontrei Pansy lá fora. Ela foi legal comigo Ron. Realmente legal e disse que sentia muito por tudo e tals. Então nós meio que nos tornamos amigas. Malfoy e Zabini são os melhores amigos dela então eu acabei me envolvendo com os dois também. Nós saímos para conversar aquela noite e eu acabei contando sobre o Harry para eles. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eles me apoiaram. Uma coisa que nem você, nem Hermione fizeram! Então eu me aproximei deles. Eu juro Ron, eu não fiz isso para chamar a atenção do Harry, eu só quero esquece-lo!

- E o uniforme?

- É da Pansy, o meu estava sujo por que nós passamos a noite no jardim e eu não podia ir até a Grifinória trocar. Não queria que me vissem naquele estado e pensassem besteira. Então Pansy me deu um dos dela e nós fomos nos trocar no quarto do Malfoy. Só isso. E aquela discussão com a Hermione... Eu não a defendi porque, no fundo, eu concordava com a Pansy, Ron. Eu não acho que ela seja a namorada perfeita para você. Acho que você pode encontrar alguém melhor e... Eu já estava irritada por ela se meter tanto na minha vida.

- E você e o Malfoy? Está rolando algo mesmo?

- NÃO! – Disse Ginny rápido. Rápido demais na opinião de Ron – É que... Eu estava evitando vocês então Pansy me convenceu a ir dormir no quarto de Malfoy com eles.

- E VOCÊ FOI? – Ron a olhou chocado – GINNY!

- Não Ron, não! Calma – Disse Ginny prevendo o ataque do irmão – Me deixe te contar tudo! – Olhando para o irmão e vendo que ele não a interromperia ela continuou – Eu não tive escolha. Pansy praticamente me obrigou então eu fui! Mas não aconteceu nada. Eu só estava conversando com ele, não estava me agarrando com ele. Longe disso – Mentiu Ginny.

- Mas Harry disse que ele falou...

- Eu sei – Interrompeu Ginny, ela não queria contar aquilo para o irmão, mas se viu obrigada a falar – É por que... Eu estava conversando com ele sobre... Sobre... O Harry! – Ginny pensou em um jeito de contar aquilo para o irmão sem levantar suspeitas sobre os dois – E eu contei que nunca tinha... Acontecido nada entre mim e Harry... Que Harry preferia esperar. E Draco me falou que já tinha visto ele com a Chang e não acreditava nisso. Então ele decidiu provocar o Harry falando aquilo, mas não é verdade Ron. Foi só uma brincadeira.

- Draco? – Ron levantou uma sobrancelha para a irmã – E vocês estavam conversando sobre... Sexo? Você nunca conversou sobre isso comigo Gi! E eu sou seu irmão.

- É por isso mesmo. Você é meu irmão, você não entenderia – Disse Ginny sem graça.

- Você já... ? – Começou Ron sem graça.

- NÃO! Ron! É claro que não. Eu também quero... Esperar – Ela olhou para o irmão e viu alívio no rosto dele, percebendo que ele não estava bravo com ela, continuou a conversa – E você?

- Ãn... Gi... – Ron a olhou e Ginny percebeu que ele mudaria de assunto.

- Está vendo? Você sempre foge dos assuntos – Ela disse chateada.

- Ok... Eu já – Disse Ron rápido – Mas isso não...

- JÁ? – Ginny o olhou, espantada – Com quem?

- Lilá Brown.

- No ano passado? Ai meu Merlin – Ginny começou a rir descontroladamente, fazendo Ron fechar a cara para ela – E Hermione?

- Ginny... Porque você quer tanto saber? – Perguntou Ron desconfiado.

- Eu só estou curiosa – Ela disse sem graça.

Ron também estava com vergonha, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e ele olhou para Ginny, espantado.

- Você está com vontade de... – Ron começou – Ginny, você é muito nova!

- Tenho a mesma idade que Lilá tinha quando transou com você – Ela falou rispidamente – Mas não se preocupe, não vou fazer isso! Só quero saber.

- Certo... Olha, nunca rolou nada com a Hermione!

- E você sente... Vontade? Tipo... De ficar com outras meninas além de Hermione?

- Ah, acho algumas garotas de Hogwarts bem bonitas, mas não trairia minha namorada.

- E ela? Você está com ciúmes dela e do Harry não? – Disse Ginny o olhando séria – Por quê?

- Não... Eu só acho que... – Nesse momento eles ouviram o sinal tocar na escola.

- Ai me Merlin. Estou atrasada Ron! Te vejo mais tarde sim? – Disse Ginny já correndo em direção ao castelo.

- Claro – Gritou um Ron aliviado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Prontinho *-*

A minha intenção era postar só no sábado, mas como eu entrei aqui hoje e vi que tinha muitas reviews eu decidi ser legal e postar antes haha'

É claro que nem metade das pessoas que leram a fic comentaram, sei disso por causa do Traffic Stats, mas não acho justo fazer quem mandou esperar. Por isso decidi postar já.

Então é isso gente, quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu posto *-* e, é claro, que eu vou dedicar esse cap a todos que mandaram porque vocês merecem:

**Letcia: **Que booooom que você gostou querida *-* Obrigada por mandar review e continue aí acompanhando a fic!

**Lyla:** Muuuito obrigada linda! Que bom que você gostou, a minha intenção foi mostrar exatamente isso nesta fic, que os Sonserinos não são monstros, eles são leais uns aos outros. Não achei que muita gente fosse gostar de ver esse 'outro lado' Sonserino, mas acho que me enganei. Ainda bem que você gostou. Espero que goste do capítulo *-*

**Layh Malfoy:** Prontinho querida! Mais um capítulo pra você *-* haha' Espero que goste.

**Tatiana: **Está aí outro capítulo anjo, espero que goste. Muito obrigada *-*

**Rhye: **haha' *-* Ainda bem que você gostou! Espero que goste desse também, muuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews.

**Kak Malfoy: **Que bom que você gostou *-* Não se preocupa que daqui a pouco os dois começam a se ajeitar aí haha'

Beijinhos a todos...


	9. Velhos Inimigos, Novos Amigos

**Capítulo 7: Velhos Inimigos, Novos Amigos**

- Foi isso? – Perguntou Pansy nos jardins para Ginny. A ruiva tinha concordado em ir até a floresta com eles e agora ela, Pansy e Luna estavam nos jardins esperando Draco e Blaise enquanto Ginny contava para elas a conversa com Ron.

- Sim, só isso! Ele ficou chateado pelo fato de eu não conversar com ele sobre essas coisas e tals, mas nós já nos resolvemos – Respondeu Ginny.

- Vocês conversaram – Perguntou Luna – Sobre sexo?

- Sim... Ele perguntou se eu era virgem – Ela falou sem graça.

- E o que você disse? – Perguntou Pansy parecendo mais interessada.

- Que sim – Ginny olhou para grama – E quando eu perguntei para ele, ele tentou fugir, mas eu não deixei. Ele me contou.

- O que? – Perguntou Pansy ansiosa.

Ginny não percebeu o interesse da amiga no irmão, mas Luna percebeu e a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Que tinha transado com Lilá Brown – Ginny falou – Eu perguntei sobre Hermione e ele disse que nunca tinha rolado nada.

- Granger? – Pansy olhou para Ginny incrédula – Depois de todos esses meses eles nunca... ?

- Nunca! – Respondeu Ginny ainda sem perceber o súbito interesse de Pansy – E agora ele está morrendo de ciúmes dela com Harry. Acho que esse namoro não dura muito.

Pansy deu um leve sorriso ao ouvir isso, mas só Luna percebeu. Ela rapidamente disfarçou, falando:

- Finalmente as noivas chegaram – Ela gritou para Draco e Blaise que vinham ao encontro delas.

- Saudades? – Perguntou Blaise lhes dando um sorriso sedutor.

- Então... Se acertou com o Weasley foi? – Disse Draco parando ao lado de Ginny.

- Sim – Ela respondeu sem graça.

- É, mas parece que ele não se acertou com a Granger, acabamos de ver os dois brigando feio no corredor. De novo.

- É, parece que é o fim – Comentou Blaise.

Pansy riu ironicamente atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Também... – Começou ela com um olhar malicioso – Ginny acabou de contar que o namoro deles não é lá muito agitado. Ele pegou a Brown antes dela. E depois... Nada.

- Weasley e a Brown? – Draco olhou para Pansy com uma expressão de choque – Eu soube que eles namoraram um tempinho, mas não sabia que tinha sido tão profundo... Bom... Pelo menos ela é mais gostosinha que a Granger.

- Existem muitas garota em Hogwarts que são mais gostosas do que a Granger! – Exclamou Pansy. Luna, Draco e Blaise a olharam instantaneamente, no começo, eles acharam que era implicância da amiga com Hermione. Mas agora ela parecia ter desenvolvido um interesse repentino por Ron. O que Ginny ainda não tinha reparado.

- Porque você se importa tanto? – Perguntou Draco com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu não me importo!

- Eu perguntei para ele – Disse Ginny, alheia a implicância dos dois.

- O QUE? – Pansy a olhou, horrorizada.

- Sobre ele querer ficar com outras garotas – Disse Ginny parecendo confusa pela repentina explosão da amiga – Ele disse que achava algumas garotas de Hogwarts bem bonitas, mas não trairia Hermione.

- Bom... Acho que ele não vai precisar mais trair ninguém – Disse Blaise – A briga foi realmente feia. Granger saiu chorando!

- Será que a gente pode esquecer os dois e ir para a floresta? – Perguntou Draco, cansado de discutir sobre o casal do ano.

- O que você tanto quer fazer lá? – Perguntou Ginny, entrando na floresta junto com os outros.

- Gosto de lá – Ele respondeu simplesmente – A gente podia sentar e brincar um pouquinho – Ele lançou um sorriso malicioso para os amigos.

- Brincar? – Perguntou Blaise, passando os braços sobre os ombros de Pansy e Luna – Você trouxe Firewhisky?

- Claro! Acha que sou estúpido Blaise?

Nesse momento um uivo cortante se sobressaiu às vozes do grupo e Ginny parou, olhando para os lados, horrorizada. Ela reparou que Luna e Pansy também pararam e se aninharam mais a Blaise. Por um momento ela sentiu inveja. As duas pelo menos tinham alguém para protege-las. Já estava prestes a sair correndo dali quando sentiu uma mão gelada segurar seu braço.

- AAAAAAAAH – Ginny gritou assustando a todos.

- Calma Weasley! – Draco a olhou indignado – Sou eu!

- Ai meu Merlin! – Ginny o olhou com raiva – O que você está tentando fazer? Me matar de susto Malfoy? Isso não tem graça!

- Eu estava tentando impedir você de sair correndo como um bebezinho!

- Só me fez sentir mais vontade de correr! Não se segura alguém desse jeito Malfoy – Ginny ralhou com ele.

- Vem cá Ginny – Chamou Blaise, que tinha se desvencilhado de Pansy e estendido o braço para ela.

Sem pensar muito a ruiva entrou no abraço do moreno fazendo Draco olha-la irritado. Pansy se enroscou em Draco e eles continuaram andando.

- Pronto – Exclamou o loiro quando chegaram á uma clareira – Aqui é um ótimo lugar.

Ginny não tinha tanta certeza disso. Ela olhou em volta e notou que escurecia. Draco se sentou ao lado da ruiva e tirou dez pequeninas garrafas de Firewhisky do bolso e, com um aceno de varinha, todas voltaram ao tamanho normal.

- Sugestões? – Perguntou ele.

- Verdade ou desafio – Exclamou Luna, para o espanto de todos.

Ginny gemeu baixinho, detestava essa brincadeira, da última vez que jogou, teve que cheirar a meia suja de Fred. O que ela não sabia é que eles jogavam um pouquinho... Diferente dos seus irmãos.

- Maravilha – Concordou Pansy – Cada um pega uma garrafa e esvazia, o primeiro que esvaziar gira a garrafa e começa!

Todos pegaram uma garrafa, exceto Ginny. Draco colocou uma nas mãos da ruiva.

- Beba Weasley... Você está parecendo muito nervosa – Provocou ele.

- Eu estou ótima – Respondeu ela dando um belo gole na garrafa.

É claro que antes da brincadeira começar, todos já estavam parcialmente bêbados. Ginny foi a última. Não tinha bebido nem metade de sua garrafa quando Blaise terminou a dele.

- EU COMEÇO – Exclamou ele animado.

Ele colocou a garrafa vazia no chão e girou-a. Luna pergunta, Pansy responde. A morena escolheu verdade, afirmando que, no começo, a brincadeira tem que ser mais leve.

- Ótimo – Disse a loira, maldosa – Você está se sentindo... Atraída por Ronald Weasley, Pansy?

- Como? – Ginny engasgou com a bebida e olhou para as amigas chocadas.

Pansy parecia paralisada, mas logo se recuperou e tratou de responder:

- Não, é claro que não! De onde você tirou essa ideia?

- Não pode mentir Pansy – Cantarolou Blaise, provocando a amiga.

- Não estou mentindo – Pansy tirou a garrafa das mãos dele e girou-a – Draco pergunta, Luna responde.

- Desafio! Desafio – Exclamou a loira antes mesmo de Draco falar algo.

- Beije Blaise... Sei que quer fazer isso desde que se viram – Disse o loiro parecendo entediado.

E para surpresa total de Ginny, a amiga se levantou, sem a menor vergonha e beijou o moreno. O beijo durou uns quinze segundos, até Luna quebra-lo e voltar para o lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela girou a garrafa. Ginny prendeu a respiração. Pansy pergunta, Ginny responde.

- Verdade – Disse Ginny antes da morena se pronunciar, achou os desafios deles pesados demais. Mas logo ela se arrependeu de ter escolhido verdade. Pansy não perdoava uma.

- Gostou de dormir agarrada com o Draco?

- Eu não dormi agarrada com ele – Exclamou Ginny vermelha.

- Não pode mentir Ginny – Disse a morena – Nós vimos – Ela apontou para si mesma e Blaise. Que concordou com a cabeça.

Ginny pegou a garrafa e girou-a. Blaise pergunta, Ginny responde. Ela, prevendo que ele faria outra pergunta sobre Draco, preferiu arriscar, achando que eles pegariam leve com ela por ser nova na roda.

- Desafio!

- Uhuuuuuul – Exclamou Blaise - Você esta louca para fazer isso não? – Ele a encarou com malicia.

- O que? – Perguntou a ruiva, insegura.

- Beijar Draco.

- Não quero beija-lo! – Ela exclamou nervosa.

- Então porque pediu desafio? – Disse Luna.

- Porque eu não queria mais uma pergunta indiscreta sim? - Respondeu Ginny, da cor de seus cabelos, olhando para o chão.

- Que seja – Disse Blaise – Beije-o... Por trinta segundos. E tem que ser _O_ beijo.

Ginny o olhou, horrorizada, implorando com o olhar para ele não fazer aquilo. Ele não deu atenção a ela.

Ginny se virou para Draco devagar e o olhou como que diz _"Me ajude!"_. Mas, aparentemente, o loiro entendeu que ela queria que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Pois agarrou a cintura dela com rispidez e grudou suas bocas. Ginny ficou imóvel enquanto ele a beijava.

- Só vou começar a contar quando você começar Ginny – Ela ouviu a voz de Blaise.

E, percebendo que não teria saída, passou os braços pelo pescoço do loiro e retribuiu o beijo. E que beijo, ele a beijava com desejo. De um jeito que Harry nunca a tinha beijado antes, ele a puxava para si de um jeito tão necessitado que a ruiva quase foi parar no colo dele. Ginny estava tão envolvida com o beijo que só ouviu Blaise gritar:

- TA BOM, TA BOM... – Os dois se separaram ofegantes – Eu sei que vocês querem continuar, mas tem outras pessoas para jogar. Ginny, roda.

Ginny o olhou com olhos arregalados.

- A garrafa! – Exclamou Blaise maliciosamente – Nossa, isso tudo foi o loiro que fez é?

Ginny o ignorou e girou. Pansy pergunta, Draco responde.

- Desafio!

- Troque de lugar com Blaise – Disse a morena.

Ginny não entendeu no começo, mas então percebeu que Blaise estava bem de frente para ela e Draco ao seu lado, de modo que a probabilidade de cair ela e Draco era muito maior assim.

Draco girou a garrafa, confirmando a teoria de Ginny. Ele pergunta, ela responde.

- Verdade – Disse a ruiva, baixinho. Ainda estava afetada pelo beijo.

- Hum... Vamos ver... – Draco a olhou com um sorriso maldoso - Já sentiu vontade de transar com alguém?

- MALFOY! – Ginny exclamou. Ela tinha falado para ele que nunca tinha ido muito longe com um garoto e agora ele usava isso contra ela.

- Responda... Vamos lá Gi, é normal sentir vontade de fazer sexo sim? – Disse Pansy a olhando – Estranho seria se você dissesse não! Então... Já?

- Já – Disse ela rápido e baixo e girou a garrafa novamente.

A sorte não estava a seu favor. Pansy pergunta, Ginny responde.

- Verdade!

- Com quem? – Pansy foi direta.

Ginny percebeu que não valia a pena ficar discutindo. Não era como se eles fossem sair por aí contando para toda Hogwarts. Então resolveu se sincera.

- Harry – Ela disse já pegando a garrafa e girando-a de novo.

Luna pergunta, Draco responde.

- Desafio.

- Vá com Ginny procurar um cogumelo venenoso e me traga aqui – Luna disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Ginny a olhou, apavorada. Sabia muito bem quais eram as intenções da amiga. Deixa-la sozinha com Draco em um lugar que fazia Ginny morrer de medo.

- Vamos – Disse Draco se levantando e a arrastando junto.

- Mas... – Eles não ouviram os protestos de Ginny, começaram a conversar enquanto ela e Draco se afastavam.

- Cogumelos venenosos... Devem estar mais para dentro... Afinal, coisas perigosas geralmente ficar no coração da floresta – Disse Draco para si mesmo.

- No coração? – Ginny se aproximou do loiro, com medo – Não podemos entrar tanto na floresta!

- Ora, relaxe Weasley – Disse Draco passando um braço pela cintura da ruiva.

Eles andavam em silêncio e a cada barulhinho que escutavam, Ginny prendia a respiração.

- Draco... Não podemos voltar? – Disse a ruiva tremendo.

- Weasley – Ele a olhou irritado – Vamos fazer o seguinte, você espera aqui e eu vou pegar o maldito cogumelo – Disse Draco já andando para longe da ruiva.

- Não! – Ginny exclamou enquanto corria atrás de Draco, a ideia de ficar sozinha na floresta a apavorava.

- Então não atrapalhe! – Ele resmungou mal-humorado.

O vento balançava as arvores de uma forma sinistra, que fazia Ginny se encolher mais para perto de Draco. O loiro, cansado da lerdeza da ruiva, passou novamente o braço pela cintura dela e a guiou pela floresta.

Ginny se sentia mais calma estando abraçada com o loiro, então resolveu perguntar:

- Draco... Hum... Aquele beijo... – Ela começou, sem graça.

- Você gostou ruiva? – Perguntou Draco parando de andar e a olhando com um sorriso maldoso – Quer mais?

- Não! – Ela respondeu rapidamente – É só que... Foi só pelo... Você sabe né?... Pelo jogo e...

- Weasley, pare de enrolar, você acha o que? Que eu vou me iludir e passar a noite em claro pensando em você? É mais fácil você fazer isso! – Draco a olhou irritado – Não sou idiota, só te beijei para Blaise parar de encher o saco e não confunda minhas provocações, não te beijaria novamente.

Ginny o olhou parecendo chocada, preferiu nem responder. Continuaram em silêncio o resto do caminho.

- Ali – Disse Draco quebrando o silêncio e apontando para um pequeno cogumelo no chão.

- Pega logo e vamos embora.

Draco fez um feitiço protetor, para não se envenenar, e pegou o cogumelo. Ele e Ginny estavam voltando quando ela agarrou subitamente seu braço.

- O que foi agora? – Ele perguntou, irritado.

- Alguma coisa se mexeu ali – Disse Ginny enquanto andava, devagarzinho, até se esconder atrás do loiro – Eu juro.

- Não tem nada ali Weasley, vamos logo – Disse ele sem nem mesmo olhar para o lugar onde a ruiva apontara.

- Tem sim! – Ela falou nervosa – Olha.

No momento em que Draco olhou, uma sobra preta pulou de trás da árvore fazendo Ginny cair no chão gritando. Draco olhou a sombra e então puxou a capa preta que a cobria.

- ZABINI! – Ele exclamou furioso – Você tem merda na cabeça ou o que?

- Ai, ai – Gemeu Ginny do chão.

- Calma Weasley, é só o Zabini! – Disse Draco indo para perto da ruiva.

- Meu pé! – Ela choramingou baixinho – Acho que torci quando caí. Esta doendo!

E ele viu na expressão dela que devia estar doendo mesmo. Olhou para o amigo com raiva.

- Parabéns Zabini. Meus parabéns! Você é um perfeito idiota.

- Foi mal Gi – Ele a encarou com uma expressão culpada – Não queria machucar você. Juro.

Ginny não respondeu, estava muito ocupada segurando o pé para ouvi-lo. Draco se abaixou e pegou a menina no colo.

- Vamos para o castelo – Ele disse já andando de volta – Lá eu arrumo o pé dela.

Blaise, Draco e Ginny seguiram em silêncio de volta para a clareira. Ginny afundou o rosto no peito de Draco e se controlou para não gritar de dor. Quando Luna e Pansy viram eles chegando e Ginny no colo de Draco, levantaram em um pulo.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Pansy olhando a amiga – O que houve?

- Blaise torceu o pé dela! – Exclamou Draco irritado – Vamos voltar para o castelo.

- Como? – Perguntou Luna, preocupada.

- Eu exagerei no susto – Disse Blaise – Ela tropeçou e prendeu o pé!

- Vamos logo, levem todas as garrafas – Falou Draco, ainda com a ruiva nos braços.

Eles praticamente correram para o castelo e estavam indo para o dormitório de Draco quando Ginny falou pela primeira vez.

- Não, meu irmão pode estar lá e depois da conversa que tive com ele hoje, não quero que ele me veja assim – Ela falou baixinho – Vamos para a Sala Precisa.

Ninguém protestou. Draco seguiu até a sala. Ele passou em frente a parede três vezes e uma porta apareceu. A sala era toda em creme com quatro sofás confortáveis. Várias e várias almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, em frente a lareira. Draco colocou Ginny sob as almofadas e levantou o pé dela.

- Ai! – Ela exclamou – Mais delicadeza, por favor?

Draco a ignorou e, murmurando um feitiço, o pé dela desinchou e a dor passou instantaneamente.

- Ufa – Ela suspirou aliviada – Obrigado Draco.

- Nada – Ele disse simplesmente, se jogando ao lado dela nas almofadas.

- Desculpa mesmo Gi – Falou Blaise se sentando também.

- Tudo bem – Ela deu um sorriso gentil a ele.

- Então... O que vamos fazer agora? – Disse Luna.

Pansy olhou para um relógio que acabara de aparecer na parede e levantou em um salto.

- Ronda! – Ela era monitora também – Vejo vocês mais tarde, no dormitório.

- Ela pode fazer ronda depois de ter bebido uma garrafa inteira? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Ela não está bêbada – Disse Draco sem se importar com aquilo – Ninguém vai perceber.

* * *

><p>- Weasley! – Exclamou Pansy, irritada. Ela passou duas horas inteiras andando pelos corredores do castelo e estava totalmente sem paciência. Era bom o Weasley não querer testa-la agora.<p>

Pansy estava dando uma última checada na torre de astronomia, antes de voltar para o quarto de Draco, quando encontrou um garoto, alto, forte e ruivo, sentado ali.

- O que diabos você faz aqui? – Ela desviou os olhos dos primeiros botões da camisa do ruivo, que estavam abertos deixando a mostra seu belo peitoral – Vamos, saia daqui agora e eu não lhe dou uma detenção.

- Não – Ele disse sem nem olhar para a garota.

- Como? – Ela o olhou, incrédula.

- Não quero sair Parkinson, se está incomodada saia você.

- Eu estou fazendo ronda Weasley – Ela pareceu surpresa pela frieza do menino – O que aconteceu com você afinal?

- Você! Você aconteceu! – Ele levantou subitamente, olhando para ela irritado – Se não tivesse feito aquela brincadeira ridícula eu estaria com Hermione agora.

- Brincadeira? – Pansy o olhou como se ele fosse louco – Da camisola?

- Exatamente!

- Ei, ei, ei. Pelo que eu saiba sua briga com a Granger vai muito além da minha camisola sim? – Ela exclamou irritada, como ele ousava jogar a culpa nela? – Se ela está te traindo com o Potter a culpa não é minha! Minha camisola não resolveria isso.

- Cala a boca sua... – Ron se aproximou dela com raiva, fazendo Pansy recuar assustada.

- Sua o que? – Ela disse com a voz fraca, nunca tinha estado tão perto dele antes e seu perfume era hipnotizante – Sabe que não é minha culpa Weasley – Ela continuou suavemente – Eu entendo que esteja com raiva agora sim? Mas não desconte em mim! Se quiser conversar eu estou toda ouvidos – Ela se chutou mentalmente.

"_Toda ouvidos? O que você tem na cabeça Parkinson? Toda ouvidos? Para o Weasley? Isso que é desespero não?"_ Disse uma voz dentro de sua cabeça.

- A gente brigou... Mas acho que isso você já sabe! – Ele disse se afastando dela e de sentando de novo.

- Por quê? – Ela não soube por que estava prolongando a conversa em vez de simplesmente manda-lo sair e lhe dar uma bela detenção.

- Harry!

- Eles passam muito tempo juntos – Concordou Pansy.

- Desde que ele terminou com a Ginny... – Ele a olhou sério – Ela já deve ter comentado isso não?

- Já... – Pansy examinou a expressão do ruivo, ele parecia arrasado – Gosta mesmo dela?

- Eu não sei – Ele falou sinceramente – Sempre achei que ela fosse a mulher da minha vida... E ainda acho, mas... – Ele deixou a frase morrer.

- Mas... – Incentivou Pansy.

- Mas não sei se só isso basta! – Ele a olhou novamente – Você entende?

- Sim... – Ela falou. E entendia mesmo. Granger não parecia dar nenhuma abertura para Ron, sequer, conversar com ela – Ela não te dá muita liberdade não?

- Nem um pouco – Ele falou cansado – Se eu discordo dela, ela fica sem falar comigo por horas. Se nós estamos juntos e eu... Avanço demais, mesmo sem querer, ela quase me bate! Casais não deviam ser assim. Deviam?

- Não. Você tem que se sentir confortável para falar com ela sem ficar com medo de ser chicoteado! Se não... Não é um relacionamento.

- Mas... E se for só o temperamento dela? – Perguntou Ron – Eu entendo o fato dela querer esperar, mas... Eu não sei. Não parece certo!

- Porque não é certo! – Pansy exclamou – Olha... Minha ronda vai acabar em três minutos e Filch não vai gostar muito de nos pegar aqui, então porque não continuamos essa conversa na... Sala Precisa? – Já eram onze horas, os amigos já deviam estar no quarto de Draco, bebendo, conversando. Ou já deviam ter feito tudo isso e caído no sono. A Sala Precisa era segura!

Ron a olhou de um jeito estranho. "_Porque ela está sendo legal comigo, afinal?" _Então ele se lembrou do que Ginny havia dito, ela tinha sido legal com Ginny também.

- Ótimo, vou ter que dormir lá de qualquer jeito – E vendo a cara confusa de Pansy explicou - Não posso voltar para Grifinória, não quero ver a cara de Harry tão cedo.

Pansy deu um sorriso discreto pensando em como ele e Ginny eram parecidos. E os dois desceram as escadas e seguiram até a Sala Precisa, juntos.

Desta vez a Sala estava decorada em tons vermelhos e dourados. Pansy nunca tinha entrado na torre da Grifinória, mas podia apostar que era muito parecida com a Sala naquele momento. Tinham dois sofás no canto da sala. Um tapete muito macio com algumas almofadas espalhadas sobre ele e uma cama de casal um pouco menor que a de Draco no outro canto.

- Ain – Resmungou Pansy, olhando em volta – Isso é tão... Grifinório.

- É... – Disse Ron vagamente, se jogando em um dos sofás.

- Então... – Começou Pansy se sentando no outro sofá – Granger e Potter. Continue.

Ron deu um suspiro triste e continuou:

- Desde que Harry e Ginny terminaram, ele e Hermione ficaram muito próximos, mais ainda. Nós mal ficávamos sozinhos. Sempre que eu a chamava para fazer alguma coisa, ela levava Harry junto. Eu tentei conversar com ela e ela ficava brava. Achava que eu queria excluir Harry e nem me escutava. Eu conversei com Harry... Sabe, a gente já estava namorando a alguns meses e ela não me dava liberdade nenhuma entende? – Ele olhou para Pansy parecendo sem graça – Não é que eu só ligue para isso, mas...

- Eu sei – Disse Pansy – É inevitável. Sexo liga o casal. Eu sei Weasley, você falou isso para ela?

- Não! – Disse Ron rápido – Falei com Harry e ele falou com ela. Ela deu uma aliviada depois disso, a gente começou a ir mais longe e tals. Mas nunca passou de brincadeirinhas. Eu estava feliz com isso, sabia que depois de um tempo, quando ela se sentisse mais confortável, a gente ia ir em frente. Mas... Não foi bem assim, Harry e ela não se desgrudaram desde que chegamos em Hogwarts e eu não consegui ficar nem uma hora com ela. Ela não me deixa dormir no quarto com ela. A gente discute quase todo o dia. Hoje foi o limite.

- Por causa da... Camisola? – Perguntou Pansy, incerta.

- Também – Disse Ron – Mas não se preocupe, não foi sua culpa. Você estava realmente bonita – Ron arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo sair de sua boca. Suas orelhas ficaram imediatamente vermelhas.

- Obrigado – Disse Pansy como se ele não tivesse dito nada de mais – E ela não pode culpa-lo não? É natural você sentir... Vontade?

- É, claro, mas não trairia minha namorada. Nunca.

- Ela não é mais sua namorada – Disse Pansy rispidamente. Ela não queria brigar com ele, mas já estava enchendo o saco.

- Eu sei – Ele respondeu tristemente.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem – Ron a olhou nos olhos – Obrigado, Ginny tinha razão. Você é realmente legal.

Pansy se sentiu constrangida ao ouvir aquilo e um calor preencheu seu peito.

- Valeu Weasley. Você também é legal... – Pansy parou pensando se continuava ou não. Decidiu continuar – E merece alguém melhor do que a Granger.

Ron deu uma risada melancólica e Pansy teve uma ideia. Ela tirou três garrafas em miniaturas do bolso da camisa e as fez voltar ao tamanho normal.

- Firewhisky? – Perguntou Pansy esticando uma garrafa para Ron, que relutou em pegar – Sempre melhora meu humor – Convenceu ela.

- Obrigada – Disse Ron pegando a garrafa da mão de Pansy.

* * *

><p>- Sério? – Pansy gargalhou olhando para Ron, encantada. Não sabia que ele era tão divertido – E o que ela disse?<p>

- Ela correu atrás de mim gritando – Disse Ron rindo – Juro que achei que ela fosse me enterrar no jardim junto com os gnomos.

Eles já tinham esvaziado todas as garrafas e Ron estava contando um dos ataques de Molly para Pansy.

- Mamãe fica louca – Continuou Ron – Isso que Gui, Carlinhos e Percy já saíram de casa, mas Fred e Jorge já valem por quatro então...

- Eu imagino! – Pansy parou de rir e o olhou, com os olhos brilhando – E você e Ginny? Se dão bem não é?

- Ela é minha irmã menor – Disse Ron parecendo levemente constrangido – Eu sinto ciúmes dela, é claro. E a gente briga direto. Mas ela é minha irmã.

- Eu sei... Ela adora você – Falou Pansy – Percebi quando vocês brigaram. Ela ficou arrasada – Ela continuou o examinando – Fico feliz que vocês tenham se acertado.

- Ela te contou?

- Sim.

Pansy ficou encarando-o, depois da segunda garrafa os dois já se jogaram sobre as almofadas no chão. Ela percebeu que eles estavam próximos.

- Porque você detesta tanto a gente? – Perguntou Ron a Pansy.

- Como? – Ela pareceu surpresa – Eu não detesto vocês – Ela o olhou – Eu estou aqui não é?

- Sim, mas... Harry e Hermione – Ele falou o nome dos amigos como se aquilo o machucasse – Você não faria isso por eles, ou faria?

- Não – Ela respondeu rápido – Potter é um imbecil que fez Ginny de boba e a fez sofrer. Ele é todo metidinho a herói e eu não suporto isso. Sem contar que Draco o odeia – Ela continuou – E a Granger... Bom... Eu realmente detesto ela. Ela se acha tanto e é tão... Tão... – Pansy parou olhando para Ron.

- Tudo bem – Ele falou – Eu não me importo.

- Não... Esquece – Pansy se aproximou mais dele, ficando de frente para o ruivo – Não precisamos falar dela.

- Não mesmo – Disse Ron a olhando, surpreso pela aproximação.

Era tão estranho para ele estar ali, na companhia dela. Justo dela, Pansy Parkinson. Ele sempre a achou bonita, é verdade. Todos os garotos a acham bonita. Mas ele nunca pensou realmente nela como... Alguém com quem ele ficaria. Afinal, ela era Sonserina, melhor amiga de Malfoy e ele e Harry cansaram de rir da garota por ser uma das escravas de Malfoy.

- Então... – Começou Ron – Porque você dorme com o Malfoy?

- Ah, ele é meu melhor amigo – Pansy sorriu e ele viu carinho nos olhos da morena enquanto falava dele. O mesmo carinho que ele sentia por Ginny – É meu irmão na verdade. Conheço ele desde que era pequenininha. Nunca rolou nada entre a gente sabe? Nenhum de nós dois nunca quis. Somos como você e Ginny. E é a mesma coisa com Blaise – Pansy o olhou, sorrindo docemente – Eu dividia o dormitório com a Bulstrode, mas não nos damos muito bem. E ela sempre levava alguém para lá e não deixava ninguém dormir. Quando Draco ganhou o cargo e o dormitório ele me chamou para dormir lá.

- Ah – Ron se sentiu mal por ter julgado a menina.

- Eu sei – Disse Pansy com uma expressão triste – Ninguém acredita quando eu falo que não rola nada.

- Eu acredito – Respondeu Ron, rapidamente. E era verdade.

- Obrigado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Pansy, cansada se deitou sobre as almofadas.

- Vem aqui – Ela chamou Ron, batendo nas almofadas ao lado dela e olhando para o teto – Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Ron a olhou com olhos arregalados, mas foi.

- Olha ali – Disse Pansy apontando para o teto.

Ron perdeu a fala. O teto tinha desaparecido. Não realmente, mas parecia que ele não estava mais ali. Tudo que eles viam era o céu, coberto de estrelas.

- Uau – Ele desviou os olhos do céu e a olhou encantado – É lindo Parkinson.

- Pansy – Corrigiu ela – Pode me chamar de Pansy.

- Certo – Ron respondeu sem graça.

Eles ficaram ali deitados. Depois de alguns minutos Ron percebeu que a garota adormecera. Ele a olhou, ela era linda. Muito mais bonita do que Hermione. Ele se levantou e pegou o cobertor vermelho que estava sobre a cama e se deitou novamente ao lado da morena, cobrindo os dois. Ele adormeceu pensando no porquê de não ter se aproximado da garota antes.

* * *

><p>- Bom... Eu vou dormir, se não se importam – Disse Ginny se levantando do sofá.<p>

Eles tinham ido para o salão de Malfoy algum tempo depois de Pansy sair. Ficaram bebendo, conversando e esperando a morena. Mas já era uma hora da manhã e a amiga ainda não tinha aparecido.

- E eu vou para a Corvinal – Disse Luna.

- Eu acompanho você loira – Falou Blaise se levantando rapidamente e oferecendo um braço para ela – Você se importa?

- Claro que não – Respondeu Luna aceitando o braço de Blaise

Ele deu uma piscadinha maliciosa para Draco e passou pelo retrato com a loira.

- Acho que a sua amiga gosta do Blaise – Falou Draco se levantando também e seguindo Ginny pelas escadas.

- Infelizmente – Respondeu a ruiva abrindo a porta.

- Porque infelizmente?

- Oras... – Começou ela, andando pelo quarto separando suas roupas – Nós sabemos a fama do Zabini não? Não é como se ele quisesse algo sério com ela!

- Você sabe? – Perguntou Draco erguendo uma sobrancelha – Talvez ele goste dela também – Nem ele acreditava nisso, mas falava só para contrariar a ruiva.

- Você quer algo sério com alguma garota? – Perguntou Ginny se virando para encara-lo.

- Não – Ele respondeu, rindo como se aquilo fosse um absurdo – Relacionamentos não fazem muito o meu tipo.

- Viu? Vocês são farinhas do mesmo saco – Concluiu a ruiva andando em direção ao banheiro – Se me da licença, vou trocar de roupa – E bateu a porta atrás de si.

- Ei... Você nem me conhece Weasley – Gritou Draco para ser ouvido pela ruiva – Não pode falar isso de mim.

- Claro que conheço – Gritou ela de volta – Convivo com você a cinco anos Malfoy.

- Não... Você me vê pelos corredores, é completamente diferente de conviver.

- Que seja – Disse ela, saindo do banheiro, já trocada – Você acabou de confirmar. Relacionamentos sérios não fazem o seu tipo não é?

- Não mesmo! E o que você tem a ver com isso? – Ele perguntou a olhando irritado.

- Nada... Só estou comentando.

Draco a olhou de cima a baixo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela – Desculpa se eu te ofendi, mas você mesmo...

- Não é isso Weasley – Ele a interrompeu rindo – É a sua roupa.

- O que tem? – Ela perguntou se olhando no espelho.

- É ridícula! – Respondeu o loiro gargalhando ainda mais.

Ginny o encarou chocada. Não era assim tão feia. Ela usava uma calça de moletom velha, xadrez, roxa e uma camiseta lilás nova, mais grudadinha ao corpo, que ela ganhara de presente de Gui. Era o melhor pijama que tinha.

- Malfoy! – Ginny falou em tom magoado – É meu melhor pijama!

- Mas... Cabem cinco de você nessas calças!

- Bom... É o que deu para improvisar – Ginny falou com a cabeça baixa, sem graça. Não era como se ela tivesse dinheiro sobrando para comprar pijamas.

Draco pareceu ficar sem jeito ao ouvir a confissão da ruiva e achou melhor mudar logo de assunto.

- Onde Pansy se meteu? – Ele falou olhando o despertador – A ronda dela já acabou a mais de uma hora.

- Ela deve estar com alguém – Respondeu Ginny em tom malicioso.

- Blaise também já deveria ter voltado... Que seja. Eu vou dormir – Ele disse tirando a roupa, sem se importar com Ginny e colocando a calça de moletom preta.

Ginny ficou sem fala ao olhar para ele. Ele tinha ficado só de cueca! Na frente dela! _"Respira Ginny, respira.". _

Ela desviou o olhar do loiro e se deitou na ponta da cama esperando que Draco tivesse o bom senso de se deitar na outra ponta. Ela já tinha todo o plano em mente. Eles se deitariam bem longe um do outro, então, quando Pansy chegasse, ela teria que deitar no meio. Assim Ginny não correria o risco de acordar agarrada a Draco e ninguém falaria mais nada sobre isso. Draco se deitou na outra ponta da cama como Ginny previra e se cobriu.

"_Problema resolvido"_ Pensou a ruiva, aliviada.

Grande engano. Ela acordou no meio da noite sentindo, novamente, braços fortes a envolverem. Ela se sentou na cama delicadamente e olhou em volta, ela e Draco estavam sozinhos no quarto. Nem Pansy nem Blaise tinham aparecido.

- De novo não Weasley – Falou uma voz rouca ao lado da ruiva – Não tem mais tempestade – E ele a puxou novamente para a cama.

Ginny decidiu que se preocuparia com Pansy e Blaise mais tarde e se aconchegou mais no loiro, fechando os olhos e dormindo tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>Olá queridos leitores *-*<p>

Demorei um pouco para atualizar mas está aí! Espero que gostem do capítulo.

**Rhye: **Olá querida, que bom que você ficou feliz *-* Já estava na hora dos dois se acertarem não é mesmo? haha' Espero que goste deste capítulo.

**Fermalaquias:** Haha' Que bom que você está gostando. Não gostou muito dos dois também, mas não se preocupe, porque ninguém comprovou ainda que eles REALMENTE estão juntos, ainda tem muuuuuita coisa para acontecer haha' Também estou achando a Ginny meio chorona, mas é só no começo, já já ela supera isso *-* Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Kak Malfoy: **Que bom que você está gostando *-* Já estava na hora dos dois se acertarem não? Haha' Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Lyla:** Olá, que bom que você gostou *-* Eu achei linda a conversa dos dois, acho que já estava na hora não é? haha' Agora eles vão se aproximar mais ainda. Espero que goste do jeito que as coisas estão acontecendo entre o Ron e a Pansy, acho os dois um casal maravilhoso e pretendo fazer as coisas irem um pouquinho mais rápido entre eles do que entre o Draco e a Ginny haha' Espero que goste do capítulo.


	10. Começo?

**Capítulo 8: Começo?**

- Aonde eles podem ter passado a noite? – Perguntou Ginny a Draco, enquanto jogava seus livros dentro da bolsa. Os dois já estavam de uniformes, prontos para o almoço. Acordaram tarde novamente e perderam o café.

- Eu não sei, Blaise deve ter ficado com a Lovegood na Corvinal – Respondeu Draco, malicioso – Ele não perderia essa oportunidade... E Pansy... Bom, eu não sei onde Pansy poderia estar.

Os dois não voltaram para o dormitório na noite passada e Ginny estava preocupada com eles. Draco sabia que Blaise deveria estar com alguma garota, provavelmente Luna. Já estava acostumado com os sumiços repentinos do amigo. Mas Pansy... Pansy não era de fazer isso.

- Vamos logo – Disse Draco abrindo a porta do quarto e descendo as escadas – Eles devem estar almoçando já.

Ginny o seguiu pelas escadas pensando onde Pansy poderia ter passado a noite. Será que ela e Blaise teriam combinado isso para deixar Draco e ela sozinhos no quarto? Ginny não duvidava. Ela estava tão absorta em pensamentos que não viu Hermione sentada no sofá. Passou reto por ela e saiu pelo retrato.

* * *

><p>Pansy acordou se sentindo maravilhosa. O que era estranho já que depois de uma noite de bebedeira ela sempre ficava com uma ressaca insuportável.<p>

Mas dessa vez não, dessa vez era diferente. Porque ela acordou sentindo um corpo forte pressionado ao seu e braços musculosos a envolvendo. Ela virou a cabeça para trás, levemente, e viu Weasley dormindo, com a camisa quase toda aberta e o cabelo completamente bagunçado. Pansy pensou que nunca o vira tão encantador.

Ela se virou, cuidadosamente, de frente para o garoto e passou a mão em seu rosto.

- Bom dia – Sussurrou a morena.

Ron se mexeu e abriu os olhos parecendo confuso. Ele encontrou os olhos da garota a sua frente e as lembranças o atingiram em cheio. Ele estava prestes a se desculpar por tudo quando reparou no sorriso que estava no rosto de Pansy. Um sorriso feliz e sincero. Então respondeu simplesmente:

- Bom dia – A voz rouca do ruivo fez o coração de Pansy acelerar.

- Dormiu bem? – Ela perguntou tão suavemente que o ruivo pensou que ainda estivesse sonhando.

- Muito – Ele se sentou e a olhou novamente – E você?

- Poderia ter sido melhor sabe... – Ela começou com um brilho de diversão no olhar – Se você não roncasse tanto.

Ron riu roucamente. Ele sabia que ela estava tentando desviar a atenção dele do que viria a seguir.

- Acho que vou voltar a dormir e só acordar nas férias – Ele resmungou mal-humorado.

- Não adianta nada – Ela falou delicadamente – Você sabe disso. Vamos, se arrume e vá para o salão. Você vai ter que enfrentar.

Ele sabia. Teria que enfrentar todos os boatos agora. É claro que toda Hogwarts já sabia que ele e Hermione haviam terminado e também sabiam o motivo. Os dois não foram nada discretos na hora da briga.

- Eu vou – Ele respondeu pesaroso – Eu vou.

Pansy olhou para o canto da sala e a cama de casal havia dado lugar a um pequeno banheiro.

- Vá primeiro – Disse Ron olhando para o mesmo lugar.

A morena se levantou e seguiu até o banheiro. Ron ouviu barulho de chuveiro e ficou esperando a morena sair. Alguns minutos depois ela abre a porta e sai de lá perfeitamente arrumada e cheirosa, nem parecia que tinha dormido com o uniforme.

- Vá e me dê seu uniforme aqui – Ela disse e ao ver a cara confusa de Ron explicou – Eu lavo e seco ele para você enquanto você toma banho.

Ron assentiu e ia entrando no banheiro quando Pansy o interrompeu.

- Ron – Ele a olhou surpreso por ouvir seu apelido saindo da boca dela – Seu uniforme.

- Eu sei – Ele respondeu parecendo confuso – Vou tirar e alcanço para você.

Pansy o olhou com incredulidade.

- O que?

- Tira logo Weasley – Ela respondeu como se fosse obvio.

Ron arregalou os olhos. Ela queria **o ver** tirando a roupa? Por quê?

- Porque você quer me... Ver? – Ele perguntou inseguro.

- Eu não quero te ver Weasley – Falou Pansy, um leve tom rosado tingiu sua face – Só estou falando para você parar de enrolar e tirar logo. Que mal há em tirar a roupa na minha frente? Não é como seu eu nunca tivesse visto nada do tipo!

Ele ficou extremamente sem graça. Não estava acostumado com garotas assim, nem sua mãe gostava de vê-lo sem roupa! Suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas, mas ele tirou a camiseta mesmo assim e estendeu para Pansy.

Ela o olhou, esperando, e ele abriu rapidamente o cinto da calça e a tirou também. Colocou nos braços de Pansy e entrou no banheiro rapidamente, sem olha-la. Pansy agradeceu por isso. Porque se ele tivesse olhado para ela, teria visto o desejo contido no olhar dela.

Pansy tentou parar de pensar no corpo perfeito do ruivo e se concentrou nos feitiços para limpar o uniforme dele. Pouco tempo depois Ron saiu do banheiro só de cueca e olhou para Pansy parecendo sem graça.

- Novinho em folha – Disse ela jogando as roupas para Ron, tentando não olhar para os braços fortes do ruivo – Eu vou indo ok? Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Tudo bem – Respondeu ele colocando a calça – Obrigada Pansy.

- De nada – Ela deu uma última olhada para o peitoral dele – Se precisar de alguma coisa pode me procurar – E passou pela porta sem olhar para trás.

* * *

><p>- Aonde você estava Ronald? – Ele ouviu assim que saiu da sala precisa – Eu te procurei por todos os cantos. Os meninos falaram que você não dormiu no quarto.<p>

Ele se virou e encarou a última pessoa que ele gostaria de encontrar.

- Eu passei a noite na sala precisa – Respondeu Ron friamente.

- Por quê? Ron, isso é ridículo – Disse Hermione o olhando séria – Nossa briga ontem foi tão... Tão... Idiota. É claro que você estava nervoso depois de conversar com a Ginny. E eu te desculpo, mas nunca mais insinue uma coisa daquelas.

- Não – Respondeu Ron rispidamente – Na verdade, minha conversa com a Ginny foi ótima, foi o ponto alto do meu dia se você quer saber.

- Ronald... O que você está...

- Eu não quero falar com você Hermione, nem com o Harry está bem?

- Mas Ron... Isso não é verdade – Hermione o olhou suplicante – Por favor, você sabe que nada aconteceria entre mim e o Harry, você sabe.

- Não, eu não sei – Ron suspirou cansado – E esse é o problema Hermione. Eu não sei e enquanto não souber não quero falar com vocês.

- Mas...

- E não fale da minha irmã – Ele completou.

- É por causa dela Ron? Francamente, você vai brigar comigo e com o Harry, seus melhores amigos, por causa da Ginny? – Hermione o olhou irritada – Ela está andando com a Parkinson e...

- Te garanto que a Parkinson tem muito mais caráter do que você Hermione – Ele retrucou sem pensar.

Hermione o olhou chocada. Ron percebeu que tinha exagerado, mas ela não podia culpa-lo, afinal, era da irmã dele que ela estava falando. Sem falar que, depois de ter passado uma noite inteira com Pansy Parkinson e conhecido ela de verdade, ele não iria admitir que Hermione falasse daquele jeito da morena. Não depois da ajuda que ela deu a ele.

- Ronald! – Exclamou ela magoada – Eu entendo que você esteja chateado comigo, mas não pode falar uma coisa dessas. Nós conhecemos a Parkinson, sabemos o que ela faz. Não pode me comparar a ela.

- Não Hermione – Falou Ron, irritado – Você não conhece ela. E eu também não conhecia – E, sem falar mais nada, deu as costas a Hermione e sumiu pelo corredor.

* * *

><p>- Aonde você estava? – Perguntaram, ao mesmo tempo, Ginny e Draco quando se sentaram ao lado de Blaise e Luna na mesa da Sonserina.<p>

- Bom dia Ginny, bom dia Draco – Respondeu uma Luna animada.

- Bom dia casal – Disse Blaise com um sorriso divertido – Como foi a noite?

- Aonde você estava? – Repetiu Draco ignorando os dois.

- Eu e a Loony decidimos deixar o quarto só para vocês, então passei a noite na Corvinal com ela – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Você o que? – Perguntou Ginny, olhando para Luna, chocada.

- É Gi, foi tão divertido – Disse a amiga em um tom sonhador, enquanto se lembrava da noite passada.

_Flashback_

- É aqui que eu fico – Disse Luna, olhando para Blaise tristemente. Não queria se despedir dele.

- Sabe... Eu estava pensando... Você já vai dormir? – Perguntou o moreno a olhando de um jeito sedutor.

- Na verdade não – Luna respondeu esperançosa – Não estou com muito sono.

- Então eu podia entrar e a gente ficava conversando, o que você acha?

- Ótima ideia! – Ela respondeu animada, segurando o braço de Blaise e o puxando para dentro do Salão Comunal.

O salão estava razoavelmente cheio, considerando a hora, e todos pararam, olhando abobados para Blaise. Não por ele estar no Salão Comunal da Corvinal, mas por estar ali com a Di Lua Lovegood. Eles ignoraram os olharem curiosos e subiram para o dormitório feminino do quinto ano. As colegas de quarto de Luna a olharam chocadas, mas ela mal reparou nisso. Foi correndo colocar um pijama enquanto Blaise esperava, conversando com as garotas.

- Prontinho – Disse Luna, saindo do banheiro em um conjuntinho branco com rendas lilás.

Blaise a olhou encantado. O short do conjunto era consideravelmente curto e deixava amostra as belas pernas da loira.

- Bom... Boa noite meninas – Ele disse para as colegas de Luna, enquanto se sentava na cama ao lado dela e fechava a cortina.

Eles jogaram um feitiço para abafar o som e ficaram conversando sobre tudo até tarde.

- Ei... Já está meio tarde para você voltar para o dormitório não? – Perguntou Luna como quem não quer nada – Filch pode te pegar.

- Não se preocupe loira, eu faço isso a anos, sou profissional – Ele sabia que ela não estava preocupada, sabia exatamente onde ela queria chegar, mas queria ouvir aquilo da boca dela.

- Ah, então ta bom – Disse ela parecendo desapontada.

Blaise percebeu que ela não falaria mais nada e viu que teria que ajudar.

- Mas sabe que ia ser bem engraçado deixar Ginny e Draco sozinhos naquele quarto a noite inteira – Ele falou com um sorriso safado.

- Mas eles não estão sozinhos – Falou Luna confusa – Pansy está com eles.

- Loony querida, se Pansy não chegou lá até a hora em que nós saímos, ela não está lá agora. Ela deve estar em algum lugar do castelo com alguém fazendo sabe-se lá o que.

- Então Draco e Ginny estão sozinhos? Mas como você sabe que ela não voltou? – Perguntou Luna, desconfiada.

- Porque eu conheço Pansy desde pequeno e Draco também. Ele sabia que ela não ia voltar, mas mesmo assim não se importou em me ver fora do quarto não é? – Ele deu um sorriso misterioso.

- Acho que eles se gostam.

- Gostam, com certeza. Draco sente por Ginny uma atração que ele nunca sentiu por nenhuma garota antes, por isso foge tanto.

- Sério? Ele te disse isso? – Luna perguntou surpresa.

- Não, claro que não – Respondeu Blaise – Ele não fala sobre esse tipo de sentimento com ninguém, nem consigo mesmo. Mas eu percebo, ele é meu melhor amigo, não consegue me enganar. Do mesmo jeito que Pansy também não consegue mais disfarçar a atração que ela vem sentindo pelo Weasley. E eu diria que eles podem até estar juntos agora.

- Agora? Mas Ron e Hermione...

- Eles brigaram querida – Blaise lançou um olhar inteligente a ela.

- Então... Pansy com Ron, Draco com Ginny... Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria – Disse Luna rindo – Vamos deixar eles sozinhos no quarto? – Ela perguntou tomando coragem – Você pode dormir aqui se quiser.

- Claro, eu adoraria – Ele deu um sorriso sincero a ela e se deitou a lado de Luna a abraçando.

Ela se virou para ele e ele encostou levemente seus lábios sobre os da loira.

- Boa noite Loony.

- Boa noite Blaise.

_Fim do flashback_

- Como? – Luna foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz irritada de Draco – Vocês decidiram deixar o quarto só para a gente? Poxa que gentileza – Disse ele ironicamente.

- Não é? – Perguntou Luna totalmente alheia.

Draco ia dar uma resposta bem mal educada a ela, mas nesse exato momento Pansy entrou no salão, sorridente.

- Olá queridos – Disse ela se sentando a mesa da Sonserina.

- Qual é a sua desculpa? – Disse Ginny, tão irritada quanto Draco – Também resolveu fazer uma _boa_ ação?

- Boa ação? – Pansy a olhou confusa.

- Draco e Ginny dormiram sozinhos ontem e agora estão irritados com a gente por isso.

- Você não... – Começou Pansy olhando para Blaise então parou parecendo finalmente entender o que o moreno tinha dito – Vocês ficaram sozinhos? A noite inteirinha? Eu quero saber tudo! O que aconteceu?

- Blaise foi dormir com a Lovegood – Disse Draco a olhando irritado.

- Não! – Pansy exclamou – Não se faça de sonso Draco, estou perguntando de vocês.

- Nós dormimos – Respondeu o loiro, mal-humorado – E você?

- Saí da ronda cansada e como estava próxima a Sala Precisa decidi dormir lá – Ela mentiu naturalmente.

Blaise olhou para Luna como se dissesse _"Eu não disse?"._

Ginny ia retrucar, mas sua atenção foi desviada por um ruivo, muito irritado, passando pelas enormes portas do salão e se sentando, sozinho, na mesa da Grifinória. Pansy também o olhava.

- Vocês souberam? – Perguntou Blaise e só então as duas repararam que não eram as únicas que o olhavam, o salão inteiro estava olhando.

- O que? – Perguntou Draco

- Hogwarts inteira já sabe que ele e Granger terminaram porque ela botou dois chifres nele, com o Potter.

- Ain não – Gemeu Ginny baixinho – Vou lá, tenho que ver como ele está.

Ginny se levantou e se sentou ao lado do irmão, na mesa da Grifinória, recebendo olhares surpresos de todos, afinal, todos achavam que os dois estavam brigados.

- Ei – Ela falou baixinho – Vai passar. Eu sei que é difícil no começo, mas vai passar.

- Espero – Ele respondeu melancólico.

Eles perceberam que o salão entrou em um profundo silêncio e olharam para a porta, entendendo o porquê. Harry e Hermione tinham acabado de chegar e se dirigiam até a mesa da Grifinória.

- Eu não sei quem é pior. Os Weasleys por serem trocados desse jeito ou a sangue-ruim e o Potter por se fingirem de santos enquanto se pegavam em uma sala vazia – Disse uma voz aguda vinda da mesa da Sonserina.

- E que culpa os Weasleys tem Bulstrode? Cala essa boca! – Exclamou um garoto baixinho da Corvinal.

- Ué, a culpa é deles por serem tão sem graças – Disse uma das amigas da Bulstrode.

- Você também é sem graça Daphne e nem por isso nós vamos apunhalar você pelas costas... Por mais que você mereça – Respondeu uma menina também da Sonserina.

- Ah calem a boca. O Potter e a Granger não valem nada e isso todos nós já sabemos – Disse Pansy em um tom entediado – Próximo assunto agora.

- Só está defendendo a amiguinha que levou um belo par de chifres por não querer liberar... – Sussurrou Bulstrode audivelmente.

- Repita isso.

Todos olharam para o dono da voz fria, chocados. Draco Malfoy estava de pé e apontava a varinha para a menina loira que se encolhia no banco.

- Repita Bulstrode! – Ele mandou novamente.

- D-draco... C-calma... E-eu só... A W-wasle-y... – Ela gaguejou nervosa.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? – Ele perguntou a olhando ameaçadoramente. Todos no salão prenderam a respiração – Não fale desse jeito com Pansy!

- D-d-desculp-a – Ela o olhou com medo – Não foi com essa intenção, eu só... E-era com a Weasley, você n-não entendeu... – Ela tentou se explicar.

- Não quero saber! Cale a boca, você só fala merdas Emília – Ele retrucou sem paciência, mas guardou a varinha e se sentou novamente.

Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Luna e todo o salão o encarava, todos completamente chocados. Todos ficaram no mais profundo silêncio até a Professora McGonagall entrar pelas portas.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou ela rispidamente, notando a cara de todos.

Todos voltaram a comer apressadamente e cochichar sem parar apontando para Harry, Hermione, Ginny e Ron. Harry e Hermione ficaram sozinhos durante o almoço, nem mesmo os Grifinórios se aproximavam deles.

Quando Draco, Pansy, Luna e Blaise se levantaram para sair, Ginny se despediu de Ron com a desculpa de que iria pegar um livro antes da primeira aula e saiu correndo atrás deles.

- Ei – Ela gritou, virando o corredor e encontrando os quatro – Obrigado – Ginny se jogou nos braços de Pansy que a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Tudo bem querida, tudo bem. Mas acho que você deveria agradecer mais ao Draco do que a mim – Ela respondeu olhando para ele com um sorriso safado.

- Obrigado Draco – Disse Ginny se virando para o loiro e tocando seu braço gentilmente – Obrigado mesmo.

- Pelo que? – Ele perguntou ironicamente.

- Oras Draco Malfoy pare com isso – Disse Pansy o olhando irritada – Todos nós sabemos que não era a mim quem você estava defendendo naquele salão.

- Mas é claro que era – Draco respondeu parecendo indignado – Você sabe muito bem que já briguei com a Bulstrode pelo jeito que ela te trata.

- Sim, mas hoje ela não me tratou de jeito nenhum, só ofendeu a Ginny – Pansy respondeu sabiamente.

- Como ela não te trat...

- Ta bom, ta bom – Disse Ginny, interrompendo o loiro – Que seja. Não vamos discutir por isso! Agora conte Pansy.

- O que? – Pansy a olhou como se ela fosse louca.

- Aonde você estava! – Respondeu Ginny.

- Eu já disse está bem? – Pansy falou, disfarçando – Agora vamos, a primeira aula já vai começar, até mais garotas – E saiu, arrastando Draco e Blaise pelo corredor.

* * *

><p>Ron andava apressado pelos corredores das masmorras, sua primeira aula era com Snape e ele não queria chegar atrasado. Já ia ser ruim demais ver suas notas caírem ainda mais, agora que não tinha a ajuda de Hermione. Não precisava disso também.<p>

Ele ainda teria a infelicidade de ter essa aula com a Sonserina o que, provavelmente, significaria piadinhas indiscretas direcionadas ao Trio.

Ele parou na porta da sala, respirando fundo e entrou. Viu Malfoy e Zabini sentados em uma das cadeiras do fundo e Parkinson sentada, sozinha, na cadeira da frente. Os três conversavam animadamente, mas pararam assim que Ron entrou.

Ele olhou em volta, mas não tinha nenhum Grifinório na sala, só os três e mais duas duplas Sonserinas. Então se sentou, sozinho, no outro lado da sala.

- Coitado – Sussurrou Pansy baixinho.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Draco.

- Porque ele está sozinho – Respondeu Pansy olhando o ruivo – O Potter e a Granger eram os melhores amigos dele, ele deve estar arrasado!

Draco e Blaise se entreolharam, eles estavam achando que Pansy andava interessada demais no ruivo.

- Vá consola-lo Pansy – Disse Draco ironicamente, recebendo um olhar irritado da amiga – O que? Fala sério Pansy, quem você quer enganar? Nós te conhecemos desde sempre e já percebemos o seu interesse pelo Weasley, só não entendemos porque... – Draco olhou para Ron com um olhar de desprezo – Justo ele...

- Não tem interesse nenhum Draco – Respondeu Pansy rapidamente – Não comece com isso.

- Começar? – Disse Blaise entrando na discussão – Pansy você que está...

A porta se abriu, interrompendo Blaise. Os alunos entraram correndo na sala e se sentaram rapidamente, Snape veio logo depois e entrou, batendo a porta com força.

- Depois nós continuamos essa conversa – Sussurrou Blaise para Pansy, antes de Snape começar a falar.

Ron passou a aula inteira olhando Pansy do outro lado da sala, era a melhor coisa que ele podia fazer já que não entendia uma palavra do que Snape dizia e não queria ficar olhando Harry e Hermione na frente.

Os dois entraram na sala rapidamente e nem olharam para Ron, se sentaram juntos, na primeira carteira da sala. Ron estava realmente cansado dos dois, não aguentava mais aquilo.

* * *

><p>A aula se arrastou pelo que pareceram ser horas, Pansy não prestava a menor atenção no que Snape falava, ela estava completamente perdida em pensamentos. Porque aquele interesse repentino pelo Weasley? O que era aquilo? Porque ela sentia tanta raiva da Granger por trai-lo e faze-lo sofrer daquele jeito? Ela sabia que sentia uma atração por ele e tinha tentado esconder, mas Draco e Blaise a conheciam bem demais e ela tinha certeza que eles já tinham percebido. Mas não podiam culpa-la não é? Afinal... Ronald Weasley era, depois de Draco e Blaise, o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, todas as garotas sentiam atração por ele.<p>

"_É, mas nem todas ficam consolando ele até altas horas" _Disse uma vozinha no interior da cabeça de Pansy.

Era verdade. Pansy ficara consolando ele até tarde e gostara disso. Gostara muito de ficar perto do ruivo e gostara mais ainda de acordar ao lado dele, sendo abraçada por aqueles braços fortes...

"_Eu só posso estar louca"_ Pensou Pansy "_É isso... Eu estou louca!_" Ela convenceu a si mesma e ignorou a vozinha que agora dizia: _"Você não está louca... Está apaixonada"._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá pessoal, mil desculpas pela demora, minha vida está uma correria só e eu não tenho tempo para mais nada. Mas não vou abandonar a fic, prometo!

Agradeço a quem mandou reviews e continuem mandando para eu postar rápido!

**Kak Malfoy**: Que bom que você gostou querida. Não abandonei a fic não! Desculpa a demora :( A Luna está ficando cada vez mais assanhada não? Kkkkkkk' Ron e Pansy são perfeitos mesmo! Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Rhye: **Miiiiiiil desculpas pela demora querida, prometo que vou postar o mais rápido o possível agora! Ron e Pansy liiiiindos juntos não? Kkkkkk' Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Gina e Harry:** Já está aí a continuação, desculpe a demora. Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Guest: **Que bom que está gostando. Desculpe a demora, está aí mais um capítulo. Espero que goste.

**Kait Weasley: **Está aí a continuação. Espero que goste.

Beijinhos a todos!


	11. Atração?

**Capítulo 9: Atração?**

- E então? Como está? – Perguntou Pansy para Ron com um sorriso amável.

- Melhor – Disse ele sorrindo de volta para a morena – Lugarzinho interessante esse não? – Disse ele olhando em volta.

A sala estava iluminada somente pelo brilho da lua, que entrava por uma enorme janela no centro. Uma sala de aula abandonada em uma das torres mais altas. Uma vista linda, um dos lugares preferidos de Pansy, era a primeira vez que ela levava alguém lá.

Pansy estava apoiada na mesa do professor, de frente para Ron enquanto lembrava dos acontecimentos do dia.

_9 horas atrás..._

- Não! Será que vocês podem, por favor, parar com isso? É ridículo! – Exclamou uma morena, irritada, enquanto os amigos a encaravam incrédulos.

Pansy, Blaise e Draco tinham um tempo livre e aproveitaram para ir até os jardins terminar a conversa começada na aula de Poções. Ela estava extremamente irritada com os amigos que insistiam que Pansy estava interessada demais em Ronald Weasley e queriam saber exatamente aonde e exatamente com quem ela havia passado a noite.

- Pansy, nós não somos idiotas, você está louquinha por ele – Disse Blaise e vendo o olhar da amiga completou – Certo, talvez você não esteja apaixonada, mas você sente uma atração por ele do mesmo jeito que o Draco sente uma atração pela irmãzinha mais nova dele.

- Zabini – Malfoy o lançou um olhar mortal.

- É verdade. Admitam os dois.

- Eu não sinto atração por aquela... Coisa – Disse Draco fingindo nojo.

- Sente sim – Provocou Pansy tentando, inutilmente, desviar o foco da conversa.

- Não fuja do assunto Pansy – Disse Draco a olhando sério – Qual é o problema afinal? Você sempre contou tudo para gente? Porque está tentando esconder isso?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você está tentando esconder sua atração pela Ginny – Disse Pansy, desistindo de vez de esconder aquilo dos dois.

Eles eram seus melhores amigos, sabiam que ela estava sentindo coisas em relação a Ron, não podia negar, nem sequer sabia por que estava negando.

"_Mentira"_ Disse uma voz em sua cabeça _"Você sabe muito bem porque está negando, acha que não admitindo isso o sentimento não vai se tornar real. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam querida."._

Pansy nem tentou discutir com a voz, estava exausta, sentia-se morta, ficara remoendo isso e negando para si mesma desde que acordara. Não prestara atenção a nenhuma aula e tudo por quê? Porque não conseguia parar de pensar em um certo ruivo.

- Então você admite? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Sim – Ela suspirou, cansada – Acho que estou um pouco afim dele, é verdade. Mas nunca vai dar certo, ele é completamente apaixonado pela Granger – E olhando para Draco continuou – E sei que você sente o mesmo por ela Draco, mas você tem mais chances sabe?

- Pansy... – Draco começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Para – Pansy o olhou bem nos olhos e Draco ficou surpreso ao ver lágrimas ali – Eu fui honesta com vocês, não quero gostar dele, mas gosto. Isso está me deixando completamente louca – Uma lágrima solitária molhou o rosto da morena assustando Draco e Blaise que não estavam acostumados a ver Pansy chorando, muito menos por causa de garotos – Eu estou me abrindo com vocês, satisfeitos? Agora sejam sinceros comigo – Ela olhou para Draco, suplicante – Por favor.

- Pansy... Calma – Draco a olhou sem reação – Eu não sei como ajudar... É só...

- Não preciso de ajuda – Ela falou gentilmente – Só quero a verdade, você também sente isso Draco?

- Não – Disse Draco, ao ver o olhar triste de Pansy continuou – É verdade. Sinto uma atração por ela, é verdade. Acho a ruiva bonita e tudo... Ficaria com ela sim – Draco admitiu – Mas não gosto dela, não desse jeito Pansy, é sério.

Pansy e Blaise se olharam.

- Não me imagino em um relacionamento sério com ninguém, muito menos com ela. Vocês me conhecem, sabem como eu sou, enjoo fácil das garotas – Disse Draco, sério – Não é minha culpa. Elas é que são sem graça demais.

- Porque você ainda não achou a garota certa Draco – Disse Pansy – Dê uma chance a Ginny, tente pelo menos. Fique com ela, só fique. Acho que ela não está muito afim de se envolver sério com alguém. Não agora, não depois do Potter. Então porque vocês não tentam?

- Ela não ficaria comigo – Admitiu Draco sem graça.

- Draco Malfoy está inseguro? – Zombou Blaise – O que é isso amigão? Não confia no Malfoyzinho aí?

- Cala a boca Zabini, só estou dizendo que somos completamente diferentes.

- Claro – Disse Blaise rindo.

O sinal tocou, seguido de um aviso que os alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano teriam um mais um tempo vago devido à um acidente na torre leste. Os três comemoraram e se levantaram rapidamente, indo em direção ao Salão Principal, aproveitariam para colocar as tarefas em dia, encontraram Ginny e Luna no corredor e seguiram juntos para a mesa da Sonserina.

Ficaram o tempo inteiro conversando sobre coisas banais e esqueceram completamente dos deveres. Pansy mal participou da conversa, ficou o tempo inteiro olhando para a mesa da Grifinória, onde um certo ruivo se sentava sozinho, com a cabeça baixa. Ela o viu se levantar e sair do salão assim que Harry e Hermione cruzaram as portas e tomou uma decisão.

- Droga – Exclamou Pansy alto – Esqueci o livro de Transfiguração no seu quarto Draco, eu vou lá pegar – E se virando para as meninas completou – Vejo vocês no jantar.

Pansy deixou o Salão Principal apressada. Aonde o ruivo poderia ter ido? Ela ouviu uma porta batendo uns três corredores à direita e correu para lá. Encostou o ouvido em cada uma das portas do corredor para ver se ouvia alguma coisa.

- Como eles podem ser tão... – Uma voz praguejou baixinho em uma das salas.

Pansy foi até a porta da sala, fechada, e parou com a mão na maçaneta.

"_Você veio até aqui. Não seja covarde Pansy! Coragem!"_ E abriu a porta de uma vez.

Ron, que estava sentado na mesa do professor, a olhou surpreso.

- Parkinson? – Perguntou ele como se não acreditasse que ela estava realmente ali.

- Olá Weasley, como está? – Ela perguntou simpática.

- Bem... O que você...?

- Ah, eu vi você saindo do salão, parecia mal, só vim ver como estava – Ela sorriu para ele tentando parecer o mais sensual o possível.

Pansy sempre fora uma das garotas mais bonitas e sensuais de Hogwarts e sabia disso, tinha plena consciência do efeito que causava nos homens, mas com Ron era diferente, ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir uma menininha boba e desajeitada perto dele.

- Puxa... Obrigada Pansy – Ele disse se aproximando dela – Entre – Ele passou pela morena e fechou a porta novamente.

- Está pretendendo fazer algo comigo Weasley? Algo que ninguém possa saber é? – Provocou Pansy antes que pudesse se controlar.

"_Sua inútil, ele não é desse tipo! Nunca vai conquista-lo desse jeito!"_ Ela se chutou mentalmente.

As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas, mas ele sustentou o olhar da morena.

- Quem sabe Parkinson – Ele se aproximou dela – Mas você não poderia contar para ninguém - Ele olhou para ela e viu os olhos arregalados de Pansy. Ela definitivamente não esperava por essa.

Ela se recuperou rapidamente do susto e riu alto. Olhou ele de cima a baixo e o lançou um sorriso maldoso.

- Será nosso segredo – Disse ela colocando a mão suavemente no ombro do ruivo.

Ron ia responder algo, mas o barulho de passos no corredor o interrompeu.

- Onde ele está? – Eles ouviram uma voz conhecida.

Pansy olhou para Ron, que olhou em volta da sala desesperado, procurando algum lugar para se esconder, eles ouviram a maçaneta da porta se mexer e, ignorando completamente sua consciência, Pansy envolveu Ron pelo pescoço e juntou seus lábios. Ele correspondeu imediatamente, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria e uma Hermione, chocada e um Harry Potter, confuso os olhavam.

Pansy se desvencilhou de Ron rapidamente e tentou parecer o mais calma o possível.

- O que vocês querem? – Disse Pansy rispidamente – Se não perceberam... Nós estávamos ocupados – Ela segurou a mão de Ron e se encostou nele como se fossem namorados.

- Ron – Hermione estava à beira das lágrimas – Como você pode? Nunca aconteceu absolutamente nada entre mim e o Harry! Eu estava passando tanto tempo com ele porque estava tentando ajuda-lo a reconquistar a Ginny!

- É verdade Ron – Disse Harry já recuperado – Eu me arrependi de ter deixado ela, fui um idiota ta bom? Mione era a melhor amiga dela, por isso pedi ajuda, sabia que não aprovaria, eu já fiz Ginny sofrer demais, por isso pedi para que ela não te contasse. Me desculpa, não quis estragar o relacionamento de vocês.

Ron olhou para os dois chocados, ele viu nos olhos de Harry que ele estava falando a verdade. Estava prestes a se jogar nos braços dos amigos e explicar tudo quando sentiu a mão de Pansy apertar forte a sua. Ele a olhou e viu medo no olhar dela. Era como se ela estivesse gritando para ele _"Não vá com eles Ron, não faça isso agora"_.

- Ãn... Nós podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde... Eu tenho que... – Ele olhou para Pansy e depois para Hermione, viu mágoa no olhar de Hermione. O que faria? Teria que escolher uma das duas agora – Tenho que acabar de conversar com a Pansy. Por favor?

Pansy o encarou surpresa e Harry e Hermione o encararam magoados.

- Claro – Disse Harry antes que Hermione desse um ataque, ele já tinha aceitado conversar com eles, já era um começo – Nos vemos no Salão Comunal então. Até mais – E saiu da sala arrastando Hermione.

Ron correu para a porta e a fechou, se encostando nela e olhando para Pansy.

- Obrigado Ron – Começou Pansy – Obrigado por não ter me deixado aqui sozinha - Ela o olhou cautelosamente e continuou - Eu sei, pareço louca, te beijei desse jeito... É só que... Quando eu ouvi a voz dela e vi o seu desespero eu tentei ajudar, desculpa se atrapalhei tudo eu só... – Pansy não sabia mais o que falar.

- Não – Disse Ron se afastando da porta e se aproximando da morena – Não atrapalhou. Obrigada Pansy, você é ótima, sério – Ele parou por um momento, a olhando bem nos olhos, nunca se sentira tão confuso em toda sua vida, o que tinha sentido com aquele beijo era... Inexplicável – Eu sei que deve ter parecido que eu ia sair correndo não é?

- É – Pansy riu baixinho – Achei mesmo que você fosse se jogar nos braços deles e me deixar aqui.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Eu ia mesmo, mas então lembrei que você esteve aqui o tempo inteiro – Ron se aproximou mais dela e a olhou nos olhos – Quando eles não estiveram... Você esteve. Não podia fazer isso.

- Obrigado – Ela falou sinceramente.

- E eu acho que eu ia fazer alguma coisa indecorosa com você não é mesmo? – Falou ele rindo divertido.

- Então porque você não tenta? – Disse a morena o olhando sedutoramente.

Ele a encarou com malícia no olhar, então a segurou pela cintura e, Pansy realmente pensou que ele fosse beija-la, mas ele só se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Quem sabe mais tarde? Agora tenho aula de Feitiços.

- Você não sabe mesmo como conquistar uma garota não é Weasley? – Disse Pansy com um brilho divertido nos olhos, ela se afastou dele e continuou – Converse com Potter e com a Granger e depois me conte como foi... – Ela parou como se estivesse se decidindo se falava algo ou não, então continuou – A gente podia se ver mais tarde, aí você me conta e quem sabe não cumpre o que você disse que faria comigo.

Ron riu alto e olhou para a morena.

- Claro! Sala Precisa?

- Não... – Disse Pansy – Conheço um lugar mais interessante.

Os dois combinaram de se encontrar na frente da Sala Precisa depois do jantar e então Pansy o levaria ao lugar misterioso. Eles se despediram e foram cada um para sua respectiva sala.

A tarde passou lentamente, Pansy pensou que o jantar nunca fosse chegar, mas depois de longas e torturantes horas eles finalmente se dirigiam a mesa da Sonserina.

- Olá – Disse Ginny alegremente.

- Porque a alegria? – Perguntou Pansy, desconfiada.

- Consegui um Excelente em Transfiguração – Ela disse orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Uau Weasley, parabéns – Falou Draco parecendo entediado.

- Qual é o seu problema Malfoy? – Ginny o olhou perplexa. O que tinha feito para Draco para ele trata-la tão mal?

- Nenhum – Ele respondeu irritado, Pansy o chutou por debaixo da mesa – Só estou mal-humorado Weasley. Desculpe.

Pansy sorriu para ele em aprovação.

- Então... O que nós vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou Luna, animada.

- Eu vou sair – Disse Pansy rapidamente.

- Com quem? Aonde? Como você pretende sair de Hogwarts à noite? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Calma mamãe – Pansy falou ironicamente – Não vou sair de Hogwarts, vou me encontrar com uma pessoa. Assuntos da escola. Nada de mais – Ela falou como se realmente não fosse nada.

Draco e Blaise sorriram maliciosamente e Ginny e Luna trocaram olhares desconfiados.

- Ótimo, outra noite fora do quarto – Disse Blaise – Então eu e Luna vamos aproveitar também não é princesa?

- Com certeza – Luna concordou, sorrindo para o moreno.

Draco e Ginny o olharam, perplexos, princesa? Blaise chamara Luna de princesa?

- Ótimo, já que vocês vão aproveitar, eu vou voltar para o meu Salão Comunal – Disse Ginny.

- Eu não faria isso – Cantarolou Pansy.

- Porque não Pansy? – Ginny a olhou, mal-humorada.

- Porque eu ouvi por aí que o Potter, o Weasley e a Granger vão conversar hoje e sabe por que o Weasley aceitou conversar com os dois? – Pansy fez uma pausa dramática, não deveria estar contando aquilo, mas não podia deixar Ginny voltar para a Grifinória, não sem ter se aproximado de Draco – Porque os dois disseram para ele que estavam juntos porque a Granger estava ajudando o Potter a reconquistar você. Parece que ele se arrependeu de ter terminado.

- Ora, isso é mentira Pansy – Ginny disso com convicção – Por acaso você não viu como ele me tratou nos últimos dias?

- Só porque você estava com o Draco – Disse Luna, entrando na conversa – Com certeza isso o fez perceber o que tinha perdido.

Ginny pareceu confusa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

- Vai voltar? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Ótimo – Ela resmungou – Mas eu durmo no sofá hoje!

- Ora, eu vou dormir no sofá – Disse Blaise, parecendo indignado.

- Mas você e Luna não iam...

- Sim, mas eu volto para dormir – Mentiu Blaise.

Draco sabia que era mentira, mas não comentou nada. Talvez Pansy estivesse certa. Sem falar que, ele ainda tinha esperanças de que, se ficasse com a ruiva, o desejo por ela passaria e sua vida voltaria ao normal.

Ginny pareceu não gostar muito da notícia, mas também não falou nada. Não confiava em Blaise nem em Pansy. Não quando o assunto era armar para cima dela.

Os cinco acabaram de jantar e foram direto para o salão de Draco. Pansy correu para se arrumar e saiu rapidamente pelo retrato.

* * *

><p>- É... Adoro vir aqui – Disse Pansy, concordando com o ruivo – Mas então... Me conte, como foi?<p>

- Bom... Conversei com eles, vamos voltar a nos falar, acho que no começo vai ser difícil, mas... Nós superamos – Ron sorriu para ela, parecia feliz.

- Então... Você e a Granger voltaram? – Ela disse decepcionada.

- Na verdade não – Ele falou simplesmente.

- Como assim? Porque não?

- Disse que era melhor a gente dar um tempo. Ela perguntou se era por sua causa – Ele olhou-a – Eu disse que não. Acho que ela não acreditou.

Pansy o olhou, incrédula, ele falava como se aquilo não fosse nada. Ele descobriu que Granger não tinha traído ele e mesmo assim eles não tinham voltado. ELE E GRANGER NÃO TINHAM VOLTADO. Pansy não podia estar mais feliz.

- Isso é ótimo! - Ela exclamou, não escondendo sua felicidade.

- É? – Ron a olhou com um sorriso de canto – Está feliz por eu estar solteiro?

Pansy o olhou sem graça.

- Estou feliz por não estar com ela – Ela respondeu – Granger é uma perda de tempo.

Ron continuou olhando-a com o mesmo sorriso

- O que? – Ela perguntou.

- Onde você vai dormir hoje? – Ele perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Na Sala Precisa e você?

- Também – Ele respondeu calmamente – Que coincidência não?

* * *

><p>- O que deu nela afinal? – Perguntou Ginny a Draco enquanto os dois estavam deitados na cama.<p>

- Ela esta apaixonada Weasley... E acho que ele também – Disse Draco parecendo muito surpreso com isso.

- Luna e Blaise? Apaixonados? – Ela gemeu baixinho.

- O que foi Weasley? Deixe-a ser feliz.

- Eu deixo é só que... Estou me sentindo a encalhada – Ginny o olhou – Pansy e sei lá quem, Luna e Blaise...

- O Potter ainda gosta de você Weasley – Disse ele ironicamente.

- Não vou me meter nessa de novo, já vi esse filme muitas vezes.

- Tem certeza? Desde que a Pansy falou você ficou bem quieta, talvez... Considerando algo?

- Claro que não Malfoy, não seja idiota – Ginny o olhou novamente – Não voltarei com Harry. Não mesmo.

- Claro que não – Ele concordou ironicamente.

- Mudando de assunto... – Ginny o olhou atentamente – Pansy é sua melhor amiga, eu sei que você sabe com quem ela está. Me diga!

- Acho melhor não.

- Por quê? – Ginny se ajoelhou na cama – Por favor, por favor, eu quero muito saber.

- Então pergunte a ela – Disse Draco.

- Ela não quer me contar, vamos lá Malfoy – Insistiu Ginny – Eu faço o que você quiser.

Draco a olhou com um sorriso safado.

- O que eu quiser? – Ele perguntou maliciosamente.

- Não isso! – Ginny o olhou incrédula.

Draco riu e a olhou com um brilho de diversão no olhar.

- Esqueça – Disse ele – Você não vai querer saber.

- Mas... – Ginny começou a protestar, mas foi interrompida por Draco.

- Não Weasley, vamos mudar de assunto!

- Ótimo – Ela falou, mal-humorada – O que você acha que Blaise e Luna estão fazendo?

- Provavelmente se pegando em algum canto do castelo. Pare de ser tão ciumenta – Disse Draco, rindo.

- Eu não sou ciumenta! – Ela falou.

- É sim!

Ginny o olhou, ele estava lindo só com a calça de moletom preta, aquele peitoral perfeito, aqueles braços fortes... _"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO?_ _Pare com isso agora mesmo e controle-se."._

- Acorda Weasley – Malfoy sacudiu a mão em frente ao rosto de Ginny – Sei que sou gostoso e tudo, mas não precisa ficar encarando.

- Eu não estava encarando – Mentiu Ginny – Eu só estou com... Sono! Boa noite.

Ginny deitou, se cobrindo e virou de costas para Draco.

- Já? – Ele perguntou.

- Já.

Draco a olhou, confuso, mas não disse nada, apagou a luz com um aceno de varinha e se deitou também.

- Boa noite Weasley.

- Boa noite – Respondeu Ginny, se esforçando ao máximo para parar de pensar naqueles lindos braços do loiro ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>- Weasley... Que tal nós combinarmos uma coisa? – Disse Pansy se jogando nas almofadas no chão – Da próxima vez eu escolho a decoração da sala.<p>

A sala estava exatamente igual a da ultima vez em que eles estiveram lá, as almofadas, os sofás, a única diferença era que não tinha mais cama nenhuma lá.

- Sem chance – Disse Ron, rindo – Você ia criar uma sala muito... Sonserina. Não mesmo!

- É lógico que não! – Pansy o olhou parecendo indignada – Eu tenho bom senso Weasley.

- Claro – Disse Ron ironicamente – Enfim... Você já veio preparada foi? – Perguntou ele, olhando para a bolsa que Pansy carregava, com os uniformes e tudo.

- Claro! – Respondeu a morena – Eu estou sempre preparada querido!

Ron a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não vou discutir – Disse ele.

- Então... Conte-me... Pretende arranjar outra ou vai parar na Granger mesmo?

- Porque você está tão interessada Parkinson? – Perguntou Ron desconfiado – Você por acaso está querendo ser a outra?

- É CLARO QUE NÃO WEASLEY! – Pansy o olhou incrédula – Eu não estou interessada! Só estou curiosa.

- Certo – Ron falou como se não acreditasse – Eu não sei... Se alguma outra garota me chamar a atenção... Quem sabe?

- E quanto a Lilá Brown? Soube que vocês ficaram ano passado.

- Sem chance – Respondeu Ron rapidamente – Com ela não, ela é um saco.

- Então porque ficou com ela? – Perguntou Pansy arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Primeira namorada, ela era gostosa... Esses motivos masculinos... Você sabe – Ele pareceu encabulado.

- Claro... Sabe Weasley... Você é muito previsível – Desse Pansy – Você faz o que as pessoas tem certeza que você vai fazer, você fica com as pessoas mais obvias... Que tal mudar um pouco? Impressionar?

- Isso foi um convite?

- Weasley! – Pansy o olhou – O que aconteceu com o ruivinho Grifinório e inocente?

Ron riu alto.

- Ruivinho inocente? Sério Parkinson?

- Pansy – Ela falou de repente.

- Ãn? – Ron a olhou confuso.

- Me chame de Pansy, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? – Ela resmungou.

- Sim senhora Pansy – Ele riu.

Pansy o olhou com uma expressão irritada e logo depois olhou para o relógio, não eram nem onze horas e ela estava morrendo de son. Ron aparentemente também percebeu, pois logo em seguida perguntou:

- Com sono?

- Muito – Respondeu ela deitando sobre as almofadas.

Ron ficou olhando a menina deitada e resolveu seguir o exemplo. Tirou a camisa e se deitou ao lado dela.

- Eu também... – Ele se inclinou levemente e beijou o rosto da menina – Boa noite Pansy.

- Boa noite Ron – Respondeu a menina se aninhando mais a ele e dormindo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Só para compensar a demora para postar o último capítulo.

Mas o próximo só quando tiver muuuuuitas riviews!

**Rhye:** Oláaaaaaa! Arrancamos uma confissão do Draco, já é um começo não? Vamos ver agora como vai ser esta reconciliação do Trio Maravilha, algo me diz que a Hermione vai sofrer um pouquinho com esse novo 'caso' do Ron kkkkkk' Não se preocupe, no próximo capítulo vai começar a action entre o Draco e a Ginny. Espero que goste do capítulo.

Beijinnhos.


	12. A Festa Parte I

**Capítulo 10: Festa (Parte 1)**

- Weasley, são só dez da manhã e hoje é sexta – Resmungou Draco, sonolento – Volte a dormir.

- Não consigo – Disse a menina se mexendo na cama, inquieta – Fomos dormir muito cedo ontem.

- Você quem quis dormir àquela hora! – Exclamou ele – Agora me deixe dormir.

Draco tentava dormir a todo o custo, mas a ruiva se revirava na cama, atrapalhando-o. Ginny se sentou e olhou em volta do quarto.

- Blaise não voltou – Comentou ela mal-humorada.

- Você achou mesmo que ele fosse voltar? – Perguntou o loiro se sentando também, desistindo de tentar dormir.

- Sim! – Exclamou ela – Ele disse que voltaria.

- E você acreditou? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha – Francamente Weasley...

- Para! – Draco a olhou e percebeu a cara da menina.

- Qual o problema afinal Weasley?

- O problema... – Começou ela – É que Blaise e Luna estão passando muito tempo juntos.

- E daí? Com medo de perder a melhor amiga? – Perguntou o loiro ironicamente.

- Lógico que não Malfoy, é só que... – Ela o olhou nervosa – É só que... Ela nunca foi de passar tanto tempo sozinha com um garoto, muito menos dormir com um.

- Tem uma primeira vez para tudo Weasley – Draco respondeu – O que tem de mal nisso?

- Nada – Ela falou parecendo cabisbaixa – É só que... Estou sentindo que estou sobrando sabe? – E, prevendo o comentário maldoso que o garoto faria, completou – E nem pense e falar de Harry Potter porque eu já disse que nada mais vai acontecer entre nós!

- Se você diz... – Começou o loiro – Então ache outro para passar o tempo – Sugeriu ele com segundas intenções.

- Eu não preciso de outra amiga Malfoy! Eu tenho a Luna e a Pansy e sei que elas não vão me trocar por garotos, o que eu estou dizendo é que...

- Eu sei o que você está dizendo Weasley – Interrompeu-a Draco – E eu não estou falando de amiga. Estou falando de um garoto.

- Um namorado? – Ginny riu ironicamente – Não preciso de outro, já tive muitas experiências ruins com namorados.

- Vai fazer o que Weasley? Virar santa? – Draco riu – Não estou falando de namorados. Estou falando de diversão. Beijos... Talvez um pouco mais se você não for tão chata...

- Malfoy! – Ela o interrompeu – Só beijos! – Disse a ruiva decidida – E sabe que eu estava pensando nisso mesmo? Não vou virar santa – ela disse o olhando como se ele fosse um idiota – Mas não quero mais namorar sério!

- Então o que está te impedindo? – Pergunto Draco – Tem muitos garotos por aí, inclusive da Sonserina, que não se importariam em beijar você.

- Eu não sei... – Ginny olhou para os lençóis – Eu tenho medo sabe? – Ela desviou o olhar para ele – Não sei se esse negócio de "se divertir" – Ela fez aspas no ar – É muito a minha cara. Eu prefiro relacionamentos sérios, longos... – Ela percebeu que já estava falando demais – Mas esses relacionamentos sérios não deram nem um pouco certa para mim... – Ela parou pensativa.

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar Weasley – Disse ele – É simples, tenta uma vez, se não gostar não faça mais.

- Mas... E se eu acabar gostando? – Disse ela nervosa – Gostando mais do que devia?

- Está com medo de virar ninfomaníaca Weasley?

- Claro que não! Eu não vou fazer... Isto! – Ela respondeu envergonhada – Estou com medo de gostar demais de uma pessoa que só queira se divertir – Ela o olhou – Você nunca se apaixonou por nenhuma das garotas com quem você ficou?

- É um risco que se corre Weasley – Disse ele – Eu não. Mas mesmo se me apaixonasse... Elas estão apaixonadas por mim... Então não faria muita diferença.

- Que convencido – Disse a ruiva rindo.

- Eu não sou convencido! Sou realista.

- Claro que é – Ela respondeu sarcasticamente – Então... Como eu começo? – Ela o perguntou sem graça.

- Vista uma das roupas que a Pansy te deu e vá para a festa de boas vindas da Sonserina hoje – Ele respondeu simplesmente. Ginny o olhou com olhos arregalados – O que? Vai ser na torre norte, naquela sala enorme e escura sabe? Eles mal vão te reconhecer de tão bêbados.

- Mas... Mas... Como eu vou beijar alguém sem conhecer a pessoa?

- É assim que se brinca Weasley – Draco respondeu.

- Ok... Mas... Porque as mini roupas da Pansy? – Ela perguntou parecendo apavorada.

- Você quer seduzir ou não? – Draco a olhou e percebeu que ela estava nervosa – O que foi? Está com medo de que?

- De abusarem de mim talvez! – Ela praticamente gritou para ele – Vai estar escuro, ninguém vai estar vendo e... – Ginny parou arregalando os olhos.

- Isso é possível – Ele respondeu normalmente, como se aquela fosse uma coisa que acontecesse frequentemente – Mas se você não quiser... É só ficar perto de mim e do Blaise.

- Vocês vão estar mais ocupados com suas próprias... Diversões! – Ela exclamou.

- Claro que não. Vou me controlar hoje – Disse Draco, sério – E Blaise vai ir com Luna, então nós vamos ficar de olho.

Ela olhou para a parede parecendo nervosa, nunca pensou que pediria dicas para Draco Malfoy, sempre o criticou por ficar com todas e não se importar com ninguém. Mas estava prestes a fazer a mesma coisa.

- Weasley – Disse Draco notando o nervosismo da garota – Você vai, se quiser ficar com alguém fica, se não, não fica. Simples.

- Ok – Disse Ginny tentando parecer decidida – Eu vou!

* * *

><p>- BOOOOOM DIA – Gritou Pansy no ouvido de Ron, que levantou em um pulo.<p>

- O que? – Ele olhou em volta do quarto, assustado.

- Já são onze horas, vamos descer? – Pansy perguntou animada.

- Ain Pansy – Resmungou ele – Você me acorda desse jeito e ainda são onze horas?

- Siiiiiiiim – Ela puxou o braço do ruivo tentando, inutilmente, faze-lo levantar – Vamos Ron!

- Hoje é sexta – Ele respondeu enquanto virava de costas e afundava o rosto em uma das almofadas.

Pansy sentou no sofá e ficou olhando-o, ele estava lindo com o cabelo bagunçado e sem camisa.

- Pare de me olhar – Resmungou ele novamente.

- Então levante!

- Me obrigue – Respondeu ele como uma criancinha mimada.

Pansy se levantou do sofá e, sem a menor vergonha, se sentou sobre as costas do ruivo.

- O q-que v-você est-tá fazendo? – Gaguejou ele.

- Te obrigando – Ela respondeu em uma voz sedutora ao pé do ouvido dele.

Pansy começou a passar as mãos por toda extensão das costas do ruivo e arranha-lo levemente com as unhas. Ela percebeu que pequenas marcas começavam a aparecer nas costas dele. Exatamente o que ela queria. Esperava que Granger visse aquelas marcas de unhas no ruivo e ficasse muito, muito irritada, o suficiente para parar de falar com ele novamente.

- Pansy... – Começou Ron se virando, ele acreditou que a morena sairia de cima dele assim que ele se virasse, mas se enganou, ela continuou sentada, agora sobre a barriga dele, e não fez a menor menção de levantar.

- Quer que eu saia? – Perguntou ela séria.

"_O que deu em você Pansy? Você não era TÃAAO atirada assim! É claro que ele quer que você saia!"_

- Não – Disse Ron olhando fixamente para os peitos da menina – Mas... Nós vamos ter um problema se você continuar.

- Qual? - Perguntou a morena, confusa.

- **Eu** ia fazer algo indecoroso com você... Não o contrário.

- Aaaaah – Pansy riu maliciosamente – Você quer trocar de posição?

- Não... Pode acabar o que você estava fazendo e depois a gente troca – Ele respondeu rindo.

Pansy deu um leve sorriso e começou a arranhar o peitoral desnudo do ruivo. Ela sentiu a mão de Ron em sua coxa e se arrepiou inteira. Ele a olhava cauteloso, provavelmente pensando se não estava indo longe demais a tocando desse jeito, afinal, os dois só se beijaram uma vez e foi por causa de Hermione. Mas ele percebeu que Pansy adorou a iniciativa dele e continuou com a mão ali.

Pansy ainda estava com a saia preta que ela usara na noite passada, o que facilitou o contato dos corpos. Ela parou de arranha-lo e o olhou, mordendo o canto dos lábios. Ron a olhou tentando adivinhar o que ela queria fazer, será que tinha abusado muito? Mas ela parecia estar gostando.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou receoso, sem tirar a mão da perna da morena.

- Sua vez – Ela respondeu baixinho.

Ele sorriu e se virou, colocando-a, cuidadosamente, de costas no chão, se sentou na cintura dela, tomando o cuidado de apoiar os joelhos no chão, sem machuca-la. Ele parou por um momento a olhando, não tinha ideia do que fazer agora. Ele tocou a cintura da menina, levemente, e foi subindo até embaixo dos seios dela, levantando um pouco a blusa bege que ela usava. Ele a olhou como se pedisse permissão.

- Estou esperando Weasley, até agora você não fez nada de indecoroso comigo – Disse a morena em tom malicioso, incentivando o ruivo.

Ele sorriu e subiu as mãos para a lateral dos seios de Pansy a fazendo fechar os olhos e suspirar levemente. Ele olhou para a boca dela e não resistiu, se abaixou e beijou-a delicadamente. Ele aprofundou o beijo, invadindo a boca dela com a língua e, aproveitando a total entrega da garota, cobriu seu seio direito com a mão. Ele a sentiu gemer baixinho contra sua boca.

Os dois se separaram ofegantes, Ron ainda estava com a mão sobre o seio da menina. Pansy se levantou rapidamente, o afastando.

- É... Já esta tarde... Eu vou tomar banho primeiro sim? – E seguiu em direção ao banheiro sem nem olha-lo.

"_O que deu em você Pansy? Você não é virgem e nunca travou assim antes! Ele estava tão na sua e você faz uma coisa dessas!" _Pensava ela debaixo do chuveiro. Pansy sempre fora extrovertida e muito confiante e no sexo não era diferente. Mas de repente ela sentiu medo, sentiu medo de Ron não gostar dela e correr para os braços da Granger de novo.

"_Pare de pensar nisso!" _Ela se chutou mentalmente enquanto saía do chuveiro. Olhou em volta e percebeu que tinha deixado sua roupa fora do banheiro. Se enrolou na toalha e parou em frente a porta. _"Vamos lá Pansy, você é linda e ele adora você. Força"_ Ela pensou antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Quando ouviu a porta se abrir Ron se levantou do sofá e se virou para Pansy. Ficou pensando e achou melhor pedir desculpas à morena. Ele estava decidido a se desculpar quando percebeu que ela usava somente a toalha, Pansy foi em direção a ele e apontou para sua bolsa no sofá.

- Esqueci aqui – Ela riu sem graça.

- A-a-ah, é... – Ron se obrigou a se concentrar somente no rosto da menina – Pansy... Me desculpa ta? Se eu exagerei... É que...

- Não – Pansy o interrompeu – Você não exagerou Ron! Claro que não – Ela tomou coragem e segurou sua mão – Eu adorei! É que nós estamos realmente atrasados... – Ela o olhou e decidiu continuar – Mas nós podemos continuar depois.

- Quando você quiser – Respondeu o ruivo, sorrindo encantado para ela.

- Então... – Pansy começou, aproveitando a deixa – Hoje a noite vai ter uma festinha de boas vindas na Sonserina... Se você estiver afim... – Ela parou, deixando a frase no ar.

- Na Sonserina? – Ele fez uma careta.

- Sim! – Pansy segurou o braço do ruivo – Vamos lá Ron, não vai ser tão ruim, ninguém nem vai notar você lá!

- É que... – Ele respondeu sem graça – Eu tinha combinado de jogar xadrez com Harry hoje...

- Ah, claro. Sem problemas. – Respondeu a morena, decepcionada.

- Bom... Vou tomar banho – Disse o ruivo indo para o banheiro.

Pansy se arrumou rapidamente, pegou a camisa do ruivo e a limpou com a varinha, enquanto pensava no que tinha acontecido. Ela não conseguia entender o que era aquilo. Estava louca por ele e ele parecia gostar um pouco dela também, então qual era o problema? Será que ele ainda pensava na Granger?

"_Granger, sempre a Granger!" _Pensou a morena, com raiva. _"Quer saber? Também não vou ficar implorando, se ele prefere ficar jogando xadrez com Potter ou sofrendo pela Granger o problema é dele!" _E tomada por um acesso de fúria, pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala.

* * *

><p>Ron saia apressado da sala, vestindo a camisa, não conseguia entender o porquê de Pansy tê-lo deixado lá, sem nem se despedir.<p>

- Ron – Disse Hermione se materializando a sua frente e interrompendo seus pensamentos – O que aconteceu? Eu estava te chamando a um tempão.

- An, nada... Eu só estava um pouco distraído – Ele respondeu, sem graça.

- Pensando em como vai fazer para me ganhar no xadrez hoje? – Disse Harry parando ao lado de Hermione.

Ron forçou uma risada. Não estava mais com a menor vontade de jogar xadrez. Estava pensando em como dizer isso a Harry quando percebeu que os amigos olhavam para os botões abertos da camisa dele. As marcas das unhas de Pansy eram visíveis ali.

- Ron... Porque você passou a noite aqui de novo? – Perguntou Hermione tentando esconder a mágoa.

- Porque... Ficou tarde... – Ron não conseguia pensar em uma boa desculpa para dar a eles.

- Estava com ela? – Hermione perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos. Ron sabia perfeitamente de quem ela estava falando.

- Não, eu não estava com ninguém – Respondeu apressado, fechando rapidamente os primeiros botões da camisa – Vamos logo ou perderemos o café – Disse ele, já virando o corredor.

Harry olhou para Hermione e viu uma lágrima cair dos olhos da morena. Ele sabia o quanto ela amava Ron e sabia que Ron a amava também. Tinha certeza que o que rolava entre ele e Pansy era somente atração física e passaria logo, o problema era convencer Hermione disso.

- Ei Mi... – Harry tocou-lhe o braço levemente – Você sabe que ele não gosta mesmo dela não é? Ele, no máximo a acha bonita! – Ele tentou consola-la.

- Mas... – Hermione tentava conter as lagrimas inutilmente – Isso é o suficiente para passar a noite com ela não é?

- Não, Mi... Presta atenção sim? Ron ama você, isso está mais do que na cara – Disse Harry, acalmando-a – Ele só precisa de um tempo para... Nos aceitar novamente. Depois de algumas semanas você vai ver, tudo vai ser como era antes.

- Você acha? – Perguntou a morena, insegura.

- Tenho certeza – Harry sorriu para ela carinhosamente – Agora vamos! Enxugue estas lágrimas e vamos tomar café.

- Obrigado Harry – Disse Hermione abraçando-o carinhosamente.

Harry olhou para a menina e ficou com raiva de Ron, como ele podia fazer aquilo com ela? Decidiu que conversaria com ele a noite e seguiu com Hermione até o Salão Principal.

* * *

><p>Pansy estava sentada ao lado de Draco e Blaise na mesa da Sonserina, eles conversavam com Luna e Ginny animadamente sobre a festa de boas vindas. Ela não sentia mais a menor a vontade de ir a esta festa, mas não diria isso. Preferiu concordar com tudo o que eles diziam.<p>

- Mas então, como foi a noite de vocês? – Perguntou Blaise mudando radicalmente de assunto.

- Igual a todas – Respondeu Draco mal-humorado.

- E você Pansy? – Disse o moreno olhando-a – Está mal-humorada também querida?

- Não – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do almoço – Minha noite foi normal.

Os quatro amigos olharam para ela parecendo preocupados. Pansy estava quieta demais desde que chegara à mesa. Algo estava errado.

- Eles se acertaram? – Perguntou Blaise repentinamente, desviando o olhar de todos de Pansy.

Eles olharam para a mesa da Grifinória e viram Weasley sentado ao lado de Granger e conversando normalmente com Potter.

- Aparentemente – Respondeu a morena, irritada – Tenho que ir – E se levantou da mesa sem olhar para ninguém, não percebeu o olhar de um certo ruivo a acompanhando.

- O que deu nela? – Perguntou Ginny, preocupada.

- Aposto que eu sei – Disse Luna olhando o Trio.

Ginny a encarou confusa.

- Não importa – Interrompeu Draco – Pansy resolve isso sozinha – Ele olhou em volta parecendo enojado.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Ginny olhando em volta também.

- Todo mundo está falando – Comentou Blaise – Mas não é para menos é? À menos de uma semana eles estavam traindo o Weasley e agora ele perdoa os dois como se não fosse nada.

- Eles são melhores amigos desde sempre – Defendeu Ginny.

- Então se junte ao grupo – Disse Draco, irritado.

- Não – Ela olhou para a comida em seu prato – Eu nunca fui parte daquele grupo – E levantou o olhar para os três – E acho que estou melhor aqui.

- Você ama a gente – Falou Blaise rindo.

Os quatro continuaram conversando até o sinal da primeira aula tocar.

- Então nós nos encontramos as dez no dormitório do Draco, a festa começa as onze. Fechou? – Perguntou Blaise. E vendo os três concordarem continuou – Vou tentar avisar Pansy.

- Ótimo, então nos vemos depois – Concordou Luna segurando a mão de Blaise e dando-lhe um selinho – Até mais.

Ela saiu envergonhada enquanto Draco e Ginny olhavam para o moreno, surpresos. Blaise ignorou os dois e seguiu para sua sala. Draco olhou para Ginny e viu a expressão da ruiva.

- Não se esqueça – Disse ele tocando a cintura dela suavemente para logo em seguida sussurrar em seu ouvido – Diversão.

E saiu apressado pelo corredor.

* * *

><p>A Tarde passou rapidamente. Pansy insistiu em não contar o que estava havendo a Draco e Blaise, mesmo eles tendo passado o dia insistindo. Luna também não falava uma palavra sobre Blaise para Ginny, que ficava cada vez mais magoada com a loira.<p>

As dez em ponto os cinco estavam no dormitório de Draco. Pansy separava um lindo vestido preto, curto e justo, enquanto Luna, Blaise e Draco já estavam vestidos. A loira usava uma calça jeans clara, grudada ao corpo e um blusa tomara que caia vermelha, o cabelo loiro estava solto e penteado. Draco e Blaise usavam calças jeans escuras, o moreno usava uma camisa social branca, com os três primeiros botões abertos e Draco usava uma camisa social preta, com as mangas dobradas e os três primeiros botões abertos também.

- O que você vai vestir Ginny? – Perguntou Pansy olhando a ruiva de cima a baixo.

- Eu não sei – Ela encarou Pansy como se pedisse ajuda – Nunca fui a uma festa dessas, não sei o que usar.

- Eu te ajudo, vem – Disse a morena se dirigindo ao guarda roupa.

Pansy olhou várias e várias vezes as roupas de Ginny até tirar uma mini saia bege, de renda e uma blusa azul clara. A ruiva a olhou preocupada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Pansy.

- A roupa é linda, linda mesmo – Começou Ginny – Mas... A saia é um pouquinho curta você não acha?

- É claro que não Ginny – Respondeu Blaise – Terá muitas garotas lá usando menos do que isto.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu não me sinto muito confortável.

- Ginny... Eu sei que você não está acostumada com essas festas ou essas roupas, mas você vai ficar linda, combina muito com você. Prova – Incentivou-a Pansy colocando as roupas nos braços de Ginny.

A ruiva foi para o banheiro e se vestiu. Ela ficou minutos se olhando no espelho, a roupa tinha ficado realmente ótima nela, mas ela não se sentia muito segura com aquela roupa em uma festa cheia de Sonserinos.

- Vamos Gi – Pansy bateu na porta do banheiro – Estamos todos prontos, só falta você.

Ginny saiu do banheiro e viu que todos já estavam vestidos.

- Você está incrível Gi! – Exclamou Blaise.

- Está mesmo – Concordaram Pansy e Luna.

- Agora venha aqui para eu maquiar você – Pansy puxou-a pelo braço até o banheiro novamente – Já estamos atrasadas.

Em cinco minutos Ginny já estava com os cabelos ruivos lisos e perfeitamente arrumados e a maquiagem perfeita. Ela se olhou no espelho e se surpreendeu consigo mesma. Estava linda mesmo, mas ainda se sentia muito insegura com relação a festa. Pansy, Draco e Blaise eram amigos de todos os Sonserinos e Luna ficaria com Blaise o tempo inteiro, sabia que acabaria ficando sozinha.

- Está ótima! – Disse Luna entrando no banheiro – Agora vamos logo!

Os cinco saíram apressadamente do dormitório e se dirigiram até a festa. Ginny passou o caminho inteira quieta, o que não passou despercebido por Draco. O loiro segurou seu braço gentilmente.

- Não faça nada que não queira – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ginny parou discretamente no corredor, puxando Draco consigo, Blaise, Luna e Pansy nem sequer perceberam e continuaram andando e conversando animadamente. Ela esperou os três virarem o corredor para se dirigir a Draco.

- Eu não quero mais ir – Ela falou, séria.

- Weasley...

- Não – Ginny o interrompeu – Eu não estou me sentindo bem ok? Por favor, dê uma desculpa aos três.

- Não – Draco a encostou delicadamente na parede e a olhou nos olhos – Você vai! Qual é o problema afinal? Você está muito bonita Weasley – Ele admitiu – Não vamos te deixar sozinha sim? Eu prometo.

Ginny o olhou, insegura. Ele envolveu a cintura da ruiva e recomeçou a andar, a puxando junto. Os dois chegaram a porta e Ginny parou o olhando.

- Bloomnoun – Draco disse a senha e a porta se abriu.

Estava muito escuro dentro da sala, a música estava extremamente alta e Ginny pode ver muitos Sonserinos reunidos em um barzinho que ela não tinha ideia de como tinha ido parar ali. Os dois sofás ao lado do bar estavam ocupados por casais que se beijavam desesperadamente. Draco apertou mais a cintura da ruiva e a fez entrar. Eles viram Luna, Blaise e Pansy sentados no bar e foram até lá.

- Aonde vocês estavam? – Perguntou a morena, desconfiada.

- Atrás de vocês – Mentiu Draco e, olhando para o barman disse – Dois Firewhisky.

Draco se sentou e puxou Ginny, que se sentou ao seu lado. Luna e Blaise começaram a conversar entre si, ignorando por completo os três, até o moreno convida-la para dançar e os dois irem para a pista de dança.

- Pansy, venha aqui – Ginny viu uma garota loira da Sonserina chama-la.

- Já volto – Disse a morena para os dois e foi em direção à menina.

Ginny olhou para Draco, agora só faltava ele deixa-la sozinha.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá pessoal *-*

Capítulo novinho para vocês e com muita action não? O próximo vai ter mais!

Estou muito feliz com todas as Reviews, continuem assim.

**Kait Weasley**: Olá querida, fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Está aqui o próximo capítulo, espero que goste.

**Rhye: **Prontinho, mais um capítulo pra você. Espero que goste, no próximo capítulo tem mais action, quem sabe não é entre o Draco e a Ginny? Kkkkk'

**Lyla: **Não se preocupe porque eu não abandonarei a fic, prometo! Mais um capítulo novinho, espero que goste.

**Kak Malfoy: **Não se preocupe que no próximo capítulo o Draco vai tomar uma atitude. Já está na hora não? Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Rafaela:** Pansy e Ron perfeitos não é? A Hermione não está gostando muito. Acho que vai dar confusão hein? Kkkkkkk' Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Vivi Malfoy: **Olá, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Draco é sempre Draco lindo e perfeito! kkkkkkk' Espero que goste do capítulo.

Beijinhos, até o próximo capítulo e não esqueçam as Reviews.


	13. A Festa Parte II

**AVISO: **Pessoal, tenho um recado super importante para dar a vocês na **N/A**. Leiam!

**Capítulo 11: Festa (Parte 2)**

- Aqui está – Disse o barman colocando dois copos de Firewhisky no balcão.

Draco olhou para a ruiva e viu que ela não fez menção de pegá-los, então ele mesmo pegou os dois e estendeu um para ela que o olhou desconfiada.

- Beba – Insistiu o loiro.

- Obrigado – Disse a ruiva pegando o copo, relutante, e levando aos lábios – É muito forte – Comentou ela fazendo uma careta.

- É, tente não exagerar como da primeira vez – Disse ele, rindo.

Ginny o ignorou e olhou para Luna e Blaise na pista de dança.

- Você quer parar de olhar! – Disse Draco repentinamente.

- Olhar o que? – Ela se fez de desentendida.

- Blaise e Luna. Isso já está ficando chato.

- Não estava olhando – Mentiu ela.

Draco suspirou. Seu plano não estava dando certo. A intenção dele em convidá-la para aquela festa e convencê-la a ficar com alguém era que este alguém fosse ele. Mas ela parecia muito mais interessada em olhar Blaise e Luna do que em prestar atenção nele.

- Eu só não entendo o porquê dela não ter me contado – Disse a ruiva, triste – Nós sempre contamos tudo uma para a outra e agora ela simplesmente se afastou de mim. Ela não me fala nada sobre o Blaise. – Ginny o olhou parecendo realmente chateada – E o pior é que eu já a ouvi conversar sobre ele com a Pansy mais de uma vez, mas comigo... Nunca.

- Porque Pansy é amiga dele Weasley - Draco a encarou sério – Já passou pela sua cabeça que ela possa estar querendo a ajuda de Pansy em uma coisa que você não pode ajudá-la. Ou pior... Em uma coisa que você não aprovaria?

- O que você sabe? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Que, talvez, eu disse talvez, ela esteja querendo transar com ele.

- Nunca – Disse Ginny rapidamente – Luna quer esperar. Ela nunca faria isso... Ela nunca... Não sem me contar.

- Está vendo? Você está surtando – Disse Draco – E é por isso que ela não contou.

- Como você sabe disso? – Perguntou Ginny, magoada.

- Blaise me contou que eles já estavam muito próximos, mas que ela parecia estar um pouco... Insegura. Depois do que você disse sobre ela estar falando com Pansy e não com você, eu deduzi que fosse sobre isso.

Ginny ficou calada, olhando para o casal na pista de dança. Não podia acreditar nisso, se sentia magoada e humilhada pela melhor amiga. Luna sempre fora a mais inocente e agora estava daquele jeito com Blaise Zabini. E ela? Quando alguma coisa boa iria acontecer a ela? Ela olhou em volta, estava ali, em uma festa cheia de Sonserinos sentada ao lado de Draco Malfoy. Sentiu inveja de Luna, se ao menos Draco quisesse ficar com ela... Não que ela gostasse dele, longe disso. Mas ela queria se sentir desejada. Ginny olhou para o loiro e teve uma ideia. Uma ideia ridícula, mas era uma ideia. Depois colocaria a culpa no Firewhisky.

- Vamos dançar? – Ela perguntou rapidamente.

O loiro a olhou surpreso. Não respondeu, simplesmente bebeu o resto da bebida em um gole e segurou a mão da ruiva a puxando para a pista.

Ginny se sentiu aliviada. Pelo menos ele não tinha dito não, já era um começo, ela já estava até mais feliz... Mas então se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe: "_Eu não sei dançar! Fala sério Ginny, você só pode ser idiota."._

_- _Ei... Draco – Começou a ruiva, sem graça – Eu preciso falar uma coisa.

- O que? – Disse o loiro, parando no meio da pista e segurando a cintura da ruiva, começando a dançar.

- Eu não sei dançar – Ela admitiu.

Draco riu alto e puxo-a mais para perto ainda, grudando seus corpos. Pegou os braços de Ginny e colocou em seus ombros.

- Não precisa saber dançar Weasley, é só me seguir.

Ao contrário do que Ginny pensou, foi muito fácil, ela nem precisou se esforçar, Draco a apertava contra si com tanta força que ela não tinha outra alternativa a não ser seguir os passos dele. Depois de alguns minutos ela já tinha aprendido e estava dançando sem a ajuda do loiro.

- Agora que você aprendeu – Gritou ele, por cima da música, no ouvido da ruiva – Vou pegar mais bebida para a gente. Não saia daqui.

- Claro – Disse ela, rindo.

Ginny estava se sentindo leve e calma. Sentia que poderia dançar a noite inteira, estava tão contente por ter aprendido tão rápido que se esqueceu completamente de tomar cuidado com a saia e da recomendação de ficar sempre perto de Draco ou Blaise.

- Oi ruivinha – Disse uma voz masculina no ouvido de Ginny.

Ela se virou para encara-lo. O menino era alto, loiro, tinha lindos olhos verdes e usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta branca, quase totalmente aberta, expondo seu corpo escultural. Era o que Ginny costumava chamar de PERFEIÇÃO.

- Olá – Respondeu ela, tímida.

- Meu nome é Liam Owsbor, sétimanista da Sonserina e você é... – Ele a olhou de cima a baixo – Virgínia Weasley, quintanista da Grifinória, certo?

- Isso.

- É uma surpresa vê-la aqui – Disse Liam segurando a mão da ruiva – Uma surpresa muito boa – Ele lançou lhe um sorriso galanteador – Nós podemos conversar?

- Claro – Disse Ginny, completamente corada.

Liam começou a puxá-la pela mão para um lugar mais escuro e mais silencioso da sala. Ginny estava tão encantada com a beleza e gentileza do menino que não protestou. Ele encostou-a na parede, em um canto completamente escuro e se aproximou dela.

- Você está muito bonita – Elogiou-a – E dança muito bem.

- Obrigada, você também está ótimo – Respondeu a ruiva, envergonhada.

- Sabe... Essa saia ficou muito boa em você – Disse Liam se abaixando e segurando a barra da saia com as mãos – Você deveria usar assim sempre... Ou melhor... – Ele começou a puxar a saia para cima - Um pouquinho mais curta.

- Liam – Exclamou Ginny se afastando dele rapidamente.

- O que? Você tem pernas lindas ruiva devia mostra-las mais – Continuou ele a segurando forte pelo braço, antes que ela saísse correndo – Vamos ver se são só as pernas não é? – Antes que Ginny pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele foi tirado de cima dela violentamente.

- Malfoy – Gritou o menino, irritado – No que você está pensando?

- Em como você é ridículo Owsbor – Respondeu Draco friamente – Precisa obrigar as garotas a transarem com você? – E, se virando para Ginny, continuou – Venha comigo ruiva, ainda nem começamos a nos divertir - E a abraçou pela cintura como se fossem íntimos, fazendo Liam encará-lo chocado.

- Eu não sabia que você já estava com ela cara – Ele começou a se desculpar, mas Draco o interrompeu.

- Agora já sabe. Então fique longe – E puxou Ginny de volta para a pista de dança.

- Eu preciso sentar – Disse a menina fracamente no ouvido de Draco.

Ele a levou para o bar e a sentou em um dos bancos, parando em frente a ela e segurando suas mãos.

- O que você tem na cabeça? Eu disse para não sair dali e você faz uma coisa dessas? Ainda mais com ele! – Draco parou e a encarou – A não ser que você estivesse gostando...

- É claro que não Draco! – Ela o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos – Me desculpa, eu devia ter te escutado é só que...

- Tudo bem – Interrompeu-a Draco, abraçando-a – Está tudo bem, ele não fez nada com você não é?

- Não – Respondeu a ruiva – Você chegou antes. Obrigado Draco, obrigado mesmo.

- Não foi nada – Disse o loiro pegando um copo do balcão – Beba e vamos voltar a dançar sim?

- Promete que vai ficar comigo o tempo inteiro? – Ela perguntou o encarando com os olhos molhados.

- Claro – Disse o loiro sinceramente.

- Então vamos – Ela pegou o copo e segurou a mão de Draco o puxando de volta para a pista.

- Vamos ver se você aprendeu – Disse Draco segurando somente a mão da ruiva, deixando-a dançar sozinha.

Os dois começaram a dançar e Ginny rapidamente se esqueceu do incidente, eles dançavam e bebiam, dançavam e bebiam, perderam as contas de quantas horas ficaram assim, nem se preocuparam com Blaise, Luna ou Pansy, que já tinham sumido de vista há muito tempo. Quando repararam uma leve luz já penetrava as cortinas grossas da sala, o que indicava que estava amanhecendo.

- Vamos voltar? – Disse Draco a abraçando gentilmente.

- Nãaaaaaaao – Ginny se enroscou mais no loiro – Vamos continuar, estava tãaaaaao legal Draco.

Ginny estava completamente bêbada e Draco, que estava somente um pouco atordoado, se aproveitava disso para abraça-la ou toca-la descaradamente.

- Mas já está tarde Ginny - Argumentou o loiro parando em frente a ela e segurando sua cintura.

- Mas eu quero me divertir – Disse a ruiva, com uma voz sapeca.

- Se divertir? Com quem? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Com você! – Exclamou ela, corando violentamente.

- Ah... Você quer se divertir comigo é? E o que a gente vai fazer? – Perguntou ele como se falasse com uma criança.

- O que você quiser! Eu faço tudo – Sussurrou a ruiva no ouvido dele.

- Tudo? – Perguntou o loiro, rindo maliciosamente.

- Tudo! – Prometeu ela.

- Então vamos fazer tudo lá no meu quarto, pode ser? - Perguntou Draco.

- Pode – Disse Ginny enquanto pulava de alegria.

Ela puxou o loiro em direção a porta e saiu apressada pelos corredores até o quarto de Draco. Ele ficou surpreso de ver que ela ainda sabia o caminho para o Salão dos Monitores. Draco disse a senha e Ginny correu direto para o dormitório da Sonserina e se jogou na enorme cama de Draco.

- Vem aqui – Chamou ela batendo na cama ao seu lado.

Draco a olhou e parou repentinamente. _"Deixa de ser idiota, você nunca vai ter outra oportunidade como essa! Ela está se oferecendo pra você cara!"_ Disse uma voz em sua cabeça, _"Ela está bêbada Draco, não pode fazer isso. Se você se aproveitar dela assim estará fazendo igual ou até pior que o Liam." _Rebateu outra voz.

Draco suspirou e foi até o banheiro, pegou um vidrinho de poção e levou até Ginny, que o bebeu sem contrariar. Aquilo a faria voltar ao normal pouco a pouco, ainda poderia ficar com ela, ela provavelmente não ofereceria resistência, mas estaria sóbria o suficiente para não fazer nada que não queira. Draco tirou a blusa e se jogou na cama ao lado de Ginny, que agora o olhava um pouco confusa.

- Vem aqui – Chamou o loiro.

Ginny o olhou nos olhos e depois desviou o olhar para o peitoral definido do loiro, se aproximou dele levemente e tocou sua barriga. Draco riu e segurou a mão da ruiva.

- Me beija Draco? – Pediu ela, fraca.

Draco a encarou surpreso, mas não negou. Se aproximou dela e a puxou para ele suavemente, encostando seus lábios. O beijo começou lento e delicado e foi se tornando cada vez mais necessitado, Draco se deitou na cama e a puxou junto com ele, sem descolar seus lábios. Ele apertava sua cintura com desejo enquanto ela passava as unhas pelo peitoral do loiro.

Eles se separaram ofegantes e Ginny o encarou, os olhos brilhando. Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo da ruiva, que se deitou ao lado dele, fechando os olhos. O loiro analisou cada milímetro de seus rosto e tocou-o, fazendo Ginny abrir os olhos.

Eles se encararam pelo que pareceram horas até Draco se inclinar e beijá-la novamente. Desta vez o beijo permaneceu calmo e suave até o fim, Ginny passava as mãos nos cabelos loiros e sedosos de Draco. Eles ficaram assim por horas, se separando somente para respirar.

* * *

><p>Ron chegou exausto ao Salão Comunal depois da ronda e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Harry, que ainda o esperava para a partida de xadrez.<p>

- Eu estou morto – Reclamou o ruivo – Meu dia foi horrível!

- Foi mesmo ou é só uma desculpa para eu não ganhar de você no Xadrez Bruxo? – Perguntou Harry, divertido.

-É verdade – Disse Ron encarando o amigo – Não estou no meu dia de jogar Harry, desculpe.

- Ótimo – Disse Harry, sério – Eu quero mesmo é conversar com você Ron.

O ruivo notou o tom sério que Harry usava e respirou fundo antes de perguntar.

- Sobre?

- Pansy Parkinson – Disse o moreno o encarando – O que você tem com ela Ron?

- Nada – Ele suspirou, cansado – A verdade Harry é que ela me beijou porque eu fiquei apavorado quando ouvi a voz de Hermione. Ela percebeu e me beijou para disfarçar. Foi só.

- E o que você fazia com ela naquela sala? – Perguntou Harry, deixando claro que não acreditava na desculpa do amigo – E hoje? Estas marcas no seu peito também são só para disfarçar? O que está acontecendo Ron?

- Ta bom... Olha – Começou o ruivo – Depois que a gente brigou eu acabei encontrando Pansy e a gente ficou um tempão conversando e ela foi super legal comigo e tudo, sem falar o fato de ser amiga da Ginny agora. A questão é que a gente acabou se aproximando um do outro e ela estava lá comigo para me consolar.

- Que consolo não? – Comentou Harry, irônico – E hoje?

- A gente passou a noite na sala precisa, conversando. Só isso – Disse Ron – E hoje de manhã... Bom... Foi um erro. Eu a beijei e tudo estava ótimo até ela sair correndo e me deixar lá sozinho. Não consegui falar com ela o dia inteiro.

- E a Hermione? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Eu não sei Harry, eu estou confuso – Confessou Ron – Eu gosto muito da Hermione, é verdade, mas a Pansy... É diferente.

- Você acha ela bonita?

- Claro – Respondeu o ruivo – Ela é linda, mas não é só isso.

- Mas é a Parkinson Ron – Disse Harry, tentando convencê-lo – A melhor amiga do Malfoy. A menina chata e mimada que a gente conhece desde o primeiro ano.

- Não! – Disse Ron, sério – Eu também achei que a conhecesse Harry, mas não. Ela não é nada do que nós pensamos.

Harry não acreditou no amigo e o encarou magoado.

- Então você vai continuar fazendo a Mione sofrer desse jeito? – Acusou Harry.

- Eu não faço isso de propósito e você sabe Harry – Retrucou Ron, se levantando – Mas se está tão chateado assim, vá consolá-la – E saiu do Salão Comunal sem olhar para trás.

Harry suspirou no sofá. Não aguentava ver o que Ron estava fazendo, ele era um idiota por trocar alguém como Hermione pela Parkinson. Mas daria um jeito nisso.

* * *

><p>- Então Pansy – Disse Daphne Greengrass, uma das colegas de quarto preferidas de Pansy – E a sua vida amorosa como vai?<p>

- Horrível – Confessou a morena, triste – Ele não quer nem saber de mim, só consegue ficar pensando na ex namorada sem graça.

- Huuuuuuuuuuuum, parece que alguém está apaixonada – Riu Megan Stankyl – Quem? Quem? Pode ir contando tudo!

Daphne e Megan eram as únicas colegas de quarto com quem Pansy sempre se deu muito bem, elas costumavam ser mais próximas antes de Pansy se mudar para o quarto de Draco, agora só se viam durante as aulas ou refeições, mas ainda conversavam um pouco. As duas não gostavam muito de Bulstrode, mas a aturavam para não perderem o status que conseguiam andando com ela, já Pansy não precisava disso.

As três conversavam em um corredor deserto, próximo à festa. Tinham levado quatro garrafas de Firewhisky com elas e já estavam na terceira. Em meio a risos e brincadeiras Pansy percebeu o quanto sentia falta das duas amigas.

- Não é ninguém importante – Desconversou Pansy, já bêbada.

- Se você ama, é importante – Insistiu Megan.

- Eu não amo! – Resmungou Pansy, emburrada.

- Não é o que seus olhos dizem – Provocou Daphne – Conta Pan, conta.

- Weasley – Ela falou rapidamente.

- QUEM? – Gritaram as duas amigas ao mesmo tempo para logo depois gargalharem.

- Parem com isso – Reclamou Pansy.

- Desculpa – Disse Megan, tentando parar de rir – Ok, ok, ele é gostoso. Definitivamente.

- Isso é inegável – Concordou Daphne – Mas... O ex da Granger? Como isso foi acontecer amiga?

- Eu não sei – Falou a morena, cabisbaixa.

- Mas então... O que já rolou? – Perguntou Megan, maliciosa.

- A gente se beijou umas duas vezes – Disse Pansy e, vendo a cara chocada das amigas, perguntou – O que?

- Só duas vezes? – Disse Daphne, incrédula – Cadê a boa e velha Pansy que nunca perdia tempo com os garotos?

Pansy estava prestes a responder quando o barulho de passos no fim do corredor a silenciou. As três se olharam apreensivas e já estavam recolhendo as garrafas, prestes a sair correndo quando viram Ronald Weasley virando o corredor. Megan e Daphne começaram a rir descontroladamente, atraindo a atenção do ruivo, fazendo Pansy se encolher de vergonha.

- Suas vacas – Sussurrou ela, irritada – Vão pagar por isso.

- Pansy? – Chamou o ruivo, parecendo confuso.

- Oi – Cumprimentou ela, secamente.

- Bom... Nós já estávamos indo não é mesmo Megan? – Perguntou Daphne, já arrastando a amiga para longe do casal – Até mais Pan.

- Esperem, eu vou com vocês... – Começou Pansy, mas foi interrompida pela mão do ruivo em seu braço.

- Será que a gente pode conversar? – Perguntou ele.

- Claro – Concordou Pansy, contrariada.

Os dois foram para uma sala vazia próxima. Ron fechou a porta e Pansy se sentou na mesa do professor, o encarando.

- Eu só queria pedir desculpas por hoje – Disse Ron, se aproximando dela – E dizer que eu nunca mais vou fazer isso está bem? Não quero que fique brava comigo.

- Fazer o que? – Perguntou a morena.

- Aquilo que eu fiz hoje de manhã – Disse o ruivo, sem graça – Eu exagerei.

- Não – Disse Pansy se levantando rapidamente e se aproximando mais dele – Você não exagerou Ron e eu não estou brava com você por isso!

- Então porque está me evitando?

- Você quer mesmo saber? – Perguntou Pansy.

- Por favor.

- Está certo – Pansy respirou fundo e começou – É por causa da Granger e do Potter, desculpe Ron, sei que não tenho o direito de exigir nada, mas eu fiquei chateada quando preferiu jogar xadrez com eles a ficar comigo.

- Ei... Espera aí! Com eles não – Corrigiu Ron – Eu ia jogar xadrez com o Harry, a Hermione não tem nada a ver com isso, eu mal conversei com ela hoje.

- Ela sempre tem a ver Ron – Explodiu Pansy – Você não consegue parar de pensar nela um minuto, nem quando está comigo. Acha que eu não percebo?

Ron a olhou, chocado e logo depois começou a rir exageradamente.

- Qual é a graça Weasley? – Perguntou Pansy, irritada – Eu estou aqui, te contando uma coisa que é muito difícil para mim e você fica rindo da minha cara? – A morena se afastou dele e caminhou em direção a porta – Ótimo, fique rindo sozinho então.

- Espere – Pediu Ron, segurando o braço dela.

Pansy o olhou e ele deu um sorriso divertido ao ver a cara dela. Ron foi se aproximando dela devagar até prensá-la na porta.

- Você está com ciúmes da Hermione – Sussurrou ele no ouvido de Pansy.

- Mas é claro que não Weasley – Disse Pansy, tentando afastá-lo.

- Está sim – Disse Ron, prensando seu corpo fortemente contra o dela – E isso é ridículo sabe por quê?

- Por quê? – Perguntou Pansy, quase sem voz.

- Porque é em você que eu não consigo parar de pensar – E beijou-a apressadamente.

Pansy foi pega totalmente de surpresa, mas não precisou de mais do que segundos para começar a corresponder ao beijo, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço de Ron e afundou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos, enquanto Ron apertava fortemente sua cintura. O beijo pareceu durar horas e os dois se separaram ofegantes. Pansy fechou os olhos e sorriu, encostando a cabeça no peito do ruivo.

- E agora? – Perguntou ela.

- O que? – Perguntou o ruivo, confuso.

- Como você vai explicar isso para Granger?

- Será que você pode, por favor, parar de falar da Hermione? – Pediu Ron delicadamente – É com você que eu quero ficar agora. Só com você.

A morena levantou a cabeça, o olhou nos olhos e, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, o beijou novamente.

* * *

><p>- Então princesa, onde nós vamos dormir hoje? – Perguntou Blaise à Luna, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo loiro.<p>

- Aonde você quiser – Respondeu ela, docemente.

O casal estava sentando em cima de algumas almofadas conjuradas na torre de astronomia. Já estava amanhecendo e Luna insistiu que queria ver o nascer do sol. Ela estava sentada entre as pernas de Blaise, de costas. Os dois não desgrudaram desde o início da festa, ficaram juntos, rindo, conversando, se beijando. Estavam felizes daquele jeito, mas sabiam que um certo alguém não estava nenhum pouco feliz com aquela situação.

- A Ginny está muito estranha comigo – Comentou a Loira, triste.

- Ela deve estar se sentindo sozinha meu anjo – Disse Blaise, delicadamente.

- Foi o que Pansy disse – Comentou a loira, pensativa – Acho que eu a deixei muito de lado, mas não foi por mal sabe? Eu só queria que ela e Draco se aproximassem um pouco mais.

- E se aproximaram não é? – Perguntou Blaise, sorrindo – Você viu como eles estavam dançando na festa. Com certeza rolou alguma coisa entre os dois hoje.

- Será que eles vão contar? – Perguntou a loira, esperançosa.

- Não mesmo – Disse Blaise – Se eu conversar com o Draco a sós e insistir um pouco ele conta, mas na frente de todos, principalmente de Pansy? Nunca.

- Porque não de Pansy?

- Porque ela incomodaria ele por isso eternamente – Riu Blaise, imaginando a cena – Mas eu vou conversar com ele e você conversa com Ginny, aí nós descobrimos.

- Fechado – Disse a loira, rindo feliz.

- Então... Que tal a gente ficar por aqui mesmo? – Perguntou Blaise se deitando sobre as almofadas e puxando Luna consigo.

- Ótima ideia – Concordou a loira.

E dando um selinho nele, Luna adormeceu profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. No próximo tem muito mais!

Então... Eu preciso dar um aviso a vocês.

Eu só recebi três reviews neste capítulo e isso me deixou bem chateada, pois ela teve muito mais visitas do que isso. Na verdade, foi o capítulo com mais visitas e um dos menos comentados.

Eu só postei porque não achei justo as pessoas que comentaram ficarem sem saber o porquê de não ter capítulo novo, mas essa é a última vez que eu vou postar com tão poucas reviews.

**Por isso** eu criei uma página no facebook para as minhas fics, para vocês ficarem sempre sabendo o porquê de não ter atualização. Eu gostaria muito que vocês curtissem e acompanhassem as novidades. Eu já postei as duas capas de Reviravolta lá e as fotos da Daphne e da Megan também.

O link da page é: _www. *facebook. *com */pages/FanficSB/431390416919535?ref=hl_ (Tirem os *)

**RhyeLi**: Quem bom que gostou querida. Está aí mais um capítulo COM ACTION kkkkkk' Espero que goste.

**Rafaela:** Quem bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse também, tem mais DG e RP, Hermione e Harry daqui a pouco se acertam.

**Kak Malfoy:** Finalmente Draco tomou uma atitude não é? Haha'. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.


	14. Desentendimentos

**Capítulo 12: Desentendimentos**

- Bom dia – Resmungou Draco, abrindo os olhos levemente.

- Oi – Respondeu Ginny, parecendo constrangida.

- Você estava me olhando – Afirmou o loiro.

- Não – Negou Ginny.

- Estava sim – Provocou ele.

A ruiva tirou os braços do loiro de cima de si e se sentou rapidamente, se arrependendo na hora em que sentiu a cabeça latejar.

- Ain - Gemeu ela, baixinho, colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Vai com calma Weasley – Disse Draco se sentando, devagar, ao lado da ruiva – Vou pegar a poção pra você.

O loiro se levantou e foi até o banheiro, Ginny percebeu que ele estava somente de calça jeans e quase entrou em pânico, até que se lembrou da noite anterior, da dança, de Liam, de mais dança, muita bebida, e depois disso ela só se lembrava de já estar no quarto de Draco, o beijando, não tinha ideia de como tinha ido parar ali.

Draco voltou com um vidrinho de poção na mão e entregou para ela, que bebeu sem questionar.

- Obrigado Draco... Mas... É... – Ginny o encarou, parecendo muito sem graça – Como eu vim parar aqui mesmo?

- Não se lembra de nada? – Perguntou o loiro, parecendo desapontado.

- Eu me lembro da gente... – Ginny corou violentamente.

- Se beijando? – Completou Draco.

- Isso! Mas não lembro o que fiz antes disso.

- Certo, vamos lá... Nós dançamos, você bebeu, nós dançamos, você bebeu mais, nós dançamos, você bebeu de novo, nós viemos para cá, você tentou abusar de mim e eu te dei um pouco de poção para você ficar sóbria, aí... – Draco se aproximou da ruiva e colou seus lábios.

O beijo foi rápido. Quase um selinho, mas foi o suficiente para Ginny ficar estática e todas as lembranças da noite anterior voltarem a sua cabeça.

- Porque você fez isso? – Perguntou a ruiva, surpresa.

- Porque eu quis – Respondeu Draco simplesmente – Você não quer?

- Como? – Ginny o olhou, parecendo confusa.

- Você não quer que eu te beije? – Repetiu ele.

Ginny corou novamente e pensou antes de responder, a verdade é que nem ela sabia se queria ou não, quer dizer... A noite passada tinha sido incrível, Ginny nunca gostara tanto de beijar uma pessoa quanto gostara de beijar Draco Malfoy, o loiro realmente sabia o que fazia. Mas era certo? Quer dizer, ela estava solteira e ele também. Era só diversão... Não tinha nada de mal nisso tinha? Ginny tentou convencer a si mesma de que não.

- Eu não me incomodo – Respondeu a ruiva, da cor de seus cabelos.

- Ótimo – Disse Draco a beijando novamente.

Desta vez foi melhor ainda, porque os dois estavam totalmente sóbrios. Draco a deitou na cama levemente e se deitou por cima dela. Ele apertava a cintura de Ginny com força e a beijava com pressa. O loiro começou a subir a mão delicadamente, até entrar por baixo da blusa da ruiva.

- Draco, para – Disse Ginny, se afastando do loiro.

- Desculpe – Pediu ele – Exagerei.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e passou a mão no rosto da ruiva. Ginny sorriu para ele.

- Melhorou? – Perguntou Draco, suavemente.

- O que? – Perguntou a ruiva, confusa.

- A cabeça.

- Ah, sim – Ela afundou as mãos nos cabelos loiros – Obrigado.

- Não foi nada – Respondeu Draco encostando a boca na base do pescoço dela.

- Draco? – Chamou uma voz do lado de fora do quarto.

Os dois se olharam e se afastaram rapidamente. Draco levantou da cama, enquanto Ginny se sentava. O loiro andou até a porta e a abriu.

- O que vocês querem? – Perguntou mal-humorado ao ver Luna e Blaise parados na porta.

- Viemos acordar o casal – Disse Blaise, já entrando no quarto e ao ver Ginny sentada na cama, corada, perguntou em tom malicioso – Atrapalhamos algo?

- O nosso sono talvez? – Respondeu Draco, irônico.

Blaise e Luna se entreolharam como se não acreditassem. Olharam para Ginny, com a mesma roupa da noite anterior, completamente amassada e a blusa levemente levantada. E Draco só de calça jeans com o zíper entreaberto.

- Bom – Começou Ginny, cortando o silêncio – Se não se importam, eu vou tomar um banho.

A ruiva levantou da cama, apressadamente, pegou uma roupa no armário e se trancou no banheiro. Luna olhou para Draco com uma sobrancelha arqueada e se sentou na cama, onde Ginny estava.

- O que? – Perguntou ele, irritado.

- Como foi a festa? – Perguntou a loira.

- Ótima.

- Deve ter sido mesmo, você e Ginny não desgrudaram – Comentou Blaise.

- Vocês vieram aqui pra isso? Se sim, já podem ir embora – Disse Draco, sem paciência.

- Nossa, não precisa ser grosso, se quer a gente longe é só falar – Disse Luna, magoada.

- Longe? Vocês já estão longe! – Comentou o loiro – Eu quero vocês fora do meu quarto. Agora.

- Como assim nós já estamos longe? – Perguntou Luna, se levantando e andando até Draco.

- Você não reparou que Ginny não conversa mais com você? – Perguntou o loiro, maldoso – Você abandonou ela, deixou-a completamente sozinha. Ontem à noite inclusive. Aí eu passo a noite com ela para compensar o que VOCÊ fez e tenho que ouvir isso – Terminou Draco, quase gritando com a loira.

Luna o encarou, chocada e com lágrimas nos olhos. Draco sabia que tinha exagerado com ela, mas estava muito irritado. Ginny tinha razão no que falara, a loira tinha mesmo a abandonado, a trocado por Blaise. E agora os dois ainda tinham a cara de pau de ir até lá, atrapalha-los e fazer piadinhas sem graça.

- Draco, não precisa falar assim com ela – Blaise defendeu a loira.

- Saiam daqui! – Disse Draco.

Os dois o olharam, chocados, mas concordaram e saíram sem dizer nada.

Ginny saiu do banho poucos minutos depois, com um short jeans velho e uma camiseta preta, que ganhara de Pansy. Ela viu o loiro, sozinho, sentado na cama com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que aconteceu? Onde estão Blaise e Luna? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Eu expulsei os dois – Respondeu Draco, irritado.

A ruiva se sentou do lado dele na cama e o olhou, séria.

- O que aconteceu Draco? – Perguntou ela, suavemente.

- Eles começaram com aquelas brincadeiras ridículas e eu briguei com a Luna. Blaise foi defender ela e eu expulsei os dois do quarto – Contou Draco, já imaginando que Ginny o xingaria por ter brigado com a amiga.

- Brigou com Luna? O que ela fez? – Perguntou a ruiva, surpreendendo Draco.

- Sim, eu me irritei por causa das brincadeiras e ela me chamou de grosso, disse que se eu quisesse eles longe era só falar – Draco a olhou, avaliando sua reação – Eu disse que eles já estavam longe e que ela tinha te abandonado. Ela ficou triste, eu acho.

Ginny sorriu suavemente e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros.

- E você e Blaise? – Perguntou ela.

- Ele não gostou do jeito que eu falei com ela, mas nós não discutimos. Só mandei eles saírem – Draco tocou a mão de Ginny suavemente – Me desculpe sim?

- Desculpar? Porque? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Pelo que eu disse a Luna, eu não devia ter te colocado no meio – Respondeu Draco.

- É claro que não Draco – Disse Ginny, rindo levemente – Você fez bem em falar. Não se preocupe, a gente se resolve depois.

Ele sorriu para ela e se aproximou, lhe dando um selinho.

- Vou tomar banho e depois a gente desce ta?

- Posso ficar lendo? – Perguntou Ginny apontando para a estante cheia de livros do loiro.

- Claro – Respondeu ele, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ginny se levantou e foi até a estante, estava louca para ver aqueles livros desde que entrara ali pela primeira vez. Ela leu o nome de todos os livros e quando, finalmente se decidiu a porta do banheiro se abriu. Draco parou, só de toalha e com o cabelo molhado, a olhando.

- Você ainda não escolheu? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Acabei de escolher – Disse ela, desviando o olhar do peito molhado de Draco e mostrando um livro grosso, de capa preta.

Ela se sentou na cama e tentou não prestar atenção no loiro que se trocava à alguns metros dela. Draco percebeu que a ruiva se esforçava para manter a atenção no livro e não olha-lo.

- Ginny? – Chamou-a pelo apelido.

Ginny o olhou, surpresa.

- Você pode me olhar sabe? Não é pecado – Riu ele.

- Para com isso Malfoy! – Respondeu a ruiva, corando – Você é muito indiscreto.

Draco riu, enquanto colocava uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta de manga curta, preta.

- Porque você só usa preto? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Eu não uso só preto – Respondeu o loiro, parecendo indignado.

- Usa sim! – Disse ela – Ontem e hoje.

- Fica bom em mim – Respondeu Draco, se olhando no espelho.

Ginny riu alto.

- O que? – Perguntou o loiro, confuso.

- Narcisista! – Disse Ginny, rindo – Vamos logo, eu estou com fome.

- Sim senhora – Disse Draco ironicamente, abraçando Ginny pela cintura e saindo do quarto com ela.

* * *

><p>- Então, como foi a festa? – Perguntou Pansy, animada.<p>

- Ótima – Respondeu Ginny – Mas onde você se meteu a noite inteira Parkinson?

- Por aí... – Respondeu a morena, vagamente.

- Com quem você se meteu a noite inteira Parkinson? – Perguntou Draco, maliciosamente, fazendo a amiga corar.

Os três estavam sentados na mesa da Sonserina, tomando café. Blaise e Luna ainda não tinham aparecido.

- O que aconteceu com Blaise e Luna? – Perguntou Pansy, subitamente.

Draco e Ginny se entreolharam, mas não falaram nada.

- Agora vocês vão ficar de segredinhos? – Perguntou Pansy, irônica.

- Eu briguei com os dois – Disse Draco.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Pansy.

- Não importa – Respondeu o loiro.

Pansy olhou para Ginny que lhe lançou um olhar como se dissesse _"Mais tarde."_.

E os três voltaram a comer em silêncio.

* * *

><p>- Bom... Vejo vocês mais tarde – Disse Draco, quando eles saíram do salão – Preciso organizar uns relatórios antes que a Granger ameace me tirar do cargo de monitor, de novo. – Ele soltou uma risada irônica.<p>

Draco se despediu das duas e deu um beijo no rosto de Ginny antes de sumir pelo corredor. Ginny corou levemente ao ver o olhar de Pansy sobre ela.

- Pode ir falando – Disse a morena.

- Falando? Não tenho nada para falar – Mentiu a ruiva.

- Ginny! – Reclamou Pansy – Me conta.

- O que? – Perguntou a ruiva, se fazendo de desentendida.

- O que rolou entre você e Draco? E nem adianta dizer que não rolou nada, porque eu vi a intimidade de vocês dois.

- Ah... – Ginny a olhou, sem graça – A gente se beijou, só isso.

- AIN QUE LINDOS – Gritou Pansy, atraindo a atenção dos alunos que passavam pelo corredor.

- Shiu Pansy – Pediu Ginny – Não quero que mais ninguém saiba ta?

- Ninguém? Nem Luna?

- Não! – Disse Ginny, decidida – Ela não fala comigo sobre o Blaise, então eu não vou falar com ela sobre o Draco.

- Foi por isso que vocês brigaram? – Perguntou Pansy.

- É... Draco se irritou porque eles entraram no quarto enquanto... – Ginny corou novamente.

- Vocês se pegavam? – Completou Pansy, ironicamente.

- Pansy! – Disse Ginny, sem graça – Enfim... Draco e Luna discutiram e Draco disse que ela tinha me abandonado e parece que o Blaise não gostou muito.

- Hum – Disse Pansy, olhando para Ginny, séria – Eu me pergunto de onde Draco tirou isso.

- Eu disse para ele – Respondeu a ruiva sem graça.

Pansy a encarou por um tempo, sem dizer nada.

- Venha – Disse a morena puxando Ginny até os jardins – Quero conversar com você.

* * *

><p>- Ela sabia que você não aprovaria Ginny e não sabia como te contar – Terminou Pansy, suspirando.<p>

As duas estavam sentadas no jardim à uma hora, Ginny disse para Pansy tudo o que tinha dito ao Draco em relação à Luna e Blaise e a morena tinha dito exatamente o que Draco a disse na festa: Luna queria transar com Blaise e estava pedindo a ajuda dela para isso.

- Mas... – Ginny abaixou a cabeça, triste – Como ela sabia que eu não aprovaria se ela nem tentou falar comigo?

- Você aprovaria? – Perguntou Pansy.

- Eu tentaria entender os motivos dela – Disse Ginny – Quer dizer... É lógico que eu não consigo imaginar a Luna querendo ficar com alguém deste jeito. Mas eu tentaria entender... Se ela me explicasse. O que eu não entendo é o porquê dela nem ter tentado.

- Eu entendo – Disse Pansy – Você é tão contra sexo Ginny que até eu ficaria com medo de te falar.

- Eu não sou contra sexo! – Respondeu a ruiva, indignada – Só porque EU não quero fazer agora, não significa que eu não entendo que alguém queira.

- E você não quer mesmo? – Perguntou Pansy, maliciosa.

- Não Pansy!

- Tem certeza? Porque o Draco tende a mudar a opinião das garotas em relação a isso.

- Bom... A minha não! – Disse Ginny, decidida.

- Mas... Você pretende esperar até quando Ginny? – Perguntou Pansy.

- Até eu achar uma pessoa em quem eu confie o suficiente! – Ginny suspirou cansada – Pode ser esse ano, pode ser ano que vem, pode ser só depois do casamento, eu não sei!

- Você não confiava no Potter? – Perguntou Pansy, curiosa.

- Confiava, mas... – Ginny parecia sem graça – Ele não quis... Enfim. Irmã do melhor amigo lembra? – A ruiva deu um suspiro triste e encarou Pansy – Vamos mudar de assunto ok? Eu já te contei tuuuuuudo o que você queria saber, agora me fala... Com quem você anda passando as noites?

- Na verdade... Você ainda não e contou tudo. Eu quero saber tudinho sobre você e o Draco – Disse Pansy, tentando se esquivar da pergunta.

- Nada disso! – Disse a ruiva – Primeiro você!

- Ta bom... Olha... Se você me contar eu também te conto – Prometeu Pansy.

- Ta... Mas você vai ter que contar mesmo! – Concordou a ruiva.

Ginny contou tudo a Pansy, sobre a dança, sobre Liam e depois sobre Draco.

- Como assim você tentou abusar dele? – Perguntou Pansy, rindo.

- Eu não sei! – Exclamou Ginny – Ele que disse, mas eu não sei o que isso quer dizer.

Pansy riu alto. Ela estava realmente feliz pelos dois amigos, achava eles super parecidos e também achava que eles mereciam a chance de se conhecerem melhor.

- Pronto, já te contei tudinho, até o que não devia! Agora é sua vez – Disse Ginny.

- Ta... Como eu prometi eu vou contar, mas você vai ter que jurar que não vai ficar brava comigo! – Pediu Pansy.

- Porque eu ficaria? – Perguntou Ginny, confusa.

- Me diga você – Disse Pansy, respirando fundo para recomeçar a falar – Então, de uns tempos para cá um certo menino me chamou a atenção, mas eu sabia que nunca ia rolar porque era totalmente impossível, ele era da Grifinória e namorava a menina mais idiota dessa escola. Mas aconteceu uma coisa e os dois acabaram terminando, aí eu me aproximei dele e a gente começou a conversar, até que um dia eu beijei ele. Aí nós ficamos mais próximos ainda e a gente passava as noites juntos na Sala Precisa, até que eu chamei ele para ir a festa ontem, mas ele disse que ia fazer uma coisa com o melhor amigo e eu fiquei irritada, porque eu detesto o menino e ele preferiu ele a mim. Enfim, ontem eu estava conversando com umas amigas no corredor e este menino veio falar comigo e a gente se acertou e tudo. Ele foi tão lindo Gi, porque eu achava que ele ainda era afim da ex, mas ele disse que não, que gostava mesmo era de mim! E a gente passou a noite juntos ontem! Não juntos, juntos. Mas juntos tipo... Abraçados, se beijando – Terminou Pansy com um ar sonhador.

- E esse menino tem nome? – Perguntou Ginny, rindo.

- E é aí que entra o meu pedido para você não ficar brava – Disse Pansy.

- Ai meu Merlin, é o Draco? – Perguntou Ginny, horrorizada.

- Ginny, me poupe né? Draco passou a noite com você, não comigo – Disse Pansy, a olhando como se ela fosse idiota.

- Perdão – Disse Ginny, sem graça.

- Viu? Draco tem esse efeito nas meninas...

- Não fuja do assunto – Interrompeu Ginny – Eu quero um nome.

- Ronald Weasley – Disse Pansy rapidamente.

Ginny encarou a amiga, estática. Pansy pensou, por um momento, que a ruiva fosse sacar a varinha e mata-la, mas, surpreendendo Pansy totalmente, Ginny começou a rir.

- Ginny! – Disse Pansy, sem graça e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

- Perdão – Pediu Ginny entre risos.

Por mais que ela tentasse, era impossível parar de rir. Lindo? Seu irmão? Ela simplesmente não conseguia imaginar os dois juntos.

- Para com isso! – Pediu a morena – Você não está brava?

- Brava? – Perguntou Ginny, depois de se recuperar do ataque de risos – Porque eu ficaria brava?

- Porque ele é seu irmão e você é tão ciumenta... – Pansy deixou a frase no ar.

- Eu não sou ciumenta! – Exclamou a ruiva, indignada.

- Claro que é!

Ginny estava prestes a responder quando viu Luna saindo do castelo e olhando em volta. Sabia que ela estava procurando as duas.

- O que foi? – Disse Pansy, notando a expressão séria de Ginny.

- Ela está vindo pra cá – Respondeu Ginny, apontando com a cabeça em direção a Luna.

- Não briguem – Sussurrou Pansy um pouco antes da loira alcançá-las.

- Olá meninas! – Disse Luna, animada.

- Olá – Responderam as duas juntas.

Luna se sentou e tentou puxar assunto com elas, mas Ginny reparou que a loira a olhava cautelosamente.

- Então... Quais são as novidades? – Perguntou Luna.

- Nada interessante – Respondeu Pansy – Onde está Blaise.

- Ãn... Ele foi atrás do Malfoy – Respondeu Luna, séria, desta vez sem olhar para Ginny.

Um clima estranho se instalou no ar depois do comentário de Luna e Pansy resolveu interferir.

- Ta bom, isso não pode continuar assim – Disse a morena – Não podemos brigar desse jeito.

- Eu não fiz nada – Respondeu Luna rapidamente – Ele começou tudo. Aquele garoto é um estúpido.

- Ele? – Perguntou Ginny, com raiva – Você nunca faz nada não é Luna? Draco teve toda razão em brigar com vocês.

- Ginny! – Exclamou a loira, encarando a amiga, magoada.

- É verdade – Ginny suspirou – Eu já estou cansada disso. CANSADA. Você está fazendo a mesma coisa que Hermione fazia e você tanto criticava. Você é uma hipócrita Luna – E se levantou, se afastando das duas e voltando para a escola.

- Ginny – Pansy a chamou e Ginny percebeu que ela tinha se levantado também – Ginny espera.

A morena alcançou Ginny logo que a ruiva entrou no colégio.

- Desculpa Pansy – Disse Ginny, se virando e encarando-a com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu sei que não devia ter falado isso, mas eu estou cansada.

Ginny andou até um corredor deserto e se encostou na parede, chorando.

- Ei – Chamou Pansy, segurando as mãos de Ginny – Calma amiga. Calma – E abraçou a ruiva fortemente.

- Ela era a minha melhor amiga – Contou Ginny, aos prantos – O que aconteceu?

- Essas coisas acontecem querida, vocês vão se resolver, eu prometo – Consolou-a Pansy, ainda abraçada a ela.

Elas ouviram passos no final do corredor e Ginny escondeu o rosto no ombro de Pansy, não queria que ninguém a visse naquele estado.

* * *

><p>Draco e Blaise estavam indo para os jardins, para encontrar as meninas. Os dois já tinham se acertado, como sempre acontecia depois de uma briga. Draco tinha dito para Blaise que se arrependia de ter falado do jeito que falou com Luna, mas o que disse era verdade, ela estava deixando Ginny de lado e isso não era justo com a ruiva.<p>

- Você está defendendo sua ruivinha? – Rira Blaise – Tudo bem, vou conversar com Luna – Prometera ele.

Os dois viravam um corredor que levava ao hall, quando ouviram os soluços. Eles se aproximaram e perceberam que era Ginny quem chorava.

- Essas coisas acontecem querida, vocês vão se resolver, eu prometo – Disse Pansy, abraçando a ruiva.

Draco olhou para Blaise como quem diz _"Viu?"_ e seguiu em direção a ruiva. Pansy o olhou, mandando os dois saírem dali, mas Draco a ignorou. Ele se aproximou de Ginny e tocou os cabelos dela.

- Ei, ruiva – Chamou ele baixinho.

A ruiva se desvencilhou de Pansy e afundou o rosto no peito do loiro, o abraçando. Ele afagou os cabelos dela, a consolando e Pansy aproveitou para se aproximar de Blaise.

- Luna está lá fora, é melhor você ir – Sussurrou ela.

Blaise saiu rapidamente em direção aos jardins e Pansy voltou para perto de Ginny.

- Ginny? – Chamou a morena, fazendo Ginny desenterrar o rosto do peito de Draco e olhá-la.

Pansy enxugou as lágrimas do rosto da ruiva e a abraçou uma última vez, dando um beijo na cabeça dela.

- Chega – Disse a morena suavemente – Para de chorar, isso vai se resolver, eu prometo. Agora vamos. Vamos para o quarto do Draco.

A ruiva concordou e seguiu Pansy até lá, abraçada a Draco, que ainda afagava os cabelos ruivos. Os três chegaram lá e se sentaram no sofá. Ginny encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e se controlou para não voltar a chorar.

- Então... Eu preciso contar uma coisa – Disse Pansy, mudando de assunto para distrair Ginny - A Ginny já sabe, mas eu acho que tenho que contar para você também Draco.

- O que? – Perguntou o loiro, surpreso.

- Eu estou meio enrolada com uma pessoa – Disse ela.

- Weasley? – Adivinhou ele.

- Como você sabia? – Perguntou a ruiva, o encarando indignada.

- Conheço Pansy a mais tempo do que você ruiva. E ela não sabe disfarçar – Riu ele.

- Que mentira – Disse Pansy, é claro que o loiro já sabia, mas ela queria distrair Ginny.

- Então agora é oficial? – Perguntou ele.

- Oficial não né?! Mas ele disse que gostava mais de mim do que da Granger.

- Então ele gosta muito de você! – Disse Draco, fazendo uma careta.

- E qual é o problema nisso Draco Malfoy? – Perguntou Ginny, defendendo a amiga.

- É nojento! – Disse ele.

- É claro que não, eles são perfeitos juntos – Disse a ruiva, rindo.

- Se você diz.

* * *

><p>- Como você está querida? – Perguntou Blaise, abraçando a loira, chorosa.<p>

- Triste – Respondeu ela.

- Conversa com ela Luna. Vocês são melhores amigas, vão se acertar – Consolou-a.

- Eu espero. Não posso perder a amizade dela – Disse Luna chorando mais.

* * *

><p>- Você fez o que? – Perguntou Harry, indignado.<p>

- Disse que gostava dela – Disse Ron – E é verdade, eu gosto mesmo dela.

- E a Hermione? – Perguntou Harry.

- Harry... A gente não vai discutir sobre isso de novo não é? – Falou o ruivo – Acabou.

- Mas ela te ama Ron.

- Não... Ela talvez goste muito de mim, mas amar não.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Sabendo Harry, sabendo... – O ruivo deixou a frase no ar e saiu do Salão Comunal, sem saber que uma morena de olhos castanhos ouvira tudo com lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, estou muito feliz com todas as Reviews. Continuem assim que o próximo sai rapidinho.

**Juliana:** Olá querida. Muito obrigada por comentar, espero que esteja gostando. Beijos :*

**RhyeL**i**:** FINALMENTE não é? Já estava na hora do Draco tomar uma atitude, se bem que ali quem mais teve atitude foi a Ginny haha' Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também.

**Tania:** Que bom que gostou. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos.

**Red:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando. "Viver por um sorriso de alguém que ele ama ou viver por um nome que ele tanto preza!". Eu AMEI esta frase. TUDO a ver com a fic, sério *-* haha'. Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos.

**Priprizinha:** Que bom que está gostando. Muuuuuito obrigada por comentar *-*. Beijos.

**Rafaela: **Que bom que gostou. Espero que goste deste também. Beijos :*

**Layh Malfoy:** Finalmente não é? Haha' Que bom que está gostando, espero que goste desse capítulo também. Beijos.

**Kak:** Está aí mais um capítulo. Espero que goste. Draco finalmente tomou uma atitude não é? Haha'

**Elisa:** Que bom que gostou querida, continue comentando. Beijos.

Beijinhos a todos.


	15. Amigos?

**Capítulo 13: Amigos?**

- Vocês tem que conversar ruiva – Disse Draco, delicadamente, brincando com uma mecha ruiva.

- Não – Insistiu Ginny, emburrada.

- Mas Ginny – Começou Draco, pacientemente – Vocês são melhores amigas.

- Não! Agora ela é melhor amiga do Blaise – Rebateu a ruiva.

Os dois estavam deitados na enorme cama de casal de Draco, tinham acabado de voltar do café da manhã. Blaise e Luna se sentaram à mesa da Corvinal e Draco, Pansy e Ginny à da Sonserina. Draco e Pansy passaram o café inteiro insistindo para Ginny conversar com Luna e agora Draco tentava convencê-la.

- Esse ciúme é ridículo – Concluiu Draco.

- Não é ciúme – Rebateu Ginny – Eu estou feliz por ela estar com ele, mas isso não significa que ela precisa me abandonar não é?

- Converse com ela – Repetiu o loiro.

- Será que a gente pode mudar de assunto? – Pediu a ruiva.

- Ou não falar nada – Disse o loiro, malicioso, com a mão apoiada na nuca da ruiva.

- Ou não falar nada – Concordou ela.

Draco sorriu e se aproximou de Ginny, unindo seus lábios. A ruiva afundou as mãos nos cabelos loiros e o puxou mais para ela, aprofundando o beijo. Uma batida na porta fez os dois se separarem ofegantes.

Draco xingou alto e se afastou da ruiva, andando em direção a porta e a abrindo.

- Olá Pansy – Disse ele, mal-humorado.

- Atrapalho? – Perguntou ela, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que você acha? – Disse Draco.

- Ótimo – Falou a morena – Precisamos conversar. Os três.

- Não – Disse Ginny, já sabendo qual seria o assunto – Não vou falar com ela.

- Ginny... – Começou Pansy.

- Ela não quer falar sobre isso Pansy – Interrompeu-a Draco.

- Mas ela vai – Disse Pansy, decidida – Luna está lá em baixo e ela quer conversar com você e eu não ligo se você quer ou não. Você VAI conversar com ela – E, puxando Draco pelo braço, completou – Vamos deixar elas sozinhas Draco – E saiu do quarto, arrastando o loiro consigo e deixando uma ruiva perplexa para trás.

Eles desceram as escadas, apressados, e encontraram Blaise e Luna esperando no salão.

- Vá logo – Disse Pansy para a loira, que subiu rapidamente as escadas e se trancou no quarto com Ginny.

- Eu espero que esse seu plano dê certo – Disse Draco, a olhando irritado.

- É claro que vai dar Draquinho querido – Falou Pansy – Afinal, porque você está irritado? Porque eu interrompi vocês ou porque se elas se acertarem você não vai mais ter a Ginny só pra você o dia inteiro?

- É lógico que não Pansy – Resmungou o loiro – É claro que eu quero que elas se acertem.

- Então... Você e a Ginny? – Pergunto Blaise, malicioso.

- Cala a boca.

- Não contou ao Blaise? – Perguntou Pansy, incrédula.

- Nem a você – Rebateu o loiro.

- Ginny me contou, porque ela é uma ótima amiga, diferente de você.

- Não – Disse Draco – Ela te contou porque queria saber quem era o "garoto misterioso".

- "Garoto misterioso"? Contou o que? – Perguntou Blaise, curioso.

- Draco e Ginny estão saindo – Disse Pansy, rápido.

- Pansy e o Weasley também – Disse o loiro.

Blaise olhou para os dois, chocado, e começou a rir escandalosamente.

- Vai começar – Disse Draco se jogando no sofá, irritado.

- Vamos ignorá-lo – Sugeriu Pansy, se jogando ao lado do loiro.

* * *

><p>- Gi... – Disse Luna, sem graça – Nós podemos conversar?<p>

A ruiva, que continuava sentada na cama de Draco, a olhou sem responder.

- Então... – Começou Luna – Eu queria pedir desculpa Gi. Desculpa mesmo, eu achei que se deixasse você e Draco sozinhos mais tempo você dois acabariam ficando juntos.

Ginny a olhou, incrédula, mas continuou sem dizer uma palavra.

- É sério Gi – Insistiu Luna – Eu achei que você precisasse esquecer o Harry e ir para outra e o Draco era perfeito para você. Desculpa, eu não devia ter me afastado tanto de você...

- Quer transar com o Blaise – Ginny a interrompeu subitamente – E não me contou. Não acredito que escondeu isso de mim – A ruiva a olhou, magoada.

- Eu não sabia como te contar – Luna abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada – Eu estou muito confusa e até conversei com Pansy sobre isso, eu queria tanto pedir a sua ajuda, mas tive medo de você não aprovar ou... Achar que eu sou uma vadia.

- Então você preferiu esconder isso de mim? – Perguntou a ruiva, irritada – Melhores amigas significa alguma coisa para você? Não escondíamos nada uma da outra, o que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada! – Exclamou Luna, se aproximando da ruiva – Eu juro! Eu fiquei com medo de você se afastar de mim depois que eu te contasse, fiquei com medo que você reagisse mal.

- EU me afastasse de você? – Perguntou Ginny, incrédula – VOCÊ se afastou de mim Luna. VOCÊ.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Me desculpa por favor – Pediu a loira, com os olhos marejados – Se você me perdoar eu juro que vou te contar tudinho. Agora mesmo. Eu te conto tudo agora.

Ginny a olhou, indecisa. Luna sempre foi sua única e melhor amiga, não queria perdê-la de jeito nenhum, mas ainda estava magoada.

- Jura por Merlin que não fará mais isso? – Perguntou Ginny, decidindo dar uma chance à loira.

- Juro por TUDO – Prometeu Luna.

- Então pode começar a contar – Falou a ruiva.

Luna se jogou em cima dela, abraçando-a.

- Obrigada Gi, obrigada – Disse ela, emocionada – Eu juro que nunca mais me afasto de você. Senti tanta saudade.

- Eu também – Disse a ruiva, sorrindo – Agora me conta vai.

- Ta bom. Foi assim... – Começou a loira se sentando na cama ao lado de Ginny – Eu e o Blaise decidimos deixar o quarto só pra você e para o Draco, já que a gente já tinha percebido que a Pansy estava de caso com algum garoto e não estava dormindo aqui também – Luna preferiu não dizer o nome de Ron, afinal, não tinha certeza se Ginny sabia ou não – Então ele começou a dormir comigo lá na Corvinal. Ain foi tão bom, a gente conversava até tarde, se beijava. Ele beija tãaaaaao bem amiga! Mas enfim... As coisas começaram a ficar mais sérias e... Bom, eu fiquei com medo e confusa entende? Por isso vim pedir a ajuda de Pansy.

- E você já se decidiu? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Não – Disse Luna, mordendo o lábio inferior – Eu estou muito em dúvida sabe... Porque eu gostou muito dele, mas... E se ele não gostar?

- De você? – Perguntou Ginny, rindo alto – É claro que ele gosta de você Loony, do contrário ele não teria...

- Não – Interrompeu-a a loira – Não de mim... – Ela parou, envergonhada – Do sexo – Sussurrou ela para Ginny.

A ruiva riu mais ainda.

- Blaise Zabini não gosta de sexo? De onde você tira isso Luna?

- Não Gi... Não gostar... Comigo. Entendeu? – Disse Luna, completamente vermelha.

- Cala a boca! - Exclamou Ginny, gargalhando – Luna, você está se ouvindo? Blaise gosta de você e gosta de sexo. Ele vai AMAR.

- Você acha? – Perguntou a loira, insegura.

- Sim!

- Então você acha que eu devo transar com ele?

- Se você gosta mesmo dele e se sente segura... Porque não? – Disse Ginny.

- Ok – Luna a olhou – E você?

- Eu o que? – Perguntou a ruiva, disfarçando.

- Eu percebi que você e Draco não se desgrudaram depois daquela festa – Disse Luna, lançando um olhar malicioso a Ginny – O que rolou?

- Ah – Ginny corou levemente – A gente se beijou, só isso.

- E ainda estão se beijando né? – Perguntou a loira, sarcasticamente.

- De vez em quando... – Respondeu Ginny, vagamente.

- Ok, você não quer falar. Tudo bem, eu entendo, mas Gi... – Chamou a loira.

- Oi? – Ginny a olhou nos olhos.

- Acho que ele está mesmo afim de você – Disse Luna – Tenta se jogar ok? Não faz que nem o Harry. Deixa acontecer.

- Mas... E se acabar ficando muito sério? Eu tenho medo de me machucar – Ginny falou, pela primeira vez, o que estava a preocupando.

- Não pensa nisso – Aconselhou Luna – Eu disse... Deixa acontecer e não fica se preocupando ta bom? Me promete isso?

- Prometo – Disse Ginny, sorrindo.

- Agora vamos descer? – Perguntou a loira, segurando a mão de Ginny.

- Vamos!

As duas desceram as escadas de mãos dadas, não sendo percebidas pelos três. Draco e Pansy estavam sentados no sofá, ignorando veementemente tudo o que Blaise falava.

- Com licença? – Disse a ruiva, sarcástica.

Os três as olharam e o olhar de Ginny cruzou com o de Draco. Ela pensou em tudo o que Luna havia falado. Talvez ela estivesse certa, talvez estivesse mesmo na hora de Ginny parar de se preocupar e aproveitar um pouco.

- FINALMENTE – Exclamou Pansy, abraçando as duas amigas – Eu já estava preocupada achand...

Neste momento a passagem se abriu e eles viram Harry e Ron entrando no salão.

- Não Harry - Suspirou o ruivo – Eu não disse nada para ela que pudesse...

Ron parou subitamente, encarando a morena que corou levemente.

- Parabéns – Disse Ginny, se jogando em cima do irmão e abraçando-o.

- Pelo que? – Perguntou Ron, confuso.

Ginny olhou para Pansy e viu o irmão corar violentamente.

- Ah.

Ginny riu alto da timidez dos dois e percebeu que Harry não estava gostando nadinha da cena.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a ruiva, olhando para o irmão.

- Hermione desapareceu – Disse Harry, irritado, olhando para Ron acusadoramente.

- Finalmente – Sussurrou Pansy audivelmente, fazendo Draco e Blaise rirem.

- Você é uma vaca – Disse Harry, se aproximando da morena, irritado – A culpa é sua. Será que dá pra você parar de bancar a vagabunda e dar em cima do Ron só para magoar a Mione?!

Pansy o encarou, arregalando os olhos, chocada. Ela olhou para Ron, que parecia perplexo, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. _"Você não vai chorar por causa disso Pansy, não vai dar este gostinho ao Potter."_.

- Harry! – Exclamou Ron – Não fala assim com ela. Você sabe que ela não fez nada...

- Cala a boca – Disse o moreno, vermelho de raiva – Você só está com ela porque ela é fácil. É claro... – Ele riu ironicamente – Ela não se dá o menor valor, diferente da Hermione. Com certeza foi por isso que ela desapareceu, porque cansou de ver você sendo ridículo.

Draco e Blaise se levantaram, mas não conseguiram dizer nada, estavam chocados demais. Nunca imaginariam que Potter fosse falar com alguém daquele jeito. Muito menos com uma garota.

- Então porque não vai atrás dela? – Perguntou uma voz extremamente fria.

Todos encararam Ginny, mais surpresos ainda. Harry Potter dar um ataque daqueles já era um espanto e tanto, mas Ginny Weasley se intrometer e falar com ele daquele jeito era muito mais surpreendente. É claro que a ruiva já tinha parado de falar com doçura com Harry, mas eles nunca ouviram Ginny falar daquele jeito com ninguém, muito menos com ele.

-O-o que? – Disse Harry, perdendo a fala.

- Se você está tão preocupado, porque não vai atrás dela? – Perguntou a ruiva, com a mesma voz fria.

- É claro que eu vou – Disse Harry, se recuperando rapidamente e saindo as pressas do salão.

Ron foi o que se recuperou mais rápido e correu até Pansy, abraçando-a. Ela soluçou baixinho nos braços do ruivo.

Draco e Blaise se entreolharam e saíram do salão rapidamente. Ginny se sentou no sofá, tremendo e tentou se acalmar, Luna se sentou ao seu lado e segurou a mão da amiga.

- Você foi incrível – Sussurrou ela – Eu estou tão feliz por você, finalmente conseguiu esquecê-lo! – E abraçou a amiga.

- Finalmente – Suspirou Ginny, baixinho, orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Me desculpe Pansy, eu fiquei sem reação... – Dizia o ruivo, nervoso – Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse...

- Ei – Chamou a morena, se afastando dele e enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente – Não foi sua culpa. Você me defendeu e eu gostei muito. Muito obrigada – Disse ela, dando um selinho nele e sorrindo fracamente.

Pansy se virou para Ginny e viu ela e Luna encarando-a.

- Você foi perfeita Gi – Sorriu a morena, agradecida.

- Obrigada – Disse Ginny, rouca.

Pansy olhou em volta do salão e sua expressão mudou rapidamente para preocupação.

- Onde estão Draco e Blaise? – Ela perguntou, nervosa.

- Saíram – Responderam Luna e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Ron.

Pansy pensou de deveria alerta-lo sobre o perigo que o amigo corria, mas decidiu que não. Harry Potter merecia.

- Por nada – Disse ela, segurando a mão de Ron – Será que a gente pode conversar um minuto?

- Claro – Respondeu Ron, olhando para Ginny e Luna.

- Nós estamos indo – Disse Ginny, se levantando.

- Não, é melhor vocês ficarem e esperarem Draco e Blaise voltarem – Disse Pansy – Nós vamos subir – E arrastou Ron até o quarto de Draco.

O ruivo olhou em volta do quarto parecendo desconfortável. Ele definitivamente preferia não ter que entrar ali, mas percebeu como Pansy estava abalada e acho melhor não comentar nada. Ela se sentou na cama e o chamou para se sentar ao lado dela, o que ele fez a contragosto.

- Por favor, seja sincero comigo está bem? – Pediu ela, com a voz fraca.

- Claro – Concordou Ron, segurando a mão de Pansy.

- O que ele disse é verdade?

- Não! – Ron exclamou – É claro que não! Você não é nada do que ele falou, ele nem te conhece. Eu estou com você porque eu acho você incrível, não porque te acho fácil. Na verdade, Hermione está muito mais fácil do que você no momento, porque ela eu sei que gosta de mim, mas você... É um mistério. Mas eu não gosto dela, eu gosto de você.

Pansy o encarou, os olhos brilhando.

- Eu também gosto de você Ron, mais do que eu deveria – Disse ela, se aproximando dele – Muito mais do que eu deveria.

Ron sorriu e a puxou para si, a beijando demoradamente. Ela o empurrou com força para a cama e se deitou por cima dele. Ron a afastou rapidamente.

- Pansy... Não leva a mal ta? – Começou o ruivo, cautelosamente – Mas a gente não pode fazer isso em outra cama? – Pediu ele, olhando, com nojo para a cama do loiro – Vai saber o que aconteceu aqui está noite.

Pansy gargalhou alto e pensou em fazer algum comentário maldoso sobre Draco e Ginny, mas achou melhor não. Já tinha percebido o quão possessivo Ron era em relação à irmã.

- Claro – Respondeu ela simplesmente e os dois se levantaram, saindo do quarto de mãos dadas.

* * *

><p>- Vocês fizeram o que? – Perguntou Ginny, incrédula aos dois assim que eles contaram.<p>

- Ele mereceu – Se defendeu Draco, sentando no sofá ao lado de Ginny e a puxando para si, possessivamente.

Ginny o encarou, confusa. Porque, de repente Draco estava agindo tão estranho com ela? Ele pegou uma mecha ruiva e começou a enrola-la no dedo.

- Mas não se preocupe, não machucamos ele... Muito – Disse o loiro, maldoso.

- Estou preocupada com o que vai acontecer com vocês quando descobrirem – Disse ela.

- Nada – Respondeu Blaise – Nada nunca acontece com a gente ruiva, pode ficar tranquila.

- Eu estou com fome – Disse Luna repentinamente.

Ginny riu, sentira saudade das esquisitices da amiga.

- Eu vou pegar comida para a gente na cozinha, já volto – Disse Blaise, saindo do salão.

Luna encarou a amiga que fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando que queria que ela fosse com Blaise. Precisava conversar com Draco.

- Eu vou junto – Disse ela, saindo apressada.

No momento em que a passagem se fechou Ginny se virou para Draco, mas o loiro não a deixou falar, a beijou rapidamente, de forma agressiva. Ginny afastou-o levemente.

- Draco... – Disse ela, suavemente – O que aconteceu?

- Eu já disse – Draco falou, irritado – Não machucamos muito ele, se está tão preocupada, porque não vai lá ver como ele está.

- Eu não estava perguntando do Harry, mas você já respondeu a minha pergunta – Disse ela, sorrindo.

- O que? – Perguntou o loiro, confuso.

- Eu estava falando sobre você, o porquê deste seu comportamento estranho, mas você já respondeu – Disse Ginny, calmamente – Você está com ciúmes.

- É claro que não Weasley – Disse Draco, se levantando subitamente e afastando a ruiva, que o olhou magoada.

- Draco não vamos brigar tá bom? – Pediu Ginny, quase implorando.

- Então pare de falar essas coisas ridículas – Respondeu ele, rispidamente.

- Eu? Você é que começou a agir todo estranho.

- Eu Weasley? Quem foi que deu um showzinho de ciúmes com o Potter? – Perguntou ele, irritado.

- Eu é que não fui! – Disse Ginny, o olhando incrédula.

- Não? – Perguntou Draco, ironicamente – "Porque não vai atrás dela se está tão preocupado" – Ele imitou a voz da ruiva.

- Eu estava defendendo a Pansy – Ginny o olhou, séria – Draco, por favor, eu acabei de me acertar com a Luna e não quero brigar com você. Então olha para mim e escuta. Eu não sinto mais nada pelo Harry, ouviu? Mais NADA. Eu não tenho porque sentir ciúmes dele e você também não tem porque sentir ciúmes de mim. Eu estou aqui com você não estou? – Perguntou ela, se aproximando de Draco e envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços – É aqui que eu quero estar, com você. Então vamos parar com isso?

O loiro o olhou, sem resposta, e percebeu que tinha agido igual a um idiota. Ele se abaixou e beijou os lábios dela, calmamente. Ginny aprofundou o beijo e afundou os dedos nos cabelos loiros. Ele a puxou para si, com necessidade. Eles poderiam ficar assim por horas, mas passos na escada fizeram os dois se separarem. Pansy e Ron desciam de mãos dadas do quarto de Draco.

- Eu não quero nem saber o que vocês estavam fazendo lá em cima – Disse Draco, maliciosamente.

- Provavelmente o mesmo que vocês faziam aqui em baixo – Disse Pansy, sorrindo.

- O que? – Ron olhou para Pansy como se ela fosse louca.

- Pois é Ron... Sua irmãzinha está crescendo – Suspirou Pansy, dramaticamente.

- Pansy! – Disse Ginny, da cor de seus cabelos.

- Me expliquem – Falou Ron, as orelhas vermelhas.

- Não se preocupe Weasley, eu e Ginny estamos fazendo bem menos do que você e Pansy – Disse Draco, irônico.

- Quem você pensa... – Começou Ron, se aproximando de Draco.

- Chega – Disse Ginny – Eu não aguento mais brigas, por favor. Eu e Draco não estamos fazendo nada de mais Ron.

- É bom que você não esteja nem encostando na minha irmã – Ameaçou Ron.

Draco riu e abraçou Ginny, pela cintura.

- Ah não... Eu estou fazendo bem mais do que isso – Falou o loiro.

- Draco! - A ruiva se afastou dele e, prevendo o ataque do irmão, falou – Eu juro que não é nada de mais Ron, relaxa. Eu estou feliz por você e Pansy então...

- Quer que eu fique feliz por vocês dois? – Interrompeu-a ele, ironicamente.

- Quero que vocês não se matem – Pediu Ginny – Por favor.

- Claro que não ruiva – Disse Draco, a abraçando novamente – Eu não me importo, ele está com a minha irmã, eu me vejo no direito de estar com a dele – Falou o loiro, mimado.

- Ótimo! Encoste um dedinho a mais na minha irmã, além do que ela permita... E você vai se arrepender Malfoy – E saiu irritado do salão, sendo seguido por Pansy.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá, espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo. O próximo tem muito mais action haha'

**Rafaela****:** Que bom que gostou, espero que goste deste também.

**Lyla:** Quem bom que você está gostando! Prontinho, Ginny e Luna já se acertaram, afinal, não dá pra ficar muito tempo brigada com a melhor amiga não é? Onde será que está a Hermione? Haha' Harry pirou total neste capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado, no próximo capítulo tem muito mais Draco e Ginny!

**Rhye:** Que bom que você gostou, este capítulo não tem tanta action, estou guardando para o próximo haha' Ginny e Luna já voltaram a ser melhores amigas inseparáveis e o Harry pirou de vez. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, o próximo tem bastante action!

**Kak Malfoy:** Que bom que você está gostando. A Ginny até que não é uma irmã ciumenta não é? Mas e o Ron? Como será que ele vai reagir agora? Haha'

**Tnia:** Olá, que bom que está gostando. Continue acompanhando.

**Juliana:** Que bom que você está gostando. Draco e Ginny são lindos e coitada da Pansy neste capítulo não é? Continue acompanhando, no próximo tem mais.

**Priprizinha Felton:** Que bom que você gostou, espero que goste deste também. Muito obrigada querida *-*.

**Layh Malfoy****:** Draco lindo demais defendendo a Ginny não é? Mais lindo ainda com ciúmes haha' Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Carla:** Olá! Pansy e Ron são perfeitos juntos não é? Haha' Onde será que está a Hermione? O Harry pirou total agora, acho que ele está afim dela... ACHO haha' Continue acompanhando sim querida!

Beijos a todos e muito obrigada pelas reviews, continuem comentando.


	16. Próximo Passo?

**AVISO:** Pessoal, eu vou dar uma explicação do porquê de eu ter demorado para postar e é IMPORTANTE que vocês leiam. Depois não digam que eu não avisei...

Este capítulo já está pronto há algum tempinho. Então porque eu não postei antes? Porque eu o revisei, no mínimo, umas dez vezes para mudar alguma coisa e tentar deixa-o menos... Pervertido? Haha' A verdade é que eu ando lendo muitos livros de Gossip Girl ultimamente, então este capítulo tem BASTANTE action. Crianças fechem esta página imediatamente.

Vou deixar claro que não tem nenhuma NC, mas tem action. Então, quem quiser, leia e me diga se vocês gostam ou não de cenas assim, se não gostarem, eu paro de escrevê-las. Bom... Boa leitura e espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Próximo passo?<strong>

- Então, amanhã tem visita à Hogsmeade – Disse Draco, como quem não quer nada – Você vai?

- Acho que sim, e você? – Perguntou Ginny, casualmente.

- Sim - Disse o loiro, a olhando. Os cabelos ruivos brilhavam ao sol, e Draco pensou que nunca a vira tão linda – O que você acha de nós irmos juntos?

- Tipo... Só nós dois? – Perguntou ela, corando.

- É.

- Claro, porque não? – Concordou Ginny.

Os dois estavam sentados nos jardins, ao por do sol. Era sexta-feira à tarde e eles tinham o último tempo livre, então aproveitaram para ficar juntos. A semana transcorrera normalmente, Draco e Ginny passaram quase todo o tempo livre juntos, ou com os amigos. Pansy e Ron já estavam andando de mãos dadas pela escola e Ron já estava começando a se entender com Blaise, mas insistia em não conversar com Draco. Harry continuava sem falar com Ron, assim como Hermione, que fora encontrada chorando no banheiro da Murta. Ela não dirigia uma palavra a Ron desde então, somente o lançava olhares magoados.

Como Blaise dissera nada aconteceu com ele e com Draco pela brincadeirinha que fizeram com Harry. A verdade é que eles tinham armado tudo para ser Snape a encontrá-lo e os dois amigos tinham certeza de que o professor de poções não ficaria muito chateado por encontrar um Harry Potter com o nariz e óculos quebrados, cabelos tingidos de verde e cheio de furúnculos na cara, pendurado no lustre. É claro que Harry Potter não gostou nada.

- Então... – Draco tocou a bochecha da ruiva delicadamente – Você e Luna continuam amigas?

- Sim, estamos normais de novo – Disse Ginny, corando pelo toque – Por quê?

- Vocês não passaram muito tempo juntas essa semana – Disse o loiro, deslizando a mão pelos longos cabelos ruivos.

- Conversamos bastante durante as aulas – Admitiu ela. Ginny sentiu olhares sobre si e viu, pelo canto do olho, um grupo de meninas Sonserinas a alguns metros deles – Draco? – Chamou ela.

- Sim? – Disse ele, brincando com os cachinhos nas pontas do cabelo de Ginny.

- Bulstrode e as amigas dela não param de encarar a gente – Sussurrou ela.

- Então... – Começou o loiro, subindo a mão para a nuca dela e se aproximando – Vamos dar algo para elas olharem – E uniu seus lábios aos da ruiva.

Ginny aprofundou o beijo, mas não durou muito, ela logo o afastou, envergonhada.

- Draco, elas vão contar para todo mundo – Disse Ginny.

- E daí? – Falou o loiro, como se não fosse grande coisa – Vem aqui – Chamou ele, a puxando para se sentar entre as suas pernas, de costas para ele.

- Mas... E se alguém acabar contando para os seus pais? Acho que eles não vão gostar de ver você com uma Weasley.

- E como alguém ia contar para os meus pais Ginny? – Perguntou Draco – Você precisa relaxar, eu resolvo isso – Disse ele, descendo os lábios para o pescoço da ruiva, que gemeu baixinho.

- Draco, aqui não – Pediu ela, com a voz rouca.

- Ninguém está vendo – Retrucou ele, contra o pescoço de Ginny.

- Bulstrode está! – Exclamou ela.

- Ótimo – Resmungou ele, impaciente.

- Ei, calma Draco – Disse Ginny, se virando para olhá-lo – A gente continua depois.

Ele fingiu que não ouviu e continuou emburrado. Ginny riu baixinho, era incrível como Draco conseguia parecer um menininho de cinco anos mimado em um minuto e no outro parecer tão maduro. Ela deu-lhe um selinho rápido.

- Desemburrou? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Não estou emburrado – Retrucou Draco.

Ginny preferiu não discutir e se levantou.

- Ei, aonde você vai? – perguntou Draco se levantando e segurando o braço dela.

- Para o quarto, trocar de roupa, vamos?

Draco a lançou um sorriso maldoso.

- Draco! – Exclamou a ruiva, rindo.

Os dois entraram no castelo de mãos dadas, ignorando completamente os olhares revoltados de Bulstrode e suas amigas.

* * *

><p>- Eu não acredito que ele está com aquela... Aquela... Vaca ex-namorada do Potter – Disse Bulstrode, indignada – Como ele pode preferir ela a mim?<p>

- Ela até que é bonitinha – Disse Daphne – Mas é muito bobinha. Provavelmente ele só quer passar a mão nela e depois vai largar.

- É verdade – Concordou Megan – Draco faz isso com todas.

- Não comigo – Falou Bulstrode, com convicção – Comigo ele não vai fazer isso. Não mesmo. Eu vou me livrar daquela vadia ruiva rapidinho, vocês vão ver.

Daphne e Megan se entreolharam, revirando os olhos. Emília nunca mudava.

* * *

><p>- Mas... – Começou Ron.<p>

- Nada de "mas" Ron – Interrompeu-o Pansy – Qual é o problema de ficar no colégio? Ele vai estar vazio e a gente vai poder ficar bem a vontade.

- Eu sei, mas e os doces? – Perguntou ele.

- Doces? – Disse Pansy, confusa.

- É. Da Dedos de Mel. A gente tem que comprar doces – Insistiu ele.

- Sério Ron? – Perguntou Pansy, colocando o cabelo liso atrás da orelha – Doces?

- Ta... Esquece os doces, vamos ficar aqui mesmo – Concordou ele, decepcionado.

Pansy sorriu, vitoriosa, e se aproximou do ruivo, dando-lhe um selinho rápido. Os dois estavam em uma sala abandonada.

- Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender – Disse ela, com os olhos brilhando.

Pansy tinha planejado isso a semana inteira. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para finalmente ficar com Ron, de verdade. Ela nunca tinha realmente planejado transar com nenhum garoto antes, mas com Ron tudo tinha que ser perfeito.

- Mas então... E o Potter e a Granger? – Perguntou ela.

- Estão sem falar comigo desde a briga com Harry – Ron suspirou – Eu não fiz nada de errado, fiz?

- É claro que não Ron – Disse Pansy, rápido. A última coisa que ela queria era que Ron começasse a se questionar e percebesse que estar com ela era um erro.

- Ótimo! – Disse ele, decidido – Então o problema é deles, eu tenho uma namorada linda comigo e eles estão lá, sozinhos.

- Namorada? – Perguntou Pansy, sorrindo eufórica.

- É... – Ron corou violentamente – Não tenho?

Pansy não respondeu, simplesmente o beijou demoradamente. Não era um pedido de namoro oficial, mas ela não precisava de mais do que isso.

* * *

><p>- Ai – Reclamou Ginny ao ser jogada na cama pelo loiro.<p>

- Você disse que a gente ia continuar aquilo, agora parece uma hora perfeita – Disse Draco, malicioso, se deitando por cima dela, desabotoando a própria camisa.

- Ei, ei, ei, vai com calma aí – Disse Ginny, notando a camisa já aberta dele.

- Relaxa Gi – Falou ele, beijando o pescoço da ruiva.

- Não Draco, é sério – Pediu ela, nervosa – Vai com calma.

- Gi – Chamou ele, desenterrando o rosto do pescoço dela para olhá-la nos olhos – Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira ta? Eu juro.

Ginny respirou mais calma. Confiava em Draco, confiava mesmo nele, mas ainda tinha muito medo de ficar com ele na cama, se beijando. As vezes ele parecia muito... Necessitado.

Ele voltou a beijar o pescoço dela, com calma, fazendo a respiração de Ginny acelerar, ela sentia o aperto forte do loiro em sua cintura. Draco foi subindo até encontrar os lábios dela. Ele começou a aprofundar o beijo, sentindo as mãos da ruiva percorrerem suas costas e pararem em seus cabelos, o puxando mais para si. Sem conseguir se controlar ele desceu uma mão até a coxa da ruiva. Ginny prendeu a respiração, mas não protestou.

Eles estavam ficando cada vez mais íntimos, Ginny já deixava Draco tocá-la mais intimamente, nas pernas, na barriga, ela até já passara as mãos pelo peitoral perfeito dele. Mas é claro, sempre em salas abandonadas ou corredores desertos, nunca na cama. Ginny evitava ao máximo as pegações na cama porque tinha medo de não conseguir resistir ao loiro.

Enquanto pensava nisso, a outra mão de Draco entrou por dentro de sua blusa e começou a acariciar sua barriga. Ginny gemeu baixinho contra os lábios dele. Ele foi subindo a mão que estava na coxa de Ginny, devagar, até chegar a bunda dela, por baixo da saia. Draco ficou surpreso por não receber um tapa de Ginny, aproveitando a entrega da ruiva ele começou a abrir os botões da blusa dela. Quando faltavam somente três botões Ginny pareceu acordar.

- Draco...– Chamou ela, desesperada.

O loiro se afastou o suficiente para encará-la.

- É que eu não tenho certeza se eu estou pronta para... Fazer aquilo – Admitiu ela.

- A gente não precisa fazer – Falou ele.

- Mas... Se a gente ficar rolando na cama sem roupa, vai acabar acontecendo.

- Só quando você estiver pronta, a gente pode só... Ficar assim – Draco tentou convencê-la.

A ruiva se aproximou dele, ainda nervosa, e ele começou a beija-la novamente, desabotoando os últimos três botões e abrindo completamente a blusa dela. Draco a puxou, para que ela se deitasse por cima dele e apoiou a mão na coxa dela novamente. Os dois continuaram se beijando até Draco começar a tirar a blusa de Ginny, deixando-a somente de sutiã e saia.

- Draco – Chamou Ginny, baixinho. Ele parou imediatamente e a olhou – E você?

- Eu? – Ele fez uma cara confusa.

Ginny apontou para a blusa aberta dele, envergonhada, o fazendo rir. Ele tirou a blusa rapidamente e a jogou do outro lado do quarto.

- Melhor? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Uhun – Respondeu Ginny, voltando a beijá-lo.

Draco começou a subir a mão pela coxa da ruiva, levantando sua saia, enquanto ela arranhava o peitoral forte do loiro. Ele já estava novamente com a mão na bunda dela e ela com a saia totalmente levantada quando ele parou, confuso. O que faria a seguir? Como poderia tirar a saia de Ginny e a própria calça sem assustá-la.

- Pode tirar – Sussurrou ela, rouca, quando percebeu a excitação do loiro.

Ele não falou nada, somente desceu o zíper da saia dela, e a tirou. Ele a olhou, percebendo que suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Draco trocou as posições rapidamente e se levantou, se ajoelhando na cama, para poder olhar Ginny.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela, vermelha.

- Tira para mim? – Pediu ele, apontando para a própria calça.

Ginny corou mais ainda e ele se deliciou com isso. Draco não parou de olhá-la nem por um minuto, ela estava com um conjunto de lingerie preto, o corpo dela era perfeito, as pernas longas, a barriga lisa e os seios proporcionais ao corpo, as bochechas da cor de seus cabelos, que caiam pelas costas dela. Draco estava encantado com a ruiva.

Ela se aproximou dele, muito sem jeito, e tentou abrir o zíper da calça do loiro, mas Ginny estava tremendo muito e não conseguia puxa-lo de jeito nenhum. Ela sentiu a mão de Draco parar sobre a sua e a ajudar, puxando o zíper para baixo. Ginny sorriu, agradecida e puxou a calça do loiro rapidamente para baixo, deixando a mostra a enorme ereção por baixo da box preta. Ginny se afastou dele rapidamente, se sentando na cama, e desviando o olhar. Ela não sabia como agir. Draco se levantou e tirou a calça, olhando para Ginny o tempo todo. Ele se aproximou da ruiva e pegou sua mão.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, gentilmente.

Ginny não conseguia falar, então simplesmente assentiu. Estava tão nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo tão feliz. Nunca tinha ido tão longe com um garoto e estava gostando, muito.

Draco se deitou novamente e a puxou para cima de si, a colocando bem em cima de sua ereção. Ginny gemeu baixinho e enterrou a cabeça no peito do loiro, envergonhada. Draco riu levemente do gesto da ruiva e levantou seu rosto, capturando seus lábios novamente. Suas mãos foram para o fecho do sutiã de Ginny e ficaram brincando com ele. Draco não o tiraria, prometera a ruiva que esperaria ela estar pronta, mas não tinha problema provocar um pouco, tinha?

Para provocá-la ainda mais, Draco desceu uma das mãos para o elástico da calcinha dela e ficou puxando-o levemente, enrolando-o nos dedos. Ginny voltou a arranhá-lo, desta vez mais forte, como resposta. Draco desceu a mão, do fecho do sutiã da ruiva, para a lateral dos seios dela, e estava prestes a tocá-los quando alguém abriu a porta do quarto repentinamente.

Ginny saiu de cima de Draco e se sentou na cama, desajeitadamente, procurando suas roupas, mas já era tarde demais. Blaise e Luna estavam parados, olhando para o casal, chocados. Draco se levantou rapidamente e puxou o cobertor, jogando-o em cima de Ginny, para cobri-la.

- Vocês dois não sabem bater? - Perguntou o loiro, irritado.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, eles estavam surpresos demais para falar qualquer coisa. Eles invadiram o quarto porque viram Draco e Ginny entrando, então deram um tempo para eles ficarem se pegando até a coisa esquentar e eles poderem interromper, deixando Draco irritado, mas nunca imaginariam que eles tivessem ido tão longe, afinal, Ginny sempre o interrompia quando as coisas esquentavam.

A ruiva estava sentada na cama, enrolada no cobertor, olhando para baixo. Dava para ver um pedaço do rosto completamente vermelho dela. Luna pareceu se recuperar do choque ao olhar para Ginny.

- Desculpa gente, desculpa mesmo – Disse Luna, sem graça, arrastando Blaise para fora do quarto rapidamente e fechando a porta atrás de si, para não ouvir os gritos de Draco.

Draco pensou em abrir a porta e xingá-los até perder a voz, mas desistiu quando olhou para Ginny, ela estava tão envergonhada que Draco se sentiu mal por ela. Ele foi até a cama e se sentou ao lado da ruiva.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, cauteloso.

- É... – A voz dela tremia levemente – Eu não acredito que eles viram a gente daquele jeito.

- Calma, são só o Blaise e a Luna – Tranquilizo-a – Eles vão zoar a gente por isso, mas não vão contar para mais ninguém.

- Eu sei, mas... – Ela o olhou – Que vergonha Draco!

- Eu sei, eu sei – Ele abraçou-a.

Draco a puxou novamente para a cama e entrou de baixo do edredom, continuou abraçado com a ruiva, entrelaçando suas pernas nas dela. Ginny encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Eles perderam a noção de quanto tempo ficaram assim.

* * *

><p>- Draco? Ginny? – Chamou Pansy, delicadamente.<p>

Ginny abriu os olhos e encarou a morena, percebendo Blaise e Luna atrás dela. Ela se lembrou de tudo imediatamente e sentiu vontade de se esconder.

- Vocês tem algum problema em bater na porta? – Perguntou o loiro, sonolento.

- A gente bateu, mas vocês não responderam e já estamos atrasados para o jantar – Respondeu Pansy, calmamente – Sejam rápido, estamos esperando lá em baixo.

Os três saíram do quarto e Draco e Ginny se entreolharam. Eles se levantaram rapidamente, pegando suas roupas pelo quarto e as vestindo. Ginny se olhou no espelho e se viu corando.

- Que vergonha de olhar para eles – Sussurrou ela, audivelmente.

- Relaxa, é só ignorar os olhares – Disse Draco, a abraçando por trás e beijando seu pescoço rapidamente – Vamos.

Ele pegou a mão dela e desceu as escadas. Os três esperavam sentados no sofá.

- Vamos logo – Resmungou Draco, saindo do salão apressado e puxando Ginny consigo.

Os três seguiram o casal, dando risinhos maldosos. Os cinco adentraram o Salão Principal em silêncio, Draco soltou a mão de Ginny no momento em que eles cruzaram as portas.

Eles se sentaram à mesa da Sonserina e Ginny tentou não pensar no que havia acontecido e estava tendo sucesso até Draco resolver provocá-la. Ela sentiu a mão dele em sua coxa, por baixo da mesa.

- Aqui não Draco – Sussurrou Ginny.

- Ninguém está vendo, relaxa – Sussurrou ele de volta.

Ginny voltou a comer, decidida a ignorar a mão do loiro. Quando estava quase terminando o prato sentiu a mão dele subir levemente e entrar em sua saia.

- Draco! – Exclamou ela, alto, atraindo a atenção de Pansy, Blaise e Luna.

- O que é que vocês estão fazendo aí em baixo? – Perguntou Blaise, notando que o loiro passara o jantar inteiro com uma mão em baixo da mesa.

- Nada – Respondeu Draco, tranquilamente, tirando a mão da perna da ruiva.

- Então... – Começou Pansy – O que aconteceu hoje hein? Blaise e Luna me contaram uma história muito engraçada.

Draco e Ginny fuzilaram o casal com o olhar.

- Não aconteceu nada – Respondeu Draco – Só esses dois sendo inconvenientes.

Ginny já estava corada novamente e Pansy, notando o embaraço da amiga, decidiu não insistir.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Blaise, depois que todos terminaram de comer.

Eles concordaram e saíram do salão.

- Então Gi, Lu... – Começou Pansy parando no corredor – Vamos dar uma volta?

Os quatro encararam Pansy, confusos.

- Quero falar com elas – Disse a morena – Coisas de meninas.

Draco e Blaise fizeram uma careta e saíram, deixando as três sozinhas.

- Venham – Disse Pansy, saindo de fininho do castelo e arrastando as duas consigo pelos jardins. Quando elas se sentaram em baixo de uma árvore, longe do castelo, Pansy se virou para Ginny – Pode contar tudo!

- Tudo o que? – Perguntou a ruiva, corando.

- Porque você e o Draco estavam sem roupa, se pegando na cama? Quem foi que disse que não ia transar com ele de jeito nenhum? – Perguntou Pansy.

- Mas eu não transei – Ginny se defendeu.

- Porque nós chegamos – Disse Luna.

- E nós não estávamos sem roupa – Falou Ginny, ignorando o comentário de Luna.

- Certo, se você não ia transar com ele, porque estavam DAQUELE jeito? – Perguntou Pansy.

- A gente só estava se beijando. Draco disse que a gente podia ficar daquele jeito até eu estar pronta – Disse Ginny, sem graça.

- Acho que mais alguém está querendo dar o próximo passo – Brincou Luna.

- Quem? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Você! – Disseram Pansy e Luna juntas, rindo logo em seguida.

- Luna e Blaise já estão planejando, eu e Ron vamos fazer amanhã e você e o Draco... Quase fizeram hoje não é? – Riu Pansy.

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – Disse Ginny – Como assim você e o meu irmão vão... – Ginny deixou a frase no ar.

- É... Não vamos para Hogsmeade amanhã – Disse a morena, com os olhos brilhando – Eu nunca me senti tão nervosa – Confessou.

- Você é virgem? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Não, mas... – Pansy corou levemente – É diferente.

- Você gosta de verdade dele por isso está tão nervosa – Disse Luna.

- Talvez – Admitiu Pansy.

- E você e Blaise? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Ele me pediu para ir com ele a um lugar hoje à noite – Disse Luna – Acho que pode acontecer.

- E você está tranquila com isso? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Sim, gosto dele e sinto que ele gosta de mim – Respondeu ela – Vai ser maravilhoso. Mas e você Gi? Sei que nunca toparia aquilo se não estivesse mesmo muito afim de um garoto.

- É claro que não, eu já disse que não fizemos nada – Insistiu a ruiva.

- Mas nós sabemos que você considerou a possibilidade – Disse Pansy – Você está gostando mesmo do Draco.

- Não! É só que... Sei lá – Ginny deu de ombros – Talvez não seja tão ruim.

Luna e Pansy se entreolharam. Ela estava MESMO apaixonada.

* * *

><p>- Parece que alguém finalmente se amarrou em uma garota não é? – Disse Blaise, irônico, enquanto se jogava na cama de Draco.<p>

- É lógico que não Blaise – Disse Draco – Não é nada sério é só... Físico.

- Físico... – Blaise riu maliciosamente – Então, você dois iam...

- Não – Draco interrompeu-o – Não íamos transar, só estávamos... Nos divertindo.

- É, você gosta dela! – Afirmou Blaise.

- É lógico que não Blaise, eu já disse. Gosto tanto dela quanto das outras garotas com quem dormi – Disse o loiro, decidido.

- Então porque está sendo tão paciente e amoroso? – Perguntou Blaise, desconfiado – Nunca ficou tanto tempo sem sexo antes.

- Eu sei, mas ela é diferente – E ao ver o sorriso de Blaise continuou – Ela é virgem. Eu tenho que ir com calma se quiser conseguir alguma coisa.

- Se você está dizendo que não está se apegando...

- Eu não estou! – Confirmou Draco.

Blaise sorriu sozinho. Ele DEFINITIVAMENTE está.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá pessoal, o que acharam do capítulo? Draco e Ginny perfeitos não é?

Bom... O que eu quero falar é: Você lembram do Liam? Aquele gato da festa da Sonserina? Exatamente. Ele não desapareceu, não mesmo. Vou postar o link das fotos dele, para vocês terem uma ideia da PERFEIÇÃO que vai aparecer de novo logo, logo. Aqui está: htt* p:/ www* .facebook photo. php?fbid=4352092 23204321&s* et=a.431416243 583619.791845* 02.43139041* 6919535&t* ype=1&theater **(Tirem os espaços e os *)**.

Espero que todos tenham gostado deste capítulo, mandem bastante Reviews.

**Rhye:** TEM ACTION haha' e aí, o que achou? Harry pirou de vez no capítulo anterior... Acho que é o amor. Haha' Espero que tenha gostado. Até o próximo capítulo.

**Rafaela:** Não se preocupe, tem mais Harry e Hermione nos próximos capítulos. Espero que tenha gostado deste.

**Vivi Malfoy:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Ainda não tenho a menor ideia de quando vou acabar a fic, mas não pretendo fazer isso logo não, então não se preocupe Haha'. Obrigada, espero que tenha gostado.

**Carla:** Draco muuuuuuuito ciumento haha', ainda vai ficar pior. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Juliana:** Ginny tem muuuuuita sorte não é? Com um loiro desses com ela. Não se preocupe, o Harry ainda vai ficar muito mais chato Haha'. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Kak Malfoy:** Draco com ciúmes é lindo não é? Haha' Espero que tenha gostado.

**Heloisa:** Mais um capítulo novinho. Espero que goste querida.

**Priprizinha Felton:** Que bom que está gostando, Ron e Pansy perfeitos não é? Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

**Lyla:** Não se preocupe no próximo capítulo o lado Sonserino vai aparecer tanto nos Sonserinos quanto em alguns Grifinórios... Haha' Parece que a Ginny realmente superou essa não é? FINALMENTE. Haha' Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

**Guest:** Que bom que está gostando, espero que goste deste capítulo também.

**Layh Malfoy:** Não se preocupe que daqui mais alguns capítulos quem vai ficar louquinha é a Ginny. Haha' E o Harry está TOTALMENTE afim da Hermione. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Até o próximo.


	17. AVISO

Oi gente, eu sei que faz muito tempo, quase um ano, que eu não atualizo a fic, mas eu juro que tenho uma boa explicação.

Bom, vamos começar...

Eu sofri um acidente ano passado que não me deixou escrever por um tempo. Depois eu demorei um tempinho para colocar as coisas em dia e realmente não consegui ver a fic. A uns dois meses eu consegui reler a fic, inclusive os capítulos que já estavam prontos mas não tinham sido postados ainda, e eu percebi que a história acabou tomando um rumo que eu não gostei muito. Então eu simplesmente reescrevi todos os capítulos que eu ainda não tinha postado.

Eu sei que vocês queriam atualizações, mas eu realmente não tive como postar. Espero que vocês me perdoem e continuem lendo a fic e mandando reviews, a opinião de vocês é realmente importante para mim.

E agora, só para compensar vocês, vou postar três capítulos hoje, certo? Aceitem isso como meu pedido de desculpas. Espero que vocês gostem dos capítulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyla:<strong> Fico feliz que você gostou, é a primeira vez que escrevo cenas assim e fico feliz que tenha agradado. AI MEU DEUS você perguntou mesmo isso para o seu namorado? Kkkkkkkk Eu imagino que deva doer mesmo, mas não se preocupe que a Ginny vai resolver isso nesses próximos capítulos. E é claro... Eles também vão ser muuuuuito interrompidos nesses próximos capítulos.

**RhyeLi:** Sinto muito por ter parado na melhor parte, mas agora estou de volta e com três capítulos novinhos e CHEEEEEIOS de action! Haha' Espero que você goste.

**Carla:** É, parece que o Harry está um pouquinho confuso, mas quem sabe o que pode acontecer não é? Ainda tem muita história pela frente. Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos.

**Ju Piazzalunga:** Desculpa a demora, mas aí estão, três capítulos bem longos! Haha' Espero que goste.

**Juliana:** Oi querida, mil desculpas pela demora. Aqui estão três capítulos novos e bem longos pra você Haha' O Draco é irresistível não é mesmo? Logo, logo todo mundo já vai estar sabendo, INCLUSIVE o Ron kkkk. Espero que goste desses capítulos.

**Red:** Agora já estou bem sim querida! Me desculpe a minha demora, muito obrigada por mandar reviews, fico feliz que esteja gostando. O Blaise e a Luna ainda vão entrar no quarto muitas, muitas vezes kkkkk. Espero que goste desses capítulos.

**Kak Malfoy:** Mil desculpas pela demora querida. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero que goste desses capítulos também!

**MariaStarkid:** Oi querida, seja muito bem vinda. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas agora já estou de volta e estou postando três capítulos de uma vez só para compensar kkkkk. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, espero que goste desses capítulos também e continue mandando reviews.

**Laura:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que continue acompanhando.

**Tania:** Espero que goste desses capítulos, mil desculpas pela demora.

**Guest:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando, mil desculpas pela demora, aqui estão mais três capítulos novinhos pra você. Espero que goste.

**Kait Weasley:** Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, mil desculpas pela demora, mas aí estão três capítulos novinhos. Espero que goste.

**Paula Malfoy:** Seja muito bem vinda querida. Mil desculpas pela demora, espero que entenda e continue acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews. Espero que goste desses capítulos.

**Erica W.M:** Tem muuuuuuito mais action pra vocês nesses próximos capítulos. Espero que goste.

**Gind:** Mil desculpas pela demora. Espero que goste desses próximos capítulos.

**Gaia-sama:** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews e espero que goste dos próximos capítulos.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, espero que vocês continuem mandando hein?!

Beijos!


	18. O Plano Perfeito

**Capítulo 15: O Plano Perfeito**

- Hermione... – Começou Harry, pacientemente – Para quê você quer falar com ele?

- Harry, eu não vou desistir dele! – Insistiu a morena – Não mesmo, se a gente não for falar com ele e você pedir desculpas ele não vai vir falar com a gente. Porque ele viria afinal? Ele tem aquela... Vaca pra fazer tudo o que ele quiser.

- E o que você pretende fazer para conquistá-lo? – Perguntou Harry, impaciente. Ele já estava se irritando com a insistência de Hermione em Ron – Ir pedir desculpas, como a gente sempre faz, e fingir que está tudo bem ele sair com a Parkinson? Para quê Hermione? Para você ficar sofrendo depois?

- É claro que não Harry – Disse Hermione, sorrindo levemente – Eu tenho um plano muito melhor dessa vez. Escuta só. A gente pede desculpas e volta a conversar com ele normalmente. O plano é fazer com que a Parkinson termine com ele, porque ele com certeza não vai terminar.

- E como você pretende fazer isso? – Perguntou Harry, mesmo tendo a certeza de que não queria saber.

- Essa é a melhor parte, você sabe que o Ron vai ficar um amor quando voltar a falar com a gente e não vai dizer não para nada do que a gente sugerir, pelo menos não na primeira semana, afinal, ele não quer nos ver bravos com ele de novo. Então a gente tem que chama-lo para fazer qualquer coisa quando ele tiver um encontro com a Parkinson, ele vai ter que cancelar. Uma hora isso vai irritá-la e ela vai terminar. Não é como se ela gostasse mesmo dele. E eu não acho que a gente vá ter que fazer isso muitas vezes, aposto que hoje mesmo eles já terminam.

- Hoje?

- É. Eu ouvi a Parkinson comentando que tinha insistido para o Ron ficar no castelo hoje, não sei por que, mas pareceu muito importante e ela estava bem animada. Se a gente chamar o Ron para ir com a gente à Hogsmeade ele não vai dizer não. Principalmente porque ele adora os doces da Dedos de Mel – Hermione revirou os olhos lembrando a felicidade do ex-namorado quando entravam na loja de doces – Ela vai ficar arrasada.

- Hermione... – Começou Harry, indeciso – Você tem certeza?

- É claro Harry, vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho certeza – Hermione sorriu confiante – Agora vamos procurá-lo, ele já deve estar tomando café – E saiu do Salão Comunal da Grifinória arrastando Harry consigo.

Harry ficou em silêncio durante todo caminho, enquanto Hermione tagarelava sobre como ia ser bom quando tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Ele não achava isso, é claro que o plano dela era realmente bom, mas ele não queria ajudar. Harry ainda achava Ron um idiota de primeira por largar uma garota tão especial como Hermione. A verdade era que Harry estava com ciúmes. Ultimamente ele vinha reparando demais em Hermione.

* * *

><p>- Vamos logo, a gente já está atrasado – Sussurrou Ginny, se desvencilhando dos braços do loiro e levantando da cama.<p>

Draco suspirou, resignado. Desde o episódio com Luna e Blaise na noite passada Ginny mal o deixava tocá-la. Ela voltou tarde para o quarto e quando ele quis beijá-la ela simplesmente fugiu, dando a desculpa de que estava muito cansada. Hoje eles acordaram cedo e ficaram se beijando um pouco na cama, mas sempre que Draco mexia um pouquinho a mão, nem que fosse para tocar a cintura da ruiva, ela já se afastava. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ela não tinha gostado? Então qual era o problema?

- Ótimo – Disse o loiro, irônico.

Ginny o olhou, se sentindo culpada. A verdade é que ela estava fugindo dos beijos de Draco desde a conversa com Pansy e Luna. Ela ficou um pouco assustada por perceber que talvez ela quisesse realmente dar o próximo passo.

- Então... O que a gente vai fazer em Hogsmeade? – Perguntou a ruiva, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Sei lá, ir a algum bar com o Blaise e a Luna – Respondeu Draco, mal-humorado.

- Então tá – Ginny pegou uma calça jeans e uma blusa bege e andou em direção ao banheiro, desistindo de tentar conversar com Draco.

* * *

><p>- Bom dia – Disse Luna, animada, quando viu a amiga descer as escadas do quarto de Draco. Ela e Blaise estavam esperando os dois no Salão dos Monitores.<p>

- Bom dia – Disse Ginny, sem ânimo.

Luna e Blaise se entreolharam e reviraram os olhos. Draco tinha passado reto por eles e saído do salão sem dizer uma palavra.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Só o Draco sendo o Draco – Respondeu Ginny, triste.

Blaise, Luna e Ginny chegaram ao Salão Principal e viram Pansy e Draco sentados à mesa da Sonserina conversando animadamente.

- Eu acho que vou ficar na Grifinória hoje – Disse Ginny. Ela não queria se sentar com eles e ver Draco fechar a cara por isso. Ginny deu uma rápida olhada para a mesa da Grifinória e viu o irmão, sozinho.

* * *

><p>- Mas Gi... – Começou Blaise.<p>

- Não – Ginny interrompeu-o - É melhor eu ficar longe por um tempo – Ela sussurrou, com a voz fraca.

Blaise e Luna a olharam e ela simplesmente deu de ombros e andou até a mesa da Grifinória, ela olhou novamente para o irmão e viu que ele não estava mais sozinho. Hermione e Harry tinham se sentado ao lado dele. Ginny gemeu baixinho, não queria se sentar perto dos dois, muito menos de Harry. Ela atravessou o salão e se sentou sozinha, na ponta da mesa, bem longe do trio.

* * *

><p>- Qual é o seu problema? – Perguntou Blaise, se sentando de frente para Draco na mesa da Sonserina.<p>

- Onde está Ginny? – Perguntou Pansy, olhando para Blaise e Draco, confusa.

- Pergunte ao Draco – Disse Blaise, irritado – Eu não acredito nisso! Ela foi a única garota descente com quem você já saiu e você estraga tudo?

- Estraga tudo? Porque ela está sentada sozinha? – Disse Pansy, olhando para Draco parecendo extremamente chateada.

- Ela está com Ron, não está? – Disse Luna, se virando e procurando Ginny na mesa da Grifinória – Não! Ron está com a Granger e o Potter. Eu vou lá com ela, com licença – A loira levantou apressadamente e foi em direção à amiga.

- Draco o que você fez? – Perguntou Pansy, suspirando.

- Isso não é da conta de vocês, será que dá pra mudar de assunto? – Disse Draco, rispidamente – Seu namoradinho voltou a fazer parte do Trio Maravilha? – Perguntou ele, irônico.

Pansy o ignorou, ela olhava para Granger com raiva e para Draco, magoada. Tudo bem, mais tarde ela ficaria sozinha com Ron, eles ficariam juntos, Draco e Ginny iriam para Hogsmeade e tudo se acertaria. Ou não.

* * *

><p>- Gi – Chamou Luna, se sentando ao lado da amiga, que cutucava o bolo de chocolate com o garfo.<p>

Ginny a olhou.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a loira.

- Eu meio que andei evitando ele depois daquela conversa com a Pansy, agora ele está bravo comigo – Sussurrou Ginny.

- Gi... Você gosta dele não é? – Perguntou Luna.

- Não... É só... Eu não sei – Admitiu Ginny.

- Então conversa com ele – Disse Luna, a olhando carinhosamente – Diz pra ele que você não está pronta.

- Esse é o problema! – Disse Ginny, confusa – Talvez eu queira fazer isso com ele, mas eu tenho medo de querer, entendeu?

Luna a olhou e sorriu. Ela entendia. Ela realmente entendia.

- Ginny, você tem que parar de se preocupar com isso e só... Deixar acontecer – Aconselhou Luna.

Ginny a olhou, milhões de coisas passavam pela sua cabeça naquele momento e uma delas era que, talvez, Luna estivesse certa.

* * *

><p>- Gi, você nem tocou no bolo! Você não comeu nada – Disse Luna.<p>

- Eu não estou com fome, vou dar uma volta pelos jardins, vem comigo? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Mas você não ia para Hogsmeade? – Perguntou a loira.

- Ia, mas acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo Loony – Suspirou a ruiva – Você vai ir com o Blaise não é? Divirtam-se, eu te vejo mais tarde.

Luna ia protestar, mas Ginny simplesmente saiu do Salão Principal sem nem olhá-la. Ela sabia que a amiga estava triste e ia ter uma conversa muito séria com Draco Malfoy. Ela se levantou, decidida, e foi até a mesa da Sonserina, se sentando ao lado de Blaise.

- Onde está Ginny? – Perguntou Pansy, preocupada.

- Foi para os jardins – Respondeu a loira e se virou para Draco – Você está conseguindo superar Harry Potter no quesito babaquice Malfoy.

Draco a olhou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas não disse nada.

- Qual é o seu problema afinal? Você sabe que ela não tem amigos além da gente e ainda faz isso?- Continuou Luna.

- Eu não fiz absolutamente nada e se está tão preocupada com a solidão da sua amiguinha, fique com ela então – Respondeu Draco, friamente.

Luna estava prestes a rebater quando o relógio soou meio-dia, as carruagens estavam partindo. Ela e Blaise se levantaram e saíram do salão, seguidos por Pansy e Draco.

- Vou esperar Ron aqui – Disse a morena, quando eles chegaram ao hall – Divirtam-se.

- Vou achar uma carruagem vazia – Disse Draco, mal-humorado.

- Onde está a Ginny? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Ela não vai – Disse Luna, entrando em uma carruagem e puxando Blaise consigo.

O moreno lançou um último olhar para o loiro antes de entrar na carruagem com Luna. Draco o ignorou e entrou em outra carruagem.

Ao longe três meninas olhavam a cena.

- Parece que o casalzinho não durou muito não é mesmo? – Disse Bulstrode, sorrindo – Agora só falta eu pegar ele para mim definitivamente.

Megan e Daphne ignoraram a amiga e entraram na última carruagem. Emília era insuportável no que dizia respeito à Draco Malfoy e elas realmente não estavam com vontade de ouvi-la falar sobre ele o passeio inteiro.

* * *

><p>- Ron – Chamou Pansy, vendo o ruivo sair com o Potter e a Granger do Salão Principal.<p>

- Ei – Ele se afastou dos dois e se aproximou dela, Pansy notou que eles continuaram parados, esperando Ron – Eu voltei a falar com Harry e Hermione, eles pediram desculpas e me convidaram para ir à Hogsmeade com eles, não tem problema tem?

- Mas Ron... A gente tinha combinado – Disse Pansy.

- É, mas qual a graça de ficar aqui sem fazer nada? Este castelo está vazio e eu realmente preciso comprar doces. Você não se importa não é? – Perguntou Ron, sem fazer ideia do que Pansy tinha planejado para aquela tarde.

- Não – Mentiu a morena, com a voz fraca.

- Ótimo, te vejo mais tarde então – Ele deu um selinho de leve nela e correu em direção ao Potter e a Granger, que a olhava vitoriosa.

Pansy deu as costas ao trio, se sentindo enjoada, e foi em direção aos jardins. Encontrou Ginny sentada, em baixo de uma arvore próxima ao lago, com os olhos fechados.

- Posso? – Perguntou a morena.

Ginny abriu os olhos e Pansy viu lágrimas neles.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou a ruiva, se recompondo rapidamente.

- Seu irmão me deu um fora para passar o dia com o Potter e a Granger – E, de repente, ela sentiu vontade de chorar também – Eu tinha planejado tudo...

- Eu sei – Suspirou a ruiva – Eu sei.

* * *

><p>O dia transcorreu normalmente em Hogsmeade, Blaise e Luna passearam por todo o vilarejo, rindo e conversando. Emília procurou por Draco em todos os lugares, mas não o encontrou. E o loiro decidiu se isolar próximo à casa dos gritos.<p>

Já Pansy e Ginny tiveram uma pequena surpresa.

- Com licença – Uma voz conhecida interrompeu a conversa das duas nos jardins.

Ginny olhou para o belo par de olhos verdes e sentiu seu sangue gelar.

- O que você está fazendo na escola? – Perguntou Pansy.

- Sabe como é... Depois de cinco anos os passeios à Hogsmeade acabam perdendo a graça, mas o que duas meninas lindas como vocês fazem aqui sozinhas? – Perguntou Liam Osborne, de modo galanteador.

- De novo? – Perguntou Ginny – Já ouvi isso antes.

- Oi Ginny, eu queria mesmo falar com você – Liam corou levemente – Me desculpe, de verdade, eu estava completamente bêbado e fui um idiota.

- Foi mesmo – Concordou Ginny.

- Perdão? – Pediu Liam, os olhos verdes brilhando.

Ginny sorriu e bateu no chão entre ela e Pansy, o convidando a se sentar.

- Vou considerar isso um sim – Riu ele – Mas vocês não me responderam, o que fazem aqui sozinhas?

- Nossos namorados são dois otários – Resmungou Pansy.

- São mesmo – Concordou Liam – Para deixar duas meninas tão bonitas sozinhas a tarde inteira tem que ser muito idiota – Liam olhou para Ginny – Não vai me dizer que um deles é o Malfoy.

A ruiva corou levemente e assentiu.

- Mas nós não estamos namorando realmente – Ginny completou rapidamente.

- Malfoy é uma criança mimada, desculpe Pansy – Acrescentou ele – Mas é totalmente verdade.

- Eu sei Liam, eu sei – Suspirou a morena – Eu realmente acreditei que ele estava mudando.

Ginny encarou o chão, sentindo as lágrimas na garganta. Prometeu a si mesma que não ia chorar.

- Garotos como Malfoy nunca mudam – Disse Liam, passando o braço em volta dos ombros de Ginny carinhosamente – Mas e você? – Perguntou ele à Pansy – Soube que está de caso com o Weasley. É verdade?

- É, na verdade... Eu estava – Disse ela, decidida.

- Estava? Terminaram? Quando? – Perguntou ele, passando o braço livre em volta dos ombros de Pansy.

- Agora – Respondeu a morena, sorrindo para ele.

* * *

><p>Draco estava cansado, ficar sentado, sozinho, pensando na confusão que estava sua vida no momento o estava deixando irritado. Olhou o relógio, três horas. Ficara três horas inteiras remoendo seus problemas. As carruagens só sairiam as seis e ele não aguentaria ficar mais um minuto ali. O loiro se levantou e decidiu que voltaria para a escola andando. Ouviu Bulstrode perguntando por ele a um sextanista Sonserino. O que será que aquela garota queria? Draco andou escondido, até sair do vilarejo, não estava com humor para aguentá-la.<p>

Chegou à escola uma hora depois, uma viagem que levava normalmente meia hora, mas Draco não estava com pressa, sabia que teria que encarar Ginny quando chegasse. Ele passou pelos portões e estava atravessando os jardins quando uma risada familiar o chamou a atenção.

* * *

><p>- Bom, vocês não vão ficar aqui sentadas se lamentando não é? Vamos fazer alguma coisa útil – Disse Liam, tirando os braços dos ombros das duas e se levantando. Ele andou em direção ao lago e chutou a água, molhando as duas.<p>

- LIAM – Elas gritaram juntas.

Elas se entreolharam e levantaram, correndo atrás de Liam. Ginny conseguiu molhá-lo, o que fez a camisa branca que ele usava ficar completamente transparente, deixando o peitoral perfeito a mostra. Ele correu atrás de Ginny pelo jardim, até finalmente alcança-la e pegá-la no colo.

- Agora você está ferrada – Disse Liam, correndo com ela em direção ao lago.

- NÃAAAO – Gritou Ginny, rindo alto – Pansy, socorro – Chamou ela.

* * *

><p>- Pansy, socorro – Gritou uma voz conhecida.<p>

Draco olhou na direção do grito e viu Ginny Weasley sendo carregada no colo por Liam Osborne, com a camiseta encharcada. Ele ficou parado o vendo colocar a ruiva no chão e abraça-la carinhosamente. Pansy saiu correndo detrás de uma arvore e se jogou em cima dos dois, que caíram no chão rindo escandalosamente. Ele deu as costas aos três e entrou no castelo rapidamente.

Draco não estava acreditando no que vira, aquele cara quase abusara dela na festa e agora ela o deixava pegá-la no colo. Só podia ser provocação. O loiro chegou ao Salão dos Monitores e subiu rapidamente para seu quarto. Tirou a camisa e se jogou na cama, suspirando cansado. Ele não tinha feito nada de errado então porque Ginny estava daquele jeito?

"_É só diversão Malfoy, você fez isso a vida inteira, trocou garotas pelas melhores amigas ou inimigas, agora alguém fez isso com você." _Disse uma voz em sua cabeça. _"Não importa. Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonado. Não preciso dela, não mesmo." _Rebateu Draco, com raiva. A cena ainda se repetia em sua mente, Liam com Ginny no colo, abraçando-a.

De repente ele ficou mais irritado ainda, lembrou-se de ver Pansy se jogando em cima dos dois e rindo como se estivesse se divertindo horrores. Como ela teve coragem de fazer aquilo com ele? De apoiar Ginny nesta traição.

"_Traição? Não era sério Malfoy, era só diversão, lembra?" _Disse a voz. Draco se levantou rapidamente e entrou no banheiro, tirando o resto da roupa. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água cair, tentando esquecer tudo o que viu e sentiu nas últimas horas.

* * *

><p>Ginny, Pansy e Liam entraram no castelo rindo. Passaram uma tarde maravilhosa, mesmo com todas as brigas, Ginny sentiu que ganhou um novo amigo. <em>"E que amigo."<em> Pensou ela, rindo internamente.

- Eu vou me trocar, estou encharcada – Anunciou Ginny.

- Eu vou com você – Disse Pansy, seguindo a amiga.

- Nos vemos no jantar? – Perguntou a ruiva a Liam.

- Claro ruivinha – Concordou ele, piscando um olho para Ginny.

Ginny e Pansy foram em direção ao Salão dos Monitores, ainda rindo.

- Vou aproveitar que as carruagens ainda não chegaram e ir trocar de roupa e tomar um banho – Disse a ruiva, suspirando. Talvez agora, de cabeça fria, ela e Draco pudesse se acertar, mas ela não queria que ele a visse naquele estado, provavelmente ia fazer perguntas que Ginny não gostaria de responder.

- Ótimo, então eu vou com você! – Concordou Pansy – Eu vou dormir lá hoje também – Disse a morena, parecendo chateada.

- Relaxa, ele logo vai perceber a besteira que ele fez – Disse Ginny.

- Agora é tarde demais – Riu Pansy amargamente, dizendo a senha e entrando no Salão dos Monitores.

As duas subiram as escadas apressadamente e entraram no quarto, Ginny foi em direção ao armário pegar suas coisas e correr para o banheiro, mas um estranho movimento na cama a fez parar. Ela olhou rapidamente e viu um vulto muito branco deitado entre os lençóis pretos. A ruiva gritou, fazendo Pansy olhá-la assustada. A morena rapidamente seguiu seu olhar e teve de reprimir o grito de susto.

Draco usava uma calça de moletom preta, que se camuflava entre os lençóis, o peitoral definido e extremamente pálido se destacavam, o fazendo parecer um fantasma muito gostoso.

- Draco! – Exclamou Pansy – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu? – Perguntou o loiro, ironicamente, fechando o livro que estava lendo – O quarto é meu. O que vocês fazem aqui?

- Viemos tomar banho – Disse a morena, apressada. Ela andou em direção a Ginny e abriu o armário atrás dela, pegando algumas roupas e jogando para a ruiva – A visita não acabava as seis?

- É, mas eu decidi voltar antes – Respondeu ele, abrindo o livro novamente, sem dar atenção às duas.

- Então tá, vou ir primeiro – Falou Ginny, entrando rapidamente no banheiro.

- Eu não acredito nisso – Sussurrou Pansy, audivelmente.

- O que? – Perguntou Draco, irritado.

- Porque foi tão grosso? – Perguntou ela.

Draco não tirou os olhos do livro, a ignorando.

- Escuta aqui Draco, é melhor você parar de bancar a criança mimada – Disse Pansy, realmente brava – Eu estou acostumada com esses seus ataques, mas Ginny não.

- Então ela que suma daqui – Retrucou o loiro.

- PARA – Gritou Pansy – Não me faça aguentar isso hoje, não hoje ta bom? Não quero ver a Ginny chateada e nem ver você tratando todos, que realmente gostam de você, tão mal.

Draco a olhou e percebeu que a morena estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Fechou o livro, se chutando mentalmente por tê-la tratado tão mal.

- O que aconteceu Pan? – Perguntou ele, se aproximando dela.

Os dois ouviram o chuveiro sendo desligado e Pansy suspirou, cansada.

- Depois – Disse ela, se levantando e pegando sua roupa.

Ginny saiu do banho com uma blusa preta e um short jeans claro, curto. Draco voltou a posição que estava quando as duas entraram no quarto e pegou o livro novamente. Pansy entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de si.

- Então, como foi o passeio? – Arriscou a ruiva.

Draco a olhou, parecendo surpreso. Não imaginava que ela falaria com ele. Decidiu testá-la.

- Ótimo – Respondeu ele, a voz sem emoção – E a tarde de vocês?

- Foi boa – Respondeu Ginny, sem graça – Mas preferia ter ido com você – Ela soltou de uma vez, antes que perdesse a coragem.

Draco mais uma vez a encarou surpreso.

- É... Na próxima – Disse ele, sem saber o que falar.

Ginny assentiu, decepcionada, mas pelo menos ele estava falando com ela. Já era um começo. Pansy saiu do banho e começou a se maquiar, chamando Ginny para ajuda-la, as duas ficaram rindo e conversando, enquanto Draco continuava lendo. O relógio soou, indicando que o jantar estava servido e os três se levantaram. Draco foi até o armário e pegou uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa azul, se trocando rapidamente e saindo do quarto, sendo seguido pelas duas meninas.

Eles chegaram ao salão e viram Blaise e Luna sentados no habitual lugar na mesa da Sonserina, e um pouco mais para o meio estava Liam, que acenou para elas assim que as viu. As duas se entreolharam e acenaram de volta. Ginny olhou para Draco e percebeu que ele a encarava, ia dar uma explicação, mas Blaise a interrompeu.

- Oi – Cumprimentou ele, sorrindo – Como foi a tarde de vocês?

Os três se sentaram de frente para o casal.

- Ótima e a de vocês? – Respondeu Pansy.

- Também, nós compramos tantos doces, trouxe para vocês também – Disse Luna, sorrindo. Ela estava feliz por ver Ginny ali de novo, ela estava sentada entre Draco e Pansy.

- Poxa, obrigada – Sorriu a morena, agradecida.

Ginny olhou para Draco pelo canto do olho, ele não disse nada desde que chegou na mesa, ela sabia que ele ainda estava chateado, mas arriscou segurar sua mão por baixo da mesa. O loiro a olhou intensamente, mas não soltou a mão de Ginny. Ela sorriu feliz.

- Trouxe Sapos de Chocolate? – Perguntou a ruiva, animada.

- Muitos – Riu Luna.

Eles continuaram conversando sobre os doces que Luna havia trazido. Pansy começou a se sentir enjoada, falar de doces a lembrava Ron. Ela não conseguiu evitar um olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e seu olhar cruzou com o do ruivo, que acenou com a cabeça, indicando a saída, e se levantou, saindo do salão. Pansy ignorou o gesto e continuou absorta na conversa dos amigos.

Ginny ficou o jantar inteiro segurando a mão de Draco. Ele continuava sem falar nada, o que todos estranharam, mas preferiram não comentar.

- Eu estou exausta – Disse Luna, acabando o jantar – Vou para o meu Salão Comunal, vocês não se importam não é?

- Claro que não, eu também vou ir dormir, tive um dia estressante – Falou Pansy.

- Muita ação? – Perguntou a loira, maliciosa.

- Longe disso – Respondeu Pansy, triste.

Blaise, Luna e Draco a encararam.

- Depois eu explico – Prometeu ela – Vou indo.

- Para onde? – Perguntou Ginny, nervosa. Ela achava que Pansy dormiria com ela e Draco agora que tinha terminado com Ron.

- Para o meu quarto, estou com saudades da Daphne e da Megan – Disse ela, e queria mesmo conversar com as duas.

- Mas... – Começou Ginny, sem saber o que falar. O clima entre ela e Draco estava estranho demais, não queria ficar sozinha com ele.

- Boa noite – Disse Pansy rapidamente. Ela sabia que os dois precisavam ficar sozinhos para se acertarem, por mais que Ginny não quisesse.

- Boa noite – Disse Luna se levantando também.

- Eu vou com você – Falou Blaise, pegando a mão da loira – Até amanhã – Completou ele para Draco e Ginny.

Os dois ficaram sozinhos na mesa e Draco soltou a mão dela, se levantando. A ruiva suspirou e seguiu o loiro até o Salão dos Monitores.

- Ei – Chamou ela, quando Draco entrou apressado no quarto – Tudo bem?

- Claro – Respondeu o loiro, cético. Ele se jogou na cama e pegou o livro que estava lendo.

Ginny suspirou e tomou uma decisão. Mostraria ao loiro que gostava dele e o faria voltar a falar com ela de qualquer jeito. Ela engatinhou na cama até o loiro, tirando o livro de suas mãos e o jogando no chão, o beijando apressadamente.

Draco ficou surpreso, mas se recuperou rapidamente, retribuindo o beijo. Ele a beijou selvagemente, querendo esquecer tudo o que aconteceu entre os dois. Draco inverteu as posições, ficando em cima de Ginny e voltou a beijá-la, descendo a mão para a coxa da ruiva. O loiro levantou a saia de Ginny e apertou levemente a sua bunda, o que a fez afastar sua boca da dele alguns centímetros.

- Me desculpa – Disse Ginny – Me desculpa por ter te evitado, eu só fiquei assustada.

Draco olhou no fundo dos olhos da ruiva e entendeu o que ela estava falando. Ele tocou o cabelo dela levemente.

- Me desculpa por ter agido feito um idiota – Se desculpou o loiro.

Ginny sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.


	19. Arrependimentos e Traições

**Capítulo 16: Arrependimentos e Traições**

- Você gostou? – Perguntou Emília, o olhando com desejo.

- Bulstrode – Repreendeu-a o loiro.

- Comprei nas férias – Continuou ela, falando sobre a nova lingerie – Tinha certeza de que você ia amar - Emília riu maliciosamente.

Era domingo a tarde e Draco estava acabando de preencher alguns relatórios na Sala dos Monitores. Depois de ouvir todo desabafo de Pansy sobre Ron e todo o relato das meninas sobre o que aconteceu na tarde do passeio a Hogsmeade, Draco já estava cansado e não precisava de mais um incomodo como esse.

Emília colocou uma lingerie minúscula e o seguiu até a Sala de Reunião dos Monitores, para provocá-lo. Ela se sentou na mesa e puxou o loiro para si, o beijando demoradamente. Draco fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo instintivamente, mas não conseguiu evitar e a imagem da ruiva, sorrindo, veio a sua mente. Ele parou como se estivesse petrificado.

- Não Drake, não – Gemeu ela, frustrada – Estava tão bom.

Draco olhou os peitos dela e pensou. Ele precisava de alguma compensação por estar a tanto tempo sem sexo. E depois de todo o cansaço do dia. Mas ainda assim Draco não conseguia parar de imaginar a ruiva ali, no lugar de Bulstrode, com aquela lingerie. O loiro suspirou e se afastou dela, saindo da sala rapidamente. Não podia continuar com aquilo.

* * *

><p>- Você o que? – Perguntou Blaise, chocado.<p>

Draco saíra da sala e fora atrás do amigo, precisava conversar com alguém. Os dois foram até o quarto de Draco e o loiro contou tudo, desde o dia em que Blaise e Luna atrapalharam ele e Ginny, até Bulstrode na Sala de Reuniões.

- Eu estava necessitado – Disse o loiro, envergonhado – E eu nem tive tanta culpa, quer dizer... Ela me beijou. E eu a afastei.

- Depois de corresponder – Disse Blaise, irônico.

- Por um milésimo de segundo – Disse Draco – É que...

- Você queria que fosse a Ginny no lugar dela – Completou Blaise.

Draco não respondeu, somente olhou para o chão, evitando o olhar do amigo.

- Draco – Começou Blaise – Você sabe que Emília é louca por você e que ela vai fazer de tudo para te conquistar. Mas se você não quiser perder a Ginny para sempre é melhor se controlar.

- Eu sei cara – Suspirou Draco – Eu sei.

Batidas na porta atrapalharam os dois.

- Olá meninos – Disse Pansy entrando no quarto e se jogando entre os dois.

Ginny e Luna entraram logo atrás e sorriram discretamente para Draco e Blaise. Draco olhou para a ruiva e sorriu de volta, a puxando para seu colo.

- Então... – Começou Luna – O que nós vamos fazer?

- Que tal verdade ou consequência? – Sugeriu Blaise.

- De novo? – Gemeu Ginny.

- Sim! – Concordou Pansy, animada.

- Ótimo, eu pego as bebidas! – Exclamou Blaise andando até o armário e pegando cinco garrafas.

Eles se sentaram em forma de circulo, em cima da cama de Draco e começaram a brincadeira. Desta vez, Pansy foi a primeira a esvaziar a garrafa e começou girando. Draco pergunta, Blaise responde.

- Vamos pegar leve no começo... – Começou Blaise – Verdade.

- A quanto tempo você está na seca? – Perguntou Draco, maldoso.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de pegar leve – Riu o moreno e olhou para Luna, cauteloso.

- Tem que dizer a verdade – Falou a loira, docemente.

- Tipo... – Blaise olhou no relógio e fingiu estar contando – Umas doze horas.

Todos o encararam, surpresos, e Ginny e Pansy olharam para Luna, que corou violentamente.

- Próxima – Disse a loira, sem graça.

Blaise girou a garrafa. Ele pergunta, Ginny responde.

- Desafio – Disse a ruiva, ela não queria ninguém perguntando sobre a vida íntima dela com Draco.

- Ótimo... Bom... – O moreno a olhou maliciosamente – Como uma vingança por seu... Namorado ter feito minha princesa passar vergonha... – Blaise deixou a frase no ar e riu maldosamente.

Ginny gemeu baixinho e olhou para Blaise suplicante.

- Tira a roupa – Disse ele, rápido.

- O QUE? – Ginny gritou enquanto Pansy e Luna tentavam não rir da cara dela.

- Não força Blaise! – Pediu Draco o olhando irritado.

- Porque Draquinho? Com medo de como o seu amiguinho vai reagir? – Perguntou o moreno, ainda rindo.

- Não posso fazer isso – Gemeu Ginny, desesperada.

- Tudo bem! – Concordou Pansy - E se a gente fizesse o seguinte, todo mundo tem que tirar a roupa?

- Mas aí não seria um desafio para ela! – Resmungou Blaise.

- Você pensa em outra coisa para desafiá-la – Disse Pansy – Ia esquentar um pouco as coisas, o que vocês acham?

Blaise concordou e tirou a camiseta rapidamente, começou a desabotoar as calças enquanto Luna e Pansy faziam o mesmo.

- Vão logo – Falou o moreno, para Draco e Ginny.

O loiro revirou os olhos e começou a se despir, encarando Ginny, que estava ao lado dele.

- Não quero fazer isso – Sussurrou a ruiva, para ele.

- Não se preocupe, nada que eu não tenha visto e Blaise já está acostumado – Disse o loiro, tentando tranquiliza-la – É só uma brincadeira.

Ginny suspirou, irritada e começou a desabotoar a camiseta, deixando o sutiã preto a mostra.

Quando todos já estavam somente de calcinha, sutiã ou cueca eles recomeçaram o jogo.

- Bom... Primeiro eu tenho que dizer que você tem um corpo incrível querida – Disse Blaise, olhando a ruiva carinhosamente – Agora... O seu desafio... Deixe-me pensar – O moreno pensou um pouco e sorriu, como se tivesse tido a melhor ideia do mundo – Vai lá em baixo pegar uma almofada para mim.

- Porque você não conjura uma? - Ginny o olhou, confusa.

- Porque este é o seu desafio – Sorriu Blaise.

- Tudo bem – Concordou Ginny.

A ruiva se levantou e estava pegando suas roupas quando Blaise a fez parar.

- Você vai assim! – Explicou ele.

- Assim? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Exatamente – Disse Blaise sorrindo, ele tinha ouvido Hermione e Harry combinando de se encontrar no Salão dos Monitores e tinha quase certeza de que eles estavam lá agora. Mas Ginny não tinha ideia disso.

A ruiva concordou, acreditando que não tinha ninguém no salão naquele momento. Quando ela desceu as escadas e deu de cara com Harry e Hermione a encarando, chocados, a ruiva ficou completamente sem reação.

Andou rapidamente até o sofá, pegou uma almofada e subiu correndo para o quarto, ignorando o casal.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ – Disse Ginny, se jogando em cima de Blaise e tentando acertá-lo a todo custo.

Blaise gargalhava alto, escapando com facilidade dos tapas da ruiva. Ele rapidamente a jogou na cama e se deitou sobre ela.

- Me mostre exatamente o que o Potter fez – Provocou ele.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM – Gritou a ruiva, irritada.

Draco puxou Blaise de cima da ruiva e o olhou assustadoramente.

- Calma – Disse Blaise, tentando acalmar Draco – Pense por este lado, agora Potter está achando que você está aqui, aproveitando tudo isso – O moreno apontou para Ginny, que corou violentamente.

- Ta bom, ta bom, chega! – Pediu Pansy – Vamos continuar o jogo. Você gira Ginny!

A ruiva girou a garrafa, contrariada. Luna pergunta, Draco responde.

- Verdade – Disse o loiro.

- Tudo bem – Luna sorriu – O quanto, exatamente, você tem ciúmes de Harry Potter?

- Eu não tenho ciúmes daquele imbecil – Disse Draco, rapidamente.

- Nenhum pouquinho? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Não mesmo!

Ginny olhou para o casal, confusa. O que eles queriam afinal?

- Ótimo, minha vez – Disse o loiro, girando a garrafa, mal humorado.

Pansy pergunta, Ginny responde.

- Verdade – Disse a ruiva, com medo de pedir desafio novamente.

- O que você acha do Liam? – Perguntou Pansy, surpreendendo a todos.

- Não o conheço muito bem, mas parece ser uma boa pessoa – Disse Ginny, cuidadosamente, ela sabia que Draco não gostava de Liam e não queria brigar com ele por causa disso.

- Não... Você não entendeu – Disse Pansy, revirando os olhos – Ele... É bom?

- Como? – Perguntou Ginny confusa.

- Você sabe... Tem pegada, beija bem... ? – A morena a encarava intensamente.

- Eu não sei Pansy – A ruiva encarou Draco, nervosa – Quando eu... Fiquei com ele, ele foi grosso e estupido! E estava bêbado. E eu não queria ficar com ele – Disse ela, rapidamente.

- Será que... – Começou a morena a olhando – Eu tenho chances?

- Com o Liam? – Perguntou Ginny, arregalando os olhos e rindo logo em seguida – É claro, ele ficou babando por você desde aquela tarde na escola.

Pansy assentiu, na verdade ela não queria ficar com Liam, mas ao ver a cara de Draco quando fez a pergunta, achou melhor disfarçar.

- Certo – Começou Ginny, animada – Eu giro.

Ginny girou a garrafa. Luna pergunta, Draco responde.

- Verdade.

- Ótimo – Luna sorriu, vitoriosa – A quanto tempo VOCÊ está na seca? – Perguntou a loira, fazendo Ginny corar violentamente e Draco e Blaise congelarem.

"_Ela não pode saber"_ Pensou Draco. _"Mas não é como se eu tivesse transado com a Bulstrode, eu até pensei em fazer, mas não fiz... Eu não traí a Ginny realmente"_.

- Ah... Um mês, eu não sei – Disse Draco, disfarçando.

Ginny corou violentamente e desviou o olhar do grupo, Pansy e Luna riam baixinho e Blaise tentava disfarçar a cara de desgosto.

- Minha vez – Disse o loiro, tentado acabar com o clima constrangedor que a pergunta tinha deixado.

Pansy pergunta, Draco responde.

- Desafio – Disse ele, cansado das perguntas indiscretas dos amigos.

- Vamos ver... – Riu Pansy, maldosa – Pegue minhas calcinhas na primeira gaveta e pendure algumas na porta da sala da McGonagall.

Todos riram alto.

- Ótimo, mas se ela me pegar, eu jogo a culpa em você – Disse o loiro, se levantando e colocando as calças rapidamente.

Draco pegou algumas calcinhas da morena e saiu do quarto, sem camisa mesmo. Todos começaram a rir quando ele fechou a porta.

- Você acha que alguém vai vê-lo? – Perguntou Ginny, levemente preocupada.

- Não, a essa hora os professores devem estar em reunião – Tranquilizou-a Blaise.

Alguns minutos depois Draco voltou, gargalhando e se jogou na cama ao lado da ruiva.

- Você colocou? – Perguntou Pansy.

- Não só coloquei como escrevi um recado em uma das calcinhas – Riu ele.

- Ai meu Merlin Draco! O que você escreveu? – Perguntou Ginny.

- _"Vista uma dessas calcinhas e venha se satisfazer comigo. Torre de Astronomia, meia noite." _

Os cinco riram escandalosamente.

- Ela vai ficar furiosa! – Exclamou Ginny.

- Ela vai achar que fui eu – Disse Blaise, sem parecer muito preocupado.

- Certo... Nós vamos continuar esse jogo ou não? – Perguntou o loiro, tirando as calças novamente.

- Você gira – Disse Pansy.

Draco girou a garrafa rapidamente. Blaise pergunta, Ginny responde.

- Verdade – Escolheu Ginny, com medo dos desafios do moreno.

- Você já... Como posso dizer... – Parou Blaise, pensando – Pensou seriamente em transar com o Draco?

- O-o q-que? – perguntou Ginny, completamente vermelha.

- Você ouviu ruiva – Riu Blaise – Já?

Todos olharam para Ginny, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Draco passou a mão discretamente pelas costas da ruiva, a incentivando.

- Já – Respondeu ela, rápido, surpreendendo a todos.

A ruiva girou a garrafa, sentindo o olhar de todos sobre ela e ficando cada vez mais sem graça.

Blaise pergunta, Draco responde.

- Desafio.

- Vamos até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina – Disse Blaise, se levantando rapidamente.

- O que? – Perguntou Draco, confuso.

- Precisamos ir até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina para você cumprir o seu desafio – Respondeu o moreno, simplesmente.

Todos se vestiram e saíram do Salão dos Monitores, indo até as masmorras. Eles pararam em frente á um lindo portal prata.

- Ãaan... Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia eu entrar aí – Disse Ginny, recuando.

- Ah não querida... Você precisa entrar – Disse Blaise em um tom misterioso – Melhor... Vocês precisam entrar juntos – Completou ele, empurrando Ginny para cima de Draco.

- O que você está querendo Blaise? – Perguntou o loiro, nervoso.

- Que você abrace Ginny, entre no Salão Comunal como um lindo casal feliz, vão para o seu quarto e fechem as cortinas. Saiam de lá depois de uma hora certo? Eu, Luna e Pansy estaremos esperando no sofá – Sorriu Blaise, maldoso.

- Quer fazer todos na Sonserina pensarem que nós transamos? – Perguntou Draco, ficando cada vez mais irritado com o amigo.

- Não se preocupa, é domingo a tarde. Não tem muita gente aí dentro – Disse o moreno. Realmente não tinha muita gente ali mesmo, mas quem ele queria estava ali e Blaise iria adorar ver a cara dessa pessoa quando Ginny e Draco entrassem – Aaah... E não esqueçam de jogar um feitiço para abafar o som sim? Agora vão, esse é o desafio.

- Mas o desafio é para ele – Resmungou Ginny – Não para mim, eu não quero entrar aí, não quero fazer isso – Choramingou a ruiva.

- Vamos logo, não vai adiantar discutir com ele mesmo – Disse Draco, falando a senha e entrando, abraçado à ruiva.

Realmente a Sala Comunal da Sonserina estava vazia, a não ser por Emília, Daphne e Megan que conversavam animadamente em um dos sofás e mais alguns grupinhos de primeiros e segundanistas espalhados pela sala.

- Eu estou dizendo, ele ficou completamente... – Emília foi interrompida por um chute na canela quando o grupo entrou.

A loira olhou Megan, irritada pelo chute, e a amiga apontou com a cabeça para o Draco e Ginny, abraçados. Draco olhou para as três e entendeu imediatamente qual era a intenção de Blaise. Abraçou Ginny mais possessivamente e beijou-a rapidamente antes de subirem as escadas para o dormitório do loiro.

- Draco... – Chamou a ruiva, levemente confusa.

- Shiu – Disse o loiro – Nós conversamos lá em cima.

Eles entraram no quarto de Draco, onde Crabbe se arrumava. Draco o cumprimentou com a cabeça e se jogou na cama, fechando as cortinas e puxando Ginny consigo. O loiro fez um feitiço rapidamente e se voltou para a ruiva.

- Fala.

- Eu não entendi – Começou ela – Porque essa cena toda?

- Você não conhece o Blaise Ginny? É disso que ele gosta, então vamos dar isso pra ele – Mentiu Draco.

Ginny o olhou, confusa.

- Então... – Começou o loiro – O que você quer fazer durante essa uma hora?

Ginny sorriu, envergonhada.

- O que você quer fazer? – Perguntou ela.

- Que tal isso... – Sugeriu o loiro se aproximando mais dela e a beijando.

* * *

><p>- Eles não se cansam nunca? – Perguntou Blaise, alto, se sentando no outro sofá vago do Salão Comunal.<p>

O Salão Comunal da Sonserina era exatamente igual ao da Grifinória, exceto pelas cores. Dois sofás, um tapete verde e prata, algumas mesas espalhadas, onde segundanistas jogavam xadrez e algumas poltronas onde alguns primeiranistas liam.

Bulstrode e suas amigas, no sofá ao lado, pararam para ouvir o que o moreno dizia.

- Oi Megan, Daphne – Sorriu Pansy, as cumprimentando e ignorando completamente Emília – Se cansam de que? – Perguntou para Blaise enquanto se sentava na ponta do sofá, dando espaço para Luna se sentar ao lado de Blaise.

- De se pegarem – Riu ele, malicioso – É incrível, desde que Draco e Ginny começaram a sair eles não se desgrudam mais. Nunca vi ele passar tanto tempo com uma garota.

- Ele está realmente apaixonado – Concordou Pansy, entendendo a intenção de Blaise em provocar a loira irritante sentada a poucos metros deles.

- Eu não entendi... – Começou Luna, confusa.

- Eu só estou dizendo – Interrompeu-a Blaise, antes que ela falasse alguma coisa sobre o desafio – Que Draco finalmente achou uma garota decente para... Sabe né? Criar um laço amoroso.

Luna o encarou, ainda sem entender a intenção do namorado, mas não falou nada.

Emília levantou do sofá, irritada, e saiu rapidamente do Salão Comunal, sendo seguida por Megan e Daphne que sorriram para Pansy, se desculpando.

Blaise e Pansy riram alto, ignorando a confusa loira que se sentava entre os dois. Blaise se levantou e subiu as escadas do dormitório, entrando no quarto e abrindo a cortina em volta da cama de Draco.

"_BLAISE"_ Ele viu os lábios do loiro se mexerem, mas não ouviu som algum sair deles. Draco se levantou e pegou a varinha, desfazendo o feitiço silenciador enquanto Ginny tentava arrumar os cabelos e desamassar as roupas.

- PORRA! QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? – Gritou Draco, com o moreno que gargalhava.

- Eu só vim avisar que vocês já podiam descer, desculpa por... Interromper – Disse e olhou para a ruiva completamente corada – A propósito Ginny... Sua blusa está um pouco desabotoada.

Ginny corou mais ainda e abotoou os três primeiros botões da blusa.

- Vamos? – Chamou o Moreno.

Os três ouviram um barulho no canto do quarto e viram Crabbe, que continuava se arrumando. Draco ignorou completamente o colega de quarto e saiu, arrastando Blaise e Ginny com ele.

- Vamos logo – Disse Draco, mal-humorado, para Pansy e Luna, sentadas no sofá.

Elas seguiram os três e eles seguiram o caminho para o Salão dos Monitores.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Pansy.

- Acho que Draco e Ginny não entenderam que era para eles somente fazerem os outros pensarem que estavam transando – Respondeu Blaise e, vendo a cara confusa das meninas, completou – Eles estavam transando de verdade.

- Nós não estávamos... – Começou Ginny.

- Certo – Interrompeu Blaise – Estavam quase, que seja.

Todos riram alto, exceto Draco e Ginny, é claro.

* * *

><p>- Eu acho que vou ir para o meu dormitório já – Disse Luna quando eles chegaram no Salão dos Monitores – Tenho metros e metros de pergaminhos para serem escritos para amanhã e quero acabar antes do jantar.<p>

- Eu te ajudo – Falou Blaise, se levantando rapidamente e seguindo a loira para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal.

- Certo... Então eu vou aproveitar e ir resolver umas coisinhas – Disse Pansy – E... Juízo – Disse ela, ignorando as caras irritadas de Draco e Ginny.

Os dois entraram no quarto e Draco tirou a camisa, se jogando na cama. Ginny ficou encarando Draco por um tempo, tentando desviar o olhar do peitoral perfeito do loiro. Ela se jogou na cama ao lado dele e encarou o teto, pensativa.

- Fala – Disse Draco, repentinamente.

- O que? – Disfarçou a ruiva.

- Você quer falar alguma coisa, fala – Falou ele, puxando Ginny para junto de si.

- Você... Quer dizer... – Ginny corou violentamente – Você não... Ficou com ninguém depois daquela festa? – Perguntou ela rapidamente.

- Não – Respondeu o loiro, rápido demais. Ele olhou para Ginny e pensou se deveria ou não contar a verdade. Decidiu não dizer nada, não era como se houvesse alguma coisa séria para dizer – E você?

- Também não – Respondeu ela – Mas você não sente... Vontade? – Perguntou a ruiva, sem graça.

- De ficar com outras garotas? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Não... De... Você sabe – Disse Ginny, corando mais ainda.

- Sexo? – Riu Draco – É claro que sinto – Ele a olhou atentamente – Não se preocupa com isso ta bom? – Tranquilizou-a o loiro se virando para ela.

Ele a beijou calmamente, apertando sua cintura fortemente. Ginny correspondeu, confusa com seus sentimentos. Draco a fazia sentir coisas que ela não sentira nem com Harry e ela não queria perdê-lo.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou o loiro, percebendo que ela estava distante.

- Nós... Só estamos nos divertindo certo? – Perguntou a ruiva, ignorando a pergunta do loiro.

- Certo – Respondeu ele, hesitante.

- Então... Se você quisesse... Sabe como é... Matar a vontade com outra pessoa você poderia certo? – Perguntou ela, cuidadosamente.

- Teoricamente... Sim – Respondeu Draco – Ginny... Eu não estou entendendo, por que as perguntas?

- Eu só quero entender... Porque você não fez ainda – Respondeu ela, sem graça.

- Você ia gostar se eu transasse com outra garota? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Não – Respondeu Ginny, sinceramente.

- Então porque estas perguntas? – Disse Draco, confuso – Ginny, eu concordei em esperar e eu vou ta bom? Até você querer. Não transei com outra garota e nem vou transar! – Falou Draco, e não era mentira, na verdade ele só tinha beijado Bulstrode, ou melhor... Ela tinha beijado Draco.

- Mas você... Não está com vontade? – Continuou Ginny.

- Sabe do que eu estou com vontade? – Perguntou o loiro, querendo acabar com as perguntas – De fazer aquilo de novo, com você.

- Aquilo o que? – Perguntou a ruiva, confusa.

O loiro se deitou sobre ela e começou a acariciar as coxas dela, subindo levemente a saia de Ginny.

- Isso – Respondeu ele.

Ginny gelou por um momento. Ela também estava com vontade, e muita. Mas tinha medo de querer ir além daquilo, se Blaise não tivesse aparecido ela teria perdido o controle à alguns minutos atrás. A ruiva fechou os olhos, lembrando das palavras de Luna, _"Deixa acontecer"_, e decidiu deixar mesmo. Puxou o loiro para um beijo enquanto arranhava seu peitoral.

Draco subiu as mãos, desabotoando rapidamente a blusa da ruiva e deixando o sutiã preto a mostra. O loiro se livrou completamente da blusa de Ginny e começou a brincar com o fecho do sutiã. Ele separou suas bocas, descendo até o pescoço da ruiva e a fazendo gemer baixinho. O loiro foi descendo os beijos até chegar na alça do sutiã e começou a descer mais, até os seios, ainda cobertos.

Ginny arfou embaixo do loiro que levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela estava com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta e Draco não pode evitar o pensamento de que nunca a vira tão linda.

Ele decidiu provoca-la um pouco mais e desceu a boca até a barriga dela, traçando uma trilha de beijos até a saia dela. A ruiva gemeu mais alto e Draco riu contra a barriga dela.

- Quer que eu desça mais? – Perguntou ele, maliciosamente.

- Não – Respondeu ela, ofegante – Aaaah... Que se dane. Sim – Disse Ginny, já temendo as consequências dessa resposta.

O loiro riu, desceu o zíper da saia de Ginny e tirou-a rapidamente, começando a beija-la por cima da calcinha. Descendo até sua intimidade. Ginny deu um gritinho e começou a respirar ainda mais rápido. O loiro aumentou a pressão que fazia sobre sua intimidade, a ouvindo gemer cada vez mais alto. Ele se afastou levemente para logo depois de aproximar mais e lamber a calcinha de Ginny, que soltou outro gritinho e colocou as mãos no cabelo dele, o puxando.

Draco, sentindo que a ruiva ia gozar, tirou o rosto do meio das pernas dela e se sentou sobre ela, fazendo Ginny gemer frustrada.

- O que foi ruiva? – Perguntou ele, maldoso.

- Porque você fez isso? – Perguntou ela, com as bochechas coradas e a respiração ofegante.

- Você estava gostando? – Perguntou Draco.

- Que pergunta Draco! – Respondeu Ginny, mais corada ainda e levemente irritada. Porque ele a estava torturando afinal?

O loiro riu e a beijou novamente, se levantando e tirando as calças para logo depois se deitar sobre ela e abrir suas pernas levemente. Ginny ficou confusa com o que ele iria fazer, afinal, os dois ainda estavam parcialmente vestidos. Draco aproximou sua ereção, ainda coberta pela cueca, da calcinha já encharcada da ruiva e Ginny ficou momentaneamente se reação.

- Draco... – Chamou ela – O que...?

Mas foi interrompida quando o loiro juntou suas intimidades, cobertas pelas roupas, e fez Ginny gemer bem alto.

- Calma ruiva, o Potter e a Granger podem ter voltado e eles vão acabar ouvindo – Sussurrou Draco no ouvido dela.

Ginny corou e tentou se recuperar do choque, mas o loiro a surpreendeu novamente, passando os dedos pelos seios dela, onde o sutiã não estava cobrindo. A ruiva se entregou totalmente e deixou Draco puxá-la mais para perto dele, aumentando a pressão sobre a calcinha dela. Ginny gemeu mais alto ainda dessa vez e soltou vários gritinhos seguidos. Draco sabia que ela tinha gozado e se sentiu satisfeito ao ver o que conseguira provocar na ruiva.

- É bom não é? – Perguntou o loiro, sorrindo.

- Maravilhoso – Respondeu Ginny, ainda sem ar – Você já...?

- Não – Falou ele, apontando para sua cueca e tendo uma ideia – Ei ruiva, você pode me retribuir isso não é?

- O que? – Perguntou Ginny, assustada.

- Me fazer um favor – Pediu ele.

- O que? – Perguntou a ruiva mesmo sabendo que não ia gostar muito da resposta.

Draco pegou a mão dela e colocou sobre sua cueca. A ruiva tentou tirar, mas ele segurou mais forte.

- Só um pouco Gi... – Pediu ele.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça, envergonhada e ele puxou a mão dela rapidamente, colocando dentro da cueca box preta. A ruiva arregalou os olhos, mas Draco segurou mais fortemente sua mão a incentivando. Não demorou muito para a ereção de Draco desaparecer e a ruiva tirar a mão, sem graça, de dentro da cueca dele.

Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou suavemente.

- Eu to cansada – Comentou ela.

- Eu sei, vamos dormir? – Disse o loiro a puxando para perto e cobrindo os dois.

- Mas... E o jantar? – Perguntou ela.

- Você quer mesmo descer?

- Não – Respondeu Ginny, não querendo se afastar do loiro de jeito nenhum.

- Boa noite Ginny – Disse Draco, apagando a luz com um aceno de varinha.

- Boa noite Draco – Respondeu a ruiva se sentindo realmente feliz.

* * *

><p>- Nós podemos conversar? – Pediu Harry, seguindo Ginny até sua última aula do dia.<p>

- Para quê Harry? – Perguntou ela, cansada.

- É importante, por favor, eu não quero discutir.

Ginny encarou aqueles olhos verde penetrantes, cheios de culpa.

- Tudo bem, mas seja rápido, minha última aula é poções.

Harry a puxou rapidamente para uma sala vazia.

- Me desculpe – Pediu ele.

Ginny o olhou, confusa.

- O que?

- Estou me desculpando, por tudo. Eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida em terminar com você e em te chamar de tudo aquilo. Eu estava, e ainda estou, confuso – Suspirou ele, se jogando na cadeira mais próxima.

Ginny percebeu o semblante cansado de Harry. _"Ah, que se foda o Snape e suas aulas."_

- O que aconteceu Harry?

- Eu gosto de você, de verdade. Mas eu estava confuso por que... Comecei a... Sentir coisas pela Hermione. Eu sei que isso é errado, Ron é meu melhor amigo e você era minha namorada, por isso eu terminei com você! Não queria enganar ninguém, mas acabei ferrando tudo! – Confessou ele.

- E agora...? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Eu fiquei com raiva quando te vi com o Malfoy e com mais raiva ainda quando Ron começou a namorar a Parkinson e Hermione ficou louca. Acho que acabei enlouquecendo junto e descontei tudo em você e no Ron. E agora... – Harry a olhou, triste – Eu não sei o que fazer. Queria tanto voltar no tempo e mudar tudo, nunca teria terminado com você.

- Olha... Eu também estou confusa e Ron e Pansy terminaram – Contou Ginny – Ela fazia tão bem ao meu irmão, mais do que Hermione.

- Eu sei, eu via que ele estava feliz – Harry suspirou – Mas mesmo assim ajudei Hermione a acabar com o namoro dele.

- Como? – Perguntou Ginny, surpresa.

Harry contou toda a história para a ruiva que o encarava, incrédula.

- Eu sei que foi horrível, mas eu queria ajudá-la, queria que ela ficasse feliz – Explicou Harry.

- Porque você a ama – Disse Ginny.

- Eu não sei – Harry a olhou, sério – Eu pensei tanto sobre isso e a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi que eu queria estar com você, queria que você me ajudasse. Não Ron nem Hermione. Você.

- Você está confuso Harry – Explicou Ginny.

- O que eu faço?

- Conte para o Ron e para Pansy – Pediu ela e, vendo o olhar incrédulo do moreno, continuou – Eles se amam, não estrague isso Harry.

- Tudo bem – Concordou ele – E depois? O que eu faço com... Essa dúvida?

- Sinceramente... Eu não posso te ajudar com isso Harry – Disse Ginny saindo da sala, disposta a não entrar na de Harry novamente.


	20. Brigas e Reconciliações

**Capítulo 17: Brigas e Reconciliações**

- Draco – O loiro ouviu uma voz irritante chama-lo enquanto rumava para a última aula do dia.

- Bulstrode – Cumprimentou ele, sem emoção.

- Por onde você andou? Fugindo de mim? – Perguntou ela, rindo.

Draco a olhou de cima a baixo, Bulstrode era a garota que usava a saia mais curta e a blusa mais decotada da escola e Draco não podia negar era uma das mais sensuais. Mas também era a mais irritante.

- O que vai fazer agora? – Perguntou Emília.

- Ir para a aula, você deveria fazer o mesmo – Disse o loiro, dando as costas a ela.

* * *

><p>Ginny ouviu o sinal da última aula tocar e sentiu um alívio inexplicável. Saiu da sala vazia, onde se escondeu depois de se atrasar para a aula de Snape e foi para os jardins. Avistou Ron e Hermione, conversando embaixo de uma árvore, e Pansy, Blaise e Luna, do outro lado do jardim, rindo animadamente.<p>

Harry chegou por trás dela rapidamente e sussurrou:

- Vou contar para eles, me ajuda? – Pediu o moreno, olhando para Ginny com uma cara que foi simplesmente impossível recusar.

Os dois cruzaram as portas juntos e os cinco pararam de conversar no mesmo momento. Ron os olhou confuso e, com um aceno de cabeça, Harry o chamou. Ele e Hermione se levantaram e andaram até o casal.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou o ruivo.

- Podemos conversar com você? – Pediu Ginny e, olhando para Hermione, completou – A sós.

Hermione a olhou irritada, mas se afastou rapidamente, voltando para debaixo da árvore. Ginny sorriu para Harry o encorajando e deixou os dois a sós, andando até Pansy, Blaise e Luna.

- Olá – Disse ela, animada.

- Porque tanta felicidade? – Pergunto Pansy, desconfiada.

- E porque você estava com o Potter? – Perguntou Luna.

- Ele está trabalhando em algo – Respondeu ela misteriosamente.

- Espero que este algo não envolva um Draco Malfoy irritado – Disse Pansy.

Ginny sorriu para a morena, que a olhou ainda mais desconfiada.

* * *

><p>- Me desculpa cara, de verdade – Pediu Harry, depois de contar a história ao amigo.<p>

- Mas... Eu não entendi – Disse Ron, confuso.

- O que?

- Eu e Pansy não terminamos – Disse o ruivo.

- Ginny me disse que sim – Explicou Harry.

- Quer dizer... Ela está me evitando, é verdade, sei que ela ficou irritada por eu não ter ficado com ela, mas... Achei que se eu desse um tempo para ela pensar isso passaria, por isso nem fui atrás dela. Não achei que ela estivesse com tanta raiva, afinal, era só um passeio – Falou Ron.

- Acho que não era só um passeio, Hermione disse que a ouviu dizer que tinha preparado algo especial e que parecia importante que você ficasse com ela na escola – Contou Harry.

- Ah não cara... O que eu fiz? – Disse Ron, já começando a ficar desesperado.

- Eu vou contar a verdade para ela também Ron, eu juro que eu vou consertar isso cara! – Prometeu Harry, olhando para Ginny e acenando levemente com a cabeça.

Ginny sorriu e segurou a mão de Pansy.

- Vem aqui, preciso conversar com você – Disse a ruiva se levantando e puxando a amiga junto – Urgente.

Ginny se virou para ir até Harry e Ron quando Draco se materializou na sua frente.

- Draco! – Exclamou ela, nervosa.

Ginny sabia que Draco não ia gostar de vê-la de conversinha com Harry, mas ela sabia que precisava fazer isso. Era por seu irmão e por Pansy.

- Eu preciso ir, rapidinho – Se desculpou ela – Depois eu te explico tudo, ta bom? – E, dando um selinho rápido nele, correu em direção ao irmão e Harry, puxando Pansy consigo.

- O que ela está fazendo com ele? – Perguntou o loiro, se sentando ao lado de Blaise, já mal-humorado.

- Acho que deve estar tentando juntar o Weasley e a Pansy de novo – Respondeu Blaise, tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Claro – Respondeu Draco, irônico.

* * *

><p>- Eu sei, você deve estar querendo me matar e eu entendo – Disse Harry – Mas não desconte no Ron, ele é o único que não tem culpa nessa história toda. Ah... E me desculpe por tudo que eu te falei outro dia ta bom? Eu só estava irritado.<p>

Pansy o encarou, perplexa com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Eu te desculpo e agradeço o seu... Gesto Potter, mas é claro que ele tem culpa! – Respondeu Pansy o olhando acusadoramente – Preferiu ir com aquela vaca a ficar aqui comigo.

- Mas eu não sabia que você estava planejando alguma coisa especial Pansy. Eu juro que se você tivesse me falado eu nunca teria ido – Ron tentou se explicar.

- Pansy, dá uma chance pra ele, você sabe como o Ron é, ele não se toca, é lerdo por natureza – Insistiu Ginny.

- Sim... – Concordou Ron – Pansy... Por favor não faz isso comigo, com a gente. Me dá mais uma chance e eu juro que nunca mais vou a lugar algum sem você – Pediu ele, segurando a mão da morena.

Pansy o olhou e tentou dizer não, tentou de verdade, mas aqueles olhos não deixaram.

- Certo, mas antes eu preciso fazer uma coisa – Disse Pansy, se afastando dos três e andando decidida até Hermione, que observava a conversa de longe.

Ginny, Harry e Ron tentaram segurá-la, mas já era tarde demais. Pansy já tinha acertado Hermione com um feitiço que a fez voar longe.

- SUA VACA INVEJOSA – Gritou Pansy – VOCÊ ACHA QUE É MELHOR E MAIS INTELIGENTE DO QUE EU, SEMPRE ACHOU, POIS OLHE BEM! NADA DO QUE VOCÊ FIZER VAI FAZÊ-LO VOLTAR PRA VOCÊ – Continuou a morena, agora sendo segurada por Ginny e Ron.

Harry correu até Hermione, ajudando-a, e Draco, Blaise e Luna foram até Pansy, completamente confusos e assustados.

- VOCÊ É UMA PERDEDORA! E SEMPRE VAI SER – Gritou Pansy.

- Pansy calma, por favor – Pediu Ginny, nervosa.

- Se acalma morena – Falou Ron, a abraçando fortemente por trás – Não vale a pena, vamos entrar. Vamos – E saiu puxando a namorada, levando-a para longe de Hermione.

Os cinco foram para o Salão dos Monitores e se jogaram nos sofás, todos exceto Ron e Pansy que continuavam nervosos.

- O que diabos aconteceu lá fora? – Perguntou Draco.

Ginny o olhou e explicou tudo, pacientemente, desde quando Harry foi falar com ela até a briga de Pansy e Hermione nos jardins.

- Ele... Foi falar com você? Em uma sala vazia? – Perguntou Draco, irritado – E disse que estava confuso? Sobre o que exatamente?

- Sobre... Os sentimentos dele – Disse Ginny rapidamente – Mas isso não importa, eu já disse que não posso ajuda-lo nisso.

- Aparentemente ajudou, se trancou em uma sala com ele – Comentou o loiro, maldoso.

- Menos Draco – Interveio Blaise – Bulstrode também anda correndo atrás de você não é?

- Como? – Perguntou Ginny.

- É – Assentiu o loiro, lançando um olhar mortífero para Blaise – Ela anda se oferecendo, como sempre. Mas isso não importa, eu a dispenso sempre!

- Ótimo. Então não temos porque discutir sobre isso! - Disse Ginny, encerrando o assunto.

Pansy e Ron, alheios a briga do casal, se entreolharam e sorriram um para o outro. Ron a abraçou forte.

- Me desculpa – Sussurrou no ouvido de Pansy – De verdade.

- Desculpo – Disse a morena suavemente. Ela estava tão feliz por estar nos braços do ruivo novamente.

- Aí, porque vocês não acham um quarto? – Disse Blaise, rindo maliciosamente.

Pansy mostrou a língua para o amigo e saiu do salão, puxando o ruivo consigo.

- Vamos subir? – Perguntou o loiro, carinhosamente para Ginny.

A ruiva olhou para Luna que sorriu, a encorajando. Ela contou para as amigas o que ela e Draco tinham feito noite passada e as duas disseram exatamente a mesma coisa: _"Deixa acontecer"_.

- Vejo vocês na janta – Disse ela para o casal e subiu atrás de Draco.

- Até daqui a pouco – Disse Blaise para a ruiva e depois completou para Luna – Ou não, nunca se sabe o que eles vão fazer não é mesmo?

- Deixa eles – Disse Luna, rindo, e se levantou, puxando Blaise – Vamos para a Corvinal?

- Como você quiser princesa – Respondeu Blaise fazendo uma reverência e a puxando para fora do salão.

* * *

><p>- Hoje foi um dia tão estressante – Resmungou Ginny, se jogando na cama.<p>

- Vamos desestressar? – Perguntou ele, maliciosamente, já colocando a mão nas coxas da ruiva e se deitando sobre ela.

Ginny riu e o beijou apressadamente. Ela não podia negar que adorava os beijos dele. Não só os beijos. Ela adorava tudo nele! E quando estava assim, tão próxima dele sentia seu coração bater tão forte que parecia que ia explodir no peito.

- Draco... – Ela afastou ele, docemente – Preciso tomar banho antes do jantar – Disse ela.

Draco a olhou, emburrado, o que a fiz rir novamente.

- Depois a gente continua – E se desvencilhou dele, entrando no banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois a ruiva sai, somente de toalha.

- Uau – Disse Draco, malicioso. Ele se levantou e andou em direção a ela.

- Esqueci minha roupa – Explicou ela, corada.

- Graças a Merlin – Riu Draco, a abraçando por trás.

- Draco... Eu preciso me trocar – Pediu a ruiva.

- Fica um pouco comigo e depois você se troca – Falou ele, beijando seu pescoço.

- DRACO – Disse Blaise, entrando correndo no quarto e fazendo Ginny dar um pulo e ajeitar toalha rapidamente.

- PORRA – Gritou Draco, irritado – O que foi Zabini?

- Opa... Me desculpem – Disse ele, ao ver o rosto corado de Ginny – É que Pansy foi pra sala da McGonagall.

- O que? – Perguntou a ruiva, preocupada.

- Sim – Começou Luna, entrando no quarto atrás dele – Ela e Ron encontraram Hermione de novo e elas brigaram feio. Foram parar na McGonagall.

- Droga – Resmungou Draco, calçando um sapato.

- Vou me trocar e já vou – Disse Ginny, pegando suas roupas correndo.

A ruiva se trocou rapidamente e desceu, os três a esperavam lá em baixo e, juntos seguiram para a sala da Professora McGonagall.

* * *

><p>- Isso é inaceitável, senhoritas! – Exclamou a Professora McGonagall.<p>

Pansy revirou os olhos, cansada. Já estava lá à quase uma hora ouvindo o mesmo sermão daquela velha rabugenta, que, aparentemente, ainda estava muito irritada com a brincadeira das calcinhas e tinha decidido descontar nelas agora.

- Professora McGonagall, eu juro que eu não fiz nada – Chorou Hermione, repetindo a mesma coisa pela milésima vez – Eu juro que ela me atacou, voou para cima de mim, eu só me defendi.

- Ora, por favor, sua vaca fingida – Disse Pansy, perdendo a paciência.

- Senhorita Parkinson! – McGonagall chamou sua atenção – Isso são maneiras de falar com a senhorita Granger?

- A senhora viu Professora? – Disse Hermione em tom arrogante – Ela começou tudo!

- Não me interessa quem começou – Disse Minerva, já irritada – As duas tiveram comportamentos inaceitáveis e ficarão de castigo por isso.

- Mas... – Começou Hermione.

- Nada de mas – Disse a professora, encerrando o assunto.

* * *

><p>- Snape! – Chamou Blaise, agradecendo a Merlin por tê-lo caminho.<p>

- O que foi Zabini? – Disse o professor, naquela voz arrastada.

- Pansy brigou com a Granger e a McGonagall levou as duas para a sala dela – Disse Draco, com urgência.

- Ora essa, era só o que me faltava – Reclamou Snape, seguindo os afilhados até a sala da professora de transfiguração.

* * *

><p>- As duas cumprirão detenção e perderão pontos para suas casas, sem falar... – Começou McGonagall.<p>

- Com licença Professora McGonagall – Interrompeu-a Snape, abrindo a porta da sala abruptamente – Fiquei sabendo que uma aluna de minha casa estava aqui. Posso saber o motivo da visita?

Pansy não escondeu o sorriso de vitória, sabia que o professor iria livrá-la dessa.

- Claro Professor Snape – Respondeu McGonagall, levemente irritada com a interrupção – A senhorita Parkinson e a senhoria Granger tiveram comportamentos inaceitáveis esta noite, desrespeitaram uma a outra e causaram um grande tumulto no corredor...

- E porque a senhorita Parkinson está aqui? – Snape repetiu a pergunta e antes que a professora pudesse falar novamente ele completou – Sim, eu entendi que ela teve um comportamento inadequado, mas minha pergunta foi: porque a senhorita Parkinson está na sua sala, sendo que a senhora é a diretora da Grifinória enquanto eu sou o diretor da Sonserina, ou seja, o encarregado pela senhorita Parkinson?

- Oras, eu estava passando e vi a confusão, tenho o direito de aplicar eu mesma os castigos já que fui eu quem acabou com a briga, não acha professor? – Perguntou McGonagall duramente.

- Não professora, com todo o respeito, eu não acho – Respondeu Snape, frio – Senhorita Parkinson vamos para minha sala e eu lhe aplicarei o devido castigo enquanto a Professora McGonagall se encarrega de sua aluna.

Pansy se levantou rapidamente e seguiu o professor de poções que já estava na porta.

- Obrigado professora – Disse Snape, ironicamente, antes de fechar a porta.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ron, que esperava a namorada do lado de fora da sala junto com Draco, Ginny, Blaise e Luna.

- Nada – Disse Snape, frio.

- É isso aí Snape – Cumprimentou Zabini, sorrindo ironicamente – Queria ter visto a cara da McGonagall quando você entrou lá.

Snape o lançou um olhar que fez Ginny, Luna e Ron tremerem levemente, mas Blaise simplesmente ignorou e continuou sorrindo.

- E você senhorita Parkinson – Começou Snape, desviando sua atenção para a garota ao seu lado – Eu esperava ter que tirar Draco ou Blaise desta sala, mas não a senhorita.

- Perdão Professor Snape – Pediu a morena, sem graça – Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Eu espero – E, apontando para ela e para Draco, completou – E vocês fiquem de olho no Blaise, não vou livrá-lo de outra.

- Sim senhor – Disse Draco, debochado.

Snape ignorou o tom mal educado do loiro e deu as costas a eles, seguindo para sua sala.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui – Pediu Pansy.

- Já devem estar servindo o jantar – Comemorou Ron, pegando a mão da namorada e a guiando para o Salão Principal.

- Por Merlin Ronald, você só pensa em comida? – Reclamou Ginny – O que aconteceu afinal Pansy? Porque brigou com Hermione de novo?

- Ai Gi eu não aguentei – Disse a morena, enquanto eles iam para o salão – Ela me olhou com aquela cara de sonsa fingida dela e eu tive que voar em cima dela.

- Você não devia ter feito isso Pansy – Ginny repreendeu-a.

- Não mesmo – Concordou Draco – Deveria ter nos esperado, eu ia adorar ver a cara daquela...

- Draco – Ginny lhe deu um tapa no peito.

- O que? É verdade – Falou o loiro – Você não queria ter visto ela apanhando?

Ginny o olhou, brava, e não respondeu. Todo mundo, inclusive ela, sabiam que era verdade, mas no fundo ela até que estava sentindo um pouco de pena de Hermione.

- Vou falar com Harry – Disse Ron quando eles chegaram ao Salão Principal.

Pansy acenou com a cabeça e viu o namorado andar até a mesa da Grifinória.

- Estou morta de fome – Admitiu Ginny, quando eles se sentaram a mesa da Sonserina.

- Deve estar mesmo – Disse Blaise, sorrindo maliciosamente – Sexo da fome.

Ginny corou levemente e desviou o olhar das amigas.

- Então é verdade? – Perguntou Pansy.

- O que? – Perguntou Draco, confuso.

- Que ruivas tem muito fogo – Disse a morena, rindo.

- Essa deve ter mesmo – Começou Blaise – Mal chegaram no quarto e já estavam se pegando... Infelizmente nós tivemos que interrompê-los novamente.

- Calem a boca – Brigou Ginny, que já estava da cor de seus cabelos.

Eles riram e Ginny começou a comer, decidida a ignorar os comentários dos amigos. Draco, notando a irritação da ruivinha decidiu acalmá-la e apoiou sua mão da coxa de Ginny, a fazendo engasgar com a comida.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Luna, preocupada.

- Tudo sim Luna – Tranquilizou-a Ginny.

A ruiva olhou para Draco, reprovando-o e ele subiu um pouco mais a mão, entrando de baixo da saia dela.

- Draco para – Sussurrou ela – Alguém vai reparar.

- Se você agir normalmente ninguém vai reparar – Sussurrou ele de volta.

Ginny voltou a comer, fingindo não sentir a mão do loiro, que subia cada vez mais, até alcançar sua calcinha.

- Ginny você ta bem? – Perguntou Pansy – Você ta vermelha.

- Sim – Disse a ruiva, rápido. Draco pressionou levemente a intimidade dela, por cima da calcinha – É que está muito quente – Mentiu ela, tentando não gritar.

Draco riu e terminou de comer.

- Vamos? – Pediu Ginny, querendo se livrar da mão do loiro.

- Sim – Concordou Luna – Pra onde nós vamos?

- Pros jardins? – Sugeriu Draco.

- Ótimo, vou avisar Ron, para ele nos encontrar lá – Informou Pansy, se levantando e indo até a mesa da Grifinória.

Ginny afastou a mão de Draco rapidamente e se levantou também, sendo seguida pelos outros.

Quando os quatro já estavam longe dos olhares dos outros alunos Draco passou a mão pela cintura de Ginny a abraçando.

- Nossa, quando Draco Malfoy ficou tão carinhoso? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Vá se foder Zabini – Retrucou o loiro.

Chegando nos jardins, Ginny e Luna começaram a correr, como se estivessem brincando de pega-pega, e Blaise e Draco se sentaram embaixo de um árvore, próximos do lago.

- Draco – Chamou Blaise, sério.

- O que?

- O que ta rolando entre vocês? – Perguntou o moreno, se referindo a Draco e Ginny.

- A gente tá se divertindo – Falou Draco, evasivo.

- É sério Draco – Disse Blaise, o encarando – Acha que eu sou burro? Que não percebi o que você estava fazendo com ela de baixo da mesa? Ginny não é o tipo de garota que deixa um menino tocá-la assim... A menos que sinta algo por ele.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – Perguntou o loiro, irritado.

- Ginny gosta de você e sei que você gosta dela. Espero que não seja orgulhoso demais e que não comece a fugir dos seus sentimentos ou tentar negá-los, por que isso machucaria Ginny e ela não merece isso – Disparou Blaise.

Draco encarou o amigo e não disse nada. Blaise sabia que ele tinha entendido. Isso era o suficiente.

- Eu ganheeeeeei – Gritou Luna, correndo na direção dos meninos e se jogando ao lado de Blaise.

- Não ganhou não – Discordou Ginny, emburrada, sentando ao lado de Draco.

- Então... Que tal um pouco mais de diversão? – Perguntou Blaise, malicioso, tirando duas garrafas de Firewhisky do bolso e jogando uma para Draco.

Os quatro riram. Draco abriu a garrafa e deu um gole longo, a passando para Ginny que a pegou, relutante.

Em alguns minutos as duas garrafas acabaram e Luna e Ginny já estavam levemente tontas enquanto Blaise e Draco ainda estavam perfeitamente sóbrios. Precisava de muito mais do que uma garrafa para deixa-los bêbados. Blaise tirou mais duas e jogou um novamente para Draco.

Logo Pansy chegou com Ron e encontrou os amigos rindo e as duas meninas já meio bêbadas.

- GINNY – Ralhou Ron.

- Não comece Weasley – Falou Draco.

- Relaxa Ron, vamos beber também – Convidou Pansy, sorrindo sedutoramente para ele.

Os seis começaram a beber e depois de uma hora, todos, exceto Draco e Blaise que estavam somente um pouco tontos, estavam completamente bêbados.

Luna e Blaise começaram a rir e pararam, de pé, na beira do lago. Ginny olhou para Draco, rindo como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um doce, e apontou para os dois. Draco entendeu rapidamente e os dois se levantaram e foram, silenciosamente, até o casal, empurrando os dois, direto para o lago.

Draco teve a impressão de já ter vivido esse momento antes e sorriu levemente, lembrando do primeiro dia de aula, à pouco menos de dois meses.

Pansy e Ron saíram correndo atrás de Ginny, querendo jogá-la no lago também, e Draco foi a socorro da ruiva, pegando Pansy no colo a jogando junto com Blaise e Luna. Faltava um. Ginny se jogou sobre Ron e, depois de muito luta, Draco, o mais sóbrio e com melhores reflexos dos três, empurrou-o no lago.

Ginny pulou comemorando a vitória e sorriu para Draco.

- Só falta a gente ruivinha – Disse ele, correndo na direção dela.

Ginny fugiu dele, mas não adiantou muito, ela sóbria já era fácil de alcançar, bêbada ficou mais fácil ainda para Draco. Ele a pegou no colo e se jogou no lago frio.

Ginny gritou quando subiu novamente para a superfície e abraçou Draco pelo pescoço. O loiro aproximou-se mais dela e colou suas bocas. Os dois ficaram se beijando pelo que pareceram ser horas.

- Ei casal – Gritou Blaise – Aqui está congelando, vamos sair da água.

Draco e Ginny seguiram Blaise e Luna para fora do lago e olharam em volta procurando Ron e Pansy.

- Já saíram do lago faz tempo. Devem estar se pegando em algum lugar – Disse Blaise, tirando a camisa encharcada e se jogando na grama.

Draco o olhou e reparou que Blaise olhava fixamente para a camisa de Ginny, totalmente molhada e transparente. O loiro a puxou em um abraço, a protegendo de Blaise.

- Está com frio? – Perguntou ele.

- Congelando – Disse Ginny, tremendo.

- Então me deixa te esquentar. Vem – O loiro a puxou para longe do outro casal, que agora ria escandalosamente de alguma piada que Blaise contara.

Draco a guiou até a Floresta Proibida e Ginny relutou em entrar.

- Relaxa, eu vou te fazer perder o medo dessa floresta – Tranquilizou-a Draco.

Ele a levou até uma clareira e se sentou no chão a puxando junto com ele.

- O que a gente está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Ginny, confusa.

- Você está bêbada? - Perguntou Draco, ignorando a pergunta de Ginny.

- Depois desse mergulho? Nem um pouco, por quê?

O loiro a ignorou novamente e a empurrou, até ela se deitar no chão da clareira. Draco tirou sua própria camisa e a enrolou, colocando de baixo da cabeça de Ginny, como se fosse um travesseiro.

Draco a olhou, deitada ali, com os cabelos encharcados espalhados no chão em volta dela. Ele a beijou suavemente e começou a desabotoar a blusa de Ginny até a abrir totalmente. A ruiva separou seus lábios, levantando somente o suficiente para ele se livrar da blusa dela.

Draco beijou o pescoço de Ginny e desceu até o ombro, abaixando uma alça do sutiã da ruiva. Ginny gemeu baixinho e o loiro seguiu a trilha de beijos até o outro ombro da ruiva, abaixando a outra alça também. Ele desceu os beijos pela parte descoberta dos peitos da ruiva, até a barriga.

O loiro levantou e tirou a saia de Ginny vagarosamente. Ele colou seus lábios nos dela novamente e os dois ficaram se beijando por alguns minutos até Draco voltar a beijar o pescoço da ruiva.

- GINNY? – Gritou uma voz conhecida, que fez os dois se afastarem bruscamente.

- R- ron – Gaguejou Ginny, desesperada – Eu posso... Eu posso explicar ta?

- VOCÊ PODE... VOCÊ PODE EXPLICAR? – Gritou o ruivo – EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ MALFOY!

- RON PARA – Gritou Pansy, ficando entre ele e o casal.

- Eu disse – Gritou Ron, nervoso – Eu disse que se encostasse um dedinho a mais na minha irmã.

- Aaaaah por favor – Retrucou Draco, irritado pela interrupção – Até parece que você nunca fez isso com a Pansy – E então olhou o cabelo bagunçado e as roupas amassadas e sujas de terra da amiga – Até parece que vocês não estavam fazendo isso agora a pouco.

- ORA SEU... SEU – Gritou Ron, furioso, indo para cima de Draco.

- PARA RON! – Gritou Ginny, que se vestira rapidamente e puxava o braço do irmão, tentando tirá-lo de cima de Draco.

- O que está acontece... – Disse Blaise, que, quando entendeu o que tinha acontecido, puxou o ruivo fortemente pela camisa, o afastando de Draco.

- Para com isso Weasley – Falou Blaise, impaciente.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ENCOSTAR NELA NUNCA MAIS – Gritou Ron, apontando para Draco.

- Para Ron, por favor, olha o estado da sua irmã – Implorou Pansy.

Ron olhou a irmã e viu que ela soluçava ao lado de Draco, que já tinha se sentado no chão, com o nariz ensanguentado. Luna acudia a amiga que chorava desesperadamente.

Pansy correu até as duas e parou em frente a Ginny, segurando seu rosto.

- Calma, vai para o dormitório de Draco ta bom? – A morena tentou acalmá-la – Eu vou conversar com ele.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou, com a ajuda de Luna. Pansy se dirigiu a Blaise, leva eles para o quarto do Draco ta? Nós já vamos. Ron ia protestar, mas, quando viu o olhar da namorada, achou melhor ficar quieto.

Blaise ajudou Draco a se levantar e o levou para o dormitório, seguido por Luna e Ginny. Pansy esperou os amigos saírem de vista para se dirigir a Ron.

- Nós dois vamos ter uma conversa muito séria agora Ronald.


	21. Pedido de Namoro?

**Capítulo 18: Pedido de Namoro?**

- Calma ruiva, eu vou sobreviver – Disse o loiro, tentando tranquilizar Ginny.

Draco estava deitado enquanto Ginny chorava, na beira da cama. Blaise e Luna tentavam acalmá-la.

- Qual é Ginny – Começou Luna, segurando sua mão – É só o Ron sendo o Ron. Você conhece ele, super ciumento e protetor. Pansy vai conversar com ele e você vai ver, ele vai se arrepender.

Ginny a olhou. Ela sabia que Pansy iria conversar com Ron, mas sabia que isso não o faria esquecer o que aconteceu. Ron a vira daquele jeito com Draco e ele com certeza não esqueceria daquilo tão cedo.

- É ruiva, relaxa, ta tudo bem – Assegurou-a Draco – Agora para de chorar e conserta meu nariz vai, não confio nesses dois com uma varinha apontada para o meu rosto perfeito.

Ginny riu fracamente e enxugou as lágrimas, pegando a varinha e se aproximando de Draco. A ruiva murmurou um feitiço, a varinha apontada para o rosto do loiro. Em poucos segundos seu nariz estava perfeito novamente.

- Perfeito – Disse ela, segurando a mão dele suavemente – Me desculpa – Pediu ela.

- Pelo que? – Perguntou Draco – Você não teve culpa Ginny. Não se preocupe ta? Deixe a Pansy resolver isso.

* * *

><p>- Não acredito que fez isso – Brigou Pansy, andando de um lado para o outro na frente de um ruivo emburrado – Você perdeu a cabeça Ronald?<p>

- PERDI – Gritou ele – Perdi a cabeça sim, quando vi aquele infeliz em cima da minha irmãzinha...

- Ron – Pansy o interrompeu, o olhando séria – Sua irmã não é mais uma criança. Por favor, Ronald, nós não estávamos fazendo nada muito diferente deles.

- É diferente! – Protestou ele.

- Diferente como exatamente? – Perguntou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha – Não faça isso Ron. Brigar com Draco e tentar ficar entre os dois só vai te afastar da Ginny. Você viu como ela ficou hoje? Ela não merecia ter visto aquilo. Ela precisa de um irmão com quem ela possa conversar.

- Não é assim tão fácil – Suspirou Ron, cansado.

- Porque você não quer ouvi-la Ronald – Disse Pansy, levemente irritada – Eu e Draco somos como irmãos – Começou ela, ignorando a cara fechada do namorado ao ouvir o nome do loiro – E nós não temos frescuras, conversamos sobre tudo. É claro que ele sente ciúmes, acho que é normal todo irmão sentir ciúmes, mas ele não dá esses ataques. É dessa intimidade que você e Ginny precisam Ron.

Ron a olhou, sem falar nada.

- Peça desculpas à Draco e converse com Ginny – Aconselhou o namorado.

- NÃO! – Gritou Ron – Não vou pedir desculpas para aquele...

- Ron – Pansy o censurou – Você tem que fazer isso. Tem que se aproximar de Ginny. Olha, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas Draco realmente gosta de Ginny e ela também gosta dele.

- Não é difícil de acreditar – Disse Ron – É impossível.

- Bom... Á dois meses você também não acreditaria que nós dois estaríamos namorando agora, não é?

Ron a olhou. Talvez ela tivesse razão.

- Mas eu o odeio – Resmungou o ruivo.

- Ninguém quer que vocês virem melhores amigos. Só queremos que vocês não saiam no soco toda vez que se encontrarem – Explicou ela.

- Certo, você ganhou – Disse Ron – Vou falar com eles. Mas isso não significa, em hipótese alguma, que eu aprove esse relacionamento.

- Certo - Pansy suspirou, isso era o máximo que ela conseguiria dele – Vamos.

* * *

><p>- Vem aqui vem – Disse Draco, puxando a ruiva para si, a fazendo deitar em seu peito – Você não tem que ficar assim ruivinha.<p>

- Você não entende... – Chorou Ginny, baixinho.

- É claro que entendo, afinal, quem levou o soco fui eu – Riu ele, tentando animá-la – Mas eu prometo que não vou dar o troco nele.

Ginny levantou a cabeça e o olhou, assustada.

- Por favor Draco, não faça nada – Implorou ela – Eu não quero vocês dois brigando.

- Eu não vou – Prometeu ele, alisando os cabelos ruivos.

Eles ouviram uma batida na porta, o que fez Ginny se sentar na cama, se afastando do loiro. Draco se levantou lentamente e andou até a porta, a abrindo.

- Podemos entrar? – Perguntou Pansy, segurando a mão do namorado, do lado de fora da porta.

Draco deu passagem a eles, sem falar nada. O casal entrou no quarto e o olhar de Ron cruzou com o de Ginny, que desviou os olhos para o chão rapidamente.

- Ron quer conversar com vocês – Disse Pansy, para Draco e Ginny.

- Nós vamos esperar lá fora – Disse Luna, entendendo rapidamente.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa grita – Falou Blaise, seguindo a namorada para fora do quarto.

Draco se sentou na cama, ao lado de Ginny e olhou para o ruivo, esperando. Pansy cutucou o namorado.

- Er... – Começou ele, sem olhar para o casal – Foi mal – Falou rápido.

- O que? – Perguntou Draco, segurando a risada.

- Foi mal – Repetiu Ron, irritado.

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha, rindo ironicamente, e Ginny desviou o olhar do chão e encarou o irmão, surpresa.

Pansy pigarreou, olhando para Draco severamente, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

- Tudo bem – Falou Draco - Sem ressentimentos.

Pansy sorriu, contente e abraçou o loiro.

- Agora porque não deixamos os dois conversarem? – Sugeriu ela, já puxando Draco em direção a porta – Vamos lá para baixo para eu limpar esse sangue na sua roupa – E encarando o nariz do loiro completou, olhando para Ginny – Bom trabalho Gi, ficou melhor do que antes.

Ginny sorriu, agradecida, e os dois saíram do quarto, deixando os irmãos a sós.

- Ginny – Ron a chamou, se sentando ao lado dela na cama.

Ginny o olhou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Desculpa Ron – Pediu ela, abraçando o irmão e voltando a chorar – Por favor, me desculpa.

- Ta tudo bem querida – Ron acalmou-a – Shiu, tudo bem.

Depois de alguns minutos Ginny o soltou, limpando as lágrimas.

- Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas – Falou ele, sem graça – Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, é que... Poxa, eu sei que você cresceu, mas ainda é minha irmãzinha.

- Eu entendo, me desculpa – Pediu ela, novamente.

- Olha, eu quero que você converse comigo ta bom? – Falou ele, seguindo o conselho de Pansy – Eu não aprovo esse seu relacionamento com o Malfoy. O odeio e agora mais ainda. Mas não vou ficar entre vocês dois nem nada do tipo. Eu só quero que você fale comigo. Sobre... Tudo.

- Eu sei Ron, sei que você o odeia – Começou Ginny – Mas você adorava Harry, ele era seu melhor amigo, e ainda assim me magoou muito.

- Eu sei Gi, eu sei – Disse Ron, se sentindo culpado – E é isso que eu estou tentando evitar. Eu sei que, se eu tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção no seu relacionamento com o Harry, eu poderia ter evitado esse sofrimento. Foi um erro e eu não quero cometer esse erro outra vez, entende?

- Não – Falou Ginny rapidamente – Ron, você não tem culpa do que aconteceu entre mim e o Harry. Você não poderia ter evitado – A ruiva tentou convencê-lo – E eu sei que você está preocupado comigo, eu entendo, mas Draco não vai me magoar ta bom? – Falou ela, mesmo sem ter certeza disso.

- Você quem sabe Gi, eu só quero que você converse comigo – Insistiu ele – Porque não me contou que você queria... Transar com o Malfoy?

Ginny o olhou, chocada.

- Certo, eu sei por que você não me contou – Concordou Ron, percebendo que a resposta era obvia – Mas você podia ter me dito que queria transar, não precisava ter dito que era com o Malfoy, eu iria poder te aconselhar pelo menos.

- É que... – Começou a ruiva, sem graça – Eu ainda não sei se... Eu quero... Entendeu?

- Mas vocês...

- NÃO – Gritou Ginny – Nós não... Nunca.

- Então o que...

- É complicado – Interrompeu-o Ginny e, vendo que o irmão esperava uma explicação, ela continuou – Nós estamos indo devagar, entendeu? Até eu estar pronta.

- Isso é o que você chama de ir devagar? – Perguntou ele ironicamente, se arrependendo logo em seguida – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas... Então você... Ainda é virgem? – Perguntou Ron, sem graça.

- Sim.

- Até quando?

- Eu não sei – Admitiu Ginny – Eu... Eu quero Ron, de verdade – Confessou ela, sem olhar para o irmão – Mas tenho medo de me arrepender.

- Então é melhor esperar – Aconselhou ele.

Ginny revirou os olhos internamente, é claro que ele a mandaria esperar.

- Olha... Eu só quero que você me avise ta bom? – Pediu Ron – Quando... Você sabe... Você estiver pronta.

- Eu vou – Prometeu Ginny.

Ron se levantou e abraçou a irmã carinhosamente.

- Eu te amo irmãzinha.

- Eu também Ron, muito.

Ginny sorriu para o irmão.

- Bom... É melhor eu ir, fiquei de jogar xadrez com Harry hoje e já está bem tarde – Disse Ron, indo até a porta.

- Eu desço com você – Falou Ginny.

Os dois desceram as escadas, abraçados, e se afastaram quando Pansy se levantou, indo na direção deles. Ron deu um selinho na namorada.

- Tenho que ir – Falou ele.

- Pra onde? – Perguntou a morena, desconfiada.

- Prometi que iria jogar xadrez com Harry – Admitiu Ron cuidadosamente, sabendo que a morena provavelmente não ia gostar.

- Tudo bem – Concordou ela, dando de ombros, irritada.

Ron revirou os olhos.

- Só com o Harry – Sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

- Bom mesmo – Disse Pansy, piscando para ele.

- Até mais – Ron se dirigiu à Ginny, Draco, Blaise e Luna e saiu pelo retrato.

Ginny sentou no sofá, ao lado de Draco e encostou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, feliz. Draco passou os braços pelos ombros da ruiva e a puxou mais para ele.

- Então – Começou o loiro, olhando para Pansy maliciosamente – Como você convenceu o Weasley a pedir desculpas?

- Conversando com ele – Disse Pansy, severa – Nem tudo precisa ser resolvido a base de sexo sabia? Conversa também funciona às vezes, você devia tentar.

- Não – Respondeu Draco – Prefiro resolver com sexo mesmo.

- Tudo bem – Concordou Pansy, maldosa – Da próxima vez eu deixo você e Ron resolverem seus problemas com sexo, ta bom pra você?

Pansy desviou rapidamente de uma almofada arremessada em direção á sua cabeça.

- DRACO – Gritou ela.

- Você mereceu – Respondeu o loiro, dando de ombros.

Ginny, Blaise e Luna riram.

- Bom... Eu estou morrendo de sono e amanhã ainda tem aula – Lamentou Luna – Vou ir para minha torre.

- Eu vou com você – Disse Blaise, levantando rapidamente.

- Novidade – Falaram Draco, Ginny e Pansy ao mesmo tempo, rindo em seguida.

- HA HA – Debochou Blaise - Fiquem aí você dois se pegando e a Pansy segurando vela.

Os três o olharam, irritados, e o moreno riu saindo rapidamente do salão, puxando Luna consigo.

- Bom... Eu vou para a Sonserina então – Disse Pansy, já indo em direção ao retrato.

- Não – Falou Ginny, se levantando – Pansy, não dê ouvidos ao Blaise, fica aqui vai. Você odeia ir dormir lá com a Bulstrode. Além do mais, quero saber o que você e meu irmão fizeram – Convenceu-a Ginny.

- Não, você não quer – Draco corrigiu-a, rindo maliciosamente – Ginny tem razão Pansy, você não precisa ir ver a Bulstrode hoje.

- Já que vocês insistem... Tudo bem – Concordou Pansy, aliviada. Ela realmente odiava a colega de quarto.

Os três subiram as escadas, entrando no quarto. Draco e Pansy se jogaram na cama, cansados. Ginny ficou de pé, sem graça, olhando os dois amigos.

- Vem aqui ruiva – Chamou Draco, se afastando de Pansy e deixando um lugar para ruiva entre os dois.

Ginny deitou no meio, ainda sem graça. O loiro a puxou mais para perto, a virando de costas para ele e a abraçando pela cintura.

- Então Pansy... – Começou Ginny, puxando assunto – O que aconteceu?

Pansy ficou levemente corada.

- Ai Gi, foi tão bom – Suspirou Pansy – Quer dizer, eu sei que seu irmão é bem menos experiente do que eu e tals, mais foi a melhor da minha vida! – Disse ela, sorrindo – Ele é tão forte e...

- Tudo bem – Interrompeu-a Ginny – Eu não quero saber como meu irmão é na cama.

- Eu disse que não ia querer saber – Falou Draco, rindo contra os cabelos da ruiva.

- Mas vocês fizeram mesmo? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Sim!

- Na floresta? – Perguntou a ruiva, incrédula – Mas você não queria que fosse especial?

- E foi – Disse a morena, se sentando e encarando o casal – Gi, foi muito especial – Ela pensou um pouco e continuou – Sei lá sabe, eu acho que eu perdi um tempão planejando tudo aquilo e não rolou. Mas hoje... Eu nem tinha planejado e... Foi perfeito, mesmo no meio da floresta, com aquelas árvores e tudo. Acho que você entende não é? – Perguntou Pansy, a olhando maliciosamente.

Ginny corou e desviou o olhar da amiga.

- Eu acho que não importa o lugar, o que importa mesmo é a pessoa, sabe? – Continuou ela.

- Na verdade não – Riu Ginny, sem graça – Mas eu entendi. Ainda bem que foi tudo perfeito. Viu? Valeu a pena esperar – A ruiva mandou a indireta para Pansy.

- É, eu acho que ficar pensando muito nisso é perda de tempo, tem que deixar acontecer mesmo – Pansy devolveu a indireta.

Draco pigarreou, chamando a atenção das duas.

- Eu ainda to aqui – Reclamou ele – E não quero saber das aventuras sexuais de vocês.

Ginny o olhou, chocada, e Pansy riu.

- Poxa, que pena – Falou ela, maliciosamente – Nós estávamos prestes a te contar o que nós duas fizemos noite passada... Juntas.

- PANSY! – Gritou Ginny, horrorizada, fazendo os dois gargalharem – Nós não fizemos nada!

- Eu sei ruiva – Disse Draco, ainda gargalhando – Você estava comigo noite passada, lembra?

- Claro - Ginny riu, sem graça, se sentindo muito idiota.

- Bom... Já que Draco não quer saber sobre as minhas aventuras sexuais – Começou Pansy – Eu vou dormir, se vocês não se importarem.

- Não, claro que não – Concordou Ginny – Eu também vou, já está super tarde e minha primeira aula é poções – Lamentou ela.

Pansy tirou o uniforme rapidamente e o jogou no chão, ficando somente de calcinha e sutiã.

- Boa noite – Disse ela, se cobrindo.

- Você... Não vai colocar um pijama? – Perguntou Ginny, confusa.

- Não se preocupe Gi, durmo assim com o Draco desde que nós erámos pequenos e nunca aconteceu nada entre a gente – Riu Pansy.

- Não... Não foi isso que eu... – Começou Ginny, corando novamente.

- Ignora ela ruiva – Pediu Draco, se levantando e tirando a roupa rapidamente, colocando uma calça de moletom azul – Se troca e vamos dormir vai.

Ginny desviou os olhos do peitoral perfeito do loiro e se levantou também, pegando seu pijama. Ela ia se trocar no banheiro, mas ao ver o loiro, já deitado, a olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada, se trocou ali mesmo, rapidamente.

- Ta aprendendo – Sussurrou ele, ao pé do ouvido dela quando ela se deitou.

Ginny riu baixinho.

- Apaga a luz – Pediu ela.

O loiro pegou a varinha e apagou a luz rapidamente, atendendo ao pedido de Ginny.

- Me dá um beijo – Pediu Draco.

Ginny o olhou, confusa. Desde quando Draco pedia beijos a ela? Normalmente ele a beijava sem perguntar nada. A ruiva decidiu não comentar e atendeu ao pedido dele também, o beijando.

O beijo foi completamente diferente dos outros. Foi calmo, cheio de carinho, paixão e... Amor. Depois de um tempo os dois se afastaram, ofegantes.

- Adoro beijar você – Confessou Draco, subitamente carinhoso – Nunca achei que fosse gostar tanto de beijar alguém.

- Eu também – Concordou Ginny, ainda confusa com essa súbita mudança em Draco – Eu amo beijar você.

- Mais do que amava beijar o Potter? – Perguntou ele.

- Muito mais – Confessou a ruiva.

Draco sorriu, não um sorriso irônico ou maldoso. Um sorriso verdadeiro. Ginny pensou que nunca viu um sorriso tão lindo no rosto do loiro. Ele aproximou seu rosto do de Ginny e a deu um selinho.

- Boa noite ruiva.

- Boa noite Draco.

Pansy, de costas para o casal sorriu, verdadeiramente feliz pelo que ouviu.

* * *

><p>- ESTAMOS ATRASADOS – Gritou Ginny, acordando Pansy e Draco.<p>

- O que? – Perguntou Pansy, sonolenta.

- Já são quase dez horas! – Falou Ginny – Perdemos as primeiras aulas.

- Então vamos perder as outras também vai – Falou Draco, se enrolando no cobertor e tentando voltar a dormir.

- Não! – Disse a ruiva, tentando convencê-lo – Temos que ir Draco.

- Ah Gi... O Draco tem razão – Concordou Pansy, depois do almoço a gente vai.

- Mas... – Começou Ginny, mas Draco a interrompeu, a puxando novamente para cama e jogando o cobertor em cima dela, a abraçando logo em seguida.

- Relaxa linda.

Ginny e Pansy o encararam, surpresas. Ele tinha chamado Ginny de linda?

- Ai Ai – Suspirou Pansy, dando as costas ao casal e voltando a dormir.

Ginny sorriu levemente e se aproximou mais do loiro.

"_Quem liga para as aulas mesmo? Ele me chamou de linda!" _Pensou ela, antes de adormecer novamente.

* * *

><p>Ginny acordou sentindo alguém beijar seu pescoço levemente.<p>

- Draco? – Chamou ela, sonolenta.

- O almoço já está sendo servido – Disse ele, no ouvido da ruiva – É melhor se apressar.

- O QUE? – Ginny se levantou rapidamente e encarou o loiro, já completamente arrumado, Pansy também já estava de pé, acabando de se arrumar – Porque vocês não me chamaram antes?

- Pra que? Você sempre se arruma mais rápido que a gente mesmo – Justificou Draco.

- Mentira – Cantarolou Pansy, rindo – Foi por que o Draco achou que você ficava linda dormindo.

- Eu não lembro de ter dito isso – Disse o loiro.

- Nem precisou – Riu Pansy novamente – Ficou babando por ela enquanto se arrumava.

Ginny corou levemente e se levantou.

- Vou tomar banho então – Falou ela, entrando no banheiro rapidamente.

- Então... – Começou Pansy, quando ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado – Quando vai pedi-la em namoro?

Draco a olhou, sério por alguns instantes, e começou a gargalhar logo em seguida.

- É sério Draco – Reclamou Pansy, dando as costas ao espelho e encarando o loiro.

- Sério? Sério Pansy? – Riu Draco – Por acaso você já me viu pedir alguém em namoro?

- Já – Disse ela, rindo com a lembrança – O Blaise!

- Eu estava bêbado, não conta – Falou Draco, emburrado – Estou me referindo á pedidos sérios.

- Não – Começou ela e, pelo tom que Pansy usou, Draco soube que ela iria falar algo que ele provavelmente não iria gostar – Mas também nunca tinha ouvido você falar com ninguém do jeito que falou com Ginny ontem à noite.

- Você estava espionando a gente? – Perguntou ele, irritado.

- Não! Eu estava tentando dormir e vocês tagarelando – Corrigiu Pansy – Você gosta dela Draco. Gosta dela de verdade.

Draco não respondeu, se concentrou em arrumar o nó da gravata, que já estava perfeito.

- Pode ser sincero comigo Draco – Insistiu Pansy – Eu sou sua melhor amiga, sua irmã, lembra? Se você estiver inseguro...

- Draco Malfoy não fica inseguro – Rosnou ele, irritado.

- Não tem por que, já que Ginny praticamente disse que te amava ontem – Continuou ela, ignorando a interrupção.

- Ela não disse... – Começou Draco, olhando a amiga, confuso.

- _"Eu amo beijar você"_ – Pansy imitou a voz de Ginny – Draco... Você costumava entender mais de garotas – Riu ela.

A porta do banheiro abriu abruptamente e Ginny saiu de lá, de toalha. Os dois estavam tão absortos na conversa que nem a ouviram desligar o chuveiro.

- Esqueci minhas roupas – Explicou ela, sem graça.

- Isso já está se tornando um hábito – Riu Draco e completou, malicioso – Gostei desse hábito.

Ginny corou novamente e tentou ignorar o olhar do loiro. Pegou suas roupas rapidamente e voltou para o banheiro, saindo de lá minutos depois, já arrumada.

- Estou pronta – Falou a ruiva.

- Não está não – Discordou Pansy, passando a varinha pelos próprios cabelos, os arrumando – Vem aqui.

Ginny foi até a morena que a maquiou e arrumou seus cabelos, o enrolando nas pontas, rapidamente.

- Agora sim você está pronta – Falou Pansy, sorrindo satisfeita com seu trabalho.

- Não sei por que se maquiar para ficar cinco horas sentada em uma sala de aula – Disse Ginny.

- Você tem que estar bonita sempre – Explicou Pansy – Além do mais... Seu namorado também vai te ver nessas cinco horas não é? – Disse ela, falando _"seu namorado" _propositalmente.

Ginny a olhou, agora completamente vermelha.

- Eu já estou acostumado com a cara de sono dela – Riu Draco, a abraçando por trás – Agora vamos logo antes que a gente perca o almoço também.

Ginny o olhou, completamente surpresa, e Pansy sorriu para o loiro, sentindo uma súbita vontade de abraça-lo. Ela sabia que esse seria o mais perto de _"pedido de namoro"_ que Draco faria na vida e estava orgulhosa do amigo.

Ginny segurou a mão dele e os três saíram do quarto, seguindo para o Salão Principal.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. No próximo tem muito mais e já já teremos outra FESTA!

MAAAAAS... Eu não recebi muitas reviews nestes últimos capítulo e isso me deixou um pouco chateada, já que ela teve muitas visitas. Na verdade, foram os três capítulos que mais tiveram visitas. Por isso, demorei um pouco para postar. Enfim, vocês já sabem não é? Quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu posto.

E sim, eu sei que isso é chantagem... Mas vou continuar chantageando vocês até o fim da fic, espero que não se importem muito :)

**Naauu:** EU VOLTEEEEEI! E já postei outro capítulo novinho. Espero que goste!

**Guest:** Agora eu estou, estou bem melhor já. Obrigada por perguntar!

**Tania:** Olá querida! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste deste capítulo também.

AI QUE EMOÇÃO, eu tenho uma fã portuguesa!

**Kak Malfoy:** Ainda bem que você continua acompanhando! Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**Asc0t:** Muito obrigado! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da história, espero que goste desse capítulo também.

Muito obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews.

Beijinhos.


	22. Porque Eu o Amo

**Capítulo 19: Porque Eu o Amo**

- Uau, a noite deve ter sido ótima – Comentou Blaise, maldoso, quando os amigos chegaram a mesa da Sonserina.

- É verdade, o que aconteceu com vocês? – Perguntou Luna.

- Nos atrasamos – Respondeu Pansy – Fiquei até tarde contando para Draco minhas aventuras sexuais com a Ginny e acabamos nos atrasando hoje de manhã.

- Pansy – Exclamou Ginny, horrorizada.

Os quatro riram alto, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor, entre elas Liam, que se levantou e andou até o grupo.

- Olá meninas – Ele cumprimentou Ginny e Pansy com um sorriso simpático – Então... – Começou ele, se dirigindo a todos – Vocês já ficaram sabendo da festa?

- Não – Disse Pansy, confusa. Ela geralmente era a primeira a saber de todas as festas que rolavam no castelo – Que festa?

- Estamos organizando uma festa nas masmorras – Informou Liam – Vocês vão ir não vão?

- Claro – Respondeu Blaise, sorrindo malicioso – Afinal, o que seria da festa sem a nossa presença, não é mesmo princesa?

Luna sorriu, concordando com o namorado. Draco revirou os olhos, irritado com a presença de Liam.

- E vocês? – Perguntou às meninas.

- Eu vou – Confirmou Pansy, olhando para Liam logo em seguida como se fosse pedir algo.

- Claro – Concordou ele – Pode levar seu namorado Grifinório – Riu ele – Vocês não tinham terminado?

- Voltamos – Informou ela, sorrindo.

- E você ruiva? – Perguntou Liam, afastando uma mecha ruiva do rosto de Ginny, fazendo Draco segurar a mão dela possessivamente e olhar com raiva para o sétimanista.

Ginny olhou para Draco, que concordou com a cabeça, contrariado.

- Vou, claro – Confirmou ela, sorrindo para Liam.

- É isso aí! – Comemorou ele – Vejo vocês lá.

Eles viram Liam se afastar, sorrindo.

- O que deu em você? – Perguntou Pansy, olhando para Draco.

- Nada.

- Você nem abriu a boca – Comentou Blaise, rindo maldosamente – Achei que você iria matá-lo quando ele mexeu no cabelo da Ginny.

A ruiva corou levemente e olhou para o loiro, percebendo que ele estava mesmo irritado.

- Não tem nada a ver – Explicou ela – Liam é só um amigo.

- Um amigo que quase abusou de você na última festa – Falou Draco, com raiva.

- Ei, calma aí Draco – Disse Pansy – Ele pediu desculpas, esquece isso.

O loiro deu de ombros e começou a comer, sem falar nada.

* * *

><p>- O que aconteceu com o Draco? – Perguntou Ginny para Pansy e Luna nos jardins.<p>

As três tinham acabado de sair da última aula do dia e foram para os jardins conversar.

- Até parece que você não sabe – Falou Pansy.

- Eu sei que ele não gosta do Liam e tals, mas ele ficou quieto o almoço inteiro e mal falou comigo depois disso – Explicou a ruiva, chateada.

- Ele ta com ciúmes Ginny – Disse Luna – E não é pra menos.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou Ginny, confusa.

- O jeito que o Liam te olha e o jeito que ele mexeu no seu cabelo hoje e ficou feliz quando você disse que ia na festa... Ele tá muito afim de você – Explicou a loira.

Ginny olhou para a amiga, surpresa. Normalmente Luna era a última a perceber as coisas mais óbvias.

- Eu não sei não Luna – Começou a ruiva – Quer dizer, ele já tentou ficar comigo, é verdade, mas acho que ele não está muito afim de mim não. Ele só quer ser meu amigo.

- Até parece Ginny – Disse Pansy, irônica – Só um cego não vê que ele está caidinho por você.

Luna concordou com a cabeça, rindo da cara da amiga.

* * *

><p>- Ron, por favor – Pediu Harry quando eles chegaram ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória – Ela está implorando desde ontem.<p>

Ron o olhou, levemente irritado com a insistência do melhor amigo. Hermione tentara pedir desculpas ao ruivo, noite passada, o que resultou em uma discussão entre os dois e acabou com Hermione chorando e Ron desistindo de tentar jogar xadrez com Harry.

- Harry... Tenta entender – Explicou ele, pela décima vez naquele dia – Hermione já causou muitos problemas para mim e para Pansy. Não quero que ela acabe arruinando meu relacionamento de vez.

- Ron, eu conversei com ela – Falou Harry, tentando convencê-lo – Ela está arrependida. Disse que não vai mais atrapalhar vocês.

- Eu não sei Harry – Disse Ron, confuso – Pansy não vai gostar.

- Qual é Ron, Hermione sempre foi sua melhor amiga! Se Pansy realmente gostar de você, ela vai entender.

Ron o olhou e concordou com a cabeça. Talvez Harry tivesse razão, o que Hermione fizera foi horrível, é verdade, mas ele até que entendia, afinal, ela gostava dele. Talvez ele devesse dar mais uma chance a amiga.

- Tudo bem – Concordou ele, vencido – Mas vou falar com Pansy antes – Informou ele, já indo em direção ao quadro.

- Tudo bem – Concordou Harry, feliz – Mas Ron...

- O que? – Perguntou o ruivo, parando no meio do caminho.

- A gente pode conversar sobre uma outra coisa antes? – Pediu Harry, sem graça.

Ron o olhou, já sabendo sobre o que era, e voltou, se sentando ao lado do amigo no sofá.

- Ginny está namorando Harry – Informou ele, sério.

- O que? – Perguntou o moreno, decepcionado – Com quem?

- Malfoy.

- MALFOY? E VOCÊ DEIXOU?

- Shiu Harry, fala baixo – Disse Ron, apressado – Não é pra espalhar para a Grifinória inteira! E eu não tenho que deixar nada, Ginny já é bem grandinha.

- O que? Ron o que deu em você? – Perguntou Harry, chocado com a mudança do amigo.

- Pansy me fez perceber que, em vez de tentar controlar a Ginny, eu deveria conversar com ela – Explicou ele – Acho que está dando certo.

Harry o olhou, ainda chocado.

- Ron... Você enlouqueceu? Sabe o que Malfoy vai tentar fazer com a Ginny? – Perguntou Harry, tentando abrir os olhos do amigo.

- Já conversei com ela sobre isso – Falou ele, simplesmente.

- Ta bom, olha Ron – Começou Harry – Eu gosto da Ginny.

- Então porque terminou com ela? – Perguntou o ruivo, antes que conseguisse se segurar.

Harry suspirou e passou as mãos no cabelo, sem graça.

- Eu fui um idiota ta? Eu sei disso. Mas estou tentando consertar tudo! – Explicou o moreno – Eu quero me aproximar dela Ron, de verdade. Você vai me ajudar não é?

- Não posso te ajudar com isso Harry, foi mal – Ron se desculpou.

- Como não? Você é irmão dela. Ela te escuta – Falou Harry – E eu sei que você me prefere, como seu cunhado, ao Malfoy.

- Olha Harry, você já a fez sofrer - Começou Ron – Sei que não foi sua intenção... Mas você a fez sofrer. Não posso te ajudar e correr o risco de vê-la sofrendo de novo. Além do mais... Prometi que não iria me meter no relacionamento dela com o Malfoy e eu não vou, por mais que o odeie.

Harry o olhou, chocado demais para falar algo.

- Eu tenho que ir Harry, preciso achar a Pansy – Disse Ron, se levantando novamente – A gente se fala mais tarde.

* * *

><p>- Então... – Começou Blaise, se jogando na cama de Draco.<p>

- Sai daí Zabini – O loiro o interrompeu – Não costumo receber homens na minha cama.

- Você não se incomodava antes – Falou Blaise, malicioso – Agora me deixe terminar sim?

Draco revirou os olhos, já imaginando o que Blaise diria.

- Pansy me contou uma história... – Começou ele – Eu não acreditei, é claro. Afinal, _"Eu adoro beijar você" _e _"Nunca achei que gostaria tanto de beijar alguém"_, são coisas que nunca sairiam da boca de Draco Malfoy. Estou enganado?

- Vá se foder Zabini! – Falou Draco, irritado.

- Cara, você ta apaixonado – Riu Blaise.

Draco o olhou, um olhar que assustaria metade da escola, mas Blaise já estava acostumado.

- É sério Draco – Disse o moreno, sério – Eu sei que é difícil admitir. Eu também passei por isso com a Loony...

- Blaise- Draco o interrompeu – Porque está falando isso? Não quero seus conselhos.

Blaise o olhou, magoado.

- Eu to tentando ajudar cara – Reclamou ele – Até porque eu vi o jeito que você ficou hoje quando Owsbor apareceu.

- Eu não fique de nenhum jeito – Resmungou o loiro e, vendo o olhar do amigo completou – Só estou um irritado com ele por causa do time, você sabe – Liam era o capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina e andava pegando muito no pé de Draco – Não teve nada a ver com Ginny.

- Não, é claro que não – Concordou Blaise, irônico, rindo do amigo.

Ele sabia que Draco era orgulhoso demais para admitir que sentiu ciúmes e sabia que o amigo já estava bem irritado por causa das insinuações, então preferiu não insistir.

* * *

><p>- PANSY – Gritou Ron, chamando a namorada.<p>

Pansy saiu de perto das amigas e atravessou os jardins, dando um selinho no namorado.

- Já estava com saudades – Admitiu ela.

- Eu também, aonde você estava no café da manhã? – Perguntou ele.

- Dormindo. Perdi a hora hoje – Explicou ela.

- Então Pan... – Começou o ruivo, cuidadosamente – Eu queria conversar com você, será que a gente pode ir pra alguma sala ou algo do tipo? – Pediu ele.

Pansy o olhou, desconfiada, mas concordou e seguiu o namorado, acenando para as amigas.

* * *

><p>- E ela prometeu que não vai mais tentar fazer nada para prejudicar a gente – Terminou Ron, se sentando na mesa do professor.<p>

Pansy o olhou, a expressão indecifrável.

- Olha Pan – Começou Ron, olhando em volta da sala completamente vazia a não ser pelo casal – Eu sei que você não gosta dela, mas ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga. Eu não queria perder a amizade dela, tenta entender.

- Ela não é sua melhor amiga Ronald – Falou Pansy, fria – É sua ex-namorada. Entenda isso. Ela nunca vai voltar a ser sua melhor amiga – Terminou ela, se afastando dele e saindo da sala rapidamente, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ron olhou para porta, chocado. Esperava que ela ficasse irritada, gritasse com ele ou algo do tipo. Mas não esperava tanta frieza e desprezo. Sabia que ela odiava Hermione, mas não estava esperando uma atitude como essa.

* * *

><p>- AAAAAAAAH – Gritou Pansy, irritada, entrando no quarto de Draco com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.<p>

- O que aconteceu Pan? - Perguntou Blaise, preocupado.

Pansy olhou para os dois, sem conseguir responder, e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Os amigos se levantaram da cama rapidamente e foram até a morena. Draco a sentou na cama e os dois tentaram acalmá-la.

- O que foi querida? – Perguntou o loiro, gentilmente.

- AQUELA VACA – Gritou ela.

- Granger de novo? – Perguntou Blaise, suspirando cansado – Pansy esquece ela, não importa o que ela faça ela não vai conseguir tirar o Weasley de você mesmo. Quer dizer... Não é como se ele fosse perdoar ela depois do que ela fez.

- ELE VAI – Gritou Pansy novamente, soluçando – Ele vai perdoar.

- O que? – Perguntou Draco, incrédulo.

Pansy respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar um pouco e contou o ocorrido para os amigos.

- Eu to tão cansada – Admitiu ela – Nunca fui ciumenta, vocês sabem, nunca tentei controlar os garotos e odiava quem fazia isso. E eu não quero ser assim, mas... Com ela por perto... – Pansy voltou a chorar, não conseguindo terminar de falar.

- A gente entendeu – Disse Blaise, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Pansy – Querida, você gosta dele, não gosta?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

- Então porque ficar assim? – Perguntou ele, calmo – Eu sei que ela é a ex dele e eu até entendo a sua atitude, mas você não pode deixar ela afetar você assim Pansy.

- Mas eu a odeio – Chorou ela.

- Sim Pansy, a gente sabe – Concordou Draco – Mas você não pode dar a ela o que ela quer.

A amiga o olhou, confusa.

- O Weasley – Explicou o loiro – Ela quer o Weasley. Se você brigar com ele toda vez que o ver falando com ela... Ela vai acabar conseguindo.

- O que o Draco ta tentando dizer Pansy – Continuou Blaise – É que o Weasley gosta de você e não importa o que a Granger faça ela nunca vai tirar ele de você. Você só não pode brigar com ele por causa dela o tempo inteiro.

- Eu sei que não! Mas é que... Eu não quero vê-lo com ela – Admitiu Pansy – Eu não quero que ele olhe pra ela, não quero que ele fale com ela, não quero que ele fique perto dela!

- Isso não vai acontecer – Falou Draco – Eles cresceram juntos Pansy. São melhores amigos. Agora nós já sabemos que o Weasley vai perdoar tudo que ela ou o Potter fizerem.

- Esse é o problema – Explicou ela – Eu não quero ficar assim toda vez que eu ver os dois juntos!

- Então o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Blaise.

Pansy olhou para os amigos e caiu no choro novamente.

- Pansy não seja idiota – Ralhou Draco – Nem pense em terminar com ele. Isso seria a mesma coisa que entregá-lo de bandeja para a...

- Draco! – Blaise interrompeu-o.

Pansy chorou ainda mais, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Ignore o Draco, Pansy – Disse Blaise – O Weasley não voltará para ela. Eu não sei nem como ele está perdoando ela – E, antes que Draco falasse alguma coisa, completou – Eu sei que eles cresceram juntos e são melhores amigos... Mas eu não perdoaria vocês se tentassem me separar da Luna assim como a Granger tentou.

- Eu não sei o que fazer – Soluçou Pansy, deitando a cabeça no colo de Draco.

- Para de chorar, se acalma, vamos descer e comer – Aconselhou Draco – Depois você dorme e, amanhã, de cabeça fria, você conversa com ele.

- Concordo – Disse Blaise, apertando a mão da amiga.

- Não quero descer – Resmungou ela.

Draco e Blaise se entreolharam, preocupados.

- Pansy – Começou Draco, delicadamente – Você nunca chorou assim por um garoto, minha linda. Você nunca se trancou em quarto nenhum pra evitar ninguém, muito pelo contrário, você sempre provocou.

- É diferente – Disse ela.

- Diferente como? – Perguntou Blaise, confuso.

- Porque eu o amo – Admitiu ela, chorando ainda mais.

Os dois ficaram chocados demais para dizer alguma coisa. Blaise somente abraçou a amiga e Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, a deixando chorar.

* * *

><p>- O que será que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ginny, preocupada ao ver que Draco, Blaise e Pansy não tinham decido para o jantar.<p>

- Acho que Pansy e seu irmão brigaram – Falou Luna, apontando com a cabeça para Ron, sentado na mesa da Grifinória, conversando com Harry.

- Ele parece estar chateado – Concordou Ginny – Vou falar com ele.

- E eu vou até o quarto do Draco ta bom? – Falou Luna, se levantando da mesa da Corvinal, onde as duas estavam sentadas.

- Ta – Concordou a ruiva, se levantando também e indo até a mesa da Grifinória.

- Posso interromper? – Perguntou ela, se sentando na frente dos dois.

- Claro – Disse Harry, sorrindo – Eu queria mesmo falar com você.

Ginny o olhou, desconfiada.

- Sobre...?

- O time de quadribol – Informou Harry – Nós temos um jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa daqui duas semanas e nossa artilheira se machucou. Eu sei que você saiu do time, mas... Você foi a melhor artilheira que a Grifinória já teve e eu queria saber se você podia substituir ela. Só nesse jogo e, se a gente ganhar, na final.

Ginny o olhou, pensativa. Ela amava quadribol. Só saíra do time porque tinha terminado com Harry e ele havia se tornado capitão.

- Por favor Gi – Pediu Ron – A gente quer mesmo ganhar a taça.

- Tudo bem – Concordou ela – Mas eu estou meio enferrujada, faz tempo que não jogo.

- Tenho certeza que continua ótima – Falou Harry, sem graça – Começamos os treinos amanhã – Informou ele – Eu te aviso o horário.

- Claro – Concordou ela e, olhando para Ron, completou – Nós podemos conversar?

- Claro Gi. Com licença Harry, a gente se vê mais tarde.

O moreno assentiu e se despediu de Ginny, sorrindo. Ela e o irmão foram até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, vazio, e se sentaram no sofá.

- Poxa, faz tempo que eu não venho aqui – Riu ela.

- Faz mesmo – Concordou ele – Agora você não sai mais do quarto do Malfoy... Mas enfim, o que você queria falar comigo?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Pansy? – Perguntou Ginny, direta.

Ron suspirou, cansado, e contou toda a história para a irmã.

- Ron – Ginny o censurou.

- Eu sei Gi, eu sei que ela não gosta da Hermione, mas... Ela não precisava ter sido tão fria.

- O que você esperava Ronald? – Perguntou Ginny – Você acha que Pansy vai gostar de ver vocês juntos depois de tudo que Hermione fez para separar vocês e sabendo que ela ainda sente alguma coisa por você? Para de ser idiota Ron!

- Mas Gi...

- Mas nada Ron! – Ginny o cortou, nervosa – Pansy gosta de você, gosta de verdade. Não a magoe, por favor.

- Eu nunca faria isso – Prometeu ele.

- Então trate de conversar com ela.

- Eu vou – Suspirou Ron, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Vou esperar ela se acalmar e tentar falar com ela amanhã.

- Ótimo – Disse Ginny, severa – Vou procurá-la. A gente se fala depois.

Ron se despediu da irmã com um aceno de cabeça e subiu para o dormitório, se jogando na cama, pensativo.

* * *

><p>- Posso entrar? – Perguntou Ginny, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.<p>

- Claro – Falou Draco, indo até a ruiva – Pansy brigou com seu irmão, ela está arrasada – Sussurrou ele.

- Eu sei, já falei com ele – Sussurrou ela de volta.

Pansy estava deitada na cama. Blaise e Luna estavam sentados do lado da morena, a acalmando.

- Pansy? – Chamou Ginny, se aproximando da amiga.

Pansy se sentou, encarando a ruiva e sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente.

- Não Pan – Disse Ginny, abraçando a morena – Eu já falei com ele. Ele está tão arrependido amiga.

- O que ele falou? – Perguntou Pansy, entre soluços.

- Que vai conversar com você amanhã.

Pansy a olhou, triste.

- Eu to cansada Gi – Desabafou ela – Não quero ficar brigando com ele por causa daquela vaca todos os dias.

- Eu sei Pansy, eu sei – Disse Ginny, tentando acalmá-la – Você não precisa. Não é como se ele fosse voltar correndo pra ela. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Ele está completamente apaixonado por você.

Pansy olhou para a amiga, agradecida, e encostou a cabeça no ombro dela.

- Eu quero dormir e esquecer esse dia horrível – Pediu ela.

Ginny se desvencilhou da amiga rapidamente e andou até a gaveta, onde guardava suas coisas. Procurou algo no fundo da gaveta e voltou para perto da morena com um frasco pequeno.

- Poção do Sono – Explicou ela – Acho que você precisa.

- Você nem imagina o quanto – Concordou Pansy, pegando o frasco da mão da amiga e bebendo tudo de uma vez – Obrigada Gi – Agradeceu ela antes de cair no sono.

- Então... – Começou Draco, olhando para Ginny, depois de cobrir a amiga – Como foi o seu dia?

- Razoavelmente bom. Voltei para o time de quadribol – Informou ela.

- O que? – Perguntou Luna, incrédula – Você está louca Ginny?

- Não... É só até o final da temporada – Explicou ela – É que a artilheira da Grifinória se machucou e... Meu irmão pediu tanto para eu substituí-la – Disse Ginny, preferindo não tocar no nome de Harry.

- Vai treinar? – Perguntou Draco – Com o Potter?

- É pelo meu irmão – Disse ela rapidamente – Além do mais, eu amo quadribol.

- Então porque saiu do time? – Perguntou Blaise, confuso.

- Porque Harry é o capitão – Admitiu ela, sem graça.

- Bom... Nós vamos jogar com a Corvinal semana que vem – Informou Blaise – E as chances de Grifinória e Sonserina se enfrentarem na final são grande ruiva... Tem certeza que vai conseguir jogar contra a gente? Eu sou o melhor artilheiro que essa escola já viu – O moreno se gabou.

- HA HA – Debochou Ginny – Eu sou a melhor artilheira que essa escola já viu e você não tem chance contra a gente.

- Que se dane quem é o melhor artilheiro – Disse Draco – No final, quem decide o jogo é o apanhador. E, com certeza, eu sou muito melhor que o Potter – E, olhando para Ginny, completou – Em muitas coisas.

- Disso eu não tenho dúvidas – Concordou ela – Mas, infelizmente, vou ter que torcer pra você cair da vassoura – Riu ela.

- Pode torcer a vontade ruiva, esse jogo já é nosso – Falou Draco, convencido.

Luna olhava para os três, confusa. Nunca entendera nada de quadribol mesmo.

- Bom... Já que vocês estão discutindo sobre jogos... – Começou ela, mas Draco a interrompeu.

- Você vai ir para sua torre e Blaise vai ir com você – Completou ele – Já sabemos.

Luna e Ginny riram alto e Blaise mostrou o dedo do meio para o amigo.

- Eu sei que está com ciúmes Draco – Começou ele, malicioso – Mas eu juro que um dia venho dormir aqui com você para relembrar os velhos tempos.

- Vá se foder Zabini – Rosnou Draco, pela segunda vez na noite.

As meninas riram novamente e Luna se levantou, se despedindo do casal e saindo do quarto, sendo seguida por Blaise, é claro.

- Só sobrou a gente – Falou o loiro, malicioso.

Ginny olhou para Pansy, fazendo Draco se lembrar de uma coisa.

- Porque você guardava essa Poção do Sono? – Perguntou ele, curioso.

- Sempre tenho uma, desde o primeiro ano – Explicou ela, se lembrando do episódio com a Câmara Secreta.

Draco assentiu, sem graça, sabendo que a culpa era de seu pai.

- Tudo bem – Falou ela – Não tenho mais problemas para dormir, mas sempre tenho uma por perto, me sinto mais segura assim.

- Quer que eu faça outra pra você? – Se ofereceu Draco.

- Não – Negou ela – Acho que não preciso mais dela. Ando dormindo melhor nos últimos meses.

O loiro sorriu.

- É o efeito que eu tenho sobre as garotas – Ele se gabou.

- Certo – Concordou Ginny, ironicamente – Se você não se importar, eu vou dormir agora ta? Estou morta.

- Morta? – Perguntou Draco – Você acordou ao meio dia.

- Sim, mas tive dobradinha de Transfiguração depois do almoço.

Ginny riu da careta de Draco e se levantou, pegando o pijama e se trocando rapidamente. Ela se jogou na cama, sendo seguida pelo loiro, que a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Boa noite ruiva.

- Boa noite Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá meus leitores lindos e maravilhosos! Aí está mais um capítulo novinho. Como recebi mais reviews, postei mais rápido. Viram como eu sou legal?

Já dei algumas dicas do que irá acontecer nos próximos capítulos, lá na page. Prometo que vocês vão amar! Continuem lendo e mandando reviews ok?

**Priprizinha Felton: **Oi querida, sofri um acidente de carro, mas já estou melhor e vou continuar postando muuuuito! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Não se preocupe, depois que eles superarem essa fase de brigas vai ter muita action kkkkk'

**Jen Project:** Muuuuuito obrigada por tudo. Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando. Também sou louca por DG e, um dia, lendo uma fic DG, vi que a autora tinha colocado Ron e Pansy juntos e achei a ideia fantástica, procurei, procurei e procurei mais fics RP e não encontrei de jeito nenhum. Por isso resolvi juntar os dois na minha fic. Amo esse casal! Enfim.. Aí está mais um capítulo novinho, espero que você goste.

**Aramy:** Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic! Espero que goste desse capítulo e continue amando esse Draco kkkk'

**Layh Malfoy:** Tentei deixar esse "pedido de namoro" o mais Malfoy o possível kkkkk Com o tempo ele melhora, quem sabe não é? Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Kait Weasley:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando querida. Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**Samy:** Prontinho, aí está o próximo capítulo. Espero que goste.

**Sheere:** Esse jeito Sonserino é o charme dele não é? Não poderia perder de jeito nenhum kkkkk Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Kak Malfoy:** Que bom que está gostando querida. Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**Bella:** Aí está o próximo capítulo! Espero que goste.

**Red:** Que bom que você está gostando! Ele nunca vai perder esse jeito "Malfoy" de ser, afinal, esse é o charme dele kkkkkk Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Joanna:** Já estou sim querida, muito obrigada por perguntar. Agora estou de volta e com muitos capítulos novos. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero que goste desse também.

Obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews.

Beijinhos.


	23. Trama

**Capítulo 20: Trama**

- Eu vou ser educado com ela. Não vou ignorá-la, nem ignorar Harry ou deixar de ficar perto dele quando ele estiver com ela, mas não vou voltar a ser o melhor amigo dela – Falou Ron, depois de trancar Pansy em uma sala de aula vazia e obrigá-la a ouvi-lo.

- Já acabou? – Perguntou a morena, irritada – Tenho aula de Poções agora.

- Que se foda sua aula de Poções – Falou Ron, áspero. Ele já estava cansado dessa atitude de Pansy – Pansy, me desculpa ta bom? Eu fiz besteira. Você estava certa, ela nunca vai voltar a ser minha melhor amiga. Eu entendo o seu lado e estou aceitando ele, agora será que você pode fazer um esforço para entender o meu?

Pansy continuou calada, ignorando o ruivo.

- Para com isso – Suspirou ele, cansado – Olha Pansy, eu gosto de você. Muito. Mais do que eu já gostei de qualquer outra garota e é por isso que eu quero que nosso namoro dê certo. Eu não vou aguentar brigar com você todos os dias por causa da mesma coisa, a gente tem que entrar em um acordo.

Pansy o olhou. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez seus amigos estivessem certos. Ele estava se esforçando e ela teria que se esforçar também.

- Ótimo – Cedeu a morena – Eu só não quero você sozinho com ela, de conversinha e brincadeirinha.

- Isso não vai acontecer – Concordou Ron – Só vou estar com ela quando Harry estiver, porque ele é o meu melhor amigo e eu não vou me afastar dele.

- Tudo bem.

Ron a olhou, sorrindo. Pansy sorriu para ele, mas ele conseguiu perceber que ainda não estava tudo normal entre os dois.

- Ei – Chamou Ron, se aproximando dela e segurando sua cintura – Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu esse ano. É tão bom ficar perto de você, beijar você, abraçar você. Eu gosto muito de você Pansy – Confessou ele – Me perdoa?

Pansy o olhou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, o abraçando.

- Eu odeio isso – Chorou ela – Odeio brigar com você, odeio sentir ciúmes, odeio essa vaca por me fazer sentir tudo isso – Desabafou Pansy – Eu só quero ficar com você Ron, sem brigas. Só quero que você sinta por mim a mesma coisa que eu sinto por você. Quero que você me entenda e não me desaponte nunca.

- Pansy – Falou Ron, surpreso pelo desabafo da namorada. Pansy não era o tipo de pessoa que expressava seus sentimentos assim, tão facilmente – Eu juro que vou fazer tudo que eu puder para não te desapontar nunca ta bom? – Ele afastou a morena, somente o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos e continuar – Eu amo você e nós vamos ficar juntos, só nós dois e ninguém vai ficar entre a gente entendeu?

Pansy assentiu, chorando ainda mais, dessa vez de felicidade, ao ouvi-lo dizer que a amava.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo – Choramingou Pansy.

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou o ruivo, confuso.

- Você me fez amar você – Confessou ela, abraçando ele em seguida, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Ron, envergonhada.

Foi a primeira vez que Pansy disse aquilo para um garoto que não era nem Draco nem Blaise. Ron sorriu, feliz, abraçando a namorada mais forte e beijando seus cabelos.

* * *

><p>- Ginny – Chamou Harry, correndo atrás da ruiva que seguia para os jardins com Luna.<p>

- Harry – Cumprimentou a ruiva – Você não deveria estar em aula agora?

- Deveria – Admitiu ele, sem graça – Mas é minha última aula do dia e é Poções, com a Sonserina ainda. Aí eu pensei em adiantar o treino.

- Mas... Todos os jogadores estão em aula – Falou Ginny, confusa.

- Você não, você tem tempo livre agora não tem? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sim, mas... E os outros? – Insistiu Ginny.

- Eles encontram a gente depois da aula, como foi combinado – Explicou Harry – É que eu queria que você treinasse comigo antes. Já que é a jogadora "nova" e disse que está um pouco enferrujada – Completou ele, rapidamente.

Ginny o olhou, desconfiada, e olhou para a amiga que fazia um não bem claro para ela.

- Tudo bem – Concordou Ginny – Vou me trocar e a gente se encontra no campo.

- Você vai para a Grifinória não vai? – Perguntou Harry e, ao ver a ruiva assentir, completou – Legal, eu também vou me trocar lá. Vamos juntos.

Ginny olhou para Luna, se desculpando e seguiu Harry, ignorando o olhar de censura da amiga.

* * *

><p>- Uau! – Exclamou o moreno – Se você enferrujada está arremessando assim, não quero nem ver na ativa.<p>

- Valeu Harry – Agradeceu Ginny, sorrindo pelo elogio – Podemos parar um pouco? Estou cansada.

- Claro – Concordou Harry – Os outros já devem estar chegando.

Os dois voaram até a arquibancada da Grifinória e se jogaram no banco, exaustos.

- Ei Gi – Chamou o Harry, levemente corado.

- Sim?

Harry olhou Ginny atentamente. Ela era linda. A garota mais bonita de Hogwarts na opinião dele. O moreno se aproximou dela rapidamente, a beijando.

- HARRY – Gritou Ginny, se afastando dele.

- Desculpa – Pediu ele – Desculpa Gi, de verdade. É que não deu pra segurar. Você estava tão linda aí e...

- Para Harry – Brigou Ginny – Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Que droga.

- Você tem razão – Concordou ele, sem graça – Me desculpa. Isso não vai acontecer de novo.

- Eu espero – Falou ele, severa – Vamos descer, os outros estão vindo.

Os dois aterrissaram no campo no exato momento em que o resto do time chegou.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Ron, desconfiado.

- Resolvi treinar um pouco com a Ginny antes – Explicou Harry, levemente corado, e, olhando para o resto do time, explicou – Ginny vai substituir a Lauryn enquanto ela não puder jogar.

O time comemorou, sabendo que Ginny era uma excelente artilheira.

- Nós treinamos um pouco e, pelo talento de Ginny, posso dizer... – Continuou Harry – Vamos ganhar da Lufa-Lufa e ir para a final!

O time gritou, concordando.

- Vamos manter a mesma estratégia – Explicou o apanhador – Vou passá-la para a Ginny agora. Vamos treinar!

Todos subiram em suas vassouras e o treino começou.

* * *

><p>- Onde está a Ginny? – Perguntou Draco, vendo a loira se jogar em sua cama ao lado de Blaise, sozinha.<p>

- Treinando – Falou Luna, contrariada.

- O que foi princesa? – Perguntou Blaise, vendo a irritação da namorada.

- Ginny! – Exclamou ela – Esperem ela chegar e vocês vão entender.

Os dois se olharam, desconfiados, e a porta do quarto se abriu subitamente.

- Olá meu anjinhos – Cumprimentou Pansy, sorrindo.

- Alguém fez as pazes com o namorado – Riu Draco, maldoso.

- Acho que eles fizeram bem mais que as pazes – Comentou Blaise, rindo maliciosamente – Afinal, não lembro de ter visto nenhum dos dois na aula de Poções.

Pansy riu, corada.

- Ele disse que me ama! – Comemorou ela.

- Aaaaain que lindo Pan! – Falou a loira – E o que você disse?

Pansy revirou os olhos, corando ainda mais, e Luna riu alto.

- Então ele desistiu de ser amigo da Granger? – Perguntou Draco, recebendo uma cotovelada de Blaise em seguida.

- Ele disse que vai ser educado com ela e só vai ficar perto dela quando o Potter estiver com ela – Contou Pansy, bufando irritada.

- Viu? No final os dois ficaram felizes – Falou Luna, sorrindo.

Pansy riu e começou a contar todos os detalhes de sua conversa com Ron para a amiga.

* * *

><p>- AAAAAAAAAH - Gritou Ginny, irritada, entrando no quarto de Draco e se jogando na cama, entre Pansy e Luna.<p>

- Viram? – Falou Luna, olhando para Draco e Blaise.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Pansy, confusa.

- HARRY POTTER – Falou a ruiva – Isso aconteceu.

- O que ele fez? – Perguntou Draco, já irritado.

- Tentou beijar você – Adivinhou Luna.

- Como você...? – Começou Ginny, se chutando mentalmente logo em seguida. Não ia falar isso perto de Draco.

- ELE O QUE? – Perguntou o loiro, se levantando.

- É lógico que ele ia fazer isso – Comentou Luna – Porque ele pediria para treinar SOZINHO com você?

- ELE O QUE? – Repetiu Draco – E você foi?

- Talvez porque ele quisesse treinar comigo – Falou Ginny, lançando um olhar mortal para Luna – Draco, eu não sabia! Como eu ia adivinhar?

- Ah é – Falou Luna, maldosa – Com certeza ele queria treinar com você. Mas não era quadribol.

Blaise cutucou a namorada discretamente.

- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? – Gritou a ruiva para Luna.

- Ela tem razão – Concordou Draco – Só um idiota não perceberia o que ele queria com você. E você deixou.

- Eu não deixei – Explicou Ginny, os olhos já cheios de lágrimas. A última coisa que ela queria era brigar com Draco – Eu afastei ele, eu juro.

- Bom – Começou Blaise – Pelo menos ele não estava de lingerie. E pelo menos a Ginny está contando para você.

Draco olhou para o amigo, irritado pela indireta.

- Como? – Perguntou Ginny, confusa.

- Pergunte ao Draco – Falou Blaise, se levantando e puxando a loira consigo – Nos vemos no jantar.

- Draco – Chamou a ruiva, depois que o casal saiu do quarto.

- Desculpa – Pediu ele, contrariado, tentando fazê-la esquecer o que Blaise dissera.

- Draco, o que aconteceu? – Insistiu ela.

O loiro suspirou, irritado.

- Bulstrode me seguiu até a Sala dos Monitores e me beijou, mas eu dei um fora nela – Falou ele rapidamente.

- Porque você não me contou? – Perguntou Ginny, chateada.

- Não era como se tivesse algo sério para contar – Explicou ele.

- E o que Blaise quis dizer com lingerie? – Perguntou Pansy, falando pela primeira vez desde que o casal começou a discutir.

- Por que... – Começou Draco, a olhando irritado – Ela estava de lingerie. Mas isso não tem importância. Já mandei-a ficar longe.

- Quando foi isso? – Perguntou Ginny.

- No dia em que Blaise nos desafiou a ir para Sonserina – Contou ele.

- Por isso Blaise desafiou vocês e ficou provocando a Bulstrode – Falou Pansy, entendendo.

- É – Concordou o loiro – Mas não é como se eu tivesse concordado em ficar sozinho com ela, em uma sala – Acusou ele, olhando para Ginny.

- Draco, me desculpa – Tentou Ginny – Eu juro que eu não sabia. Se eu soubesse eu nunca teria ficado sozinha com ele.

Draco a olhou, irritado, e não respondeu.

- Eu vou matar a Luna – Falou a ruiva, baixinho, afundando a cara no travesseiro em que Pansy estava deitada.

- Não foi a intenção dela Gi – Pansy tentou acalmar a amiga.

- É claro que foi – Disse Ginny, chorando contra o travesseiro.

Draco olhou para Ginny novamente, ouvindo-a soluçar, e seu olhar encontrou com o de Pansy. Draco sabia que a amiga estava o mandando se desculpar com Ginny. Ele se deitou ao lado da ruiva e passou as mãos nos cabelos lisos dela.

- Me desculpa – Pediu ele – Não quero brigar com você por causa do Potter.

- Nem eu – Falou Ginny, tirando o rosto molhado de lágrimas do travesseiro.

Draco a puxou para si, a abraçando.

- Você devia ter me contado sobre a Bulstrode – Disse Ginny.

- Eu sei – Concordou Draco – Da próxima vez eu conto.

Ginny o olhou, séria.

- Espero que não tenha uma próxima vez.

- Eu também – Disse Draco.

Pansy sorriu, olhando para o casal.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Draco, confuso.

- Quando é o casamento? – Perguntou a morena, sorrindo maliciosa.

Draco a derrubou da cama, com um aceno de varinha.

- DRACO! – Gritou Pansy, fazendo os dois rirem.

* * *

><p>- Harry – Chamou Ron, quando os dois atravessaram o quadro.<p>

Harry parou, o olhando.

- Eu acho que você devia ir mais devagar com a Ginny.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntou o moreno, confuso.

- Chamá-la para treinar sozinho, elogiar ela durante todo o treino – Explicou Ron – Todo mundo percebeu Harry e... Eu acho que Ginny ficou um pouco irritada.

- Eu sei Ron – Suspirou Harry, andando até um sofá e se jogando nele – Mas eu não sei mais o que fazer!

- Não sabe mais o que fazer com o que? – Perguntou Hermione, se materializando atrás do sofá – Oi Ron – Cumprimentou ela, sem graça.

- Oi – Cumprimentou Ron de volta, surpreendendo aos dois.

Isso fez Hermione dar a volta e se jogar no sofá entre os dois, feliz.

- Então Harry... – Insistiu ela.

Ron olhou para o amigo, acenando negativamente com a cabeça, deixando claro que não era para ele contar para Hermione. Harry deu de ombros e encarou a amiga.

- Ginny está me desprezando – Falou ele, simplesmente.

Hermione bufou, irritada.

- Desista Harry – Aconselhou ela – Ginny não é mais a mesma pessoa.

Ron se mexeu no sofá, desconfortável e irritado com o jeito que Hermione falou de sua irmã.

- Bom... Eu vou subir e descansar um pouco antes do jantar – Falou ele, sério.

Harry e Hermione o observaram subir as escadas e bater a porta do dormitório.

- Viu? – Falou Hermione – É tudo culpa sua. Você foi contar para ele o que nós fizemos só para impressionar Ginny e agora ela não dá a mínima pra você. E ainda por cima, Ron está irritado comigo. Mas pelo menos ele está me cumprimentando. Já é um começo.

- Eu já te pedi desculpas Hermione. E isso é tudo culpa do Malfoy – Rosnou Harry, irritado.

- Do Malfoy? – Perguntou a morena, confusa.

Harry contou para Hermione o que Ron havia dito sobre Ginny e Malfoy.

- Mas isso é um segredo – Completou ele – Não era pra você saber.

- Claro – Concordou Hermione – Mas... Ron não se opôs? Como assim?

- Pois é – Resmungou Harry, irritado – Ele disse que não iria se intrometer no relacionamento dos dois.

- Com certeza isso é coisa daquela... Vaca da namorada dele – Apostou ela.

- Não importa – Falou ele – Eu não vou desistir da Ginny.

- E nem eu do Ron – Concordou Hermione – Mas eles já estão namorando e nem querem saber da gente. O que a gente faz? – Perguntou ela.

Harry a olhou, pensativo.

- Eu tive uma ideia! – Exclamou ele, sorrindo – Olha... Eles estão felizes com os namorados e parecem ter esquecido de como foi namorar com a gente. Então vamos lembrá-los.

- Como? – Perguntou a amiga, ainda sem entender o plano de Harry.

- Fazendo ciúmes neles – Explicou o moreno – Isso talvez os faça lembrar da gente e, quem sabe, eles voltam para nós.

- É... Esse plano nem é assim tão ruim, mas... – Começou Hermione – Esse negócio de usar alguém pra fazer ciúmes em outra pessoa é algo que os Sonserinos fariam, não a gente.

- Não, você não entendeu Mione. Nós não vamos usar ninguém – Falou Harry, simplesmente.

- Então como...?

- Nós vamos fingir que estamos namorando!

- Nós dois? – Perguntou a morena, assustada.

- É! Nós dois sabemos que é só uma mentira, assim não enganaremos ninguém – Explicou Harry.

Hermione o olhou, incerta.

- Qual é Mione! Você quer o Ron de volta ou não?

- Tudo bem! Você tem razão – Concordou ela – E é só fingimento não é?

- É claro – Concordou Harry, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Ótimo, então... Quando começamos? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Harry – Chamou Ron, descendo as escadas do dormitório.

- Agora – Sussurrou Harry e beijou Hermione.

* * *

><p>- Vou tomar um banho – Informou Draco, se levantando da cama – Vocês vão?<p>

- Já tomei no vestiário – Informou Ginny.

- Eu vou – Falou Pansy.

Draco concordou, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Gi – Chamou Pansy, depois que Draco entrou no banheiro – Não briga com a Luna.

Ginny a olhou, irritada.

- Ela fez de propósito Pansy – Exclamou a ruiva – Parecia que ela queria me ver brigando com Draco.

- É claro que não Ginny! – Ralhou Pansy – Porque Luna faria isso? Ela deve ter ficado irritada por você não ter ouvido ela e ter ido com o Potter.

- E precisava fazer o que fez?

- Não – Concordou Pansy – Mas todos nós erramos querida. Ela deve estar arrependida.

* * *

><p>- Acho que eu exagerei – Admitiu a loira, deitada em sua cama com a cabeça no peito de Blaise.<p>

- Exagerou – Concordou Blaise – Mas não se preocupa princesa. Se você falar com a Ginny ela vai entender.

- Não, ela não vai – Disse a loira, arrasada – Eu a fiz brigar com o Draco. Não foi minha intenção, eu juro. Eu só queria fazê-la entender.

- Eu sei loira, eu sei – Disse Blaise – E ela também sabe. Você e Ginny são melhores amigas, ela vai entender.

Luna somente suspirou, cansada.

* * *

><p>Draco empurrou Ginny levemente, a deitando na cama, e começou a beijar o pescoço da ruiva.<p>

- Draco – Sussurrou Ginny - Pansy está aqui do lado.

- Ela está tomando banho Gi, relaxa – Falou ele, subindo a mão pela coxa da ruiva.

Draco beijou-a apressadamente, a pressionando mais contra a cama. E passou a mão pela lateral do corpo dela, entrando por baixo da blusa e tocando sua barriga. O loiro começou a desabotoar a blusa dela, a abrindo totalmente.

- Draco – Ralhou Ginny.

Draco a ignorou e desceu a boca até a parte dos seios que não estava protegida pelo sutiã. A ruiva gemeu baixinho, fazendo Draco colar mais seus corpos. O loiro a olhou maliciosamente e abriu suas pernas, passando-as em volta da própria cintura, deixando suas intimidade coladas. Ginny gemeu o mais baixo que conseguiu, fazendo Draco rir.

- Vai com calma ruiva ou Pansy pode ouvir alguma coisa – Provocou ele, pressionando mais seu corpo sobre o dela e voltando a beijar seus seios.

Draco esfregou sua ereção na calcinha, já encharcada da ruiva, a fazendo agarrar os lençóis com força e morder o travesseiro, tentando não gritar. O loiro acelerou os movimentos e Ginny agarrou sua camisa com força, gemendo alto.

- Shiu – Falou ele, rindo da cara da ruiva que tentava, inutilmente, controlar os gemidos.

Draco envolveu seu seio direito, ainda coberto pelo sutiã, com a mão e aumentou a pressão que fazia sobre a ruiva, a fazendo soltar um gritinho e gemer bem alto, gozando. Pansy com certeza tinha ouvido essa.

- Essa foi rápida – Falou Draco, rindo da reação de Ginny.

- Eu vou matar você Malfoy – Disse ela, sem ar.

Antes que Draco pudesse responder, Pansy abriu a porta do banheiro abruptamente, olhando para o casal, chocada. Draco saiu de cima de Ginny rapidamente, ajeitando sua camisa, e a ruiva desceu a saia e tentou, inutilmente, abotoar a blusa rápido.

- Ginny – Começou Pansy, segurando a risada – Preciso te dar uma dica. Assim... De mulher para mulher, ou você pede para o seu namorado jogar um feitiço silenciador nas portas, ou Hogwarts inteira vai ouvir você gritando.

Ginny corou violentamente e abotoou os últimos três botões da camisa, sem olhar para a amiga que ria escandalosamente. Draco riu da ruiva envergonhada e lhe deu um selinho rápido, ignorando Pansy e entrando no banheiro.

- Uau, ninguém nem imagina o que você vai fazer aí – Riu Pansy e, olhando para a amiga, completou alto, para que o loiro pudesse ouvir – Gi, querida, tem que ser uma via de mão dupla. Você tem que ser boazinha para o Draco, assim como ele foi para você.

- Ela ia! Até você interromper – Gritou o loiro, de dentro do banheiro.

Pansy gargalhou, deixando a amiga mais envergonhada ainda.

- Gi – Falou ela, baixinho, se sentando ao lado de Ginny – É só brincadeira. Você sabe não é?

- Claro – Disse a ruiva, tranquilizando a amiga.

Ginny olhou para Pansy, como se quisesse dizer algo.

- Fala – Disse a morena, revirando os olhos.

- Eu já fiz – Soltou ela, rapidamente.

- O que? – Perguntou Pansy, chocada.

- Isso – Disse Ginny, apontando para a porta do banheiro.

- Você já fez nele? – Perguntou Pansy – Quando? E porque você não me contou?

- Foi naquele dia que a gente... Fez isso pela segunda vez, eu contei para você e para Luna, só não contei essa parte por que... Fiquei com medo do que vocês iam pensar – Confessou ela, sem graça.

- Ginny – Começou Pansy, séria – Nós somos suas amigas, nós nunca vamos pensar mal de você. Até por que... Eu faço coisas bem piores no seu irmão e pode ter certeza que a Luna também faz no Blaise.

- Eca! Não quero imaginar você fazendo isso com o meu irmão – Disse Ginny, fazendo uma careta – Mas... Como assim pior? – Perguntou a ruiva, confusa.

Draco abriu a porta do banheiro, interrompendo a conversa das duas. Ginny olhou para Pansy, que colocou o dedo nos lábios e sorriu maliciosamente para a ruiva.

- Argh – Disse Ginny, parecendo enjoada – Credo Pansy.

A morena gargalhou novamente.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Draco, confuso.

- Você não vai querer saber – Riu Pansy – Gi, vai ao banheiro se limpar enquanto eu me troco ta? Depois eu desamasso suas roupas. E não me olhe com essa cara, eu também sou uma garota e sei dessas coisas.

Ginny corou violentamente e entrou no banheiro, evitando o olhar de Draco.

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? – Insistiu o loiro.

- Só estava dando algumas dicas para ela – Riu Pansy, maliciosamente.

* * *

><p>- HARRY – Gritou Ron, chocado.<p>

Harry e Hermione se separaram rapidamente, sem ar.

- Ron – Começou o moreno – É que... A gente só estava...

- Eu sei o que vocês estavam fazendo – Falou Ron, demonstrando irritação – Mesmo depois de você falar que queria voltar com a Ginny.

Harry o olhou, paralisado. Tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Não poderia dizer que estava namorando com Hermione, não depois de ter tentado beijar Ginny e falado tudo o que falou para Ron.

- É que... – Começou o moreno, tentando arrumar uma desculpa – Não é nada sério Ron – Disse ele, olhando para Hermione rapidamente.

- É – Concordou ela – Nós só estamos...

- Experimentando coisas novas – Completou Harry.

- Exatamente – Concordou Hermione, totalmente sem graça.

Ron os olhou, parecendo enjoado, e deu as costas aos dois, subindo as escadas novamente.

- Experimentando coisas novas Harry? – Sussurrou Hermione, irritada – Eu não... Faço essas coisas...

- Eu sei Mi, eu sei – Se desculpou ele – É que eu entrei em desespero, tinha esquecido da Ginny. Quer dizer, eu não podia dizer que nós estávamos namorando sério – Explicou ele e, vendo a cara de Hermione, confessou – Eu beijei a Ginny hoje.

- Harry – Ralhou a morena.

- Eu sei, eu esqueci disso – Falou ele – Mas não importa. Você viu a cara dele? Ele ficou com ciúmes de qualquer jeito. Sem falar... Que vai ser bom o Ron ver que você está "mudando".

- Como assim? – Perguntou Hermione, confusa.

- Que você está disposta a... Experimentar coisas novas – Explicou ele, sem graça – Ron vai gostar disso.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, meio incerta, e encarou o amigo. Harry a beijara de verdade. Ela não estava esperando tanta... Energia vindo dele.

* * *

><p>- Ginny – Chamou Luna, quando a ruiva se sentou de frente para ela na mesa da Sonserina – Me desculpa tá? Eu exagerei. Não queria falar aquilo. Sei que você não percebeu a intenção dele, se não, não teria ido. Me desculpa de verdade – Pediu a loira.<p>

Ginny a olhou, séria, e não respondeu. Pansy, ao seu lado, beliscou sua perna por baixo da mesa.

- Ai – Reclamou ela, olhando irritada para a morena – Tudo bem Luna – Concordou Ginny, contrariada – Não tem problema.

Luna sabia que a amiga ainda estava irritada e ia falar novamente quando foi interrompida por uma voz irritante.

- Por acaso você se mudou pra cá pobretona? Essa é a mesa da Sonserina e nós não queremos você, uma Grifinória intrometida, por aqui – Debochou uma voz, às costas de Ginny.

Draco olhou para trás e encarou Bulstrode, a fazendo recuar um pouco.

- Oi Drake – Cumprimentou ela, sorrindo – Estou com saudades de você...

- Cai fora – Draco a interrompeu.

- O que? – Perguntou a loira, irritada – Eu? Fala sério Drake, é essa daí que...

- Bulstrode – Começou Draco, se levantando – Primeiro, não me chame assim, segundo... Não fale assim com ela.

Emília olhou em volta. A mesa da Sonserina ficara em silêncio quando Draco se levantou, todos estavam prestando atenção na discussão.

- Oras... Você não costumava reclamar do jeito que eu te chamava – Falou ela, maliciosa e completou, bem alto, para todos na mesa ouvirem – E porque você está defendendo ela afinal? Você é Draco Malfoy. E o Draco Malfoy que todos nós conhecemos não defende e, muito menos, deixa uma Grifinória ridícula se sentar conosco – Debochou Emília, querendo ver a reação do loiro diante de toda a casa que tanto o temia.

Emília sabia que Draco não iria correr o risco de sujar sua reputação desse jeito, admitindo algum envolvimento com a ruiva. Draco a olhou, pela primeira vez sem saber o que falar. Mas, antes que o loiro pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, Liam Owsbor se levantou e andou até o grupo.

- Não a chame assim Bulstrode – Rosnou ele – Ginny é minha amiga e amiga deles. E ela tem todo o direito de se sentar nessa mesa – E, olhando para os colegas ameaçadoramente, completou – A menos, é claro, que alguém tenha algum problema com isso.

A mesa permaneceu em silêncio e Liam sorriu, convencido. Todos na Sonserina temiam o capitão, tanto quanto temiam Draco, e não iriam contrariá-lo.

- Ótimo – Falou Liam – Então pare de dar showzinho ou eu mesmo vou expulsar VOCÊ dessa mesa Bulstrode.

Emília o olhou, chocada, e, sem ter o que falar, voltou para o seu lugar ao lado das amigas.

- Obrigada Liam – Agradeceu Ginny, a voz tremendo levemente.

- Não ha de quê ruiva – Sorriu ele, galanteador – Eu sempre vou estar aqui para te defender.

- Ninguém precisa de você aqui Owsbor – Rosnou Malfoy, irritado.

- Ei, calma cara – Falou Liam – Ginny é minha amiga e eu só estou tentando ajudar.

- Já ajudou – Respondeu Draco, irritado, se sentando ao lado de Ginny novamente.

Liam o olhou e voltou para o seu lugar, sem responder.

- Não precisava ter falado assim – Disse Ginny, recebendo um chute debaixo da mesa que, ela tinha quase certeza, fora Blaise quem dera.

Draco a olhou, sério, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Ginny completou:

- Obrigado Draco, de verdade – Agradeceu ela.

O loiro a olhou novamente e preferiu não responder nada, voltando a comer.

- Alguém tem que dar uma lição nessa garota – Falou Pansy, maldosa.

- Deixa isso pra lá Pansy, não vale a pena – Ginny tentou convencê-la.

- Ah vale – Falou Blaise – Vale muito a pena.

Ginny olhou para os amigos, assustada. O que eles iriam fazer?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá meus amores. Aí está mais um capítulo novinho com muitas actions e brigas!

Queria ter atualizado antes, mas como não recebi muitas reviews eu enrolei um pouquinho para postar. De qualquer jeito... Muito obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews.

**Priprizinha Felton**: Aí está mais um capítulo. Que bom que você continua acompanhando a fic. Espero que goste!

**Kak Malfoy**: Calma... Daqui alguns capítulos já vai ter festa e essa promete hein?! Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Red**: Oi querida, que bom que você continua acompanhando a fic. Só mais alguns capítulos e a festa chega! E essa teia ainda vai ficar maior e vai dar muita confusão... Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Kait Weasley**: Que bom que você está gostando. Aí está mais um capítulo, espero que goste.

**Bruna Faria**: Oi querida! Que bom que você está gostando. Eu concordo com você, acompanhava várias fics e a maioria já foi abandonada, na verdade, foi isso que me motivou a escrever essa fic, pois as minhas fics preferidas não foram mais atualizadas e isso me deixou bem chateada. Não pretendo abandonar essa fic, não se preocupe. É claro que alguns imprevistos acontecem e nós acabamos demorando um pouquinho para postar, mas isso não acontecerá com frequência, eu prometo. AÍ ESTÁ UM ACTION DG. Finalmente! Espero que você goste, tem muito mais nos próximos capítulos.

**Nina**: Olá querida, seja bem vinda. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Draco e Ginny são o casal perfeito mesmo e aí está mais cenas deles! Não se preocupe porque muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer com o trio e eu prometo que você vai gostar. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Joanna**: Olá, ainda bem que está gostando e eu estou amando suas reviews viu? Continue assim! Então... A grande maioria das fics DG que eu lia foram abandonadas, as minhas preferidas foram. Ainda leio algumas como "Anel de Latinha" e a continuação, "Anel da Rosa", da Dark-Bride ( * www. * fanfiction * .net * /s/2464473/1 * /Anel-de-Latinha e * www * .fanfiction. * net/s * /4394363/1/ * Anel-da-Rosa ). Ela atualiza sempre e eu gosto bastante das duas. Outra que eu gosto muito, apesar de ser bem UA, é "A Mediadora". É uma das minhas preferidas e já está terminada ( * www. * fanfiction. * net * /s/2464996 * /1/A-Mediadora ). É claro que tem outras fics que eu amo, como "Estradas Incertas, Destinos Traçados", "Lista Vip", "A República", "Genie in the Bottle", "O Feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro" e "180 Graus". Não sei se você já leu alguma, eu não vou nem te mandar os links, pois elas já foram abandonadas há anos, mas são muito boas. E tem uma outra fic também que é bem UA e já está completa, mas não é aqui do fanfiction, eu adoro, é uma das minhas preferidas também, "O Garoto da Casa ao Lado" ( * ficsflorasly. * blogspot. * com * .br/2011 * /04/explicacoes * .html ). É só tirar os '*' do link e prontinho. Espero que tenha ajudado!

**Asc0t**: Ainda bem que você continua acompanhando. Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**Layh Malfoy**: Prontinho, Pansy já teve sua merecida felicidade neste capítulo. Daqui a alguns capítulos os jogos de quadribol começam, continue acompanhando. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

Muito obrigado a todos vocês. Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijinhos.


End file.
